Misetekure
by Tsubaki no Tsuki
Summary: Ce corps et ce coeur, montre-les-moi tout entier" Tout juste rentré de Suna, Shikamaru rejoint deux équipes pour une mission d'escorte qui va se révèler plus complexe que prévue.
1. Partie I, Chapitre 1

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce c__œur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_(1)

**Partie I **

_It's like it's pitch black on either side of me  
I don't know what's going on; I just keep breathing_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre 1**

Shikamaru atterrit avec légèreté sur la branche la plus basse de l'arbre et jeta un regard fatigué vers le convoi qui avançait cahin-caha sur la petite route de montagne. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. La kunoichi qui fermait la marche avait d'ores et déjà remarqué sa présence, se cacher n'avait plus aucun sens. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il bondit vers la piste en terre sèche, mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança vers eux d'un pas nonchalant. Sans se départir de son calme, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et plongea ses iris nacrés dans ses pupilles obsidiennes. Son regard était ferme mais ne pouvait effacer une partie de cette douceur qui caractérisait sa personnalité. Elle ne semblait pas se mettre en garde, pourtant il émanait de tout son être un avertissement très clair. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors qu'il fit mine de vouloir s'avancer encore un peu, deux ombres surgirent de nulle part et se postèrent devant la kunoichi. Il dévisagea les deux adolescents qui, en position de combat, semblaient prêt à tout pour la défendre. Leurs jeunes visages étaient crispés par la concentration. Derrière eux, tout le monde s'était immobilisé dans l'attente d'un éventuel combat. Les femmes s'étaient entassées dans un coin pour se rassurer. Les hommes se regroupaient autour de la litière dont le voilage vert tendre flottait sous la brise légère. L'atmosphère était devenue extrêmement tendue en quelques secondes à peine. Il leva un sourcil perplexe, mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

Brusquement, le plus grand des deux adolescents sembla se détendre et s'écria :

- Ben ! C'est que toi Shikamaru-sensei (2) !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant son élève vouloir s'avancer vers lui, mais, la jeune femme l'attrapa par le dos de sa tunique.

- Shin'ichi-kun, lança-t'elle d'une voix douce, il ressemble à Shikamaru-sensei, mais peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une métamorphose ?

- Merde ! Vous avez raison Hinata-sensei, s'exclama le prénommé Shin'ichi.

Shikamaru eut un sourire sardonique. Depuis deux ans que ce garçon était son élève, il lui avait répété cette consigne une bonne centaine de fois, pourtant cette tête de mule se refusait toujours à intégrer cette règle de base.

- Tu devrais lui poser une question à laquelle seule Shikamaru-sensei peut répondre, poursuivit Hinata avec beaucoup de diplomatie.

Shin'ichi se mordit les lèvres, croisa les bras, écarta un peu les jambes et pointa son nez en l'air. Ainsi, Shikamaru comprit qu'il s'était décidé à réfléchir, ce qui ne le rassura pas. Avant que ce mulet paresseux ne trouve une question assez satisfaisante, il aurait le temps de s'ennuyer. Or, il n'était pas d'humeur à attendre et, par-dessus tout, il était épuisé par le voyage qu'il venait de faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata qui, patiente, laissait l'élève arriver à une solution satisfaisante.

- Tu caches une boîte de bonbon à la fraise au fond du deuxième tiroir de ton bureau, derrière une pile de dossier.

Shin'ichi baissa le nez vers son professeur et leva les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les sucreries et il n'avait pas de bureau. Soit Shikamaru, avec ses manières de vieux, déclinait avant l'âge et devenait sénile, soit ce n'était pas le bon Shikamaru.

- Comment tu le sais ! S'écria une petite voix aiguë derrière lui.

Shin'ichi baissa les yeux vers Hinata qui virait au rouge pivoine. Il la fixa, surpris, puis avisa l'air satisfait de son professeur. Ce dernier se rapprochait déjà d'eux. À la droite du garçon, Kakei se détendit enfin. D'ailleurs, tout le groupe perdit sa méfiance. Les quatre autres élèves, restaient en retrait pour garder la litière, vinrent les rejoindre.

D'une œillade rapide, Shikamaru avisa la petite escouade. Pour cette mission d'escorte, Tsunade avait couplé son équipe, à celle d'Hinata, ce qui au finale n'était pas une mauvais combinaison. Ses élèves étaient spécialisés dans l'attaque. Shin'ichi, un garçon trop grand pour son âge, maîtrisait à la perfection les attaques musclés. Keitaro avait la ruse d'un renard. Il n'était pas très fort physiquement, néanmoins il n'hésitait pas à utiliser les coups les plus tordus pour se sortir des pires situations. Enfin, Rie possédait une élasticité hors du commun. Son corps semblait pouvoir se contorsionner au grès de ses caprices sans souffrir de la moindre entrave. À eux trois, il parvenait à créer des attaques imparables et, à son grand damne, souvent destructrices. En revanche, les élèves d'Hinata travaillaient plus dans la finesse. Ils étaient spécialisaient dans la défense et l'espionnage. Kakei était lui aussi un Hyûga. Membre de la Bûnke, il s'était révélé un élève difficile pour Hinata. Cependant, il était doué et, avec persévérance, elle avait peu à peu réussi à dompter sa haine. Ren était le plus étrange de tous les élèves de sa génération. Manipulateur de fils et de parfums empoisonnés, il semblait naturellement préposé à des missions de meurtre discret. Reira, enfin, était une jeune fille réservée dont Shikamaru ne savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais montré ses réelles capacités en mission, mais Hinata avait en elle une confiance sans borne. Il y'avait deux ans que ces six adolescents leur avaient été confiés. L'année précédente, trois d'entre eux étaient passés chunnin. Il posa un regard plein de fierté sur Keitaro et Rie, puis sur Ren. Il gratifia la jeune fille d'un naturel gai d'une pichenette au sommet du crâne et sourit. Enfin, il se tourna vers Hinata pour lui répondre :

- J'avais besoin d'un dossier, t'étais en mission... j'ai un peu fouillé...

Hinata fit la moue mais ne trouva rien à redire, en revanche Shin'ichi...

- Ça se fait pas Shika-sensei ! On fouille pas dans les affaires d'une fille.

- Et on ne tutoie pas son prof à ce que je sache, soupira le shinobi peu disposé à une de ses mémorables querelles qu'ils avaient souvent Shin'ichi et lui.

- Bah, y'a qu'avec toi que je fais ça...

- Ben justement...

- Shikamaru-kun, intervient Hinata, peut-être pourrais-je te présenter au client. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous reprendrons la route. Nous n'avons plus que deux jours pour atteindre notre destination.

Il grogna pour signifier son approbation et, après avoir ordonné aux élèves de reprendre leur poste, la brune le mena vers la litière qui était restée close tout au long de leur discussion. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage et le nouveau venu leur porta un peu plus d'attention. Ils étaient tous bien vêtus de kimonos en soie brodés aux armoiries du damiyô de l'Ouest. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de serviteur. Ils étaient une vingtaine au plus. Montés à cheval, cinq hommes habillés de kimonos riches et sombres et de hakamas(3) luxueux, portaient fièrement le sabre et l'arc. À leur tenue hiératique et leur armement, il devina qu'ils étaient des bushis (4). Ils formaient un cercle autour du groupe de voyageur. Hinata avait disposé les élèves de manières à ce qu'ils forment un second rempart de protection. Shikamaru eut un sourire satisfait et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver son paquet de cigarettes. Il allait en glisser une entre ses lèvres mais, d'un geste vif, sa partenaire attrapa son poignet pour arrêter son geste. Elle dodelina de la tête et jeta un regard vers le voile vert. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il importunerait le client. Il bougonna en rangeant son pêché mignon, mais suivit Hinata quand elle reprit leur progression.

Elle s'arrêta devant la basterne et annonça d'une voix respectueuse :

- Nadeshiko-sama, l'homme dont je vous avais parlé nous a rejoints.

- Bien, présente-le-moi !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle était stridente et pompeuse. Son ton était dédaigneux, voir condescendant. Personne dans tout le pays du feu n'aurait osé parler ainsi à l'ancienne héritière du clan Hyûga, mais Hinata ne protestait pas. Elle sourit même, fit signe à son ami de s'approcher et écarta doucement la mince épaisseur de tissus qui édifiait l'intimité de la femme. La personne qui le fixa de haut en bas parut immédiatement antipathique au jeune homme. Elle avait un corps maigre et anguleux. Son visage, taillé en lames de couteaux, était dur et dénué d'intelligence. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées dans une grimace morgue et son nez plissé comme si elle était incommodé par une odeur nauséabonde. Rien dans la physionomie de cette personne n'éveillait la sympathie de son vis-à-vis. Néanmoins, plein de sagesse, Shikamaru se décida à mettre ses préjugés de côté et s'inclina devant elle, pour le bien de la mission.

- Nadeshiko-sama, voici Shikamaru Nara, introduit Hinata, l'un des meilleurs shinobi de Konoha et le professeur de l'équipe trois. Il nous a rejoints pour assurer votre sécurité. Shikamaru-kun, Nadeshiko-sama est la fille de Yukimura-sama, le damiyô du fieffe ouest.

La fille du damiyo brandit une palme en soie fine peinte avec art, s'éventa légèrement avec, puis cacha le bas de son visage maigre derrière. Ses yeux noirs détaillèrent Shikamaru avec une curiosité déplacée. Il avait un physique plaisant pourtant son air flegmatique avait un quelque chose de particulièrement agaçant. D'un ton moqueur, elle finit par dire :

- L'un des meilleurs de Konohagakure (5) ? Et il n'est qu'instructeur ?

Hinata sursauta et ne sut quoi répondre. Cette réflexion méchante était si inattendue qu'elle se retrouvait désarmée. Elle se mordit les lèvres et tenta un regard vers son amie. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas affecté.

- On ne court pas tous après la gloire, rétorqua-t'il fort de sa sempiternelle désinvolture.

Dame Nadeshiko se crispa brusquement, ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait répondre, mais aucune réplique assez cinglante ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle pressentait, de toute façon, que ce jeune homme avait réponse à tout et qu'aucune de ses attaques ne pourraient le déstabiliser. D'un geste brusque elle reposa sa palme en émettant un sifflement impatient. Pointant un doigt accusateur sur Hinata, elle gronda :

- Tu ne penses pas que nous avons perdu assez de temps ! Je suis fatiguée, rejoignons au plus vite l'auberge où nous devons passer la nuit !

Hinata s'inclina, sous le regard effaré de Shikamaru. Celui-ci était de moins en moins disposé à se montrer courtois envers leur cliente. Pourtant, quand le regard de cette femme hautaine claqua sur sa peau tel un fouet et que sa coéquipière lui effleura le bras pour lui faire remarquer son impolitesse, il courba le dos et marmotta quelques salutations formelles. Le voilage léger retomba et ils retournèrent à leur poste. Avant d'aller se placer auprès de Shin'ichi pour le soutenir, Shikamaru attrapa le bras d'Hinata et murmura :

- Tu pourras me faire un compte-rendu de la mission ce soir ? L'Hokage m'a pas trop mis au courant.

Elle acquiesça puis fit signe au bushi qui était en tête. Le convoi s'ébranla pour reprendre sa route.

* * *

Hinata referma doucement le shôji(6) derrière elle. Elle venait de s'entretenir avec leur cliente.

Dame Nadeshiko l'avait faite appeler pour savoir quels étaient leur projet pour les deux derniers jours de voyages. Hinata lui avait donc exposé leur itinéraire et ses inquiétudes quand au temps qui leur restait pour parcourir la distance. Elle avait suggéré à la jeune femme de partir un peu plutôt de l'auberge et de faire des pauses un peu moins longues dans la journée, mais la capricieuse aristocrate s'était énervée. « Je suis bien assez gentille de te laisser choisir la route ! Avait-elle hurlé, Tes sentiers détournés m'épuisent et me brisent le dos ! » Elle s'était lancé dans une diatribe rageuse qui avait pour but ouvert de rappeler à Hinata qu'elle n'était qu'un ninja que son père avait payé assez cher pour obéir à ses moindres caprices. Timidement, Hinata avait évoqué sa sécurité, mais Dame Nadeshiko avait balayé ses arguments d'une main impérieuse. Son confort était la priorité absolue. Si leur équipage ne prenait pas la route principale, ils feraient autant d'arrêt qu'elle le désirerait. Elle s'était ensuite effondrée dans les coussins et prit un air profondément accablé qui avait fait sourire Hinata.

Cette princesse trop gâtée lui donnait du fil à retordre depuis le début de la mission, elle était toujours insatisfaite, avait trop chaud, trop froid, était trop secouée, pas assez choyée, importunée par les jeunes shinobis qui riaient trop fort, s'ennuyait à mourir... Rien n'était jamais assez bien pour elle, mais qu'importe le sort des autres. Une servante, tête basse, vînt poser un plateau croulant sous des plats raffinés et onéreux. Sa maîtresse lui accorda à peine un regard, renifla un peu le délicieux fumet qui s'en dégageait, mais eut l'air au bord de la nausée. Hinata observa sa peau pâle et jaunâtre qui était tendue sur les os proéminents de ses pommettes. Sa vis-à-vis, attrapa du bout des doigts une petite fraise rouge et pulpeuse qui coûtait extrêmement chère dans ce genre de région semi-désertique, croqua du bout des dents dans le fruit et mâchonna sans appétit. Ce fut à cet instant que l'estomac d'Hinata se manifesta, lui rappelant que lui aussi aurait voulu se sustenter et que l'ascétique casse-croûte du déjeuner était vraiment trop loin à son goût. La kunoichi se décida donc à mettre un terme à cet entretien sans queue ni tête. Elle prit la parole pour raffermir ses positions... si tant est que la voix douce et timide d'Hinata Hyûga puisse se montrer ferme. Pourtant, ce peu d'autorité suffit à agacer sa cliente. Sous le coup de la colère, elle envoya valser le plateau encore plein qui atterrit lamentablement sur le tatami.

La brune ferma un moment les yeux pour ne pas être obligée de contempler ce gâchis. Elle pensa au repas frugal qui les attendait. Si le damiyô Yukimura gâtait le palais de sa fille chérie, il n'en était pas de même de ceux de ses serviteurs. Si au moins il les avait servis dans des quantités respectables, elle se serait sentie moins en colère, mais les portions étaient minimes pour ces gens qui marchaient des heures entières sous un soleil de plomb et se mettaient en quatre pour servir la princesse Nadeshiko. Seul les bushis étaient un peu mieux traité puisqu'eux aussi étaient des nobles. Mais les ninjas subissaient le même sort que les hommes de peine et Hinata avait plus d'une fois du partager son repas avec Shin'ichi. Cet adolescent en pleine croissance avait un développement hors du commun qui réclamait des rations, elles aussi, hors du commun. Elle avait très vite eut pitié de lui, mais n'avait, au début, rien fait pour ne pas éveiller la jalousie des autres élèves. Néanmoins, quand il s'était effondré après un combat, elle avait compris que son métabolisme était différent. Après en avoir discuté avec ses élèves et ceux de Shikamaru, il avait été convenu qu'elle lui céderait une partie de sa nourriture. Elle était plus habituée qu'eux à la vie rude des gens de leur classe, elle pourrait très bien continuer de cette manière.

Elle revient à la réalité en entendant brailler sa cliente. Elle aurait voulu lui dire sa manière de penser, avoir la force et l'insolence de Naruto pour imposer son opinion. Penser au blond la fit souffrir. Elle se mordit les lèvres, leva bravement la tête et déclara qu'elles en reparleraient au matin, après qu'elle ait discuté avec Shikamaru. Dame Nadeshiko cria encore plus fort, mais Hinata parvint à lui expliquer que, son partenaire arrivé, elle n'avait plus l'entier pouvoir de décision. Pour cette mission, ils étaient une équipe, elle était donc dans l'obligation de prendre en compte son avis. Et sur ces mots, elle avait quitté la chambre que des domestiques se précipitaient pour nettoyer.

Elle soupira et rejoignit la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec les sept autres shinobis de Konoha. Elle fut accueillie par le regard désolé des élèves et le sourire en coin de Shikamaru.

- Elle n'a pas l'air commode, déclara-t'il de sa voix traînante et lasse.

- Vous imaginez même pas Shikamaru-sensei, intervint Rie d'un air affligé, la pauvre Hinata-sensei doit subir sa mauvaise humeur tous les soirs.

Il lança un coup d'œil amusé vers son élève. Hinata le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle était surprise de voir à quel point Shikamaru s'était attaché à ses élèves. Lui qui prenait toujours un air détaché de tout était attentif à leur moindre faits et gestes, se montrait fier de chaque réussite ou devenait très protecteur quand la situation l'exigeait. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens, elle restait persuadée que le choix professionnel du maître des ombres n'était pas du gâchis. Les genins de Konoha avaient gagné le meilleur instructeur qu'il soit et, malgré son poste, il continuait à élaborer des stratégies imparables pour le compte de l'Hokage. Elle s'étonnait souvent qu'un paresseux déclaré comme lui puisse abattre autant de travail. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et embrassa d'un regard tendre la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Shikamaru baillait aux corneilles alors que Rie avait posé sa tête sur son épaule pour se reposer un peu. Elle regardait Shin'ichi qui, possessivement accroché au cou de Kakei, geignait pour exprimer sa faim. Le pauvre Hyûga ne prenait même pas la peine de se défaire de son ami et parlait posément à Reira, qui rougissante, répondait par monosyllabes. À ses côtés, l'air sombre comme toujours, Ren les écoutait attentivement sans dire un mot. Enfin, Keitaro parlait joyeusement à son sensei qui l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupé à bailler une fois de plus. Elle se sentait apaisé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses adolescents profiter de ces instants privilégiés de paix. Elle aspirait à les rejoindre, cependant l'heure n'était pas encore au repos.

- Nous devrions aller dîner, ordonna-t-elle avec une telle habileté, que son injonction passa comme une suggestion, il nous faudra faire la répartition des tours de garde.

L'idée du repas ragaillardit même le plus flemmard d'entre eux et il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour se retrouver debout sur leurs deux jambes. Seul Reira était restée assise. Shikamaru et Hinata la regardèrent intrigués. Elle rougit sous tant d'attention, mais trouva la force de dire.

- Peut-être devrions-nous changer vos bandages avant le repas, Hinata-sensei.

D'un bond, Shikamaru se tourna vers Hinata et demanda vivement :

- T'es blessée ?

La jeune femme devint rouge, baissa un peu la tête et bégaya :

- Ce... ce n'est rien... Shi... Shikamaru-kun... juste...

- Hinata-sensei s'est interposée pour que je ne sois pas blessé par l'ennemi, expliqua Kakei d'un ton où perçait un peu de remord.

- C'est... c'est normal Kakei-kun, affirma Hinata qui rougissait de plus en plus, tu es mon élève... je... je..

Elle se tut, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour dire à Kakei qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui. Elle était encore très gênée face à ses apprentis, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de son petit cousin éloigné. Ils avaient eu des débuts très difficiles et l'histoire de leur famille y était pour beaucoup. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tira un peu sur sa veste de junnin puis changea de sujet.

- L'ennemi... l'ennemi utilisait des poisons, expliqua-t'elle à Shikamaru qui la fixait intensément... Rei... Reira-chan, Reira-chan et Keitaro-kun ont pu les extraire assez... facilement mais la blessure prend du temps à cicatriser.

- Je vois... affirma le brun, gardant sur elle un œil suspicieux

- Allez ! S'exclama Hinata en tapant dans ses mains pour dissiper l'embarras qui s'installait, Commencez le repas sans nous. Reira-chan et moi vous rejoindrons une fois que mes bandages seront refaits.

Le dîner se passa dans une cohue sans nom. Shikamaru avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de ninjas en mission. Les adolescents s'amusaient comme s'ils étaient en vacances. Rie se moquaient des blagues douteuses de Keitaro et Shin'ichi. Kakei se chamaillait avec Ren pour quelques légumes supplémentaires. Reira sourit discrètement quand Kakei pointa comme une arme ses baguettes sur Shin'ichi qui venait de voler un morceau de patate dans son plat. Bien qu'un peu blême et visiblement épuisée, Hinata s'était laissée gagner par la bonne humeur qui régnait. Elle intervenait parfois pour calmer un peu Shin'ichi qui était le plus bruyant de tous. Mais sa douceur naturelle n'était pas de taille face à la fougue du garçon. Shikamaru, lui, n'intervenait pas... Il aurait été trop ennuyeux de devoir les réprimander. Il était plutôt concentré sur sa maigre pitance, du riz et quelques légumes flottant dans un bouillon trop clair qu'il avait en prime dû partager avec Shin'ichi. Son estomac était particulièrement frustré par un dîner si peu appétissant.

Cette rude épreuve passée, ils s'étaient de nouveau réunis dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Il était à peine plus de dix-neuf heure trente et il ne fallut pas moins de cinq minutes aux deux adultes pour calmer leur petite troupe. Quand enfin, ils firent silence, Shikamaru commença :

- Nous garderons donc sa chambre entre vingt heures et six heures...

- Six heures, répéta Keitaro sceptique.

- Quelque chose à redire ? Demanda Shikamaru d'un ton ennuyé.

- Moi non, mais je doute que l'autre princesse-là accepte de se lever si tôt...

- Vous partiez plus tard ? S'étonna-t'il un sourcil levé.

D'une œillade, il invita Hinata à s'expliquer. Elle parut confuse quand elle s'exécuta :

- Elle refuse de se lever avant sept heure et demi, j'ai eu beau lui dire que nous serions en retard... elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Elle prétend que c'est mauvais pour son teint, pouffa Rie.

- Ouais ben c'est trop tard pour son teint, grommela le Junin d'ores et déjà lassé des caprices de Dame Nadeshiko, il est jaune comme un bilieux !

Son commentaire fit éclater de rire les adolescents. Hinata se retint pour ne pas les suivre. Elle réprimanda gentiment le jeune homme, mais il voyait au fond de ses yeux ivoire qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Il se reprit et réclama encore une fois le calme pour poursuivre.

- Qu'elle le veuille ou non, demain ce sera six heure, j'irai moi-même le lui dire...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il venait de se charger tout seul d'un travail particulièrement chiant. Il fit une grimace, puis, jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers sa partenaire qui sursauta, devinant très probablement où il voulait en venir, puis détourna la tête.

- À moins qu'Hinata... tenta-t-il.

- Je... je t'en prie Shikamaru-kun pas cela... supplia-t-elle vraiment découragée.

- Je suppose que tu as assez donné ces derniers jours, souffla-t-il déçu.

Il laissa de côté ce sujet, résigné à devoir affronter leur insupportable cliente, préférant reprendre celui des tours de gardes. Il avait divisé la nuit en quatre. Par équipe de deux, ils monteraient des gardes de deux heures trente. Pour des raisons pratiques, il fit en sorte qu'un membre de chaque équipe soit sur une plage horaire. De même, il avait décrété qu'Hinata et lui prendrait la troisième garde, entre une heure et trois heure et demi du matin, la vigilance avait tendance à retomber à cause de la fatigue, les ennemis attaquaient souvent à ses heures-ci. Il lui paraissait donc préférable que des ninjas expérimentés se chargeassent de ces heures. Au finale, il avait établi un programme assez satisfaisant, Rie et Kakei serait les premiers, puis Ren et Keitaro prendrait la relève. Enfin, malgré ses protestations véhémentes, Shin'ichi prendrait la dernière garde en compagnie de Reira qui s'était spontanément désignée pour être sa partenaire.

Cette tâche accomplie, les deux premiers gardes partirent se poster devant la chambre de Dame Nadeshiko. Hinata et Shikamaru laissèrent les quatre autres se reposer et cherchèrent un lieu tranquille pour discuter. Ils sortirent dans le jardin. La nuit était claire, la pleine lune et les étoiles diffusaient une lumière faible et bleutée, mais suffisante pour discerner les formes à quelques mètres à la ronde.

La cour de l'auberge était petite et sableuse. Le mois de Novembre, ingrat, avait brûlé les feuilles des quelques arbrisseaux qui poussaient de manière un peu arbitraire dans l'espace clôturé. Du doigt, Shikamaru indiqua un cercle de rocher où ils pourraient s'asseoir. Ils saluèrent le bushi qui patrouillait, puis s'assirent au bord de ce qui leur parut être un bassin artificiel. Cependant pas la moindre goutte d'eau ne mouillait son fond en béton. Ce petit pays sans envergure, situé entre Hi no Kuni et Kaze no Kuni(7), subissait un climat aride, particulièrement en hiver où le paysage désolé était brûlé par le vent. Cette pièce d'eau asséchée témoignait de l'inexorable avancée de la saison froide et stérile qui accablerait ses habitants les mois à venir.

Hinata se posa avec grâce au sommet d'une des pierres et frotta un peu ses bras pour lutter contre le froid qui mordait ses membres. La température était tombée d'au moins cinq degrés depuis que la nuit avait pris ses droits. En un saut leste, son ami l'avait rejoint. Il s'assit tout près d'elle afin de pouvoir discuter à voix basse. Leurs deux bras se touchaient, ce qui incommoda quelque peu la jeune Hyûga. Elle sentit la chaleur du corps masculin se diffuser par ce contact. Le feu lui monta aux joues et elle dut respirer profondément pour clamer son embarras. Malgré toutes ces années, elle restait timide avec tout le monde, même ses plus proches amis. Naruto le lui avait déjà reproché, même dans leur intimité elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Encore une fois, son cœur se serra quand elle se remémora le visage plein de reproche du blond. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux. Elle se détestait d'être ainsi, il fallait qu'elle change. Shikamaru était son collègue et son ami depuis longtemps, elle pouvait essayer de se détendre auprès d'une personne comme lui. Elle le savait, ce serait un premier pas pour de plus grandes améliorations.

- Ça te dérange si je fume ? Ça commence à faire long-là.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle ne serait pas embêtée par la fumée. Avec soulagement, Shikamaru sortit son paquet de sa poche et alluma sa cigarette. Il tira avec délectation sur sa première bouffée. Il sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il était de plus en plus dépendant du tabac, il sentait plus souvent le besoin de fumer et dépensait de plus en plus d'argent dans ce vice... toutefois, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il porta encore une fois la cigarette à ses lèvres puis demanda :

- Alors ? Cette mission ?

- Ah ! Euhh... euh oui ! Baragouina Hinata, comme soudain tirée d'une rêverie profonde, Tsunade-sama t'a dit quoi exactement...

- Rien, je suis arrivé de Suna, elle m'a dit que mon équipe était avec toi sur une mission d'escorte et que je devais vous rejoindre. Elle m'a filé cette carte, et j'ai du repartir tout de suite sans avoir le temps de souffler entre deux missions.

Shikamaru brandit un parchemin dont Hinata connaissait par cœur le contenu. Pour être certaines que son coéquipier les retrouverait, Tsunade et elle avaient dessiné un itinéraire dont elle ne devait à aucun moment s'écarter. Ce qui d'ailleurs leur avait causé quelques soucis.

- Yukimura-sama a décidé de marier sa fille, expliqua Hinata de but-en-blanc, depuis quelques années, il essayait de négocier des accords commerciaux avec Hideyoshi-sama du fieffe Sud de Kaze no kuni. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience à ce que m'a dit Tsunade-sama... pourtant notre pays et le sien sont en bon terme...

- Dans l'ensemble oui, confirma Shikamaru, quand Gaara a choisi de s'allier à Konoha la plupart des damiyos ont suivit, mais Hideyoshi s'est pas montré très enthousiaste, à ce que m'a expliqué Temari. Même s'il était pas content, il allait pas déclarer la guerre, il se serait mis et Konoha et son propre pays sur le dos... mais il voulait éviter toute alliance... Alors Yukimura est arrivé à le convaincre ?

- Apparemment, et pour sceller leurs accords, ils ont décidé de marier leurs deux enfants... ce qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde...

- Font chier, grogna Shikamaru en lâchant une bouffée de cigarette.

- Nadeshiko-sama a déjà été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, poursuivit Hinata, évidemment, Yukimura-sama craignait que durant le voyage qui la mènerait à Kaze no Kuni, elle se fasse attaquer de nouveau. Il devait partir plutôt pour régler encore des détails administratifs avec son consort et a du emmener une grande partie de sa garde pour sa propre sécurité, il n'était donc pas rassuré.

- Et c'est là qu'on intervient, pour protéger les fesses de son adorable petite peste.

- Shikamaru-kun, s'indigna sa collègue...

Il plissa le nez pour marquer son mécontentement mais ne dit rien. Il préféra la laisser poursuivre son explication.

- Tsunade-sama pensait qu'une équipe suffirait largement pour une mission d'escorte, mais Yukimura-sama a payé un prix faramineux pour que nous soyons plus nombreux. Nous devons donc nous assurer que Nadeshiko-sama arrive à bon port pour sa cérémonie de mariage qui aura lieu dans trois jours. Il faudrait que nous soyons là-bas la veille, car elle doit dîner avec sa future belle famille.

- Ce qui en gros nous laisse deux jours pour arriver...

- Exact, mais je ne suis pas très optimiste, nous avons beaucoup traîné en route pour le confort de Nadeshiko-sama, je ne suis pas certaine que nous arrivions en deux jours... et puis...

Elle sembla hésiter et se tût. Shikamaru allait lui demander de poursuivre quand il sentit une forte déflagration de chakra provenir d'elle. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle avait joint les mains pour activer son byakugan. Il sourit devant cette précaution et se dit qu'il était réellement tombé sur une bonne partenaire, prudente et mesurée. Leurs deux caractères s'accordaient assez bien pour que les missions se fassent sans encombre. Il patienta donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit assurée que les lieux étaient déserts.

- Je crains que nous soyons trahis, avoua-t-elle enfin.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il à peine surpris.

- Tsunade-sama et moi avions bien pris soin d'éviter les routes les plus couramment utilisées, pour perdre l'ennemi. Aussi, n'ai-je montré notre itinéraire qu'aux bushis qui nous accompagnent et à nos élèves... pourtant, nous avons déjà accusé trois attaques à des lieux parfaitement inattendus.

- Je vois... personne d'autre ne sait par où nous passons ?

- Non...

- Pas même l'autre emmerdeuse ?

- L'autre em... commença Hinata cherchant à qui il faisait référence. Elle s'en rendit enfin compte et s'exclama :

- Shikamaru-kun, ne parle pas de cette manière de notre cliente, gronda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, qu'importe ce qu'il disait, personne ne pouvait les entendre. Face à son mutisme buté, elle dut se résoudre à laisser passer ce manque de respect. Elle continua donc :

- Pas même elle... je pense qu'elle n'est de toute façon pas intéressée par de tels détails.

Il se retint à la dernière minute pour ne pas faire de commentaire désagréable de plus sur celle qu'il devait protéger. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire remonter les bretelles par Hinata. Bien que timide, sa collègue avait un sens de la politesse et de l'honneur bien marqué. Elle perdait un peu de sa réserve quand il s'agissait de défendre ses convictions. Une personne comme Dame Nadeshiko n'avait pas assez d'importance pour risquer une dispute avec une amie comme Hinata. Il avait, de toute façon, eu son compte de dispute ces derniers jours. Lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers Temari, il émit un claquement de langue impatient et préféra ramener son esprit vagabond vers le boulot.

- Bon, il nous faut trouver un moyen pour raccourcir notre voyage et éviter les attaques intempestives. À propos, ta blessure n'est vraiment pas grave ? Tu as les traits tirés...

- Oui, elle est encore douloureuse, mais pas grave...

- Hinata...

- Shikamaru-kun, je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir. Je ne veux pas qu'on rate la mission pour une histoire comme celle-ci.

- Bien, dans ce cas allons dans la chambre. Nous établirons un nouvel itinéraire dont seul toi et moi serons au courant, puis on créera une formation en conséquence. J'irai annoncer à la _Princesse_ que demain elle se lèvera à six heures...

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une heure aux deux junnin pour établir une stratégie satisfaisante. Il était déjà assez tard quand Shikamaru se dirigea vers la chambre de leur cliente où, fidèle au poste, Kakei et Rie montaient la garde.

- Shikamaru-sensei, s'exclama la jeune fille visiblement ravie de le voir, vous ne dormez pas encore ? Z'allez être fatigué pour votre tour de garde !

- Hinata et moi venons de finir notre réunion. Fallait bien que je sois mis au courant...

- Hinata-sensei n'est pas encore allez dormir, s'enquit Kakei, elle est blessée, elle doit...

- Elle vient d'aller se coucher ne t'en fais pas. Pendant que j'y suis, nous avons une réunion demain matin, les positions ont été modifiées.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent. Shikamaru fit un signe de tête pour leur montrer qu'il était content d'eux, puis demanda :

- Rien de neuf du côté de la _Princesse_ ?

Rie pouffa en l'entendant prononcer ce mot sur un ton si dédaigneux et même Kakei s'accorda un sourire amusé avant de répondre :

- Le commandant Maruyama est avec elle.

Shikamaru chercha dans ses souvenirs qui étaient le commandant Maruyama, mais pas le moindre indice. Il remercia les gardes, toqua à la porte et attendit. À travers la porte en papier de riz, il entendit une grande agitation avant qu'une voix essouflée lui accorde l'entrée.

Dans la chambre, régnait une gêne indicible. Les joues au teint maladif de la jeune femme avaient prit une teinte rosée et ses lèvres paraissaient encore gonflées. L'homme nommé Maruyama était en fait le chef des bushis. Il avait lui aussi le teint rouge et donnait l'impression de vouloir se cacher sous les tatamis. Indifférent à cette ambiance, Shikamaru pénétra en ces lieux, présenta ses hommages aux deux personnages importants et demanda l'autorisation de discuter avec eux. Reprenant peu à peu confiance en elle, Dame Nadeshiko accorda au shinobi quelques minutes de son temps précieux. Il s'assit donc de la manière la plus formelle qu'il soit et profita des quelques secondes qui lui étaient accordées pour noter tous les détails nécessaires. Des bouteilles de saké traînaient par terre. Le kimono de Dame Nadeshiko n'avait pas été parfaitement remis en place et dévoilé ses épaules acuminées. Shikamaru entrouvrit les lèvres et un de ses sourcils se leva en arc prouvant son incrédulité. Puis il détailla Maruyama, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Sur son visage aiguisé, ses petits yeux exprimaient toute la ruse dont il était capable, ses sourcils broussailleux semblaient toujours mécontents. Sur son menton fuyant poussait un bouc sombre qui lui donnait l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Il était assez grand et d'une maigreur effrayante pour un guerrier. Malgré tout, il dégageait une aura de puissance qui fit comprendre à Shikamaru qu'il était un excellent dirigeant. Avec sa rapidité habituelle, le génie de Kokoha analysa la situation et en tira la conclusion la plus vraisemblable : il venait de surprendre deux amants.

Il soupira, décidant qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de ses affaires, et se décida à parler. D'un ton monocorde, il expliqua à la cliente qu'ils étaient bien trop en retard, que pour cette raison elle devrait se lever plus tôt dès le lendemain et qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient que lorsque lui l'aurait décidé. Dame Nadeshiko s'emporta, soutenue dans sa démarche par le commandant des bushis, mais Shikamaru était intraitable :

- Nous avons été chargés de la mission suivante : vous amener à bon port dans les temps voulus, pas de vous chouchouter comme le ferait votre père... Si vous n'êtes pas prête à partir demain à sept heures, c'est moi qui viendrai vous tirer du lit, et habillée ou pas habillée, vous monterez dans votre litière.

Rien ne fatiguait plus Shikamaru que de devoir se montrer autoritaire, néanmoins il savait que le faire maintenant lui éviterait bien des moments assommants pour les deux jours restants. À son grand soulagement, la menace qu'il venait de proférer avait eut un impact sur la demoiselle, et elle ne trouva plus le courage de protester. Satisfait, Shikamaru poursuivit.

- Encore, une chose, à partir de demain la formation change. C'est moi qui prendrait la tête. J'aimerais que le commandant Maruyama et ses bushis viennent me voir au petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger à six heures trente !

- De quel droit prenez-vous la tête ? siffla Maruyama en serrant les dents.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Lança Shikamaru sans se départir de son calme.

- Je suis un noble guerrier, de quel droit me donnez-vous des ordres ?

Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction. En vérité, il n'avait aucune autorité sur Maruyama Seishiro et sur ses bushis, ils étaient tous au même niveau et devaient s'entraider. Néanmoins, Hinata et lui étaient venus à la conclusion que le traître était un bushi. Aussi, pour que Shikamaru puisse prendre la tête du convoi et les diriger sans dévoiler à personne leur parcours, il devait jouer la carte du bluff.

- Tout simplement celui que m'accorde ma mission, dit-il avec un calme et une assurance étudiés, Yukimura-sama a chargé mon village d'escorter sa fille. Tsunade-sama, notre Hokage, nous a chargés, Hinata et moi de diriger cette mission. Après discussion, nous avons décidé de changer de stratégie et je suis ici en nos deux noms... En sommes, je représente les intérêts de Yukimura Ryuhei-sama. Pouvez-vous en dire autant Maruyama-san ? Yukimura-sama vous a-t'il expressément chargé de la protection de sa fille ?

L'homme resta un moment pétrifié. Shikamaru sut dès lors qu'il avait réussit. Il attendit patiemment que son adversaire reprenne peu à peu contenance.

- En effet, concéda le commandant Maruyama, je ne suis ici qu'à la demande de Nadeshiko-hime. Je suppose que je dois donc me plier à vos décisions.

Disant ces mots, l'homme s'inclina. Le maître des ombres resta un moment en silence, puis annonça qu'il se retirait. Il les salua brièvement et quitta la chambre. Il passa assez vite devant les deux élèves en les gratifiant tout de même de quelques mots d'encouragement. Enfin, il atteint la chambre où se reposait le reste de l'équipe. Il empoigna d'une main ferme l'anse et allait faire coulisser le pan mobile de la porte, mais son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Ainsi, Dame Nadeshiko avait demandé à son amant de l'accompagner jusqu'à son lieu de mariage. Quelque chose le gênait dans cette idée, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agissait.

_Suite au chapitre 2 _

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Salut, c'est Tsubaki !!!

Bon, je vais me faire assassiner.

Raison n° 1 : Je dois vous l'avouer : j'adoooore les couples originaux ! Je déteste la moitié des couples soit-disant classique (soit-disant parce que je rappelle que Naruto, étant un shônen, il n'y a pas de réelle place pour les histoires d'amour et que c'est pas parce que Sakura aime Sasuke que c'est réciproque, ou parce que Shikamaru s'entend pas trop mal avec Temari qu'ils sortent ensemble, breffons !)

Raison n°2 : J'entends déjà mes lecteurs qui passerait par là « Qu'est ce qu'elle nous pond une nouvelle fiction alors qu'elle à toujours pas mis de nouveaux chapitres à _D'un baiser sur mes lèvre_... » Je suis désolée. Je n'arrive plus à avancer dans l'écriture _d'un baiser_... J'essaie, mais les mots me manquent... alors que quand j'écris une autre histoire, c'est la déferlante... Bien sûr je vous autorise à me haïr... Mais je m'agenouille tout de même devant vous pour quémander votre indulgence ! Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour me ressourcer avec de nouvelles histoires ! La force sera de nouveau avec moi...

Raison n°3 : Un petit quelque chose me gêne dans ce chapitre sans que pour autant je n'arrive à l'améliorer. Je vous le présente donc tel quel et tenterai de me surpasser pour la suite !

Gambatte atashi !

En tout cas merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire, et qui ont même eut le courage d'arriver jusqu'ici ! -rire-

Ne vous laissez pas décourager par ce duo peu orthodoxe, il faut savoir varier les plaisirs

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre.

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°

**Lexique :**

1- **Kanjani 8**, « Mistekure », _F.T.O_, 2004.

Kanjani 8 est un groupe de pop japonais originaire du Kansai, le titre de la fanfic est le titre de l'une de leur chanson. « Misetekure » signifie « Montre-moi ». Cependant, je ne sais pas s'il s'agit du dialecte du Kansai ou de celui du Kantô, je vous prie d'excuser mes lacunes.

2- Une petite explication rapide sur les suffixes de politesse au japon.

En gros, il marque le lien et le respect que l'on doit à la personne. Ne pas utiliser de suffixe marque soit une impolitesse notable, un gros manque d'éducation, soit un lien très fort, dû à une longue amitié.

Voici quelques uns des suffixes qui risquent d'apparaître dans la fanfic :

_**- sensei**_ : que les fans de Naruto connaissent tous et qui signifie professeur.

_**-san**_ : pourrait signifier monsieur, madame ou mademoiselle, c'est celui qui est le plus souvent utilisé envers un adulte ou une personne que l'on ne connait pas.

_**-sama**_: signifie aussi monsieur, madame ou mademoiselle, mais il est extrêmement poli et marque une différence de grade ou de classe entre les deux personnes. Il ne s'utilise pas très souvent.

_**-kun**_ : peut s'utiliser soit avec une personne plus jeune que soi, soit avec une personne du même âge et du même statut. Souvent les professeurs utilisent le suffixe **-kun** avec leurs élèves ou les élèves l'utilisent entre eux. Ils s'appliquent plus généralement au garçon.

_**-chan**_ : Selon le contexte il s'utilise différemment:

Il peut avoir la même valeur que **-kun**, mais ne s'applique qu'aux filles.

Il peut aussi marquer un lien très fort entre les deux personnes, **-chan** est souvent utilisé comme un suffixe affectueux. Dans ce cas-là il peut être utilisé pour les filles comme les garçons (même si les garçons n'apprécient pas toujours et que c'est plus rare de les appeler ainsi )

Enfin, il peut s'utiliser pour tous les enfants en bas-âges.

_**-hime**_ : il ne s'agit pas réellement d'un suffixe, mais plus d'une contraction. **Ohime+suffixe** (en général **-sama**) signifie princesse. Utiliser **-hime** comme suffixe peut signifier trois choses : une moquerie, un surnom affectif ou un manque total d'éducation.

_**-nii+suffixe**_ ou _**-nee+suffixe**_ : il s'agit d'une contraction : **onii+suffixe** pour grand frère et **onee+suffixe** pour grande sœur, le suffixe qu'on lui accolera donnera le degré d'intimité et de respect qu'un accorde à la personne.

Toutes ces explications sont des bases. Bien sûr, on ne se cantonne pas qu'au sens premier, pour s'amuser ou embêter la personne, on peut choisir d'utiliser un suffixe inapproprié.

Bon ce sera tout, il y'en aurait d'autre mais je ne pense pas les utiliser...

3_- __**Hakama**__ : _Il s'agit d'un pantalon plissé (7 plis : 5 devant + 2 derrière), muni d'un dosseret rigide, le _koshi ita_, qui se porte le plus souvent par dessus un kimono. Traditionnellement porté par les nobles du Japon médiéval, mais aussi par les samouraïs, il prit sa forme actuelle durant l'ère Edo. C'est un habit mixte et l'on peut parfois voir les _miko_ (prêtresse shinto) officier dans les temples vêtues d'un kimono blanc et d'un hakama rouge.

Photo d'un hakama : .

4- _**bushi**_ : Dans le japon médiéval, il s'agissait de noble ayant pris les armes (d'abord l'arc puis le sabre) et qui combattait vêtu d'armure. Ils ont peu à peu disparus au profit des samouraïs. Je ne suis pas très fidèle à leur image historique, je n'avais pas envie de les embarrasser d'armure, le hakama c'est plus classe !

5- _**Konohagakure**_ : pour ce qui se cantonnerai à la version française du manga ou de l'anime, c'est le japonais pour village caché de la feuille, aka Konoha.

6- _**Shôji **_: ce sont des portes coulissante dont l'encadrement est en bois et recouvertes de feuilles de papier de riz le plus souvent décorées.

7- Pareil que plus haut, pour ce qui ne connaîtrait que la version française, petite précision :

_**Hi no Kuni **_: le pays du feu / village caché : Konoha / Kage : Hokage, Tsunade.

_**Kaze no Kuni**_ : le pays du vent / village caché : Suna / Kage : Kazekage, Gaara.


	2. Partie I, Chapitre 2

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce c__œur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_

**Partie I **

_It's like it's pitch black on either side of me  
I don't know what's going on; I just keep breathing_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre 2**

Tout autour d'eux, de vastes étendues vierges déployaient leurs bras dorés autour d'un mont aux roches rouges. Le paysage, flamboyant d'orange et d'or, était troublé par des souffles de vent froid qui soulevaient des gerbes de sable. Hurlant et tourbillonnant, il frappait en plein visage l'imprudente caravane qui, courbée sous sa violence, progressait tant bien que mal, écrasée de surcroit par un soleil éblouissant. Emmitouflée dans sa cape, Hinata leva le nez vers le ciel bleu myosotis qui ne leur accordait aucun répit. Malgré les rafales fraîches, les rayons de l'astre diurne brûlaient leur peau augmentant la fatigue de ce voyage déjà épuisant. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres et chargée de sables, vint fouetter sa joue. Vivement, elle baissa la tête et rabattit sa capuche pour se protéger. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa joue, la marche était de plus en plus pénible pour elle. Elle sentait la blessure à son ventre l'élancer avec plus de vivacité que ces derniers jours car l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour résister au vent qui arrivait en sens contraire faisait travailler les muscles autour de sa plaie tout juste fermée. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour chasser la langueur qui s'emparait de son corps. Elle devait garder courage, il n'était plus très loin de la frontière de Suna, comme en témoignait le désert aride qui dévorait la terre de ce pays.

Elle se redressa pour voir devant elle, mais les nuages sableux de plus en plus épais ne lui permettaient de rien distinguer au-delà du palanquin de Dame Nadeshiko. Ils avaient quitté l'auberge aux aurores ce matin-là et, comme convenu, Shikamaru avait pris la tête du convoi. Elle-même fermait la marche pour assurer leurs arrières à l'aide du byakugan. Le jeune homme leur avait fait prendre un chemin difficile, mais rapide qui avait beaucoup déplu à la Princesse dans sa litière. Pourtant, en dépit de ses cris et même de ses pleurs, il s'était montré intraitable et avait refusé de s'arrêter avant la pause du déjeuner. Très vite, les quelques arbres maigrelets avaient disparu, et même les plantes les plus coriaces avaient cédé la place aux infécondes plaines dorées. Ils espéraient atteindre les frontières de Suna dans le milieu de l'après-midi et avait donc maintenu un bon rythme malgré la chaleur et les plaintes de la cliente. Toutefois, le vent s'était levé, ralentissant de plus en plus leur progression. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter pour déjeuner, car aucun abri ne s'était offert à eux et depuis deux heures déjà, la faim les tenaillait. Hinata posa une main sur son estomac qui réclamait pitance. Elle ferma un moment les yeux pour retrouver un peu de concentration, si elle ne pensait qu'à sa mission, ce genre de petites misères s'évanouiraient sans encombre.

Brusquement, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle sursauta et ouvrit juste à temps les yeux pour voir Shikamaru se pencher vers elle.

- On va se reposer une heure dans une des grottes de la montagne là-bas, dit-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende malgré le vent qui mugissait à leurs oreilles.

- Shikamaru-kun, est-ce vraiment prudent de continuer dans une tempête pareil ?

- Ça ira, c'est pas grand chose. Il nous reste moins d'une heure pour atteindre la frontière. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Elle acquiesça, reprenant un peu de courage, et ils repartirent.

La cavité où ils trouvèrent refuge n'était pas très large, mais haute de plafond et profondément creusée dans la roche. À peine Hinata y eut elle pénétrée qu'elle se détendit, soulagée de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos. Cependant, si son corps avait tenu la route jusqu'à lors, elle ne le devait qu'à la tension discontinue qui accompagnait les missions perilleuses. Aussi, enfin relâchée, elle fut prise d'un violent vertige qui fit flageoler ses jambes. Elle voulut se retenir à la paroi mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide et, avant de s'en rendre compte, elle embrassa le sol. Elle sentit le remue ménage tout autour d'elle et entendit à travers les bourdonnements de son cerveau la voix anxieuse de Shin'ichi qui l'appelait. Elle voulait se redresser, lui sourire et le rassurer, cependant elle se paraissait étrangère à elle-même, incapable de contrôler cette enveloppe qui était censé être la sienne.

Shikamaru rejoint l'arrière du groupe en entendant le cri de Shin'ichi. Bien vite, il avisa de la situation. Dans les bras de son élève, Hinata, à demi-consciente, ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé. Elle ne semblait pas le voir et son visage pâle luisait de sueur. Il s'approcha d'elle, écarta sans un mot les mèches de cheveux noirs collés à son front et évalua sa température. Elle avait une légère fièvre, rien de bien méchant.

- Ça ira, dit-il à Shin'ichi pour le rassurer, ça doit être la faim et la fatigue. Comme elle est blessée, elle est moins résistante que d'habitude.

Le grand garçon aux cheveux auburn soupira de soulagement et serra un peu plus fort le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

- Laisse-la-moi, je vais lui donner un remède pour la remettre d'aplomb, ajouta le professeur, va prendre ma place à la tête du groupe et guide-les au fond de la grotte, elle se termine en un cul de sac par une grande salle où tout le monde pourra se reposer.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- J'ai l'habitude de faire la route entre Suna et Konoha. Je sais de quoi je parle. Vas-y, emmène le groupe se reposer là-bas.

Shin'ichi leva les yeux vers l'adulte en face de lui et faillit protester. Il voulait rester auprès d'Hinata et la soutenir. Pourtant il était conscient que son devoir premier était d'obéïr à son supérieur. De plus il avait confiance en Shikamaru. Il déposa donc délicatement la belle jeune femme dans le bras de son vis-à-vis et obtempéra, sans poser plus de question.

Le maître des ombres regarda le petit groupe s'éloigner, serrant contre lui une Hinata haletante. Enfin, il la fit asseoir, le dos appuyé contre la paroi friable et la débarrassa de la lourde cape sombre qui l'enveloppait, ce qui la fit frissonner violemment. L'air qui circulait dans cet espace clos était encore plus froid que celui qui se déchaînait dehors. Il était étrangement humide et perçant comme si une source souterraine se trouvait non loin de là. Il ouvrit la veste d'Hinata et souleva légèrement son tee-shirt pour vérifier ses bandages. Par chance, sa plaie ne s'était pas réouverte.

- Je suis désolée...

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard embrumé de sa collègue. Elle avait murmuré ses mots entre deux respirations et paraissait vraiment accablée. Il secoua la tête pour la rassurer mais elle persista :

- Je t'avais assuré que je ne serai pas un poids à cause de ma blessure... mais regarde-moi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ta blessure, rétorqua Shikamaru, tu n'as presque pas mangé ce matin, tu en as un peu trop donné à Shin...

- Je...

- Je sais que tu veux l'aider, mais pense aussi à toi. On est une équipe, on est deux à soutenir Shin maintenant.

Elle sourit difficilement avant de lui signifier qu'elle avait bien compris. Il passa une main sur le visage bruni par la poussière de la jeune femme. Sa fièvre avait déjà baissé. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter et un bon repas aurait pu suffir à la remettre d'aplomb, mais il craignait que le reste du chemin se révélât plus éprouvant encore que ce qu'il avait franchi le matin. Il posa donc son sac au sol et en sortit une petite boîte en métal.

- Je vais te donner des pilules médicales de l'armée. J'aime pas trop les utiliser, parce qu'à force les effets secondaires sont un peu... dangereux... enfin... je suppose qu'une seule fois ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Elle voulut lever la main pour attraper la petite sphère bleue qu'il sortit de la boîte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il pressait ses doigts contre ses lèvres pour les lui faire entrouvrir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Avec hésitation, elle ouvrit la bouche ce qui permit à Shikamaru d'y glisser le médicament. Tout en déglutissant difficilement, elle l'observa. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé par cette situation tout de même ambiguë. Elle décida à se secouer un bon coup pour dissiper son trouble.

La boîte refermée et rangée, Shikamaru se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il soupira, se délesta de sa propre cape pour finalement passer une main au sommet de son crâne afin de lisser les mèches qui s'étaient échappé de son élastique à cause du vent.

- Écoute, dit-il brusquement, je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais il faut qu'on parle. Depuis hier soir on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion d'être seuls et y'a un truc qui me tracasse.

Elle parut surprise, mais lui accorda toute son attention :

- Hier soir j'ai surpris Maruyama et Nadeshiko-hime...

Elle sourit en l'entendant prononcer ce dernier nom sur un ton caustique. Il ne portait absolument pas leur cliente dans son cœur. Il le lui avait fait comprendre et persistait à se montrer insolent. Hinata, elle-même lassée de l'attitude condescendante la demoiselle, ne disait plus rien pour tenter de le reprendre. Elle se contenta donc de l'encourager à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.

- ... je pense qu'ils sont amants.

- Oh je... pardon ? Impossible ! S'exclama-t'elle surprise.

- Ouais ! Moi aussi je me suis demandé comment on pouvait rester avec une fille aussi galère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, protesta Hinata en rougissant.

Ils restèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant quelques secondes. Shikamaru commençait à connaître assez bien sa collègue pour savoir qu'elle réfléchissait à la question et que peu à peu nombre de possibilités et de certitudes se formaient dans son esprit...

- Si je devais me rendre à mon mariage, je n'emmènerai pas mon amant avec moi, déclara-t-elle avec lenteur, les sourcils froncés.

- Et c'est là que je coince... avoua Shikamaru

Hinata fit la moue et se mit à jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure du bout de ses fin doigts salis par le sable. Pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour ces deux êtres de voyager ensemble vers une séparation certaine...

- À moins qu'elle espère qu'il l'enlèvera... il fallait une raison pour qu'il l'accompagne et ils auraient monté toute cette histoire... proposa Hinata.

- C'est pas logique ! Pourquoi ils auraient fait croire à une tentative de meurtre, c'était certain que le damiyo nous engagerait. Avec nous sur le dos, on...

Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit comme un éclair dans la nuit. Il ferma les yeux et rassembla toutes les données. Une solution semblait poindre sous son nez, d'une voix un peu absente, il demanda :

- Où est-ce que vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?

D'abord surprise par cette question, Hinata tenta de se rappeler avec précision les lieux où ils avaient du combattre.

- La première fois, c'était peu de temps après avoir franchi la frontière de Konoha. La seconde dans la plus grande ville au centre de ce pays et la troisième, peu de temps avant que tu nous rejoignes, en pleine forêt, alors que l'on se reposait.

Shikamaru visualisa à la perfection la carte qu'il avait retenue dans ses moindres détails et plaça les lieux que venait de lui indiquer sa partenaire. Toutes les attaques avaient été lancées après qu'ils eussent quitté Hi no Kuni...

- Des ninjas ?

- Non, c'était toujours les mêmes hommes, ils ressemblaient plus à des samouraïs.

Shikamaru eut un sourire satisfait et déclara de but en blanc.

- On se fera attaquer cette après-midi, avant de passer la frontière...

- Que ?

Il baissa son regard sûr vers le visage incrédule de la jeune femme.

- Je pense que Maruyama est dans le coup... et on va essayer de le prouver cette après-midi même. D'ici à la frontière, il n'y a pas trente mille chemins possibles. Maintenant que j'ai modifié l'itinéraire, s'il veut agir, ce sera dans cette aire.

- Tu penses que... que Nadeshiko-sama et lui veulent faire croire à un enlèvement.

- Je ne sais pas, reconnut-il, je ne crois pas du moins je n'en ai pas la preuve... Je pense que ce serait pourtant un truc dont elle serait capable, elle est tellement égoïste...

La Hyûga parut réellement troublée. Pour une ninja professionnelle comme elle, l'idée de trahir son pays paraissait absurde, d'autant plus pour un intérêt aussi mesquin. Bien sûr, elle accordait beaucoup de place dans son cœur pour l'amour, toutefois, elle n'était pas assez insensible pour immoler la paix sur l'autel de son propre bonheur. Une fois encore, elle pensa à Naruto. En dépit de tout l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour lui, elle n'aurait sacrifié ni son honneur ni sa patrie en son nom. Elle repensa à leur histoire... aux années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à combattre pour Konoha...

- Tu crois qu'ils s'aiment depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement à Shikamaru.

Le garçon fut surpris par cette soudaine curiosité. Il réfléchit un moment, peut-être serait-il vraiment avantageux de savoir un tel détail.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... mais les domestiques sont bavards...

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu avant d'éclater de rire. Shikamaru se laissa aller contre la paroi fraîche, posa l'arrière de son crâne confortablement et déclara :

- J'ai envie de dormir !

- Ce n'est pas le moment, soupira son amie d'un ton compatissant, nous devrions les rejoindre. Nadeshiko-sama aura sûrement beaucoup de réclamation à te faire parvenir et Maruyama-san la soutiendra avec conviction...

- Pfff ils me gonflent tous... grogna le brun en se redressant pour s'étirer, heureusement qu'il reste plus qu'une journée et demi...

- Une journée et demi ? Répéta Hinata perplexe.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il certain que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

- Voyons Shikamaru-kun, Tsunade-sama ne te l'a pas dit ? Annonça-t'elle avec douceur comme pour le ménager, Nous devrons aussi assurer la sécurité le jour du mariage.

Le peu de force que Shikamaru avait réussit à rassembler pour se lever retomba avec sa tête sur ses genoux. Il posa ses mains dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un soupir déchirant. Il allait encore devoir supporter cette pimbêche. Il serait obliger d'assister à un mariage, ce qui signifiait se trouver un kimono où s'engoncer pour quelques heures. Il crispa légèrement ses doigts en se demandant quand il pourrait à nouveau s'allonger tranquillement et regarder les nuages défiler au grès du vent. Il voulait avoir le temps de réfléchir à ses problèmes, trouver un moyen pour les oublier, elle et la peine qu'elle lui causait. Il sentit la main d'Hinata lui caresser le dos avec commisération. Au moins, il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Quand ils reprirent la route, le vent était quelque peu retombé. Parfois, quelques rafales cinglantes faisaient vaciller hommes et bêtes, mais dans l'ensemble, leurs conditions de voyage s'étaient améliorées. Hinata adressa un sourire rassurant à Shin'ichi et Reira qui une fois de plus, lui avait jeté un regard inquiet. Depuis qu'elle s'était effondrée, ses deux adolescents se préoccupaient un peu trop d'elle. Elle avait eu beau leur promettre qu'elle se sentait mieux ou leur rappeler qu'elle était ninja depuis une bonne douzaine d'année, ils ne pouvaient se montrer pleinement rassérénés. En dépit de son envie de les réconforter, elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa surveillance des alentours. Si les suppositions de Shikamaru se révélaient exactes, ils seraient très bientôt face à l'ennemi.

Après avoir avalé sa maigre ration, Shikamaru s'était entretenu avec le Commandant Maruyama alors qu'Hinata s'était rapprochée d'un groupe de jeunes demoiselles de compagnie. Avec un peu de patience et d'habileté, elle avait obtenu les renseignements qu'elle désirait. Le Commandant, vieil ami du damiyo Yukimura, était devenu l'amant de Dame Nadeshiko depuis peu de temps. En poussant un peu les questions, Hinata appris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une relation de trois ou quatre mois. Maruyama faisait parti des conseillers de Sire Yukimura et s'était mis, du jour au lendemain, à faire la cour à Dame Nadeshiko. Personne n'avait su pourquoi, ni comment cette soudaine passion lui était arrivée. Leurs langues déliaient, les servantes se montrèrent même au courant de détails salaces qui intriguèrent Hinata. Dame Nadeshiko avait su protéger sa vertu au mépris des caresses ardentes et des mots brûlants du Commandant. En entendant les commères dévoiler les scènes dont elles avaient été témoins, la kunoichi avait senti ses joues s'embrasaient. Jamais elle n'avait voulu avoir un exposé si précis de l'intimité de sa cliente. Toutefois, elle dut reconnaître que toutes ces informations semblaient mettre hors de cause Dame Nadeshiko. Malgré ses penchants pour le Commandant, elle s'était résolue à épouser le fils d'Hideyoshi. Pas par amour, avait tout de même tenu à spécifier la plus âgés des filles, simplement par soucis de luxe. Ranmaru, le fils du damiyo de Kaze no Kuni, lui assurerait un avenir plus brillant que celui que lui proposait le Commandant. Bien que portant un nom noble, l'homme était désargenté, or la fille de Yukimura n'éprouvait pas assez d'affection pour abandonner son cocon dorée, même afin de rejoindre celui qui lui vouait un tel attachement. Ravie de ses informations, Hinata avait rejoint son équipe au moment où, sous un prétexte quelconque, Maruyama s'éloignait de la troupe. Shikamaru eut un petit rictus satisfait avant d'expliquer qu'il avait demandé au Commandant de reprendre la tête jusqu'au soir, prétextant qu'il voulait rester en arrière avec elle.

Soudain, elle perçut une présence. Dans leur dos, un groupe d'une dizaine d'homme galopait vers eux. Elle poussa encore un peu son byakugan et confirma ses doutes. Il s'agissait du même groupe de samouraïs qui les avait attaqués plus tôt. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son collègue qui progressait à ses côtés. Tout semblait se dérouler selon ses attentes. Elle fit quelques signes de la main et presque immédiatement, le cortège s'immobilisa. Elle se mordit les lèvres, contente de son élève. Sur ordre de Shikamaru, Kakei avait pris place au côté du Commandant Maruyama, à la tête de la formation et utilisait son byakugan pour scruter le moindre signe d'Hinata. Informés de ce stratagème, les autres élèves avait fait immobiliser la troupe au signal du jeune Hyuga. La kunoichi tourna la tête vers son coéquipier et lui fit comprendre que ceux qu'ils attendaient les rejoignaient.

- Combien ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Une dizaine à cheval, ils sont à moins d'une dizaine kilomètre derrière. Ils sont à plein galop, ils devraient nous rejoindre dans une bonne demi-heure

Le jeune homme assimila à toute allure les informations et évalua la situation. Leurs élèves les rejoignirent pour recevoir les ordres. Le bruit de trot se fit entendre et Maruyama apparut à leur côté.

- Mes hommes et moi surveillerons Nadeshiko-sama, n'ayez crainte, vous pouvez tous allez combattre...

- Non, rétorqua Shikamaru catégorique.

- Voyons ! Insista Maruyama, nous voulons vous aider.

- Pas besoin ! Assura le Nara avec force, Reira-chan, Keitaro-kun et Kakei-kun, vous resterez auprès de la Princesse compris ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Lança Kakei, Hinata-sensei est blessée, si vous avez besoin d'un Byakugan prenez-moi avec vous...

- C'est d'Hinata dont j'ai besoin pas de vos pupilles blanches ! Rectifia le Junnin

- Et je vais bien Kakei-kun... tenta la première concernée.

- Onee-sama ! S'écria-t'il laissant libre court à son mécontentement, arrêtez de jouer les femmes fortes, vous...

- Elle ne joue pas, l'interrompit Shikamaru avec calme, elle est forte. J'ai vu Hinata se relever dans des situations où toi et tes compères auraient abandonné depuis longtemps ! Alors tu prends le poste que je te donne et tu le tiens correctement.

- Nous, les bushi pourrions très bien... réessaya Maruyama.

- Tenir vos postes actuels sans broncher et protéger les domestiques ? Balança le ninja de Konoha sur un ton las, quelle bonne idée Maruyama-san, allez l'annoncer à vos hommes...

- Naraaa!!! Rugit le Commandant saisissant la garde de son sabre.

D'un bond, les six élèves se rassemblèrent, visiblement disposés à l'affrontement, autour de leur tête d'équipe. Ils défiaient sans crainte l'homme d'une trentaine d'année qui s'était immobilisé, surpris de voir une telle fidélité chez des enfants de cet âge. Puisqu'il choisissait cette voie, ils tâteraient eux aussi de sa lame. Il dégaina _fuyu no hasaki_, sa fidèle épée, fit mine de la lever au dessus de sa tête, pour les effrayer, ce qui ne fit pas bouger les adolescents d'un poil. Leurs professeurs les forcèrent, néanmoins à s'écarter et d'un même mouvement, firent bouclier entre leurs protégés et l'assaillant.

- Je vous le déconseille, susurra la belle jeune femme aux yeux blanc qui lui faisait face. Elle avait conservé son calme, pourtant son corps tout entier semblait tendu, comme prêt au combat, mettant en garde le guerrier expérimenté qu'il était.

- Écoutez, même si ça me ferait royalement chier d'avoir à le faire, je vous botterai le cul si vous m'y obligez, déclara le grand jeune homme aux yeux sombres. Il avait l'air fatigué et manquait visiblement de motivation. Bien que ses mains fussent dans ses poches, qu'il ne se tinsse pas très droit avec son bassin basculé vers l'avant, dans ses yeux brillaient une étincelle menaçante. Par prudence, Maruyama choisit de battre en retraite. Il s'excusa, rengaina _fuyu no hasaki_(1) et alla rejoindre ses hommes.

- Kakei, Keitaro et Reira-chan, quoi qu'il arrive, ne laissez pas Maruyama s'approcher de la litière de la Princesse, ordonna à voix basse Shikamaru sans se retourner.

Dans son dos, les trois concernés acquiescèrent, prenant un air grave. Il finit par leur faire face et les observa avec un grand sérieux. Brusquement, il passa son bras autour du cou de Keitaro, l'attira vers lui et ajouta :

- Tu es un chunnin, mais surtout le roi des coups fourrés. Je te fais confiance sur toute la ligne.

Hinata vit fleurir un sourire fier sur les lèvres du jeune ninja. Shikamaru gratifia Kakei d'une claque amicale sur l'omoplate et ébouriffa les cheveux de la timide jeune fille, puis les envoya tous les trois à leur poste.

En dernier lieu, il dirigea ses instructions vers les cinq ninjas restants. Il leur expliqua assez rapidement son plan, simple en soi, en attribuant un rôle précis à chacun d'eux.

- On ne fait pas dans la dentelle aujourd'hui, termina-t-il enfin, nous devons en finir au plus vite avec ce combat. Il nous reste trois heure de route avant de trouver une auberge, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Pour une fois, Shin et Rie autorisation de se défouler, quitte à tout détruire.

- Y'a pas grand chose à détruire dans un désert, ricana Shin'ichi.

- Justement ! S'exclama Shikamaru amusé, Tiens Shin.

Il tira de sa besace une grosse pilule marron.

- Sont des compléments alimentaires mis au point par mon clan, concentré de protéine.

Le garçon eut un rictus carnassier qui étonna Hinata. D'une certaine manière, par ce geste le Nara venait de lui donner une autorisation dont elle ignorait la nature exacte. Elle lança un regard méfiant à son partenaire qui, pour toute réponse, fit un vague geste censé la tranquilliser. Elle s'apprêtait à persister mais se retint à la dernière minute. Il n'était pas du genre à mettre inutilement en danger ses subordonnés, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en lui en ne demandant pas plus d'éclaircissement. Avisant les yeux assurés de sa collègue, Shikamaru sut qu'il avait son accord pour poursuivre. Il s'approcha de Ren et lui dit.

- Autorisation d'utiliser cinq de tes parfums pendant le combat, je les veux vivants et capables de répondre à mes questions.

Silencieux et taciturne, comme à son habitude, le jeune chunnin hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien comprit. L'élève d'Hinata utilisait un total de treize parfums. Cinq d'entre eux infligeaient des dégâts bénins et réversibles, cinq autres provoquaient des séquelles irrémédiables voire une mort lente et douloureuse, deux d'entre eux tuaient instantanément celui qui avait le malheur de les inhaler et le dernier parfum était un antidote à tous les autres. Jusqu'à ce jour, Hinata ne l'avait jamais autorisé à utiliser plus de sept parfums dont l'antidote. Une seule fois, il avait tué sur ses ordres. De toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être un adversaire coriace.

- Bien, il m'semble qu'on est prêts, lança Shikamaru sur le ton douloureux de la personne qui s'apprête à accomplir la pire des tâches.

- Méfiez-vous du samouraï aveugle, intervint Hinata en posant une main sur son abdomen.

Son collègue la fixa, comprenant parfaitement le message, mais n'ajouta rien. Il contrôla une dernière fois que tout le monde fût bien opérationnel.

- Ceci dit, conclut-il

Il leva la main, puis l'abaissa d'un geste vif. Les shinobis de Konoha se dispersèrent.

* * *

À la tête des dix guerriers samouraïs, Akira fut le premier à apercevoir le convoi qu'ils visaient. Il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètre et continuait à avancer à rythme mesuré.

- Semble qu'y nous ont pas r'marqué ! Lança-t-il à sa troupe. Ça va être du gâteau.

- Akira, n'oublie pas qu'ils sont accompagnés de ninja, rappela un homme au centre de la formation.

Celui-ci était aveugle mais mené sans crainte sa monture. Il n'était pas très grand, semblait doux et réfléchi. Akira pesta contre cette empêcheur de tourner en rond et grommela.

- T'en fais pas Ryosûke...

Les autres hommes semblèrent s'abreuver de la confiance d'Akira et poussèrent un hurlement belliqueux pour se donner du courage. Brusquement, le chef arrêta le groupe. En face d'eux, un adolescent se tenait debout, mains dans les poches et les fixait avec fermeté. Il était sombre et flegmatique, ses cheveux noirs flottant dans le vent chargé de sable qui coiffait le désert. Akira reconnut un des jeunes shinobis qui protégeaient la fille du damiyo. Il sourit. Étaient-ils si imbu de leur force pour ne leur envoyer qu'un seul homme ? Ils le regretteraient amèrement. Akira brandit son sabre au moment où, le garçon s'accroupit puis tendit vivement une main vers eux. Le samouraï ne saisit pas très bien le geste, mais Ryosûke hurla.

- Attention, il a attaqué !

Il était déjà trop tard. Ren avait levé l'autre bras comme s'il récupérait quelque chose et d'un geste sec, ramena les avant-bras vers l'arrière. Entre ses doigts, deux fin fils luirent sous les rayons du soleil déclinant. Sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivé, les samouraïs se retrouvèrent au sol, leurs chevaux, blessés aux pattes, gisant sur le côté. Le choc de la chute passé, ils se dépêtrèrent à toute allure de leurs montures rendues inutiles par l'attaque du garçon. Mais à peine Akira fut-il sur ses jambes qu'il reçut un coup dans le dos qui le fit basculer vers l'avant. Il se rattrapa de justesse, se retourna et fit face à une adolescente longiligne. Elle était si fine qu'elle paraissait prête à se briser à tout instant, elle avait un visage poupon qui lui donnait l'air inoffensif. Le samourai reprit un peu confiance en lui, cette fille n'était forcément pas un ennemi difficile à vaincre.

Ryôsuke mit à peine plus de temps que les autres à s'éloigner de son cheval souffrant. Il s'éloigna de cette mêlée qui le gênerait pour combattre et se concentra pour analyser la situation. Aux bruits qui l'entouraient, il jugea que les assaillants avaient déjà lancé l'attaque. Il sentait la présence de quatorze personnes, ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'étaient mis à cinq pour les contrer. Tout son corps se tendit soudain. Une personne venait d'entrer dans son périmètre, une personne à l'aura calme et fluide comme de l'eau. Il connaissait cette essence, il l'avait déjà affronté.

- La blessure que je t'ai affligé ne te fait-elle pas trop souffrir ? Demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

- Nous avons d'excellents ninjas médicaux dans notre équipe, répondit Hinata sur un ton badin, en revanche je pense que vos blessures vous font encore souffrir...

Ryosûke eut un sourire ravi. Ses souvenirs du combat contre cette jeune femme n'avaient cessé de le hanter. Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir à affronter qui que ce soit. Elle était alerte, avait un sens aigu du combat et d'une certaine manière était aussi pugnace que le pire mercenaire. Il n'avait réussi à la blesser qu'au prix de nombreux dégâts internes et si Akira n'était pas intervenu pour empêcher l'aveugle de persister dans la lutte, peut-être l'aurait-elle vaincu.

- Il me semble que nous ayons quelques comptes à régler, susurra-t-il.

D'une main leste, Ren fit bondir son pantin loin de l'adversaire. Peu désireux de gaspiller ses précieux parfums, le jeune homme avait opté pour une stratégie d'économie. À l'aide de son essence de manipulation, il avait envoûté l'un des samouraïs pour le transformer en zombie qui obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. L'habile manipulateur de fil qu'il était s'en était ensuite fait une marionnette qu'il avait dirigée contre un second ennemi. Sa technique présentait ainsi deux avantages. D'abord, il n'avait pas à disperser à tous vents ses précieuses potions qu'il ne pourrait renouveler qu'une fois rentré à Konoha. Ensuite, peu désireux de blesser son acolyte, le samourai attaqué retenait ses coups face à la marionnette de Ren. Il pourrait ainsi se débarrasser vite et bien de deux ennemis.

Toutefois, l'adversaire semblait avoir eut le temps d'analyser la situation et attaquait sans relâche vers les fils, au grand damne de Ren, qui tentait d'éviter la lame. Si au moins Shikamaru l'avait autorisé à tuer, l'affaire aurait été réglée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il allait devoir montrer beaucoup d'habileté pour vaincre en les laissant en assez bon état pour être interrogé. Un rictus joyeux apparut sur son visage. Il allait s'amuser. Lui, l'héritier du clan Harigane(2) allait démontrer de son savoir-faire ici même. Il brandit tel des armes ses dix doigts au bout desquels sortaient des fils de soie luisants.

Il tira sa poupée vers l'arrière, juste sur le trajet de la lame de l'attaquant. Ce dernier, dans un premier temps surpris, dévia à la dernière minute son coup. Cette tentative pour esquiver son ami le déséquilibra, pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour permettre au manipulateur de sectionner les fils d'une de ses mains et d'en produire de nouveaux pour capturer son second adversaire. Les membres et la nuque emprisonnés, l'homme se retrouva sous le contrôle de Ren. L'adolescent relâcha un peu la tension de ses fils, laissant choir l'homme empoisonné et libre court à sa seconde marionnette.

- Bien, nous allons attendre sagement que les autres en finissent qu'en pensez-vous ? Lança le garçon.

- Tu rêves, je vais te tuer avant, s'écria le samouraï faisant mine de se jeter sur Ren.

Vif comme l'éclair, ce dernier reprit le contrôle et arrêta la vélléité d'attaque du guerrier. Il était pétrifié dans une position ridicule de lutte. Ren sourit, un rictus glacé et dangereux comme une lame, puis murmura avec lenteur.

- Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait... si je ne trouve pas un moyen de te calmer, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu. Je ne pense pas que Shikamaru-sensei et Hinata-sensei m'en voudront pour quelques égratignures.

Il brandit ses deux bras, faisant dresser ses pantins vivants. Celui qui avait encore conscience de la situation se mit à pester, l'insulter, le menacer, mais rien ne semblait atteindre la montagne de froideur qu'il était devenu. Il remua quelques doigts. Les hommes se mirent en garde l'un contre l'autre, sabres levés. Avec rapidité, il les fit s'élancer. Les samourais chargèrent, le zombie aux yeux révulsés n'ayant conscience de rien, le second suppliant. Seulement, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Ren. La première lame transperça l'épaule du premier pantin, la seconde la cuisse du samouraï, qui hurla de douleur. Le garçon coupa les liens qui l'unissaient aux deux hommes qui s'effondrèrent. Il les ficela avec désinvolture et tapota sur la tête de celui qui était encore maître de lui.

- Comme ça, vous resterez sage, déclara Ren Harigane, manipulateur de fils et de parfums empoisonnés avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Shikamaru, Shin'ichi et Rie comme le voulait le plan de son aîné.

Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve face à une montagne de muscle et de haine. Il n'aurait pas pu affronter une lavette qui aurait fuit à la moindre menace, ou même une de ses chieuses qui lui aurait fourni un prétexte pour retenir ses coups. Non, c'était un géant de deux mètres, armé d'un katana(3) monstrueux, transpirant la rage de vaincre qu'il devrait affronter. Shikamaru poussa un soupir las.

Son adversaire tressaillit en le voyant si peu motivé. Sans attendre que l'autre se décide à devenir sérieux, il passa à l'attaque. S'il le coupait en deux assez rapidement, il pourrait aller s'occuper des autres, or il avait repéré un garçon particulièrement fort qui pourrait le distraire. Il bondit, épée au dessus de la tête pour fendre le crâne de ce ninja paresseux. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, enchaîna quelques mudras(4). Brusquement, il ne parvint plus à bouger. Il atterrit lourdement au sol. Il essaya de se relever, mais rien n'y fit.

- Proie ferrée ! Lâcha le shinobi.

Soudain, il sentit son corps se mouvoir sans qu'il ne l'ait désiré. Il se releva, et se retrouva dans la même position que son adversaire. Un poing sur le côté et l'autre main dans une poche. Il sourit sans en avoir la moindre envie, se gratta la joue et laissa retomber sa main, reflets exacts du shinobi qui se trouvait à quelques mètre de lui.

Shikamaru observa l'homme qui laissa choir son bras au même moment que lui. Bizarrement, son adversaire ne tentait pas de résister. Peut-être, n'étant pas ninja, ne se doutait-il pas qu'il pourrait tenter de contrer sa technique avec un peu de force et de volonté, ce qui l'arrangeait assez. Moins il résisterait, moins le maître des ombres utiliserait de chakra. Il devait tout de même en finir, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en combat. Il fit un signe qu'imita son prisonnier. Brusquement, venant de nulle part, Shin'ichi apparut à la droite du samourai prêt à le frapper en pleine tête. Le garçon était rapide et fort, si Shikamaru ne briser pas son lien avec sa cible lui aussi serait sonné par le coup, mais il tint bon. Il attendit, la dernière minute pour que le samourai n'eût pas le temps de réagir et, alors que le poing de Shin'ichi n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètre de sa joue, il se retira. Le coup qu'affligea le garçon à son ennemi le fit voler quelques mètres plus loin. D'un commun accord, les deux ninjas rejoignirent en un saut l'homme. Il était sonné. Shikamaru tira une ficelle de sa besace pour ligoter ses mains et ses chevilles.

- On continue ! Lança-t-il à son élève.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le lieu où se trouvait déjà Rie. Elle était encerclée par cinq hommes qui cherchait à protéger leur chef, Akira, contre qui elle se battait. Forte de son élasticité hors norme, elle avait capturé le samourai, l'entourant de son corps et le menaçait, un kunai sous la gorge. Sa situation était délicate, entouré d'ennemi, pourtant elle ne semblait pas se démonter, confiante. Son équipe la sauverait, elle le savait. Les samouraïs tentèrent un pas de plus vers elle. Elle griffa de l'extrémité de son kunai la carotide d'Akira. Elle ne devait pas le tuer. Ils finiraient par se rendre compte qu'elle hésitait, combien de temps son bluff marcherait-il encore ? Juste à ce moment, Shikamaru apparut derrière l'un des hommes et utilisa le Kage Mane pour faire prisonnier les six guerriers. Il somma Rie de rejoindre Shin'ichi. Le soleil tombant de cette fin d'après-midi lui était favorable. Les ombres allongées lui permirent à lui aussi de s'éloigner légèrement tout en gardant sous son contrôle ses ennemis. Ren apparut entre ses deux élèves, disposé à poursuivre le combat.

Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait d'abord isolé quatre ennemis, conscient que son jutsu serait trop affaibli s'il devait l'utiliser sur dix braves samouraïs comme ces hommes. Rie avait ensuite attaqué le chef, pour attirer au même endroit les ennemis restants. Il les avait maintenant capturés et il ne restait plus que deux étapes à son plan. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Hinata ne les avait pas rejoins. Elle était toujours aux prises avec le guerrier aveugle. Malgré son inquiétude, ils ne pouvaient pas l'attendre. Ils iraient lui prêter main forte une fois qu'ils auraient mis les autres hors d'état de nuire.

- Shin'ichi ! Hurla-t-il.

- C'est parti.

Une explosion de chakra phénoménal envahit l'atmosphère. Shin'ichi courut jusqu'au centre du cercle de samouraïs, là où Akira, prisonnier de son professeur se tenait. Il leva le poing, ajusta sa mitaine en cuire et concentra son chakra au bout de sa main. Ses muscles se bandèrent quand, avec puissance, il frappa le sol. Comme un geyser, le sable jaillit vers le ciel, entourant d'un nuage doré le groupe. Le garçon ressortit presque immédiatement de cette masse de poussière et atterrit au côté de Rie. Puis ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de les libérer de son jutsu et d'émerger du nuage pour faire un signe à Ren. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de faire comprendre que l'ordre était bien passé. Il tendit une main au bout de la quelle cinq fil s'élancèrent dans un bruit de Shamisen(5). Au bout de quelques secondes, il récupéra l'autre bout des fils de sa main libre et croisa les bras. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les dernières particules de sable ne retombe. Enfin, il ligota proprement le groupe.

Rie observa incrédule le paysage bouleversé par l'intervention de son coéquipier. Dans un périmètre de quinze mètre, tout avait été retourné. Des auréoles orange et jaune s'étaient formées tout autour du point où il avait frappé. Elle jeta une œillade impressionnée vers son camarade.

- T'es sûr que t'es pas le fils caché de Tsunade-sama ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

Shin'ichi éclata d'un grand rire flatté tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Rie ! Shin ! Gardez ces hommes ! Ordonna Shikamaru indifférent à leur discussion, Ren et moi allons rejoindre Hinata.

La kunoichi évita avec aisance la première lame, mais dû se contorsionner pour ne pas être frappée par la seconde qui s'abattit sur elle. Ryosûke le samourai aveugle maniait deux katanas dont le fil était enduit de poison. Elle ne pouvait accuser aucune blessure, ce qui rendait la lutte ardue. Elle fit un bond vers l'arrière pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque et atterrit avec la légèreté d'un chat, à ras du sol. Elle prit appui sur l'une de ses mains et utilisa son byakugan pour évaluer l'état de son adversaire. Il n'était pas totalement guéri de leur précédent combat, nombre de ses organes internes étaient encore fragilisés. De plus elle venait de lui porter quelques coups qui auraient du tarir sa fougue. Pourtant, Ryosuke ne cessait d'aller au devant d'elle, armé une rage de vaincre à faire ployer les moins courageux... ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hinata.

Elle devait à tout prix abréger le combat. Il était convenu qu'elle rejoignît Shikamaru et leurs élèves pour porter le coup final, elle l'affrontait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Elle tira de son holster deux shurikens qu'elle lança vers ses bras. Le sifflement des armes dans l'air le mit en garde et il les dévia à l'aide de ses sabres. Elle ne perdit pas courage. Elle s'élança dans les airs, et tenta une attaque corporelle directe. Contrairement aux doctrines de sa famille, elle voulut utiliser le Gôken(6) pour lui briser les bras. Elle voulait le mettre hors d'état de nuire en l'empêchant de se servir de ses sabres. Toutefois, l'aveugle la sentit approcher et posa ses sabres en défense. Il avait bel et bien compris que sa rivale craignait le poison, si bien qu'il se servait de ce point faible comme bouclier. Comme il l'escomptait, elle s'écarta à la dernière minute. Il l'entendit se poser un peu plus loin, sans avoir porter la moindre attaque. Il sourit, elle lui faisait passer un très bon moment.

Hinata commençait à désespérer. Si elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre ses bras, comment pourrait-elle le forcer à abandonner les armes ? Elle avait bien compris que face à un aveugle, à l'ouïe et l'odorat surdéveloppés, les armes de distances ne faisaient aucun effet. Il les sentait approcher avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Si au moins il n'utilisait pas de poison, elle aurait pu...

Soudain, elle sentit le chakra de Shin'ichi grandir alors qu'une explosion troubla le désert silencieux. Elle fut déséquilibrée par le souffle, fouettée par le sable mais réussie tout de même à se maintenir. Elle protégea son visage pour apercevoir son adversaire. Il s'était courbé pour résister au déchaînement de sable qu'avait provoqué le ninja. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Ils étaient passés à l'action. Ils se battaient bravement alors qu'elle craignait un peu de poison. Elle se mit une gifle mentale. Elle n'était plus une enfant, ni une genin de faible niveau. Elle était une junnin de Konoha et devait se montrer digne de son rang.

Elle tira de son holster quatre kunais, puis empoigna une corde dans sa besace. Elle les chargea de chakra avant de les laisser choir au sol. Elle donna du mou à la corde puis fit mine de se précipiter vers Ryosuke laissant derrière elle ses armes. Une fois encore, il para avec ses katanas qu'elle prit un soin ostensible à éviter. Elle atterrit de l'autre côté de lui, sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, elle tira sur la fine corde. Dans une vibration aigue, le fil voleta vers le samouraï, il se retourna vivement pour le couper en deux. À cet instant précis, Hinata leva la main. Les kunais se redressèrent tel des serpents et volèrent droit dans les jambes de l'ennemi qu'ils transpercèrent de part et d'autre. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra. Les kunais ensanglantés vinrent se planter au sol à quelques centimètres à peine de leur propriétaire. Ne voulant pas laisser le temps au guerrier de se reprendre, elle bondit vers lui, tira de son holster des aiguilles d'acupuncture. Cependant, au lieu de les lancer comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, elle les serra avec force, repéra grâce à son byakugan deux points très précis dans son bras et fonça comme un félin sur lui. Bien que légèrement troublé par ses blessures, Ryosuke l'entendit arriver à la dernière minute. Il ne perdit pas le nord, attrapa la garde de ses armes et dressa l'un de ses sabres pour se protéger. À sa grande surprise, il le sentit nettement pénétrer la chaire. Il voulut avoir recours à sa seconde lame mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Une piqûre transperça ses deux avants bras qui devinrent aussi lourd que du plomb. Il chercha ses sabres, mais ne sentit rien... pas même le mouvement de ses doigts.

- Je vous ai eu... souffla la jeune femme.

Hinata posa ses yeux vers les bras paralysés de son adversaire. Une douleur aigüe traversa son côté. Elle avait accepté de se faire blesser. Avec habileté, elle avait réussi à ne présenter que de la chaire à la lame, évitant ses organes vitaux, la blessure en elle-même n'était donc pas extrêmement grave, en revanche, elle sentait que le poison commençait à faire effet. Elle retira le sabre de son côté et s'éloigna de Ryosûke. Déjà, des tremblements secouaient ses membres, des bouffées de chaleur empourpraient ses joues, elle se traîna encore un peu pour se mettre hors de portée du samouraï, puis se laissa tomber. Elle avait réussi, elle l'avait vaincu. Tout à coup, l'aveugle éclata d'un grand rire affreusement joyeux.

- Tu es forte, si forte que je crois que je t'aime bien... Ce serait dommage de laisser le poison t'achever...

Au mépris de la douleur qui lacérait ses jambes, il se releva. Il mordit le manche d'un des kunais perdus pendant le combat et se rapprocha d'elle. Son cerveau embrumé par le venin qui parcourait son corps, elle ne comprit que trop tard ses intentions. Elle voulut bouger, mais ses bras ne résistèrent pas à son poids. Ryosuke s'agenouilla face à elle pour la frapper. Il se laissa tomber vers elle, la pointe de l'arme dirigée vers son cœur qu'il entendait palpiter comme un tambour. Elle poussa un cri de souffrance quand il la frappa. Elle haleta, un moment et rua pour le dégager. Il avait frappé son bras. Par chance, l'homme était lui-même trop accablé par ses blessures pour viser juste. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il se releva une fois encore, se concentra plus encore pour repérer encore une fois la mélopée entêtante de ce cœur têtu, orienta le kunai vers lui afin de le faire taire... Un coup de pied dans l'estomac le fit voler loin de sa victime.

- Ren ! Interpela Shikamaru qui venait de frapper.

Le garçon ligota le dernier samouraï pendant que le junnin se précipitait vers sa collègue pour évaluer son état. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes, la sueur perlait sur son front d'une blancheur inquiétante. Il posa une main sur sa joue et constata qu'elle avait une fièvre de cheval. D'un œil avisé, il nota que la blessure à son côté n'était pas très profonde même si le sang coulait abondamment. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Ren, ramène celui-là avec les autres, surveillez-les bien, je suis le plus rapide, je vais amener Hinata se faire soigner et je vous rejoindrai.

Quand Shikamaru retrouva ses élèves qui gardaient les samouraïs, il fut surpris par le calme qui régnait. Il jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à la scène, ce que remarqua Ren :

- Ils commençaient à se montrer désagréables. Je les ai un peu calmé, expliqua-il en montrant l'un de ses parfums.

- Et Hinata-sensei ? S'enquit Shin'ichi.

- Keitaro et Reira-chan s'occupent d'elle, ça ira, répondit-il avant de changer de sujet, donne-leur l'antidote. J'ai des questions à leur poser.

Ren s'exécuta. Il ouvrit un petit flacon dont s'échappa un parfum âcre. Il fallut quelques minutes aux samouraïs pour reprendre leurs esprits. À peine avaient-ils refait surface que le maître des ombres s'approcha de leur chef pour le questionner :

- Qui vous a engagé ?

- Comme si nous allions vous le dire ! Rétorqua l'homme contre qui Hinata s'était battu.

Il était ligoté tout à côté d'Akira, le chef. Shikamaru leva un sourcil dubitatif et se rapprocha de lui. Il le gifla avec force, attrapa son menton et susura sur un ton dangereux :

- Je pense que sous la torture...

- Comme si nous allions vous laisser nous torturer ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Shikamaru fut surpris par cette réponse mais ne se démonta pas.

- Je sais que vous travaillez pour Maruyama, je ne veux qu'une confirmation.

- Plutôt mourir, cracha l'homme.

Au même moment, il fit apparaître entre ses lèvres une capsule. Il la croqua, sous les yeux ébahis du ninja. Il ne comprit que trop tard de ce dont il s'agissait, cria pour ordonner aux adolescents d'empêcher les autres de se faire subir le même sort mais déjà des corps s'effondraient sous l'effet du poison foudroyant qu'ils avaient avalé. Shikamaru pesta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ces hommes se suicidassent. Pour vouer une telle fidélité à leur chef, le dessein qu'ils embrassaient devait dépasser la simple fugue amoureuse.

_Suite au chapitre 3_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Naaaan ! Les chevaux vont biens !! Keitaro les a soignés et ils les ont pris dans leur suite.

Ben voilà la suite de l'aventure d'Hinata et Shikamaru. J'ai fait la part belle aux élèves pendant le combat, mais l'histoire va se recentrer sur le duo principal dès le prochain chapitre, ne vous en faites pas ! Je voulais juste vous prouver qu'ils font une bonne équipe...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos impressions !

**Lexique :**

**1-**_**fuyu no hasaki**_ : pointe de la lame d'hiver. Nom totalement arbitraire donné par l'auteure !

2- _**Harigane **_: fil de fer. Clan inventé, là encore pas l'auteure, même s'ils utilisent des fils de soie, ils sont nommé Harigane car leur volonté est de fer !

3- _**Katana**_ : sorte sabre japonais utilisé prinicipalement par les samourais, le katana mesure plus de 60 cm à monter... celui de Kyo fait 1m50... que celui qui m'a traité d'Otaku se désigne !!! -rire-

4- _**Mudra**_ : signe incantatoire, représentant chacun un des 12 animaux du zodiaques chinois, que les ninja utilisent pour malaxer leur chakra.

5- _**Shamisen**_ : sorte de luth d'origine chinoise, popularisé dans l'archipel japonaise durant l'ère Edo, il est devenu un des instruments traditionnels du pays du soleil levant.

6- _**Gôken**_ : le point fort. Rappel pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié. Il existe deux types de taijutsu -combat au corps à corps- le poing fort (utilisé par Rock Lee par exemple et la plupart des ninjas en général) et le Jûken, poing souple, spécialité de la famille Hyûga.


	3. Partie I, Chapitre 3

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce c__œur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_

**Partie I **

_It's like it's pitch black on either side of me  
I don't know what's going on; I just keep breathing_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre 3**

Shikamaru serra la mâchoire pour contenir le flot d'insultes qui menaçait d'affluer hors du barrage de ses lèvres. Il baissa le front vers ses poings serrés sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux pour reprendre un semblant de calme. Il inspira profondément une fois de plus, vida ses poumons, puis releva la tête, pour présenter à la Princesse un visage où le calme était maître.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Nadeshiko-sama, ma collègue a besoin de repos suite au combat que nous avons mené cette après-midi pour vous protéger. Si vous avez des questions à poser ou des réclamations à faire, vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous adresser à moi.

Une fois de plus, ce fut le mutisme entêté de la jeune femme qui lui répondit. Elle lui décocha une œillade noire, s'enfonça dans ses coussins et tourna ostensiblement la tête à l'opposé du ninja. Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, il était assis face elle pour essayer de la faire parler. En fait, elle avait demandé à s'entretenir avec Hinata. Toutefois, celle-ci, ayant perdue beaucoup de sang, avait pour consigne de se reposer afin d'être efficace dès le lendemain. En conséquent, Shikamaru s'était rendu à sa place dans la chambre de leur cliente. Une bêtise de sa part ! Après avoir hurlé qu'elle ne parlerait qu'à Hinata, pleuré, tapé, brisé et déchiré, elle s'était enfermée dans le silence dont elle avait juré ne sortir que si la kunoichi venait lui rendre visite. La première réaction de Shikamaru avait été de fuir, sans demander son reste. Malheureusement, il avait le sentiment que ce qu'avait à dire Dame Nadeshiko pourrait lui être utile. Après l'échec de sa tentative de récupération d'information auprès des samouraïs, il avait dû mal à s'imaginer comment confondre le Commandant Maruyama. Son esprit génial cherchait désespérément une solution valable... il avait bien une dizaine de plan, mais ils impliquaient tous un élément instable qui pouvait tout faire rater : Dame Nadeshiko. Hinata avait rapporté à Shikamaru les commérages de domestiques. Pour lui, il ne restait alors que deux voies possibles. Soit la Princesse était complice de son amant et feignait l'innocence pour les tromper. Soit elle ignorait les projets du Commandant. Dès lors, il ne restait aux ninjas qu'à la convaincre d'être leur allié. Cependant, même ainsi elle restait un problème car rien ne garantissait qu'elle se rangerait à leur côté, elle était si lunatique et imprévisible.

Il resta un moment à l'observer bouder. Il devait la sonder, tenter de comprendre sa façon de penser. Mais son entêtement ne l'aidait pas. Il soupira une fois encore, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus ce soir-là. Il devait se montrer patient. Il s'excusa donc, lui recommanda une fois de plus de se lever à l'heure le lendemain, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla. Il ne désespérait pas d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait, si ce n'était pas dans l'immédiat, ce serait plus tard. Il avait encore deux jours avant le mariage, avec une équipe comme la leur, ce serait amplement suffisant. Il regagna donc la chambre où Hinata et les élèves prenaient un peu de repos.

Il arriva au moment où Keitaro mettait un terme aux soins qu'il prodiguait à Hinata. La lueur verte de son chakra s'amoindrit avant de disparaître totalement. La kunoichi se redressa, palpa un peu son côté puis remit son débardeur en place. Elle remercia son élève puis reporta toute son attention sur son collègue.

- Que voulait Nadeshiko-sama ?

- Allez savoir ! Pesta Shikamaru à la surprise de tous. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des coussins disposés autour d'une petite table basse, passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis laissa le silence s'installer. Intriguée par cette réponse évasive, Hinata lui demanda des explications qu'il lui fournit assez brièvement, insistant particulièrement sur le mauvais caractère de cette cliente qu'il commençait à détester. Son amie eut un sourire indulgent avant de, sans crier gare, se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Shikamaru sur un ton plus accusateur que surpris.

- Je m'en vais parler à Nadeshiko-sama, répondit-elle armée d'une assurance déconcertante.

- Écoute, on n'est pas obligé de se plier à ses quatre volontés ! Tu as besoin de repos...

- Je ne pense pas que parler à quelqu'un soit particulièrement épuisant, rétorqua-t-elle avec raison.

Elle fit une courte pause, pendant laquelle elle sembla chercher ses mots. Quand elle reprit, son regard s'était assombri et son ton était douloureux :

- Je ne peux déjà pas vous aider pour la garde de ce soir, laisse-moi me rendre utile à ma manière.

D'un coup d'œil, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis, aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules et de tourner le dos à la porte.

Dame Nadeshiko parut presque soulagée de voir apparaître Hinata. Après s'être plainte des habituels problèmes, son confort, sa fatigue, l'entêtement de cet insupportable Nara... elle renvoya ses suivantes ce qui encouragea la kunoichi. Dans cet huis clos allait être abordés des sujets assez délicats. Hinata détailla sa cliente. Négligemment vêtue d'un léger kimono bleu nuit, elle paraissait étrangement inquiète et peu sûre d'elle. Ses longues jambes maigres, découvertes par sa pause lascive, reposaient sur les petits coussins moelleux qui jonchaient sa couche. Elle dégagea de son front une mèches de ses cheveux roux, prit un ton détaché et entama la conversation :

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour parler de votre mission, lança-t-elle pour définir ses intentions, à vrai dire, j'ai le besoin de m'adresser à une autre femme... mais je crains que mes domestiques ne puissent comprendre ma position.

Hinata sursauta, troublée par cette soudaine gentillesse dans la voix de la Princesse. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, Dame Nadeshiko avait fait preuve d'une condescendance à toute épreuve envers tous, Hinata comprise. Elles avaient souvent discuté seule à seule, le soir, après de longs trajets, néanmoins leurs échanges étaient-ils restés strictement professionnels. Elles parlaient du chemin à parcourir, du temps qu'il leur restait pour arriver à destination, de la sécurité de Dame Nadeshiko, de son confort... Jamais, elles n'avaient parlé d'elles-mêmes ou de leurs expériences personnelles. Aussi, l'introduction à cette discussion avait-elle un goût de mystère : un sujet que seule une femme pouvait comprendre, mais trop délicat pour être confié à une servante. Son instinct de ninja flaira une opportunité unique d'aboutir à ce pourquoi elle était venue. Elle avait espéré amener sa cliente à lui parler du Commandant Maruyama. Elle aurait dû pour se faire, créer un climat de confiance qui, au vu du caractère de l'autre partie, aurait été difficile à atteindre. Toutefois, Dame Nadeshiko apportait d'elle même une atmosphère propice aux confidences. Hinata se sentit bien plus sûre d'elle. Elle serra le poing pour se donner un peu de courage et affronta avec aplomb le regard de celle qui lui faisait face.

- De plus, je les sais très bavardes, ajouta Dame Nadeshiko.

Elle adressa un regard entendu à sa vis-à-vis qui se contenta d'un sourire fatigué pour montrer sa compréhension. La Princesse dut reconnaître que son état était aussi pitoyable que l'avait dit l'autre idiot arrogant. Son teint était gris et ses yeux cernés. Son visage aux traits harmonieux accusait la fatigue qu'engendrait la douleur. Sans compter l'état de saleté repoussant de ses vêtements qui lui donnait un air misérable. Malgré tout, elle semblait rayonner dans cette humble pièce d'une auberge médiocre tant sa grâce et sa distinction perçaient sous le moindre de ses mouvements. La première fois qu'elle avait été présentée à cette envoyée de Konoha, elle avait été surprise par ses manières nobles. Elle parlait d'une voix posée et polie dans un langage distingué qui seyait parfaitement à ses oreilles. Pas une fois, elle ne s'était permise un geste ou une parole déplacés. Elle se tenait le dos droit, marchait avec légèreté... Elle lui avait paru incroyablement bien élevée en comparaison des ninjas qui l'accompagnaient. Quand elle s'était enquis de ses origines, on lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était d'un rang égal voir supérieur au sien. La Princesse se demanda comment une fille comme elle avait pu embrasser la voie des shinobis. Elle se reprit, sachant qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps pour discuter avec la jeune femme.

- Il m'a été dit que tu faisais parti d'une famille respectable. Le nom des Hyûga sonne comme un gage de noblesse et de tradition. Je pense donc que nous avons reçu le même type d'éducation.

- À peu de chose près, oui, je le crois.

- Dans ce cas, tu es bien la personne a qui je dois m'adresser. Et puis, ton statut de ninja me laisse supposer que tu es à même de garder le plus honteux des secrets.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiète de ce qu'elle allait entendre, toutefois elle acquiesça, permettant ainsi à la fille du daimyô de poursuivre.

- Jure-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne, pas même à ton horrible collègue et tes intenables élèves !

- Nadeshiko-sama, si je puis vous promettre que les élèves n'auront pas vent de notre conversation... il m'est impossible d'en faire de même pour Shikamaru-kun. Comprenez-nous votre vie est en jeu, si, sans même le savoir, vous me livrez une information qui pourrait se révéler capitale, je ne saurai la taire à mon collègue.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama violemment Dame Nadeshiko en se redressant, n'es-tu pas capable de réfléchir par toi-même ?

- Si, bien évidemment, mais en mission, nous partageons tout ! Expliqua calmement l'enfant de Konoha, Néanmoins, il ne s'agit pas de faire des ragots. Votre intimité sera protégée autant que faire ce peu.

La Princesse se renfrogna, détourna la tête, prête à bouder une fois de plus pour imposer sa volonté. Elle attendait que la kunoichi présentât ses excuses, s'inclinât platement face à elle et l'invitât à parler en jurant de ne pas répéter le moindre mot à Shikamaru... Mais les minutes passaient et Hinata gardait aussi le silence, fidèle à sa nature douce et endurante. Dame Nadeshiko était, elle, bien trop empressée pour gagner cette guerre de ténacité et, trop désireuse de se confier, céda face à Hinata.

- À vrai dire, reprit-elle dans de meilleures dispositions, il s'agit... il s'agit d'affaires... comment te dire cela... de relation entre un homme et une femme, conclut-elle gênée.

Hinata devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, baissa brusquement la tête et se mit à tordre ses doigts dans tous les sens. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à parler d'un sujet si brûlant. Elle n'était pas une référence du genre, sa relation avec Naruto ayant toujours été sibylline. De toute façon, elle n'aimait généralement pas s'étendre sur les sentiments, les baisers et autres promiscuités qu'engendraient les rapports avec l'autre sexe. Sa timidité maladive, qu'elle combattait depuis toujours, opérait un retour fracassant dans de telles situations. Elle voulut reprendre sa cliente, s'apprêtait à le faire, quand les paroles des servantes revinrent à son esprit. Le Commandant se montrait pressant, il désirait sa maîtresse. Si elle finissait par lui céder, quelle conséquence la faiblesse d'un instant pourrait-elle avoir sur le mariage ? Elle se devait d'écouter Dame Nadeshiko, pour le bien de leur mission. Elle secoua brusquement la tête, fouettant l'air de sa longue queue de cheval, passa une main dans sa frange bien taillée mais déjà désordonnée, raffermit son esprit et lâcha un « Allons-y » à la fois décidé et doux qui rassura la demoiselle.

- Pour parler franchement, commença-t-elle, sa voix aigüe devenue étrangement tendre, il y'a... il y'a un homme pour qui j'ai des sentiments. Il s'agit... il s'agit du Commandant Maruyama.

Hinata fut surprise par cet aveu inattendu. Elle avait cru que Dame Nadeshiko protégerait l'identité de son amant, aussi n'avait-elle pensé qu'aucun nom ne serait donné. Toutefois, son expression choquée tomba à point nommé, dans la conversation.

- Je sais que cela vous étonne, poursuivit la cliente, mais malgré notre différence d'âge, il s'est montré bon pour moi et il m'aime réellement. Je souffre chaque jour un peu plus de me rapprocher de ce mariage, car son visage triste me perce le cœur.

- Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de vous accompagner alors, demanda Hinata, n'aurait-il pas été plus simple de vous dire adieu plus tôt ?

- Je... je voulais mettre un terme à notre relation avant de partir, avoua Dame Nadeshiko, mais il a insisté pour m'escorter. Après la tentative de meurtre dont j'ai été victime, il craignait pour ma vie. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser.

- Je comprends... vous craignez maintenant de ne plus pouvoir vous séparer de lui ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cela, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement tremblant, je me suis déjà faite à l'idée d'épouser un homme dont je ne sais rien. J'ai été élevée dans cette perspective, l'amour n'a pas sa place dans la vie d'une dame de notre rang, vous le savez aussi...

Hinata se mordit les lèvres et fut obligée d'acquiescer. Elle avait été, elle aussi, éduquée dans l'idée qu'elle épouserait un homme choisi par son père pour perpétuer la vaillante lignée Hyûga. Pourtant, son destin avait été différent...

- La vérité... la vérité... bafouilla Dame Nadeshiko dont les joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée, Je... en vérité, il s'agit plutôt des intentions qu'il a mon égard. Il voudrait que je lui offre un cadeau d'adieu... un cadeau unique et particulier...

Voyant la gêne transformer les traits de la femme, Hinata sût ce dont il était question. Elle soupira, ses craintes étaient confirmées. Bien qu'embarrassée par le sujet, son esprit professionnel fut le plus fort et elle parvint à prononcer d'une voix assurée :

- Votre virginité.

Sans confirmer, sans même acquiescer, Nadeshiko bondit sur ses deux pieds, se précipita vers Hinata pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle serra de ses doigts osseux l'épaule ronde de la kunoichi et se mit à murmurer, désespérée.

- Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais plus ! Je l'aime et il m'aime. Pourquoi le premier et le dernier homme que je connaîtrais devrait-il être cet inconnu pour qui je n'ai aucun sentiment ?

- Nadeshiko-sama, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Si vous n'arrivez pas vierge à votre mariage, tous les accords commerciaux que votre père a passés avec Hideyoshi-sama seront annulés. Pire, Hideyoshi-sama pourrait se sentir trahi. Au meilleur des cas, il romprait simplement contacte avec Hi no Kuni, au pire des cas, il pourrait déclarer la guerre au fieffe de votre père. Êtes-vous capable de porter tout ce poids sur vos épaules, pour quelques minutes dans les bras du Commandant ? Et ai-je besoin de préciser que votre séparation n'en serait que plus douloureuse ? Réfléchissez-y !

- Mais... mais, sanglota-t-elle incapable de résister plus longtemps aux larmes, n'est-ce pas injuste ? Je suis terrifiée par ce mariage, je ne sais rien de Ranmaru Hideyoshi. Mon père me marie peut-être à un monstre qui n'aura aucune considération pour moi ! Peut-être est-il laid ! Peut-être est-il méchant ! Je voudrais un peu de bonheur avant de me retrouver enchaînée à lui. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Non, je ne vous comprends pas, répondit Hinata d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, rien n'est plus important que mon village à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais hésité à mettre de côté mon bonheur en son nom.

Les yeux écarquillés, Dame Nadeshiko observait le visage serein où le doute n'existait pas. Ses convictions étaient si puissantes, qu'elles balayaient la crainte et les questions. Hinata paraissait à ses yeux forte et déterminée, malgré ses traits affables. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était redevenue douce et avait un petit quelque chose de maternel.

- Sachez que vous ne connaîtrez pas le bonheur simplement en vous offrant à un homme. Pour que cet instant soit aussi exceptionnel que vous l'espérez, il ne doit pas s'agir d'un acte désespéré ou poussé par votre amant. Vous devez le vouloir, le désirez de tout votre cœur mais surtout de tout votre corps. Et qui sait, peut-être Ranmaru Hideyoshi-sama est-il beau ! Peut-être est-il gentil ! Peut-être vous offrira une vie plus belle que vous n'en rêviez ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous laissez gagner par la peur, vous n'en avez pas le droit... Ne cédez pas au Commandant, ce serait une erreur.

Un long silence suivit les paroles d'Hinata. Dame Nadeshiko réfléchissait avec beaucoup de sérieux à cette question. Sûrement la jeune femme avait-elle raison. Elle avait l'air plus mature qu'elle. Qu'avait-elle vécue pour parler avec tant d'assurance de ce sujet ? Avant même avoir put penser se retenir, Dame Nadeshiko la questionna :

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Que... moi... je... j'ai... j'ai... j'aurai vingt-cinq ans le mois prochain, finit par répondre Hinata étonnée par cette question impromptue.

- Tu as quatre ans de plus que moi alors... affirma Dame Nadeshiko en prenant un air rêveur, tu as donc déjà dû tomber amoureuse...

Hinata hésita puis baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Son estomac se contracta au souvenir de ces dernières années, à tout cet amour, à son aboutissement. Le visage de Naruto prit possession de son esprit. Ses sourires, ses mimiques, ses yeux,... elle savait tout de lui. Du moins, l'avait-elle cru. Sans relever les yeux, elle acquiesça.

- Tu es comme moi alors, prisonnière d'un amour impossible. À cause de ton nom, à cause de...

- Non, Nadeshiko-sama, déclara Hinata en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux étaient pleins des larmes qu'elle retenait. Son sourire était résigné, pourtant sa voix ne tremblait pas.

- Vous êtes victime de votre romantisme, Nadeshiko-sama, la vie est bien plus simple que vous ne l'imaginez. Il n'y a pas d'amour impossible et frustré par un père intraitable ou un nom prestigieux, il n'y a pas non plus de princesse à l'amour infaillible. Vous oublierez le Commandant Maruyama, vous l'oublierez comme nous sommes tous capable d'oublier. Si ce n'est pas dans les bras de votre mari, ce sera dans celui d'un amant que vous trouverez là-bas.

- Comment peux-tu ? S'indigna Nadeshiko.

- Je vous mets en garde. Il n'y a pas d'amour éternel sans effort. Pour qu'une personne n'aime et ne voit que vous jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il faut fournir des efforts incommensurables pour entretenir sa flamme. Loin du Commandant, vous oublierez...

- Jamais ! Hurla la cadette, en se redressant.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire indulgent avant de poursuivre.

- Depuis combien de temps vous fréquentez vous, le Commandant et vous ?

- Et bien, il a commencé à me faire la cour il y'a moins d'un an, répondit-elle d'un ton pompeux, vers le mois de février, mais je ne lui ai cédé qu'il y'a quatre mois.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres. Elle était parvenue à ses fins. Mise en colère par ses propos, la Princesse perdait toute prudence et révélait petit à petit son histoire. Ainsi, Maruyama avait commencé à faire la cours à la fille de son damiyo un an plutôt, cette information éveilla des souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, elle continua la provocation.

- Quatre mois, ne sont rien dans toute une vie ! Vous l'oublierez, car vous ne savez que peu de choses l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi vous aime-t-il, par exemple ? Jamais l'on n'ose aborder ces sujets en si peu de temps. Vos conversations doivent manquer d'abandon et de naturel...

- Et bien... je...

Brusquement, elle tomba à genoux et s'accrocha à l'une des jambes du pantalon de la kunoichi. Elle était devenue pâle et semblait effrayée.

- Tu... tu as raison... la plupart du temps, il me parle de son travail ou me questionne sur les affaires de mon père. Ces relations avec le daimyô du sud de Hi no Kuni, l'avancement du marché... jamais nous parlons de sentiment ou d'amour...

- Et pour être sûre de lui plaire, vous répondiez à toutes ses questions sans rien omettre...

- Oui.

Cette réponse fut comme une gifle pour Hinata. Elle se retint pour garder son calme et prendre un air indifférent. Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle bouillonnait. Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle prenaient place. Les indiscrétions de Dame Nadeshiko étaient si déterminantes que la kunoichi était prête à lui pardonner son manque de jugeote.

- Vous pensez que je l'oublierai vraiment ! S'exclama brusquement la cliente en pleine panique.

Hinata revint à la réalité. Avisant les yeux ahuris de la plus jeune, elle jugea en avoir assez fait pour cette soirée et préféra mettre un terme à cette conversation.

- Mais est-ce si grave ? Après demain vous épousez un autre homme. Pourquoi garder les souvenirs du Commandant dans votre esprit ? Vous vous feriez du mal pour rien. Croyez-moi Nadeshiko-sama, le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de mettre vos sentiments de côté. Vous n'avez que vingt et un ans, votre vie sera encore longue, mieux vaut qu'elle soit heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant quelques minutes, la Princesse sembla réfléchir à la justesse de ses propos. Enfin, elle accorda à Hinata qu'elle n'avait pas tord et parut se résigner à son sort. Finalement épuisée par cette discussion, la kunoichi s'excusa, prétextant l'approche du repas pour partir. Elle recommanda bien à la jeune femme de se reprendre, pour faire bonne figure face à ses employées, puis se prépara à sortir non sans laisser une dernière recommandation de prudence qui, elle le savait, aurait de l'impact sur une personne à l'amour-propre aussi pointu que cette fille :

- N'oubliez pas, vous devez préserver votre vertu jusqu'au jour de votre mariage. Je crois qu'il serait sage de ne plus rencontrer le Commandant Maruyama seul à seul. Il pourrait, dans un emportement, vous mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Désirez-vous vivre dans la honte ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez être certaine que ceci n'arrivera jamais.

Elle revint assez rapidement vers son petit groupe, interpela Shikamaru et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre de l'auberge, le vent qui fouettait dehors ne leur permettant pas de sortir. Quand ils furent certains d'être tranquilles, elle s'adossa au mur et laissa échapper un léger soupir qui ne passa pas au travers de l'attention constante du shinobi.

- T'as l'air encore plus mal en point qu'avant d'y aller, jeta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, rétorqua-t-elle, non sans une certaine pointe de fierté.

Hinata lui relata succinctement ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Dame Nadeshiko. À ses yeux, rien de bien scandaleux ne s'était dit et elle avait foi en la discrétion de son collègue. Shikamaru paraissait éberlué par l'attitude de leur cliente. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé qu'elle pouvait lâcher prise de la sorte pour montrer tant d'émotions et d'appréhension. Plus les mots jaillissaient d'entre les lèvres d'Hinata, plus son air morose laissait place à une certaine satisfaction. La brune avait gagné la confiance de l'autre harpie ce qui leur permettraient au final de devenir plus offensifs. Pourtant elle arriva au terme de son récit et il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi elle semblait si ravie. Ce dont il ne tarda pas à lui faire part.

- Sais-tu ce qui se passait au domaine de Yukimura-sama au mois de février dernier ? Demanda Hinata d'un air taquin.

- Évidemment que non ! J'y étais pas !

- Moi non plus bien sûr, mais vois-tu Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun et Sakura-chan y avait été envoyés en mission par l'Hokage.

Penser à deux de ses personnes pesa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle pinça les lèvres et se perdit un moment dans une profonde méditation, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait au goût de son camarade qui la pressa pour qu'elle poursuivît.

- Pourquoi je te dis cela ? Mais tout simplement parce que leur mission consistait à soutenir l'équipe de Suna qui assurait la protection du damiyo Hideyoshi-sama venu avec son fils en négociation pour des échanges commerciaux avec l'Ouest de notre pays.

- Oh, je vois, souffla Shikamaru dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire plein de compréhension, et tu dois trouver étrange qu'il ait commencé sa cour peu de temps après.

- Et ne penses-tu pas qu'un amoureux transi aurait d'autres sujets de conversations que les affaires du père de sa belle ? Poursuivit-elle, heureuse de se trouver face à une personne apte à suivre si facilement le fil de sa pensée.

- Effectivement, concéda-t-il d'une voix faussement surprise avant de lancer, drôle de façon de compter fleurettes !

- Et cette assiduité à courir après...

Elle hésita, cherchant un mot qui lui éviterait de virer au rouge soutenu.

- L'intégrité ? Suggéra le jeune homme, conscient de son embarras.

- Oui, l'intégrité de Nadeshiko-sama.

Mais même ce mot avait trop d'implications pour elle et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle baissa la tête, ce que, pudiquement, Shikamaru ne releva pas, préférant proposer ses conclusions.

- C'est sûr qu'une fille ayant...

Il buta sur le mot, ne voulant pas heurter la sensibilité de sa vis-à-vis, mais finalement ne trouva rien de plus politiquement correct et se lança.

- ... perdu sa vertu, ça peut faire un sacré remue-ménage dans un mariage de cette envergure.

Hinata ne trouva rien à redire. Ils s'étaient parfaitement compris. Elle posa ses iris blancs sur le visage de l'homme qu'il était devenu et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, repensa à l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Étrangement, ils étaient à la fois très différents et très semblables ces deux Shikamaru. Il se coiffait toujours d'une couette haute qui lui donnait l'air négligé. Il avait les mêmes yeux endormis, pourtant ceux-ci avaient gagné en maturité et, par là-même, en force. Sa mâchoire était devenue carrée et des petites rides d'expression donnaient plus d'intensité à son regard. Il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant, si ce n'est ses lèvres rosées un peu mutines et boudeuses qui passaient du rire à l'indifférence avec une rapidité désarmante. Elle n'avait que très peu connu l'adolescent, cependant l'homme lui était devenu un ami précieux avec qui elle avait vécu des moments parfois tristes, parfois périlleux, parfois drôles, mais tous inoubliables. Il ne leur avait fallut que deux ans, à travailler côté à côte, pour voir naître une complicité hors du commun.

Dans ce petit bureau qu'il partageait au quartier général de l'Hokage, ils avaient pris leurs repères et leurs petites habitudes. Ils avaient des manies bien à eux, des objets personnels qui traînaient çà et là, des codes et un dialecte qu'ils étaient seuls à comprendre. Au sein de cet univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils étaient parvenus à une entente que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait imaginée possible au tout début. Et malgré tout, une réserve innocente persistait, semblable à un fossé infranchissable qui les séparerait toujours. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs amis, leurs anciens coéquipiers, de leurs amours ou de leurs sentiments. Pas de place pour l'épanchement entre eux, comme s'ils savaient que plus rien ne serait pareil ensuite.

Elle sortit un moment de sa rêverie pour mieux le détailler. Il était sale, fatigué et une barbe de quelques jours commençait à noircir son menton volontaire. Ses sourcils froncés la marquèrent surtout, la ramenant à une réalité tangible. Ils étaient en mission, avaient un traître à confondre, donc pas le temps de se perdre en souvenirs. Brusquement, elle se sentit sotte de se montrer si nostalgique et rougit légèrement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, une question à poser, tout ou n'importe quoi, tant qu'elle parvenait à reprendre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Shikamaru-kun...

Il baissa des yeux qui la firent tressaillir. Pourquoi lui paraissait-il si grand tout à coup ? Ils n'avaient pourtant qu'une tête de différence ! Pourquoi lui paraissait-il si homme ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se força à poursuivre d'une voix hésitante.

- Je... je.. Je crois que le Comman...

Elle se tût. Leur deux corps s'étaient tendus tels des arcs bandés. Quelqu'un avait pénétré leur périmètre. Une présence guerrière, elle-même sur ses gardes. Hinata activa son byakugan juste à temps pour apercevoir que le Commandant Maruyama se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux. À peine l'eut-elle dit à son collègue qu'il afficha un air aussi inquiet que le sien. S'il les voyait ainsi, discuter dans un coin retiré, il saurait que quelque chose se tramait. Dès lors, il pourrait se sentir soupçonné, voir traqué et agir en désespoir de cause. Le cerveau de la kunoichi en était à peine arrivé à ses conclusions et n'avait pas commencé à envisager une échappatoire, que Shikamaru réagit.

- Excuse-moi, lança-t-il avant de l'attraper et de la projeter contre lui.

La jeune femme fut tellement surprise qu'elle se pétrifia sur place. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il raffermit sa prise sur elle, puis glissa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer plus résolument encore contre lui. Son esprit était vide, seul son étonnement et la chaleur de ce corps y existaient encore. Elle tenta encore de s'éloigner de lui, toutefois, au lieu de la forcer à rester, il murmura le nom de Maruyama à son oreille. Soudain, elle reprit la maîtrise d'elle-même et comprit la manœuvre du jeune homme. Elle se devait de l'aider, de participer à cette mascarade. Elle remonta ses bras, pour serrer à son tour Shikamaru. Malgré les conditions exceptionnelles de ce contact, la confusion d'Hinata remonta en flèche en même temps que sa timidité. Elle cacha son visage rougit dans la veste du junnin et se résolut à penser à autre chose... rien ne vint. Il n'y avait que ses bras puissants, son odeur d'herbe fraîche et de sueur, sa respiration saccadée, le rythme affolé de son cœur... elle se mit à trembler. Le Commandant était encore plus proche, ils le ressentaient tous les deux. Plus que quelques secondes...

Shikamaru se redressa pour éloigner légèrement Hinata. Elle leva vers lui l'ovale parfait de son visage marqué par la gène. Il tenta de sourire, pour la rassurer, mais lui-même n'était pas très à son aise et ne put que produire un rictus crispé plus proche de la grimace que d'une autre expression. Il prit une profonde inspiration, caressa du bout des yeux ses lèvres pâlies par la fatigue et se pencha lentement. Le cœur d'Hinata fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était si proche d'elle à présent. Pourtant, elle ne pensa pas à le repousser. Elle voyait les moindres détails de son visage, ces cils d'un noir profond, ce petit grain de beauté près de sa tempe qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors... Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent dans le dos du shinobi. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

On toussota derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre tels de véritables amants pris en faute. Ils firent face au Commandant Maruyama qui leur offrit un sourire complice avant de s'exclamer :

- Et bien ! Quelle surprise !

Aucun des deux ne réagit, n'ayant pas besoin de feindre l'ennui qui se peignait sur leur visage. Hinata s'éloigna un peu plus de Shikamaru, plus consciente de sa présence qu'à l'ordinaire. Le Commandant laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- Peut-être que je devrais taire ce que je viens de surprendre. Vos élèves n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant n'est-ce pas ?

Shikamaru lui adressa un rictus entendu, le remercia de sa discrétion avant de s'excuser. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais remarqua qu'Hinata ne suivait pas. Il posa donc une main dans son dos pour l'inviter à lui emboiter le pas. Ils s'éloignèrent à vive allure du trentenaire, remontant silencieusement un corridor, puis se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y pénétrer pour ordonner aux adolescents d'aller dîner, Shikamaru retint Hinata.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Elle secoua sa tête baissée pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Néanmoins, ses joues étaient rouges et elle n'osait plus le regarder en face. Il soupira, il savait qu'après cette nuit, elle aurait de nouveau un comportement normal. Elle n'était pas de nature rancunière. Tout de même, il était pressé que leur voyage finît, pour être certain de retrouver une ambiance plus légère. Il ne leur restait qu'une demi-journée de route pour arriver au domaine du daimyô. Si ses prévisions se révélaient exactes, ils n'auraient même pas à craindre d'attaque. Il pencha son regard vers la nuque fine d'Hinata et se mordit les lèvres. Il devait vraiment rentrer au plus vite.

* * *

Shikamaru poussa la porte du bureau où les attendaient les deux damiyos et y pénétra suivi d'Hinata.

Ils avaient atteint leurs objectifs. Après une matinée à traverser le désert aride de Suna, ils étaient arrivés à une petite oasis à côté de laquelle s'était construite une ville. Le soleil avait atteint son zénith quand la caravane transportant Dame Nadeshiko avait fini par passer les hauts remparts protégeant la villa du daimyô Hideyoshi. Ils avaient été accueillis en grande pompe par les deux seigneurs et leurs conseillers. Après une courte entrevue, les hommes avaient donnés quartier libre aux ninjas de Konoha en leur demandant de les rejoindre pour discuter plus sérieusement un peu avant le repas.

En fait de quartier libre, l'après-midi avait été une course au kimono pour Hinata et Shikamaru. Ils avaient permis à leurs élèves de visiter la ville, pendant qu'eux même la sillonner à la recherche d'une tenue décente pour le Nara. Ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement exigeant sur son choix. Incommodé à l'idée de ne pouvoir porter les armoireries de sa famille, il fouinait dans les magasins, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il cherchait mais certain que rien ne serait aussi bien que ce qu'il portait traditionnellement. Toujours trop douce, Hinata s'était laissée embarquer dans sa quête impossible, sans protester, plutôt amusée par ses ronchonnements et sa surprenante coquetterie. Le soleil commençait à rejoindre l'horizon quand elle se décida à le presser, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient attendus. Il avait donc dû se contenter d'un ensemble moitié moins beau que celui des Nara. Enfin, ils avaient rejoint les commanditaires de leur mission.

La pièce dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer était spacieuse et lumineuse. La lumière des candélabres était amplifiée par la clarté des murs blanchis à la chaux et du sol de marbre rosé. Derrière un lourd bureau en bois sombre chargé de dossiers, les deux hommes s'étaient installés. Yukimura avait un visage rond et débonnaire qui contrastait avec les traits acides de sa fille. Ses cheveux noirs reculaient face à une calvitie de plus en plus importante. Il posa ses petits yeux pleins de bienveillance sur les deux jeunes gens et leur sourit. Hideyoshi, quand à lui, paraissait plus âgé, mais été d'une beauté incroyable. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient fournis et coupés avec soin. Il avait le visage tanné par le soleil et ridés par l'expérience. Ses yeux bleus clairs étaient francs et accueillant. Il leur offrit un visage radieux, et les invita à s'asseoir. Hinata et Shikamaru s'inclinèrent d'un même mouvement et prirent place sur les sièges en bois qui leur étaient proposés.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre travail, débuta Yukimura avec enthousiasme, grâce à vous ma fille a pu arriver ici seine et sauve.

Pour toute réponse, les shinobis de Konoha hochèrent la tête en signe de remerciement. Hideyoshi, se contentant de ce geste, poursuivit le dialogue à la suite de son collègue.

- Comme vous l'a sûrement expliqué votre Hokage, nous voudrions aussi que vous soyez présents à la cérémonie de mariage, pour assurer la sécurité des fiancés et des invités.

- C'est pas le travail de vos gardes ? Lança Shikamaru sur un ton impoli.

- Normalement, cela devrait l'être, poursuivit le daimyô ignorant ce manque de courtoisie, cependant, nous ne voulons pas inquiéter l'assembler en postant des gardes tout autour du temple Shinto(1). De plus, il nous faudrait aussi des hommes prêt à agir à l'intérieur même, or les prêtres se sont montrés réticents à l'idée de voir ma garde envahir leur temple. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de doigté pour leur faire accepter la présence de ninja.

- Se pourrait-il que vous soupçonniez quelqu'un de votre entourage ? Tenta Hinata d'une voix timide.

- En effet, répondit Yukimura, des deux côtés, beaucoup de nos conseillers, parmi les plus âgés, se sont opposés à cette union. Comprenez, ils ont vu la grande guerre qui a opposé les forces ninja des grands pays, certains y ont participé indirectement, ils ont dû mal à accepter ce monde de paix.

- Nous ne pouvons pas ruiner une année de travail et de sacrifice pour quelques vieux fous qui refusent de regarder la réalité en face, continua Hideyoshi dont la voix profonde était animée par la passion, et la vie de nos enfants est si importante...

Ses paroles se brisèrent sous le poids de son émotion. Hinata se dépêcha de les rassurer sous le regard froid de Shikamaru. Les paroles d'Hideyoshi contrastaient avec ses discours passés. Soit Yukimura avait su se montrer particulièrement convaincant, soit l'homme de Kaze no Kuni cachait quelque chose. Il garda cependant ses doutes pour lui et écouta quand Hideyoshi reprit la parole.

- Pour ce soir, nos hommes se chargent de surveiller la fiancée, elle seroa bien gardée. Je vous conseille donc de vous reposer, votre voyage a été long et éprouvant à ce que m'en a dit Nadeshiko-sama. Je vous veux en très bonne forme pour demain, donc mangez à votre faim et dormez tout votre saoul. J'ai mis quelques uns de mes employés à votre disposition. N'hésitez pas à leur demander ce qui vous manquerait.

Á peine revenu de leur entretien avec Hideyoshi, Shikamaru se laissa glisser sur le futon moelleux. Leur long périple était enfin terminé et le damiyô leur accordait une nuit de repos avant l'épreuve de la cérémonie nuptiale. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Pour la première fois depuis son dernier voyage à Suna, il se retrouvait seul et désœuvré. Son esprit galopait d'ores et déjà vers Temari, leur dernière dispute. « Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Avait-elle hurlé, tu es un enfant Shikamaru ! » Sa mâchoire se contracta sur le coup de la colère. Tous les reproches qu'elle lui avait faits avaient été si injustes. Il lui semblait que, malgré les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, elle le connaissait toujours aussi mal. Un rire triste lui échappa Qu'y avait-il donc de si étonnant à ce qu'ils ne sachent rien l'un de l'autre ? Elle vivait à Suna, lui à Konoha. Ils passaient quelques jours ensemble une fois par mois, voir tous les deux mois au pire des cas, parlaient peu, préférant profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour éprouver la présence de l'autre. Mais les baisers et les caresses avaient laissés place à la lassitude et aux disputes. Tout était prétexte à se déchirer, des baisers trop pressants, des pensées mal formulées, des regards complices avec un autre... Sans y penser, sans même s'en rendre compte, Shikamaru avait espacé ses visites à Suna Un dossier qu'il aurait abandonné avant le retenait, une mission de dernière minute qu'il aurait déclinée le retardait. Il avait toujours un travail en attente qui raccourcissait ces séjours. Et finalement...

Il se redressa vivement et jeta Temari hors de son esprit. Il était déçu, perdu, mais ne souffrait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait aimé Temari et l'aimait encore, pourtant il n'éprouvait pas cette insurmontable peine à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il était simplement fatigué, extrêmement fatigué. Il voulait oublier et il connaissait une solution assez radicale pour y parvenir. Il appela l'un des domestiques du damiyo et lui demanda de ramener des bouteilles de sake quand il serait sorti du bain. Avec l'alcool, il pourrait faire comme si tout allait bien dans sa vie... au moins pour quelques heures.

Hinata avait déjà rejoint la chaleur de ses draps quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle soupira. Elle était épuisée et désirait vraiment dormir. Cependant, sa conscience lui interdisait d'ignorer cet appel. Elle se leva donc, posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet froid en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'important, ce qui lui permettrait de se recoucher assez vite. Elle passa son haori(2) par-dessus le yukata(3) qu'elle portait pour la nuit et courut ouvrir la porte. Elle découvrit face à elle un domestique confus, qui ne cessait de s'incliner en s'excusant de l'importuner.

- Il s'agit de votre collègue, expliqua-t-il enfin, je ne sais comment l'arrêter.

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et sans un mot se précipita vers la chambre de Shikamaru. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Assis à la table basse au centre de la pièce, Shikamaru serrait entre ses doigts une cigarette dont la fumée s'élevait vers le plafond. Le menton posé sur sa paume, il fixait d'un regard vide la petite coupelle en porcelaine qu'il faisait jouer dans son autre main. Ses cheveux encore humides tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage impavide. Son kimono de nuit, mal fermé, dévoilait une partie de son corps musclé et marqué par les combats. Il avait l'air parfaitement serein, ni plus ni moins fourbu qu'elle ne l'était elle-même. La jeune femme le fixa, incrédule se demanda pourquoi, alors, elle avait été dérangée. Elle allait se retourner pour questionner l'employé quand son regard tomba sur les bouteilles alignées au pied de la table. Elles étaient au nombre de trois. Bien qu'elles ne fussent pas très grandes, elles représentaient déjà une sacrée quantité d'alcool. La kunoichi se dirigea vers elles et s'accroupit pour mieux les observer, comme si elle espérait que ses yeux l'avaient trompée. Alors qu'elle empoignait l'une d'elles, Shikamaru releva son regard un peu vitreux vers elle. Un petit sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens, Hinata ! Lança-t-il d'une voix très assurée au regard de l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité, je vois qu'il est vraiment allé te prévenir !

Son ton plein de reproche frappa de plein fouet le serviteur qui, contrit, recula en se répandant en excuse.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable Shikamaru, déclara Hinata avec douceur, nous sommes en mission.

- Nan ! Ce soir c'est repos, rappela-t-il d'un ton docte en levant son index vers le ciel.

- Effectivement, dut-elle concéder, toutefois tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans de tels états. Je n'apprécie pas tellement.

Il couva de ses pupilles noires le visage de la jeune femme rendu dur par les reproches, il glissa le long de son cou où cascadait sa belle chevelure ébène qui caressait une épaule fine sur laquelle avait été jeté un haori vert sombre d'une simplicité exemplaire. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un yukata de coton aérien blanc décoré de bambou, elle n'avait rien pour se chausser. Il comprit qu'elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, jamais autrement Hinata ne se serait présentée dans une tenue si légère devant lui. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter pour lui, il s'en doutait, s'en voulait même un peu, pourtant...

- Juste pour ce soir Hinata, laisse-moi boire encore un peu. J'ai besoin d'oublier.

Elle le ressentit comme un coup de poing dans son estomac, cette souffrance qui perçait dans sa voix. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi désemparé depuis la mort d'Asuma. À ses yeux, Shikamaru était comme ces nuages qu'il aimait tant, il poursuivait paisiblement sa course, se jouant des épreuves, trop intelligent pour s'embarrasser des surplus de sentiments. Mais ce soir-là, face à elle, il se montrait faible et misérable. Elle n'eut le cœur ni à le réprimander, ni à le laisser seul. Elle contourna la table, s'agenouilla avec toute la grâce de la jeune fille de bonne famille qu'elle était, pour finalement poser une main compatissante sur son bras. Le jeune homme choisit d'interpréter ce geste comme une autorisation et ordonna que l'on apporte deux bouteilles de plus.

Pendant un moment, ils ne parlèrent pas. Le dos droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, Hinata ne trouvait rien à dire. Shikamaru sirotait tranquillement son sake pendant qu'elle l'observait. Elle brûlait de connaître la raison de son comportement, mais craignait qu'il ne rejetât ses questions. Elle pensait au lendemain, appréhendant l'état du ninja. Leur mission était loin d'être finie, ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour protéger le mariage. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se montrer plus ferme, l'empêcher de continuer sa beuverie inconsidérée, l'obliger à dessaouler... Elle n'en trouva pas la force.

- Tu ne me demandes rien ? Finit-il par lancer en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

- Je le voudrais bien, mais répondras-tu à mes questions ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle se tenait à distance respectable et ne lui accordait plus le moindre regard. Pourtant, il sentait toute l'attention de la jeune femme dirigée vers lui. Il se sentait soutenu, serein.

- Je suppose que oui, dit-il, je crois que j'ai envie de parler ce soir.

Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et se perdit un moment dans les méandres de son esprit. Hinata, patiente, le laissa trouver les mots et aborder seul le sujet qui le tracassait.

- Temari m'a largué.

Hinata sursauta et blêmit. Plus que la nouvelle elle-même, le sujet abordait la surprenait et éveillait en elle des souvenirs inconfortables. Elle remua légèrement, tenta un coup d'œil vers lui et voulut se faire confirmer l'information.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-elle à voix basse et douce.

- Ouais, au bout de presque quatre ans... trois ans et huit mois pour être précis, elle me jette !

- Mais... je... enfin... pourquoi ? Bafouilla Hinata qui ingérait l'information avec difficulté.

- Ça allait plus depuis un moment entre nous, répondit-il sans fausse pudeur, je suppose que c'est parce qu'on se voyait pas souvent. Elle gueulait tout le temps, me reprochait tout et n'importe quoi. Paresseux, mal-coiffé, insensible, négligent, gamin, pas assez beau, pas assez passionné... en gros, l'aurait fallu que je me refasse tout entier ! Me suis même demandé pourquoi elle est sortie avec moi au début !

Il fit une pause et se gratta la tête, mettant un beau désordre dans sa chevelure. Il écrasa sa cigarette, se servit un peu d'alcool puis en but quelques gorgées. Son amie n'osa pas parler tout le temps que dura son manège. Elle ne savait de toute façon pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Temari lui faisait tant de reproches. Le Shikamaru qu'elle connaissait était juste un peu gauche dans ses relations avec autrui, mais il n'était pas mauvais bougre.

Une fois désaltéré, il poursuivit son monologue.

- Le truc, tu vois, c'est que je trouve ça chiant de se disputer. Du coup, la plupart du temps, je la laissais gueuler... ça l'emmerdait, ça lui donnait l'impression que je ne l'aimais pas... Elle ne m'avait vraiment pas compris...

Il hésita un moment, sembla réfléchir avant de continuer :

- En même temps, je ne pense pas que je l'ai comprise non plus... Du coup elle est partie voir ailleurs.

- Elle t'a trompé ? S'exclama brusquement Hinata, perdant son calme habituel.

Il lui lança un regard intrigué. Elle semblait particulièrement concernée par la question. Il ne lui en fit pourtant pas la remarque et préféra répondre :

- Non, c'est pas son genre à Temari. Mais elle a rencontré un mec. Il a tout pour lui plaire, beau gosse, plus vieux qu'elle, ambitieux, fort et, sa plus grande qualité, il vit à Suna. Le parfait contraire de moi, quoi ! Elle m'a sorti une phrase imparable : « Je ne veux pas être une salope qui te trompe, je préfère être une fille honnête qui te quitte parce qu'elle en aime un autre. » Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Au moins, là dessus, je ne peux pas lui faire de reproches.

- Oh ! Oh, je vois, souffla la kunoichi, comme si elle était réellement soulagée.

- M'enfin ! La fin reste la même, je reste seul comme un con.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de commisération. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser sa peine. Elle ne connaissait pas les mots de réconfort. Pas le moindre formule ne lui vint à l'esprit et toutes celles que les autres disent habituellement lui paraissaient vide de sens. Pourtant, elle était touchée par sa tristesse et voulait l'aider. Elle se rapprocha, posa une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser avec douceur. Shikamaru frissonna à ce contact, la main d'Hinata était si tendre. Il posa son front sur la table pour faciliter les cajoleries de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux afin de mieux les savourer.

Elle était l'amie dont n'importe qui aurait rêvé. Elle lui prêtait une oreille attentive, ne passait pas des heures à donner son opinion, se contentant de l'envelopper de sa paisible présence et de le soutenir. Ses doigts légers effleurèrent la nuque du jeune homme, lui procurant une décharge de plaisir qui se diffusa le long de son dos. Il repensa à ces lèvres qu'il avait faillit embrasser...

Il se redressa d'un bond, effrayant Hinata qui sursauta et se recula pour le dévisager, interrogatrice. Ils n'avaient le droit d'avoir de telles pensées. Naruto était son ami. Hinata était la petite-amie de ce camarade de longue date. Il ne devait pas céder aux faiblesses de son corps...

- J'imagine qu'une fille qui sort depuis sept ans avec le même garçon ne doit pas même pas imaginer ce que c'est, la séparation, déclara-t-il pour ramener un peu de raison entre eux deux.

Il attrapa sa coupelle de sake et la termina cul-sec pour s'en verser une autre. Il la porta à ses lèvres, en profitant pour jeter un regard en biais à la jeune femme. Il se tétanisa, puis se tourna franchement pour confirmer ce qu'il avait entraperçu. Elle semblait tendue. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qui, en un battement de cils, roulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya assez vivement, tenta de se recomposer un masque serein et de sourire quand elle lança :

- Il y'a un mois que nous nous sommes séparés.

Il reposa si brusquement la porcelaine qu'il serrait entre ses doigts, qu'une partie de l'alcool éclaboussa la table.

- Pardon ? Aboya-t-il brusquement.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, je ne suis plus avec Naruto-kun depuis le mois dernier.

- Mais... mais comment tu fais ? Je veux dire, vous viviez ensemble !

- Et bien, je ne pouvais décemment pas retourner chez mon père. Il y'a cinq ans que j'ai fui le domaine familial pour vivre avec Naruto-kun. C'eût été ridicule. Je me suis donc installée chez Ino, nous sommes colocataires à présent.

- Ino ?

Elle acquiesça et se perdit dans ses pensées. Shikamaru resta un moment perplexe. Jamais il n'avait imaginé Hinata proche de son ancienne équipière. Les deux filles ne s'étaient parlé que très rarement, le plus souvent par l'intermédiaire de Sakura dont la brune s'était considérablement rapprochée ces dernières années. Il avait su par Naruto qu'elles étaient même devenues très amies, passant beaucoup de leur temps libre ensemble. Il aurait donc pensé qu'en cas de problème, Hinata aurait trouvé refuge auprès de cette dernière. Pourquoi habiter chez Ino alors ? Il faillit lui poser la question, mais quand il perçut les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles de sa collègue, il préféra se taire. Il remplit de nouveau la céramique et la lui tendit. Elle fut prise de court par son geste, observa un moment le silence, avant d'écarter légèrement la main du garçon :

- Merci Shikamaru-kun, mais je ne bois pas.

- Bois, ça te fera du bien !

Il attrapa l'une de ses mains diaphanes pour y poser la coupelle de sake puis, une fois sûr qu'elle la tenait bien, il attrapa une cigarette. Hinata tergiversa un instant avant de, vaincue, prendre une gorgée hésitante. L'alcool amer râpa sa langue puis répandit son feu le long de sa gorge. Elle frissonna, interloquée. Toutefois, une agréable chaleur l'envahit. Le sake lui procura une sensation étrange, à la fois réconfortante et perturbante. À petit allure, elle vida sa coupelle et la tendit au jeune homme qui la remplit pour boire à son tour, d'une traite. Il servit une nouvelle rasade pour la tendre à Hinata qui, cette fois-ci, ne rechigna plus pour déguster la boisson enjôleuse.

Il ne leur fallut pas une demi-heure pour vider ainsi la première bouteille. Ils ne parlaient plus, préférant profiter du silence paisible de la nuit et des effets doucereux de l'alcool. Les prémisses de l'ivresse, s'était vite faites sentir chez la kunoichi. Sa tête, qui lui avait d'abord tourné, s'était soudain allégée, comme éclaircie par l'absence de problèmes. Ses membres s'étaient peu à peu engourdis et c'était d'une main peu sûre qu'elle portait le récipient à ses lèvres. Elle se sentait mieux, très à l'aise auprès de Shikamaru et libre de toutes les contraintes qui lui pesaient habituellement. Plus de mission, plus d'élève, plus d'Hokage ni de village, aucune trahison, aucun amour déçu, aucun sentiment douloureux, personne à qui rendre de compte, personne pour lui reprocher sa conduite, personne à impressionner... Elle sourit bêtement, reposa la coupelle en porcelaine émaillée une fois de plus vide, et caressa d'un regard béat la porte qui leur faisait face.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux vers le profil aristocrate de la jeune femme. Elle avait atteint une quiétude comme l'ébriété seule savait en offrir. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose et ses lèvres d'une rougeur insolente. Soudain, elle fit glisser son haori et l'abandonna au sol, murmurant qu'il faisait trop chaud dans la pièce. Il déglutit. Le tissu léger de son yukata laissait deviner des formes généreuses qui enflammèrent son esprit. Avant même que le peu de raison lui restant ne l'arrête, il lança de but-en-blanc.

- Tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans tout ça ?

Hinata secoua le chef, avant de le scruter sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est que Temari ne voulait plus que je la touche. On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis au moins trois mois. La fois d'avant, elle n'a pas voulu. La dernière fois, elle n'a pas voulu !

La jeune femme lui jeta une œillade incrédule. Étonnamment elle ne rougit pas. Elle se détourna brusquement, compta sur ses doigts. Elle tendit ses deux mains et pointa sept doigts sous le nez de Shikamaru.

- Je te bats, je crois.

Il lui présenta un visage désorienté. Il cligna des yeux et recompta. Sept mois ! Sept mois alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il détailla Hinata. Il ne comprenait pas comment qui que ce soit pouvait rester aussi longtemps auprès d'une fille comme elle et résister à ses charmes. Il comprenait d'autant moins qu'il s'agissait tout de même de l'impulsif Naruto, meilleur élève de Jiraya, l'ermite pervers. Il secoua la tête, se disant que l'alcool avait forcément brouillé ses sens. Du bout de l'index, il frôla l'extrémité des doigts fins de la jeune femme, comptabilisant à haute voix. Aucun doute possible, elle parlait bien de sept mois.

- Tu plaisantes, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Non soupira-t-elle, plissant le nez d'un air déçu, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu.

- Hein ? Pour ça ? L'aurait pas mieux valu essayer de régler les choses ?

- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique, Il ne me touchait plus parce qu'il me trompait. J'aurai pu lui pardonner si cela ne s'était produit qu'une fois, avec une parfaite inconnue.

Une drôle de malaise envahi Shikamaru. D'une certaine manière, il connaissait déjà le nom de celle qui avait brisé leur couple.

- Mais il a fallu qu'il choisisse Sakura, termina Hinata d'une voix douloureuse, ma seule amie. Pendant six mois, ils m'ont menti. Tous les deux... Je suis, je crois, une personne assez indulgente et j'ai pardonné beaucoup de chose dans ma vie... mais je n'y suis pas parvenue cette fois.

Le Nara garda le silence. À ses yeux, Naruto et Hinata était un couple exemplaire qui se serait joué de toutes les tempêtes de la vie. Imaginer le blond dans les bras d'une autre lui était impossible. Pourtant, il comprenait la position d'Hinata. Naruto avait détruit en quelques mois une confiance qui s'était construite sur de longues années. Shikamaru savait pertinemment qu'Hinata avait toujours admiré l'enfant renard. Il était son premier amour. Elle s'était longuement battue pour qu'il la remarquât enfin, pour qu'il la reconnût en tant que ninja, puis en tant que femme. Un amour aussi entier ne souffrait pas la trahison. Lui qui s'était mis un peu par hasard avec Temari n'imaginait même pas l'ampleur d'une telle blessure sur le cœur de la brune. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, sinon rester à ses côtés, en ami.

Il la toisa de haut en bas et avisa ses yeux humides. Il attrapa la seconde bouteille, la déboucha avant de la tendre à Hinata.

- C'est clair, tu m'as battu ! Tu as gagné l'honneur de la première gorgée.

Elle resta un moment interdite, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle empoigna le goulot et but quelques grandes lampées d'alcool. Enfin, elle tendit le sake à Shikamaru qui l'imita.

- Ce qui me fait le plus souffrir est d'avoir perdu Sakura, déclara-t-elle soudain, je n'ai jamais trop eu d'amies. Les autres filles me faisaient peur. Je ne leur ai jamais ressemblé. Sakura était la première avec qui j'étais arrivée à m'entendre.

Shikamaru reposa le flacon et lui accorda toute son attention. Elle poursuivit.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela, je pense que je suis un peu en faute moi aussi. Je ne suis pas bien dans ma peau, du coup je ne suis pas très dégourdie. Naruto me l'a souvent reproché. Il voulait que je sois plus entreprenant, plus audacieuse. Je complexais de plus en plus, alors nos relations sont devenues difficiles, puis inexistantes... C'est un peu comme si je l'avais poussé dans les bras d'une autre.

- C'est des conneries ! S'exclama Shikamaru avec véhémence. Épuisé, par cette soudaine poussé d'énergie, il posa sa tête sur la table, visage tourné vers Hinata.

- Tu le penses ? Pas moi... pendant les six mois qui ont précédé notre rupture, je n'ai pas cessé de me questionner. Je ne suis pas assez belle, pas assez attirante...

Elle baissa la tête, anéantie par ses dernières paroles. Muet, Shikamaru l'observait. Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Peut-être n'était-elle pas très dégourdie, cependant elle était une femme superbe. Son corps était tout de courbes plus appétissantes les une que les autres. Ses lèvres généreuses invitaient aux baisers alors que ses yeux ivoire bordés de longs cils noirs inspiraient la paix. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il s'était souvent dit qu'elle ferait une amante parfaite. Son corps respirait la sensualité. Son caractère, facile à vivre, était rassurant. Elle ressemblait à une épouse, une mère, une femme avec qui l'on voudrait construire une vie à la fois pleine et paisible. Naruto l'avait laissée s'échapper... un autre en profiterait.

L'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, Shikamaru en avait plus qu'assez de réfléchir. Il offrit donc à Hinata un sourire un peu mutin, un peu provocateur et susurra d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, parce que moi, j'ai envie de toi.

Elle rougit violemment et le traita de menteur. Offusqué, il tint à lui prouver la véracité de ses propos. Il se releva, attrapa le poignet et la fit basculer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Abasourdie, Hinata sentit la bouche un peu sèche du jeune homme se poser sur la sienne. À aucun moment, elle ne pensa le repousser. Au contraire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se colla tout contre son torse et ouvrit ses lèvres aux caresses brûlantes de sa langue. Sans plus penser à rien, ni à leurs blessures récentes, ni aux conséquences de leur acte, ils se laissèrent griser par la chaleur de l'autre. Hinata, gênée, faillit bien freiner ces élans au moment où Shikamaru ouvrit son kimono pour dévorer des yeux son corps nu, mais quand il lui dit qu'elle était belle, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.

_Suite au chapitre 4_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! L'alcool !

Bon et bien voilà qui est fait. Un petit chapitre de repos plein de niaiseries amoureuses. J'espère que ce ne vous a pas trop refroidi ! Ne vous en fait pas, au prochain chapitre, l'aventure revient. Mais c'était un passage nécessaire pour la suite

En tout cas merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°

**Lexique :**

_**1-Shinto :**_ avec le bouddhisme, le shintoïsme est la religion principale du Japon. C'est en tout cas la plus ancienne. Shinto signifie, la voie des dieux. Sa mythologie est très développée. Elle est polythéiste et à tendance animiste, puisque les ancêtres sont considérés eux aussi comme des kamis (les dieux). Les principaux kamis du panthéon font tous référence à un élément de l'univers et de la nature. Religion d'état depuis l'ère Meiji (1868), il ne reste tout de même pas rare que les japonais embrassent différentes croyance en plus du shintoïsme (bouddhisme, catholicisme, islam...)

_**2-Haori :**_ Le haori est une veste que l'on passe par dessus le kimono. Elle descend généralement jusqu'aux hanches ou jusqu'aux genoux. Ils sont fermés par le haori-himo, corde tissée. Originellement, seuls les hommes portent des haoris, pour ajouter un peu de formalité à leur tenu. Mais à présent les femmes en portent aussi. Les leur sont plus long que ce des hommes.

_**3-Yukata :**_ kimono informel en coton très léger, qui se porte de jour pour certain et de nuit pour d'autres modèles.


	4. Partie I, Chapitre 4

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce c__œur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_

**Partie I **

_It's like it's pitch black on either side of me  
I don't know what's going on; I just keep breathing_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre 4**

Difficilement, Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux quand son réveil de voyage sonna. Il le chercha, un peu à tâtons, pour l'éteindre avant de se retourner pour regarder la femme endormie tout contre lui. Hinata s'était serrée contre son giron, enlaçant sa taille avec douceur. La joue contre l'un de ses pectoraux, elle dormait sereine. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui vrillait sa boîte crânienne, il se souvenait des moindres détails de la nuit. Un sourire tendre illumina son visage. Ils avaient beaucoup trop bu la veille et avaient agi inconsidérément. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun regret. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la hanche ronde de la jeune femme. Lui qui n'aimait déjà pas quitter ses draps en avait encore moins envie ce matin-là. Il se sentait bien, blotti dans cette chaleur reposante. Toutefois, la réalité les attendait hors de ce futon. Il y avait leur mission, leurs élèves, les damiyos, le mariage. Il jura à haute voix et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'être paresseux en paix.

Il repoussa Hinata, lui arrachant une plainte de mécontentement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira comme un chat et observa ce qui l'entourait. D'abord les murs, puis le mobilier et, en dernier lieu, ces pupilles ivoire plongèrent dans celles de Shikamaru. Elle l'observa un long moment avant que la surprise ne se peignît sur son visage. Brusquement, elle bondit hors des draps et s'éloigna de lui puis, réalisant qu'elle était nue, elle tira vers elle la couverture, exposant par là même Shikamaru qui, abasourdi par sa violente réaction, n'eut pas la pudeur de voiler son corps découvert. Elle porta une main à sa tête douloureuse que sa précipitation faisait résonner comme un taiko(1) lors du matsuri(2). Quelques minutes durant, elle se tint en silence, comme en pleine concentration, mais peu à peu ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous le coup de ses souvenirs. Shikamaru soupira, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagît de la sorte. Il pensa qu'il était de son devoir de prendre les devants pour la rassurer.

- Hina...

- JE..., s'écria-t-elle pour le faire taire, je... je crois que... je devrais y aller.

Il resta interdit, la regardant se lever précautionneusement et s'enrouler dans la couverture pour masquer ses courbes. S'il n'avait pas été aussi déçu par sa fuite, il aurait ri des contorsions ridicules qu'elle faisait pour se revêtir sans dévoiler le moindre millimètre de sa peau blanche. Plus, il observait son visage anxieux, plus il prenait conscience que sa conduite était peut-être la plus normale, celle qu'il aurait sûrement dû avoir...

Quelques jours plus tôt, il était encore le petit ami dévoué de Temari, cette nuit-là, il avait été l'amant d'Hinata, celle qui avait si longtemps été l'amour d'un de ses plus chers amis. Même s'ils ne prenaient pas en compte les éléments extérieurs et réfléchissaient égoïstement, il devait reconnaître qu'en quelques heures, leur relation avait été bouleversée, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux. Évidemment, l'amour ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte, bien sûr un tel égarement ne se reproduirait pas, devaient-ils pour autant agir comme deux criminels qui avaient commis une erreur irréparable ?

Il aurait voulu que les choses se remissent en place dans le calme et la compréhension mutuelle. Mais il en était conscient, il ne pouvait pas en demander tant à une personne aussi intègre et émotive qu'Hinata. Il devait lui parler, gérer le problème, proposer des solutions... Penser à cette tâche l'épuisa. Aussi, lorsqu'Hinata s'excusa et prit la direction de la sortie, il ne la retint pas. Quand la porte claqua, il pensa une nouvelle fois à la mission. Il devait se lever et se préparer à affronter cette dure journée. Il retomba contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Shikamaru arriva en retard dans la salle où les ninjas avaient pris leur déjeuner. À la place des couverts, se trouvait l'armement des élèves qu'Hinata était entrain de vérifier, comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle regardait de près l'un des fils de Ren pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait avec sérieux ce qui l'inquiétait.

- Les poisons et les fils m'astreignent au combat rapproché, avec un peu de ruse j'arrive toujours plus ou moins à me débrouiller, mais je sais qu'un jour ce ne sera plus suffisant. Je finirai par rencontrer un ninja spécialiste de la distance qui déjouera mes petites techniques... je dois être assez près pour faire inhaler mes parfums et mes fils sont fragiles, ils se feront couper facilement. Je suis pas le roi des entourloupes comme Keitaro et j'ai pas le Q.I. de Shikamaru-sensei, vous ne connaissez pas un moyen de palier à ça, sensei ?

- Il y en aurait peut-être un, répondit Hinata en le fixant dans les yeux, il est possible de rendre tes fils de nylon plus résistants que du fer, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Tout va dépendre de la nature de ton chakra. Il me faudrait un peu de temps pour te décrire tout cela, mais nous sommes en mission, ce n'est pas le moment. Dès que nous serons à Konoha je m'occuperai de tout t'enseigner. Aujourd'hui, tu feras avec ce que tu as, de toute façon nous sommes en équipe, nous nous couvrirons les uns les autres.

Ren se contenta d'acquiescer et Hinata posa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Shikamaru ne put retenir son sourire. Hinata était la seule personne de tout Konoha à être autorisée à se montrer si familière avec lui. Ren Harigane était froid et peu loquace, pourtant, armée de sa persévérance habituelle, elle avait apprivoisé le garçon. À présent, Ren récompensait ses efforts en lui accordant une confiance sans borne. Le maître des ombres ne pouvait qu'admirer une telle relation. Il soupira, embrassa du regard cette petite équipe par la quelle il était si comblé et se décida à faire remarquer sa présence. De sa voix traînante, il les salua. Les élèves l'accueillirent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme alors qu'Hinata se contenta de murmurer un bonjour rougissant. Il préféra ne pas relever, s'installa au côté de Shin'ichi, qui le gratifia d'un coup de poing amical dans le bras, et se mêla aux préparatifs.

Avec son arrivée, l'ambiance avait légèrement changé. Si les élèves se comportaient comme à leur habitude, Hinata en revanche ne se montrait pas aussi calme et amicale qu'au quotidien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir opérer un vaste retour en arrière, à l'époque de l'académie quand elle ne parlait à personne sans changer de couleur et répondait à peine à ceux qui lui adressaient la parole. Il se rappelait très bien de cette dégaine peureuse qui, graduellement avait éloigné la petite fille brune et timorée des autres élèves de sa génération, lui en tout premier lieu. Il l'avait trouvé trop compliquée, il n'avait pas voulu s'embêter à mieux la connaître. Sans pitié, il l'avait classé dans la catégorie des « filles galères ». Or ce jour-là, son regard fuyant, sa voix hésitante, ces manies nerveuses, tout dans son attitude lui donnait le même air que la gamine timide qu'elle avait été. Ce jour-là, elle était une fille galère. Pourtant, bien qu'agacé, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir et persistait dans ses tentatives pour lui parler normalement. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, les adolescents les dévisageaient avec curiosité, mais surtout inquiétude. La tension de la junnin était si palpable qu'elle se communiquait à leurs élèves dont l'assurance dépendait encore beaucoup du sang froid de leur professeur.

Ils avaient fini leur discussion sans qu'Hinata n'y ait beaucoup participé. Shikamaru soupira et se résigna à terminer seul cette mise-au-point.

- Je récapitule, lança-t-il d'une voix où l'irritation commençait à percer, on se placera tout autour de la foule. Hinata et moi au plus près des mariés, Keitaro et Ren à droite, Rie et Reira à gauche, Kakei et Shin fermeront le cercle en se plaçant derrière la foule. Vous devrez rester vigilants à tout instant et, quelque soit la situation, rester discrets au cas où on aurait à agir. S'il y a une attaque, Kakei, Keitaro, Rie et Reira resteront autour de la foule pour les protéger. Hinata, Shin, Ren, s'il y a combat, faudra essayer d'être bref et discret, au pire cas, s'éloigner du temple pour éviter de troubler la cérémonie. Le point chiant, c'est les kimonos, ils vont gêner nos mouvements, mais faudra faire avec. Je crois que c'est tout. Le reste c'est comme d'habitude, pas de conneries, pas d'extrêmes, on n'a pas besoin de héros. Quelque chose à ajouter Hinata ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, Hinata baissa la tête au moment où il la regarda. Un silence gêné s'installa. Shikamaru soupira alors que les élèves les observaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, Shin'ichi eut un petit rire tendu et s'exclama :

- Ben alors Shika ! Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait à Hinata-sensei ? Si t'as été méchant faut que tu t'excuses, pas vrai Hi...

- Non, s'écria Hinata en se redressant brusquement, Shikamaru-kun, n'a... je... c'est...

Elle rougit et cacha son visage dans ses mains, laissant tous les autres perplexes. La patience du jeune homme avait atteint ses limites. Il se leva et ordonna d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Faut qu'on parle, suis-moi.

Elle porta ses mains sur son cœur et le regarda d'un air effrayé. Ren posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à bouger, ce qu'elle ne fit toutefois pas. Shikamaru attendit quelques secondes sans qu'elle ne se décidât à l'accompagner. Il l'appela un peu plus doucement, mais n'obtint qu'une expression plus paniquée encore. Il n'y tint plus. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé pour l'attraper par le bras avec brusquerie. Les élèves objectèrent, le rappelant au calme.

- Rangez vos armes ! Et sans discussion... aboya-t-il furieux.

Il fusilla du regard ceux qui tentèrent de se regimber devant son autorité et sortit, traînant derrière lui une Hinata incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il claqua la porte. Dans le couloir désert, il projeta Hinata contre le mur, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et abattit son point à quelques centimètres de son visage, sur la pierre froide et dure. Il ignora la douleur électrique qui lui traversa l'avant-bras et cria sans laisser le temps à sa vis-à-vis de se reprendre un peu.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu es une kunoichi ! Montre-moi que tu es professionnelle ! Ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce que pour la mission fais comme si ça allait ! T'as vu la tête des gosses ! À quoi tu joues ! Tu veux tout faire foirer !

Face à lui, Hinata était pétrifiée. Une larme coula le long de sa joue ronde et pâle. Il l'avait terrifiée, il le voyait bien. Aussi soudaine que sa colère, la culpabilité l'étreint. Sa première réaction fut de la rassurer par un geste tendre. Il desserra son poing et faillit caresser sa joue, néanmoins se retint-il à la dernière seconde. Il ferma les yeux, pour retrouver un peu de raison, et se contenta de dire d'un ton plus doux.

- On parlera ce soir... faut pas rester comme ça.

Il fit une pause et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hinata se détendit. Shikamaru avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Son visage à la mâchoire carrée était redevenu impassible même s'il n'était pas totalement apaisé.

- Alors reprend-toi, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il.

Elle baissa un moment le regard. Ses iris blancs semblèrent chercher à droite puis à gauche une réponse appropriée avant qu'elle ne levât un visage décidé vers lui. Elle acquiesça. Bien que toujours pâle, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle et esquissa même un sourire qu'il n'eut pas le courage de lui rendre. Il la libéra de sa domination et fit quelques pas vers l'arrière.

- J'ai une idée pour pousser Maruyama à se confondre, déclara-t-il à brûle-pourpoint pour changer de sujet, je vais aller le voir avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Va rassurer les gamins et préparez-vous à partir.

Hinata parut intriguée, mais ne lui posa pas de question. Elle savait Shikamaru assez censé pour ne pas faire rater la mission par imprudence ou auto-suffisance. Elle se contenta de signifier son consentement et retourna auprès de leurs élèves.

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se refermât sur elle. Il soupira. Son monologue l'avait fatigué. Il devait à tout prix arranger ses problèmes avec Hinata au plus vite pour éviter toute autre altercation. Il n'aimait pas les disputes, s'emportait rarement, aussi avait-il du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait cédé à l'irritation face à elle. La seule chose dont il était certain, était ce besoin d'être compris par elle. Il avait été blessé par son rejet, sans vraiment en appréhender la raison. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément et se reprit. Il avait un petit détail à régler encore et cette infernale mission à expédier. Il avait plus qu'assez des deux damiyos, de leurs enfants, de ce mariage, de ce pays... Il voulait partir, éprouver cette sérénité que lui procurait toujours le retour à son village natale. Il avait hâte d'être au soir pour qu'Hinata et lui trouvassent un moyen de s'entendre à nouveau. Toutefois pour en arriver à ce point, il devait procéder par étape et commencer par rendre visite à Maruyama. Il tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers les appartements du bushi.

Le Commandant Maruyama avait été installé à l'opposé des ninjas, non pas dans l'aile réservé aux invités, mais celle que le damiyo allouait aux soldats de haut rang. De ce côté-ci du domaine, l'on ne croisait, le plus souvent, que des hommes d'armes venus rendre visite à leur supérieur ou des messagers venus porter des plis à tel ou tel chef de troupe. Aussi, le décor était il plus sobre qu'ailleurs. Les murs étaient vierges et seules les lourdes portes en bois sombre cassaient la monotonie de la longue ligne monochrome qu'ils formaient. Après s'être renseigné auprès d'un passant, Shikamaru se dirigea vers la chambre du Commandant. Un peu malgré lui, ses pas ralentirent. Il repensa à son plan. Il allait jouer la carte du bluff, une fois de plus. Ce coup était risqué, il le savait, cependant il avait bonne espoir de gagner la cagnotte. Il calcula une fois encore les risques qu'il courait en jouant aussi dangereusement. Le pourcentage qu'il avait de faire rater la mission toute entière était faible, en revanche, il pouvait s'engager avant l'heure dans un combat contre sa cible. Il n'était pas motivé par cette idée, mais s'il n'avait pas d'autre alternative, alors il se lancerait et tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Alors qu'il tournait dans le corridor qui lui avait été indiqué, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir le Commandant Maruyama en grande discussion avec un jeune homme que Shikamaru n'avait encore jamais vu dans le palais. Tous deux semblaient graves. Avant de se faire remarquer, le shinobi observa le nouveau visage. Il était richement vêtu, d'un kimono bleu roi brodé de cinq kamon(3) en fil d'or. De son emplacement, Shikamaru ne put distinguer quelle maison ils représentaient. Le jeune homme était grand, ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient ramassés en catogan. Il avait un profile aristocratique, une tenue hiératique et des manières distinguées qui le démarquaient nettement du soldat qui lui faisait face. Soudain, le jeune brun tourna son regard vers Shikamaru et s'immobilisa. Même en tant qu'homme, le ninja de Konoha dut reconnaître la beauté de celui qui le dévisageait avec curiosité. Sous la morsure glacée de ses étonnants yeux d'un bleu limpide, Shikamaru ressenti un malaise intense l'envahir. Ce garçon était intelligent et implacable, il le pressentait. S'il se révélait être un ennemi, Shikamaru se doutait qu'il pourrait difficilement venir à bout de lui.

Intrigué par la soudaine immobilité de son locuteur, Maruyama se tourna lui aussi vers l'endroit qu'il fixait.

- NARA ! S'écria-t'il avec colère.

Shikamaru n'hésita plus. Il se trouvait déjà dans une situation délicate, à quoi bon reculer. Il se rapprocha d'un pas nonchalant et lança d'un ton détaché.

- Bonjour aussi Commandant, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

- Et bien repassez, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis occupé, rétorqua l'homme, nerveux.

- Peux pas, affirma Shikamaru armé d'un sourire à la perfidie étudiée, je dois vous parler avant le mariage et je suis déjà à la bourre pour aller retrouver mes hommes. Si monsieur veut bien me laisser quelques minutes...

L'homme, brusquement mêlé à la conversation, ne laissa filtrer qu'à peine son étonnement, s'inclina légèrement et se présenta d'une voix polie et grave :

- Je suis Ranmaru Hideyoshi.

Le shinobi ne dissimula pas sa surprise, pourquoi le futur époux de l'insupportable Princesse était-il en grande conversation avec l'amant de cette dernière? Malgré les réflexions intenses qu'avait engrangé cette question dans son génial cerveau, il reprit son air indifférent pour répondre à ces salutations cordiales.

- Je suis Shikamaru Nara, de Konohagakure.

- Oh ! Je vois, s'exclama Ranmaru soudain plus chaleureux, vous faites parti des ninjas qui assureront la sécurité à la cérémonie. Je m'en remets à vous.(4)

Et, prononçant ces derniers mots, il s'inclina humblement. Le shinobi se sentit obligé de lui retourner la politesse et imita son geste. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent, les trois hommes restèrent silencieux, s'observant avec attention. Par méfiance ou habitude, il n'en savait trop rien, Shikamaru cherchait une faille chez ses deux vis-à-vis, comme s'il s'apprêtait à les affronter. Si le Commandant était très visiblement en position de faiblesse et plein d'ouvertures flagrantes, il n'en allait pas de même pour le fils du damiyo de Kaze no Kuni. Il semblait inattaquable, effroyablement irréprochable et sûr de lui. Telle une forteresse dressée vers le ciel, il se tenait tête haute avisant tout ce qui l'entourait avec éminence. Il ne put s'empêcher de plaindre Nadeshiko, passer une vie entière auprès d'une personne de cette espèce pouvait se révéler frustrant, voir stressant...

- Et bien, il me semble que vous vouliez vous entretenir avec le Commandant Maruyama, rappela soudain Ranmaru, nous avions terminé notre entretien, je vais donc vous laisser...

- Que... ? Lâcha le bushi visiblement pris de court.

- J'ai dit que nous en avions terminé, répéta le futur marié d'un ton impérieux, cela dit, je vous prie de m'excuser. Nara-san, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Shikamaru le salua et s'assura qu'il eut bien disparu à l'intersection la plus proche avant de reporter son attention sur sa cible. Celui-ci tentait de battre en retraite, désirant très certainement fuir le ninja. Il eut un petit sourire, l'attitude peu assurée de Maruyama lui donnait un très net avantage.

- Vous avez oublié que je voulais vous parler peut-être, Maruyama !

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Nara, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, rétorqua l'homme sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Commandant, interpela Shikamaru sur un ton menaçant, ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force. Vous n'êtes pas armé, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je suis spécialiste de la manipulation d'ombre, vous le savez, vous m'avez vu combattre. Il me faudrait moins d'un dixième de seconde pour faire de vous ma marionnette. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons n'est-ce pas ?

Maruyama sembla hésiter un moment puis, finalement, trouva préférable d'obtempérer. Il se plaça de manière à faire face au shinobi et lança d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

- Et que me voulez-vous précisément ?

- Je voudrais juste savoir la raison pour laquelle l'amant de Nadeshiko-sama a essayé de la faire assassiner...

Shikamaru vit Maruyama perdre manifestement pied. Il devint blanc comme un linge, de la sueur se mit à perler de son front haut, ses yeux se firent fuyants et ses doigts s'agitèrent sur le rebord large de sa manche de kimono. Tout en lui reflétait l'inquiétude, pour Shikamaru il devint clair qu'il touchait au but. Plutôt que de poursuivre ses accusations, il laissa planer un lourd silence plein de sous-entendu qui mettait les nerfs de l'inculpé à rude épreuve. Ne supportant plus le mutisme du ninja, le Commandant s'exclama d'une voix tremblante :

- Je ne vois pas où... où vous voulez en venir !

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Shikamaru d'un ton innocent, pourtant il me semble que j'ai été clair. Vous avez tenté de tuer Nadeshiko-sama à plusieurs reprises. Je vous avez menti, l'un des samourais à lâcher un nom avant de se donner la mort, le vôtre. Vous avez tout orchestré, depuis le tout début... Certains domestiques bavards prétendent même que vous vous êtes rapprochés de la fille du damiyo pour surveiller les transactions... pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous joué des sentiments d'une jeune fille ?

Maruyama s'était peu à peu ratatiné en écoutant les paroles de Shikamaru. Ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient la terreur qui le remuait. Bien que tremblant et pâlissant, Maruyama tenta de résister à la pression psychologique que lui imposait le maître des ombres. Comme une formule magique qui lui viendrait en aide, il claironna :

- Même si j'étais coupable, vous ne pouvez pas le prouver, alors pourquoi avouerais-je ?

Le trentenaire se pétrifia sur place, foudroyé par la stupeur. Son adversaire n'avait rien perdu de son aplomb. Bien au contraire, un sourire redoutablement satisfait éclairait son visage aux yeux scrutateurs. Maruyama avait d'ores et déjà perdu, il avait perdu il le savait, pourtant, tel un animal traqué, son instinct le poussait à poursuivre la lutte, à résister encore...

- Je vous vois rire ? Cela vous parait-il insensé ? Aboya-t-il une claire provocation dans la voix.

- Insensé ? Répéta Shikamaru sans se départir de son calme, non. Non, je sais très bien que vous résisterez... mais je sais aussi qu'en tant que ninja professionnel, j'ai les moyens de vous faire parler. Yukimura-sama, qui aime tant sa fille, ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous torture... La cérémonie est malheureusement trop proche pour que nous commencions maintenant, mais nous nous retrouverons ce soir. En attendant, les gardes ont pour ordre de ne pas vous laisser sortir... Je vous conseille de mettre de l'ordre dans vos affaires Commandant, il se peut que demain vous soyez sur le billot ou pire, enfermé dans un cachot moisi oublié de tous.

Décontenancé, le Commandant s'appuya au mur le plus proche et fixa le jeune ninja qui lui tourna le dos, lui fit un signe goguenard en guise de salut tout en chantonnant un « à ce soir » tendre comme un mot d'amour. Il était perdu, il s'était compromis à cause de cet homme. Néanmoins rien ne se passerait comme tous le prédisaient. Il allait les étonner, il avait encore un moyen de sauver son honneur.

Shikamaru tourna à l'angle du corridor et sursauta. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Ranmaru Hideyoshi le fixait d'un œil amusé. Le ninja se maudit, tout à sa torture psychologique, il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier qu'ils ne fussent pas surveillés. Fort mécontent, il lança un regard assassin à l'indiscret qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il se redressa, sourit et invita Shikamaru à le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas dans le mutisme le plus complet. Le shinobi prit son temps pour observer encore le fils du damiyo. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, non pas comme s'il fut réellement préoccupé mais plutôt comme un homme intelligent voulant expliquer une situation complexe à un idiot. Son nez droit était légèrement plissé, l'arc parfait de ses sourcils fournis pointait vers le ciel. Il laissa échapper un claquement de langue impatient quand ils croisèrent un soldat qui les salua respectueusement. Ils ne passaient pas par la route que Shikamaru avait empruntée en venant. Ranmaru évitait ostensiblement les lieux les plus fréquentés. Il le fit déambuler assez rapidement dans les couloirs les plus exigus et les plus sombres du bâtiment, ce genre de passage où l'on imaginait parfaitement se presser des domestiques plus discrets que des souris. Enfin, ils quittèrent l'ombre fraîche de l'habitat pour se retrouver sous le soleil ardent du matin. Le temps était clair, aucun nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon, un temps parfait pour le mariage qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure. Le petit jardin dans lequel il venait d'arriver n'était en fait qu'un carré sablonneux délimité par des pierres imposantes. Quelques plantes rachitiques tentaient, tant bien que mal, de résister à l'implacable vent de ce début d'hiver. Au sol, des pierres plates traçaient un petit sentier qui les menait au-delà des frontières de cet espace. Ranmaru s'engagea sur ce chemin et déclara au shinobi qui le suivait :

- Nous allons faire le tour du bâtiment et revenir par l'entrée principale. Cela sera plus long, mais nous pourrons parler. Je vais me montrer franc avec vous, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on sache que je venais de rencontrer l'amant de ma fiancé.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et l'observa d'un œil interrogateur.

- Le Commandant vient lui-même de me l'avouer, précisa Hideyoshi, je rentre tout juste de Suna où j'étais allé présenter mes hommages au Kazekage. À peine arrivé, cet homme m'a abordé et m'a avoué de but en blanc qu'il entretenait une relation avec Nadeshiko-sama.

- Il vous a supplié de la lui laisser ? Demanda Shikamaru tout en connaissant la réponse.

- Pas le moins du monde, il a dit vouloir me prévenir de l'imposture. Il a... défloré Nadeshiko-sama depuis quelques mois déjà. Il a dit qu'il voulait juste me prévenir, que c'était à moi de prendre la décision d'en informer mon père ou non. Mais je ne le ferai pas. J'avoue être déçu, je m'attendais à mieux d'une grande dame, toutefois ce mariage est de la plus haute importance pour nos deux pays. Or mon père est très à cheval sur les principes, s'il apprenait que Nadeshiko-sama n'est plus vierge...

- Z'inquiétez pas pour ça, déclara brusquement Shikamaru, je vous préviens, z'allez épouser une fille chiante, une super capricieuse, mais quelqu'un de vertueux. Maruyama a essayé de lui forcer la main, pour faire foirer le mariage, mais elle a résisté.

- Comment vous...

- Ma collègue s'est occupée de cette histoire. Vous en faites pas...

Ranmaru parut peu apaisé par cette réponse. Ils firent quelques pas sans échanger le moindre mot. Autour d'eux, le même jardin désolé s'étendait sur de longues distances, fait de sable et de roche, de quelques arbrisseaux desséchés aux griffes tendus vers le ciel myosotis. Le chemin de pierre serpentait au centre les menant vers la cours d'entrée où déjà se préparait le cortège nuptial. Soudain, le futur marié se tourna vers Shikamaru et demanda :

- Si le Commandant a tenté d'assassiner ma fiancée, pourquoi ne pas le dénoncer à mon père ? Il pourrait s'enfuir pendant que nous serons au temple...

- Je ne peux pas le dénoncer et je vous assure qu'il ne partira pas.

- Que...

- Je vous le dis, il ne s'enfuira pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il est un fidèle partisan du bushidô, il ne trahira pas la voie du samourai.

- N'est-ce pas absurde ? S'exclama Ranmaru, s'il se conformait au bushidô, il ne trahirait pas son seigneur, Yukimura-sama en essayant de tuer sa fille ou de faire rater le mariage qui lui tient tant à cœur...

- Mais peut-être que son seigneur n'est pas celui qu'on croit, murmura Shikamaru plus pour lui même que pour son interlocuteur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'écria le second très intéressé.

- Rien... Rien n'y faites pas attention... Occupez-vous de vous marier, nous nous occupons des détracteurs.

Ranmaru Hideyoshi le fixa avec grand intérêt. Il avait du mal à saisir la profondeur de ses pensées absconses, cependant il avait le pressentiment que ce dénommé Nara ne parlait pas dans le vide. Cet homme respirait l'intelligence. Tout semblait parfaitement logique dans sa tête et s'il avait pris la peine de s'expliquer alors, il le présumait, lui aussi aurait été convaincu par son opinion. Le seigneur frissonna. Il n'avait jamais été bête, loin de là, il était même plutôt gâté sur ce point par la nature. Pourtant, face à Shikamaru Nara, il sentait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids.

Plus aucun d'eux ne parla le reste du trajet. Ils pénétrèrent le palais en effervescence et se frayèrent un passage parmi les servants qui couraient de toute part pour accomplir leurs tâches. Ils se saluèrent et allaient se séparer quand une délégation plus que surprenante fonça devant eux. En grande tenue, le damiyo Hideyoshi, le damiyo Yukimura et un petit nombre de leurs conseillers traversèrent le grand hall à vive allure, sans même remarquer la présence du fils du premier. Ils étaient visiblement inquiets et parlaient à voix basses mais agités. Ils entouraient une jeune domestique qui, en pleur,s ne cessaient de bafouiller d'une voix aigüe des sons inintelligibles. Intrigué, Ranmaru interpela son père, qui se retourna vivement vers lui. Il parut heureux de le voir, mais son ravissement fut de courte durée. Presque immédiatement, les pleurs stridents de la jeune femme le ramenèrent à la réalité. Quand il aperçut Shikamaru, un léger soulagement traversa son regard. Il leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Nadeshiko-sama est introuvable, déclara-t'il de but-en-blanc.

Le cœur de Shikamaru rata un battement. Il ne pouvait s'agir de Maruyama, ils étaient avec lui quelques minutes plutôt. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé et que le coupable fût ailleurs ? Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton dur au damiyo :

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je croyais que vos gardes se chargeaient de sa protection ?

- Je n'y comprends rien moi non plus, avoua Hideyoshi, désemparé.

- Et cette idiote était avec ma fille, tempêta Yukimura, elle pourrait parler, mais tout ce qu'elle est bonne à faire c'est pleurer ! Imbécile !

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'une claque dans l'arrière du crâne de la jeune fille. Les pleurs de cette dernière redoublèrent alors qu'elle se pliait en deux, prostrée dans son chagrin. Shikamaru fusilla Yukimura du regard. Il se rapprocha de la jeune servante et l'observa un moment. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle ne devait pas avoir atteint ses quinze printemps et son visage poupon reflétait une candeur toute enfantine. Le ninja se rapprocha d'elle et caressa doucement le petit dos étroit qu'elle lui présentait. Puis il l'attrapa par les épaules, la força à se redresser et l'attira contre lui. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un mouchoir qu'il lui offrit. Touchée par cette gentillesse, elle s'accrocha convulsivement à sa veste de junnin et pleura de plus belle. Pendant quelques minutes, Shikamaru se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux sous les regards interloqués des autres hommes. Peu à peu, la fille se détendit et ses larmes devinrent moins puissantes. À ce moment, Shikamaru l'éloigna un peu de lui et plongea ses yeux chaleureux dans le siens. La jeune fille rougit violemment, mais ne fuit pas ce regard envoûtant.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda le ninja d'une voix douce, presque paternelle.

- Yo...Yoshino, seigneur.

- Je ne suis pas un seigneur, je suis juste Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara. D'accord ? Affirma le jeune homme pour ne pas que la jeune fille se sentît inférieure à lui.

- Oui, Nara-san.

- Yoshino-chan, poursuivit-il toujours avec prévenance, tu peux me dire ce que tu sais, s'il te plait ?

- Et bien, j'avais laissé ma maîtresse pour préparer les cosmétiques. Nous avions commencé à l'habiller, il me restait à monter sa coiffure et la maquiller avant de lui enfiler les autres robes. Quand je suis revenue, elle n'était plus là. Je me suis inquiétée, je suis allez voir ma grande sœur pour la mettre au courant.

- Ta grande sœur ? Répéta Shikamaru intrigué.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les servantes plus âgées.

- Et qu'à fait ta grande sœur ?

- Elle a questionné le garde qui était posté devant la porte. Nadeshiko-sama avait quitté l'appartement, disant qu'elle devait rendre visite à son père. Nous avons donc patienté un moment, mais voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, ma grande sœur m'a envoyé l'annoncer à Yukimura-sama. J'avais fait une erreur, qu'elle a dit, je devais l'assumer...

Elle se laissa de nouveau aller aux larmes contre le torse large qui se présentait à elle. Posant une main au sommet de son crâne, Shikamaru la laissa faire. Il préféra se tourner vers les deux damiyos et s'adressa à Yukimura.

- Et bien sûr votre fille n'est pas venue vous voir.

- Non, non évidemment, balbutia-t-il de plus en plus pâle.

- Peut-être n'a-t'elle pas eu le temps d'y arriver, suggéra l'un des conseillers. C'était un homme au visage fin et long, aux petits yeux effilés et au nez plats. Il ressemblait à un serpent avec son air sournois et ses yeux dorés. Sa longue barbiche blanche frétilla quand il prononça ces quelques mots, comme si la perspective d'un enlèvement l'excitait. Shikamaru le regarda d'un air dégoûté et proposa une toute autre idée.

- Ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'intention de voir son père...

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? S'emporta le damiyo d'Hi no Kuni.

- Calmez-vous Ryuhei-san, ordonna Hideyoshi, Nara-san ne peut pas penser à mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nara-san, intervint Ranmaru, penseriez-vous comme moi qu'elle soit allée voir...

- Non, coupa brusquement Shikamaru. Il était peu désireux que le nom du Commandant fut évoqué face aux deux pères. Il ne voulait pas que Nadeshiko fût compromise et il n'avait encore aucune preuve à apporter de la possible culpabilité de Maruyama. Il réfléchit un moment dans le silence que son ton strict avait instauré. Il était tout à fait sûr que la Princesse n'avait pas pu se rendre auprès de son amant. Elle avait voué son entière confiance à Hinata et ne prendrait pas le risque de ne pas écouter l'un de ses conseils...

- Hinata... murmura soudain Shikamaru dont les idées commençaient à se mettre en place. Il reprit d'une voix plus forte, Z'avez déjà prévenu ma collègue ?

- Non, avoua Yukimura, nous nous apprêtions à...

- Yoshino-chan, dit le ninja à la domestique qui s'accrochait toujours à lui, tu devrais aller rejoindre ta grande sœur et vous tenir prête à accueillir Nadeshiko-sama. Il ne vous reste que peu de temps avant la cérémonie.

Bien qu'étonné, Yoshino obtempéra, trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper aux questions et aux reproches des autres hommes qui eux étaient trop méchants. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du gentil ninja qui l'avait aidé, lui sourit rougissante et partit en courant. Shikamaru la regarda faire puis lança aux nobles qui l'entouraient.

- Suivez-moi !

Il fonça droit vers la chambre d'Hinata.

Face à la porte close, bourdonnait un drôle d'essaim fébrile. Ren, Keitaro, Kakei et Shin'ichi vêtus de leurs beaux kimonos, tentait de calmer une Rie qui, elle, n'avait pas fini de s'habiller. L'impudente brandissait son poing vers la porte en poussant un collier de jurons à faire blêmir de honte la plus pure racaille. Sans pudeur, elle ne retenait pas les pans de son vêtement qui s'ouvrait sous la couche de dessous transparents qui accompagnait généralement les tsukesage(5). Tout au contraire, Reira, morte de honte, était accroupie dans un coin, tentant de cacher au mieux son corps exposé. Elle n'avait, semblait-il, même pas eu le temps d'enfiler son kimono pour couvrir ses dessous, et seule le haori turquoise dont Shin'ichi l'avait couverte dissimulait un peu ses formes naissantes. Shikamaru sut immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste. Il interpela ses élèves. Reconnaissant la voix de son professeur, Rie bondit comme un ressort, se précipita vers lui et enroula son corps élastique autour de celui de Shikamaru en susurrant d'une voix menaçante :

- Vous tombez bien sensei, allez déloger l'autre emmerdeuse ! Elle nous a foutu dehors Reira-chan et moi, soit disant qu'elle avait besoin de parler à Hinata-sensei, mais Hinata-sensei doit nous aider à mettre nos obis, voyez-vous, sinon on ne sera jamais prêtes pour le mariage.

- Fais chier Rie, lâche-moi, je suis venue la chercher justement, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle.

L'élève posa son regard sur les hommes qui suivaient son professeur et les salua vivement avant de redonner à son corps une pose et une forme normale. Un peu plus loin, les garçons laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Shikamaru se doutait parfaitement qu'ils avaient passé de longues et difficiles minutes à essayer de tenir cette impulsive Rie. Bien que charmante et sympathique de manière générale, la jeune fille pouvait se révéler imbuvable lors de ses colères. Pour Tsunade, ce changement de comportement tenait très sûrement de l'instabilité psychologique que lui provoquaient ses souvenirs malheureux. Aussi, au lieu de la réprimander pour ses propos désobligeants, le shinobi tapota doucement l'une de ses épaules et la dépassa pour se poster devant la porte. Au même moment, Shin'ichi s'était détaché du groupe et rapprocher de Reira pour la rassurer. Content de cette complicité, témoignant de leur appartenance aux ninjas de Konoha, Shikamaru sourit, demanda à Ranmaru, aux damiyos et à leurs conseillers de patienter, puis pénétra sans frapper dans la pièce.

La chambre de sa collègue était disposée comme la sienne. Aussi, au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table basse sur laquelle étaient accoudées les deux femmes. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir l'arrogante Dame Nadeshiko effondrée ! Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, tout juste vêtue de trois des kimonos qui composaient son shiro-muku(6). Échevelée, elle ne cessait de passer et repasser ses doigts osseux dans ses mèches cuivrées en les agrippant parfois d'un geste compulsif. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir pitié d'elle un jour, pourtant, face à cette scène il se sentait désolée pour cette jeune femme victime des manipulations de pouvoir. À ses côtés, Hinata tentait de la calmer en caressant doucement son dos. De son autre main, elle cachait sa bouche et essuyait de temps à autre l'affliction qui perlait de ses yeux compatissants. Soudainement embarrassé, il toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. Les deux femmes bondirent et le dévisagèrent non seulement avec surprise, mais aussi méfiance. Hinata fut la première à se détendre et Shikamaru en profita pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre.

Lorsque sa collègue se leva, avec sa grâce habituelle, il resta stupéfait par son élégance. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours était charmante et belle. Mais, ce jour-là, habillée de son houmongi(7), elle avait atteint une superbe qu'aucune femme n'avait jamais égalé à ses yeux. La soie vert d'eau lui donnait l'air de venir de ses contes anciens où les nymphes venaient dispenser bontés et courroux au commun des mortels. Les insolents camélias pourpres renforçaient l'innocence rose pâle des fleurs de cerisiers. Les hérons immaculés s'envolaient d'un lac argenté au bord du quel des roseaux verts sombres semblaient vouloir frémir sous une brise imaginaire. Ses petits pieds étaient déjà glissés dans des tabis(8) blancs, masquant la sensualité de sa peau veloutée. Shikamaru frissonna, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait serré contre lui cette nymphe. Il avait exploré de ses lèvres son corps parfait. Il rougit. Comme dans un rêve, il la vit s'incliner. Elle s'excusa auprès de Dame Nadeshiko et, ayant reprit ses esprits, il l'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce pour parler à l'abri de tout oreille indiscrète.

- Tout le monde la cherche partout, annonça-t-il sans préambule, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, je suis désolée Shikamaru-kun, murmura le kunoichi contrite, elle est arrivée telle une tornade dans ma chambre, elle était si déroutée que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la renvoyer. Elle est terrifiée par ce mariage.

- C'est pas un peu tard ? soupira-t-il agacé par ces états d'âme de bonne femme.

Pour la première fois, il vit comme de la colère traverser les yeux blancs de son amie. Elle hésita un moment, cherchant ses mots puis tenta d'une voix tremblante.

- Moi... moi je la comprends, je ne la comprends que trop bien. Si... si père ne m'avait pas... reniée, je me serai un jour retrouvée dans cette situation. Imagines-tu passer une vie entière avec une personne que tu n'aimes pas ? Ce n'est pas une situation que l'on peut prendre sereinement... d'autant moins qu'elle aime sincèrement le Commandant.

- Ce connard a bien joué son coup, pesta le junnin qui haïssait de plus en plus ce monstre prêt à tout pour déclencher un conflit, même briser les rêves d'une personne si jeune.

- En effet, répondit Hinata, mais pour Nadeshiko-sama, il ne s'agit pas de rompre les fiançailles ou de s'enfuir... simplement, elle était fatiguée de faire comme si tout allait bien.

- Je vois, dit-il pudiquement refusant tout de même d'avouer qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment, mais il reste moins de quarante-cinq minutes avant que le cortège quitte le palais, elle a encore neuf robes à enfiler, la coiffure à monter et vu ce qu'elle a pleuré, ses suivantes vont devoir lui faire un ravalement de façade pour qu'elle soit présentable ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de s'apitoyer ? Et je te rappelle que t'as deux gamines à habiller. Rie et les tsukesages, c'est pas une grande histoire d'amour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Hinata s'accorda un petit sourire en imaginant la jeune chunnin se débattre, au prise à l'insoluble casse-tête qu'était les tsukesages. Elle hésita pourtant. Son regard plein de commisération se dirigea vers la silhouette tremblante et fragile de Dame Nadeshiko et il vit nettement une lueur protectrice s'allumer tel un brasier au fond d'elle. Avant même qu'elle ne tente de prononcer le moindre mot pour défendre la cause de la fiancée, il proposa une solution, refusant de s'engager dans une discussion stérile.

- Ranmaru Hideyoshi est juste derrière cette porte. Il te suffit d'aller vérifier que c'est bien un être humain normal avec deux yeux, un nez et une bouche pour rassurer la princesse.

Elle distingua très clairement l'ironie de son ton, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à la dissimuler. Toutefois, bien que se sentant idiote, elle ne put que se diriger comme un automate vers la porte et, comme l'avait suggéré Shikamaru, vérifier que le futur marié fut digne de prendre la main de Dame Nadeshiko.

* * *

Le bois du temple était sombre et brillant. Ses poutres épaisses et noueuses pesaient sur la tête de Shikamaru comme une menace intransigeante. Il se sentait écrasé par ses croyances et ses dieux en cet instant sacré qui ne lui appartenait pas. Sa familles, ancestrale et renommée, l'avait élevé dans le respect des traditions et des dogmes, beaucoup de ses connaissances héritées de son clan, relevaient de rituels et de savoirs religieux. L'emblème même de son clan en témoignait. Le cerf, dont ils se servaient dans de nombreux remèdes, étaient sacrés dans nombres de rites shinto(9). Shikamaru avait appris à respecter cet animal dont il tirait sa force et ses compétences.

Brusquement, un grand coup de coude le ramena à la réalité. À sa gauche, Rie, mécontente de son manque d'attention, lui asséna une grande claque entre les omoplates avant de murmurer :

- Y'a un mec bizarre avec Hinata-sensei.

Du menton, elle désigna l'autre côté du grand portail en bois où Hinata, accompagnée de Shin'ichi, discutait avec un drôle de petit bonhomme. Il ressemblait à une barrique tant son ventre était rond, ses jambes trop courtes et ses petits bras potelés rappelaient à Shikamaru l'un de ses jouets d'enfant et lui donnaient l'envie de rire. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir pourquoi Rie s'inquiétait de cet individu, mais rien d'évident ne frappa son esprit. L'homme semblait tout juste un peu trop saoul à en juger son teint rougeaud, sans toutefois paraître dangereux. Un peu joyeux peut-être, mais la bonne humeur n'avait jamais blessé personne. Il remarqua bien l'air sérieux d'Hinata et faillit s'en alarmer, jusqu'à ce que les grands gestes de Shin qui le forçait à prendre place dans la cérémonie lui fassent comprendre que le saoûlard se montrait juste trop entreprenant envers la Hyûga. Rassuré et sorti de ses propres souvenirs, il reporta son attention à la foule qui, doucement, pénétrait le temple. Seuls quelques convives, membre des deux familles triés sur le volet, assistaient à la cérémonie. Les quelques curieux du peuple devaient se contenter de rêvasser hors des enceintes de ce lieu sacré et les invités les moins importants attendre l'heure du banquet pour rencontrer les mariés.

Quand le damiyo Hideyoshi entra à vive allure pour rencontrer le prêtre, sans accorder la moindre attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, Shikamaru ne put réprimer un sourire. Les souvenirs de la scène qui s'était déroulée moins d'une heure plutôt assaillirent de nouveau sa mémoire. Quand la Princesse capricieuse avait découvert le visage fin et aristocrate de son futur époux, son humeur avait changé du tout au tout, elle avait retrouvé son énergie tyrannique et avait houspillé Hinata pour l'avoir retenue si longtemps alors qu'elle devait se marier à un si charmant jeune homme. Bien sûr, ne voulant pas déclencher de combat inutile, sa coéquipière s'était contentée de sourire et de s'incliner respectueusement avant tout soulagée de voir que le contrat pourrait bientôt se sceller sans plus de heurt. Aussi, satisfaite d'avoir pu faire preuve de sa supériorité devant son admirable fiancé, Nadeshiko s'était retournée à sa chambre en babillant de son horrible voix criarde afin de montrer sa joie. Pour Shikamaru, ces soudaines marques de gaieté prouvaient une fois de plus sa première impression sur cette fille : frivole et superficielle. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas été si fière d'elle même si elle avait pu voir ce que son ego démesuré lui avait caché. Ranmaru ne lui avait qu'à peine accordé un regard. Dès lors qu'Hinata s'était montrée, le fils du Damiyo n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle. Étrangement, le ninja de Konoha ressentait une drôle de fierté en revoyant l'expression captivée du noble. Elle avait tout juste fait attention à Ranmaru alors qu'elle avait passé une nuit entière dans ses bras. Du fond de son cerveau en ébullition, sa conscience hurla. Hinata était ivre et sans doute inconsciente de ses actes. L'aurait-elle choisi sinon ? Temari le lui avait bien assez dit, il n'avait rien d'assez exceptionnelle pour attirer l'attention. Il n'était pas beau, n'avait pas de charme, il était juste plus intelligent que la normale « Et c'est ce qui me fait suer! » gémit la voix de son ancienne amante quelque part dans sa mémoire. Il leva une fois de plus les yeux vers Hinata qui contrairement à lui prenait son travail très au sérieux et surveillait de près les gens qui pénétraient dans le temple. Il l'avait rabrouée tôt dans la matinée pour qu'elle ne pense plus à ce petit dérapage et lui y revenait sans cesse. Il se secoua, refoula ses fantasmes loin dans son esprit et reprit son observation.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Hinata posa une main inquiète sur le bras de Shikamaru. Ce dernier ne put que secouer la tête, incapable de la rassurer. Les futurs mariés auraient dû les rejoindre depuis plus d'une demi d'heure déjà. La délégation faite d'eux-mêmes, de leurs parents et des jeunes ninjas qui ne devaient pas les quitter ne semblaient pas prête à émerger du coin de rue qui les séparait du domaine. Shikamaru se faisait du souci pour leur mission évidemment mais surtout pour Ren, Keitaro, Kakei et Reira. Il avait confiance en eux, bien sûr, cependant ils s'étaient toujours montrés ponctuels. Ils craignaient donc que ce retard soit dû à une attaque. Son cerveau génial avait prévu ce scénario, et pour cette raison il avait demandé à Keitaro et Ren, tous les deux chunnin, de rester très vigilants quand ils accompagneraient les mariés... Mais avait-il été trop négligent ? Se pouvait-il qu'il eût failli en pensant que le plus important était de surveiller les gens qui venaient assister au mariage ? Il commençait à tourner en rond devant la gigantesque porte en bois et ne savait plus quoi dire pour empêcher Hinata de courir jusqu'au palais du damiyo. Il avait envoyé Shin'ichi et Rie patrouiller parmi les convives non seulement pour les occuper mais aussi pour imposer une pression psychologique à d'éventuels détracteurs. S'il se sentait surveillé, l'attaquant aurait plus de mal à se résoudre à passer à l'acte. Il démontrait de cette manière leur avantage ce qui, il l'espérait vivement, pourrait faire faillir les moins courageux.

Hinata vint encore une fois auprès de lui et murmura avec toutefois un certain calme :

- Tu... tu crois... tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- En toute logique oui. Il n'y aurait aucune raison sinon pour qu'ils soient en retard. La probabilité en revanche pour que cet événement soit fâcheux, je suis incapable de la calculer, bien qu'elle me paraisse minime. Nos élèves sont bien entraînés, de plus Keitaro peut analyser une situation en quelques secondes et inventer un sale coup en moins de temps encore. Kakei est assez attentif pour discerner la moindre anomalie et Ren assez timbré et désobéissant pour tuer un ennemi trop persistant malgré mes ordres. Quant à Reira...

Il hésita, ne sachant que penser de la jeune apprentie d'Hinata. Celle-ci cependant réaffirma sa confiance en son élève et se montra si ferme, qu'il préféra changer bien vite de sujet. Il poursuivit donc son raisonnement fait pour rassurer, non seulement la jeune femme, mais lui-même.

- En revanche la probabilité pour qu'un détail mineur les empêche de quitter le palais me paraît plus haute. Les filles se sont emmêlées en enfilant les kimonos de la _princesse_, dans ce cas on devrait plus avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Ou encore, le fils Hideyoshi a du se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter l'autre hystérique et du coup son père doit essayer de le convaincre, si c'est le cas... on est pas rendu. Y'a aussi la possibilité pour que notre chère _princesse_ se soit rendu compte qu'elle était horrible, qu'elle ait décidée de ne pas sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que ses suivantes aient réussi à la faire belle... et dans ce cas ce mariage aura jamais lieu...

Il entendit Hinata pouffer et baissa les yeux juste à temps pour la voir contenir son rire et tenter tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux. Néanmoins quand elle le réprimanda, ce fut avec passion, lui rappelant qu'il était mal de juger les gens sur leur physique. Malgré son air un peu boudeur, Shikamaru était soulagé, voir content. Il avait réussi à la faire rire, ils étaient même parvenus à parler normalement, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis leur réveil catastrophique. Il posa une main au sommet du crâne de sa collègue et reposa ses yeux sombres sur la route toujours aussi désespérément déserte du moindre cortège nuptiale.

L'agitation des badauds autour du temple commençait à sérieusement le contrarier. Avec tant de monde, l'attention des deux Hyûga serait beaucoup trop dispersée et ils pourraient rater le plus important au moment voulu. De plus, si un combat devait avoir lieu, il risquait de mettre en danger les villageois ce qui ne serait pas du goût de leur employeur. La situation était de moins en moins propice, et ces satanés mariés qui ne se pointaient pas...

Il sentit brusquement une présence derrière lui et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing que Rie s'apprêtait à lui coller dans le bas du dos. Il se retourna vers elle d'un bond, fâché mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire sa manière de penser.

- Là, j'en ai franchement marre, cria l'énergique adolescente, ils se foutent de nous où quoi !

- Rie-chan, s'il te plaît, susurra Hinata pour tenter de la tempérer, tu inquiètes les invités.

- Sérieux sensei, s'écria l'élève en l'ignorant royalement, ils en ont encore pour longtemps ?

- Écoute j'en sais rien... répondit Shikamaru en fixant toujours l'angle de rue d'où il aurait voulu les voir émerger.

- Oh, on dirait que non, chantonna Hinata en souriant.

D'abord intrigué les deux autres ninjas de Konoha observaient dans la même direction sans pour autant voir ce qui pouvait la rendre si convaincue, quand enfin la tête du cortège apparu dans l'avenue principale qui menait au temple. Shikamaru se détendit un peu. Tout le monde semblait sain et sauf. En début de groupe Reira et Keitaro leur fit un petit signe comme pour les tranquilliser. Shikamaru se dépêcha de renvoyer Rie à son poste alors qu'Hinata et lui attendirent la délégation de pied ferme. Tous passèrent devant eux, une expression solennelle scotchée à la face. Le damiyo Hideoshi leur adressa tout de même un geste d'excuse avant de suivre son fils jusqu'à l'autel de cérémonie. En dernier entra Ren. Il s'immobilisa sans crier gare au côté de ses professeurs et, sans tourner à aucun moment la tête vers eux, il lança à voix basse :

- On arrivait pas à lui mettre la main dessus à ce fichu Ranmaru Hideyoshi, il était nulle part. Puis il débarque en disant qu'à cause de l'angoisse il était coincé dans la salle de bain... C'est un mensonge. J'y suis allé moi-même le chercher là-bas, il y'était pas. J'ai rien dit, pour pas éveiller ses soupçons, mais il est louche et puis observez bien sa manche droite Hinata-sensei... y'a un truc qui me travaille...

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il alla se placer selon le plan de leur stratège. Shikamaru ressentit plus fortement le chakra d'Hinata. Il vit des veines palpiter autour de ses paupières alors que ses pupilles devenaient de plus en plus immaculées. Soudain, elle se troubla et murmura incrédule :

- Shikamaru-kun...sur la manche... c'est du sang.

_Suite au chapitre 5_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour une si longue absence. J'ai d'abord eu mon ordinateur qui m'a lâché puis quand j'ai pu en voir un nouveau, il a fallu attendre que mon informaticien de père veuille bien récupérer les données restées sur le vieux. J'avais déjà bien avancé ce chapitre, je n'avais pas envie de tout recommencer. Ensuite il y'a eu les examens et j'ai travaillé pendant mes vacances...

Bref c'est la rentrée pour ma fic !

J'espère que vous suivrez toujours l'histoire et que vous trouverez toujours la motivation pour me suivre. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je termine en remerciant d'avance ceux qui auront été patients et en vous laissant mon tout nouveau slogan : _**Un commentaire ça ne coûte rien et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, quand en plus il est bien construit, il le motive et lui donne l'occasion de s'améliorer ! Alors surtout n'hésitez pas, laissez un commentaire**_ !

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°

**Lexique :**

_**1- Taiko**_ : tambour japonais  
_**2- Matsuri **_: Fête et festivals, le plus souvent estival, lié à la religion shinto.  
_**3- Kamon ou Mon **_: insigne héraldique initialement utilisé par les clans de samouraïs pour se reconnaître plus facilement sur les champs de bataille. Ils sont généralement sous forme de dessins stylisés à l'intérieur d'une forme géométrique. Leur utilisation remonte à l'époque Kamakura. Durant l'ère Edo, seuls les daimyô avaient le droit d'en posséder deux à la fois. Dès le début de l'ère Meiji, leur utilisation se répandit parmi le peuple (Wikipédia)  
_**4- « Je m'en remets à vous » : **_Est la traduction la plus logique de Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. C'est une formule de politesse, elle s'utilise très régulièrement lors de présentation par exemple mais aussi lorsque l'on doit travailler ensemble... on voit même des jeunes gens le dire à leur tout nouveau petit ami. ..  
_**5- Tsukesage :**_ Un des nombreux types de kimono. Celui-ci, bien que plus formel qu'un Yukata, ne l'est pas trop. Ces motifs sont modestes. Il peut être porté, le jour d'un mariage, par les amies de la famille célibataire ou mariées  
_**6- Shiro-muku :**_ Kimono traditionnel de mariage. Il se compose de plusieurs de plusieurs kimono superposés entre 9 et 12 selon la richesse. Ils s'accompagnent du Tsuno-kakushi, (ou cache-orgueil), coiffe censé « cacher les cornes de jalousie de la mariée » et donc symboliser sa résolution à devenir une bonne épouse.  
_**7- Houmongi :**_ Légèrement plus formel que le Tsukesage, il se différencie par ses motifs plus riches et plus complexes. Il est porté lui aussi, lors des mariages, par les femmes mariées ou célibataires, amies de la famille.  
_**8- Tabi :**_ Sorte de chaussette remontant jusqu'au cheville, elles se caractérisent par le fait que le gros orteil et séparé des autres pour ainsi enfiler les sandales.  
_**9- Shinto :**_ Religion traditionnelle du japon, la plus répandue avec le bouddhisme.


	5. Partie I, Chapitre 5

**Petit mot avant de commencer**** : **Merci à toutes les lectrices (lecteurs ?) qui me soutiennent ici, sur . Je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir. Sur l'autre site où je publie ma fic, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'elle ne plaît pas, alors ça me décourage... et je ne suis plus motivée... mais quand je lis vos reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer... alors MERCI !! Cela dit, je laisse place à l'histoire !

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce c__œur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_

**Partie I **

_It's like it's pitch black on either side of me  
I don't know what's going on; I just keep breathing_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre 5**

Shikamaru suivit du regard la première coupe que Ranmaru portait à ses lèvres. Il y but trois gorgées, comme le voulait la coutume, puis la reposa délicatement pour attraper la seconde coupe légèrement plus grande. Le shinobi d'expérience qu'il était avait bel et bien pu apercevoir la tâche de sang sombre qui s'étendait sur le rebord large de sa manche de kimono. Tout un chacun n'aurait pu en déceler la présence, le tissu bleu indigo dissimulait plutôt bien ce détail, mais pas assez pour les sens de Shikamaru Nara. Malgré son apparente attention à la cérémonie nuptiale, le corps tout entier du ninja était concentré sur ce qui l'entourait : le tintement des porcelaines utilisées par les mariés, la psalmodie du prêtre, le gargouillis de l'eau dans les bassins de purification, la constante vague de chakra provenant d'Hinata à sa droite, la toux d'un homme au fond de la salle, la tension de ses élèves sur leurs gardes, le vacarme assourdi de la foule au dehors, le sifflement d'un objet fin lancé dans l'air à grande vitesse...

Hinata leva soudain la main et attrapa une aiguille d'acupuncture en plein vol. Son collègue observa à peine surpris l'objet et calcula à toute allure, grâce à son angle, sa possible cible. Aucun doute ne pouvait subsister dans son esprit, la princesse égoïste était encore visée. D'un regard, la kunoichi fit comprendre à Shikamaru que la lutte avait commencé puis s'éclipsa avec circonspection et dignité pour ne pas affoler l'assemblée. Un geste suffit à alarmer Ren et Shin'ichi qui, d'un bond, s'éloignèrent des convives pour appréhender les coupables. Derrière eux, Hinata émergea du groupe compact que formait la famille des fiancés en tenant discrètement mais fermement un homme. Shikamaru reconnut en lui le soulard qui avait embêté la jeune femme à l'entrée du temple, il semblait dans les vapes et ne tenait debout que grâce à la poigne ferme d'Hinata.

- C'est lui, mais il est sonné, déclara-t'elle quand eux seuls purent l'entendre, hypnose ou drogue je pense. Je le confie à Reira.

Elle s'apprêtait à joindre les gestes à la parole, quand, brusquement, son corps se tendit comme un arc bandé. Sa concentration se fit plus forte et ses trois compagnons sentirent clairement la violente déflagration du byakugan à pleine puissance. Puis, vivement, elle se tourna vers eux, murmurant à toute allure :

- Ils fuient, trois ninjas, direction Nord-Ouest... Allez-y devant, je mets celui-là en sécurité et je vous rejoins.

Les hommes ne se firent pas répéter deux fois les instructions. Ils quittèrent avec calme l'enceinte du temple, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, avant de se précipiter de toutes leurs vitesses à la poursuite de l'ennemi. En même temps que ses jambes donnaient le maximum de leur célérité, Shikamaru mit en branle sa réflexion. Si l'homme qui avait lancé l'arme était un convive autorisé à assister à la cérémonie religieuse, il pouvait en conclure avec certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un proche d'une des deux familles. À son arrivée, il avait paru saoul mais peut-être le ninja s'était-il laissé abuser, peut-être l'homme était-il déjà sous l'emprise d'un autre. Évidemment, personne ne se méfiant de lui, rendu puissant par celui qui le manipulait, il avait pu tenter une attaque en toute impunité. La possibilité qu'il fût mêlé de plus près à cette affaire restait bien sûr dans son esprit, il ne voulait exclure aucune piste. Cependant, il préférait, vu l'urgence de la situation, se contenter des faits. Une fois les ninjas appréhendés, il pourrait les questionner, tirer enfin au clair cette affaire. Il fronça les sourcils et cria à l'adresse de ses deux élèves :

- Je les veux vivants.

Son regard glissa vers Ren à qui cet ordre s'adressait tout particulièrement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien sa propension à l'élimination facile et rapide d'adversaires trop gênants. Ren était un bon élément, mais trop instable, parfois même trop ingérable Pas qu'il ne manquât de discipline mais plutôt que ses valeurs semblaient souvent déplacées face à celles que prônaient le gouvernement de Tsunade. Il se sentit à peine rassuré quand l'adolescent montra qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Il savait que, malgré sa force et sa ruse, il ne pourrait pas arrêter Ren. Seule Hinata avait encore prise sur lui, il fallait que sa partenaire le rejoignît au plus vite.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers Shin'ichi. Une nuit de sommeil et les délicieux repas dispensés sans retenue par le seigneur du vent avaient suffi à le requinquer. Il était maintenant au mieux de sa forme et pourrait utiliser son vrai pouvoir, car la force surhumaine dont il faisait preuve n'était pas son principal atout. Son élève, bien que ne provenant pas d'une lignée héréditaire, avait montré dès son plus jeune âge un talent particulier. Shikamaru sourit, avec un peu d'entraînement et de volonté, Shin'ichi aurait pu être le guerrier parfait, cependant, il avait choisit de se laisser vivre. Or le professeur savait qu'il était le plus mal placé pour blâmer son élève. Alors qu'il le fixait avec une certaine affection, il perçut un léger changement dans l'expression du garçon :

- Les voilà !

Le chef de troupe reporta son attention vers l'avant. Les fuyards étaient enfin à portée de vue, bien qu'encore loin devant. Ils allaient pouvoir en découdre. Il fit signe aux garçons d'accélérer encore le rythme pour les rattraper. Un peu malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Il ne décelait pas la moindre trace de la présence d'Hinata. Il commençait à se poser des questions. Confier un homme à moitié somnolant à une méd-nin ne prenait pas tant de temps, et même gênée par un kimono la kunoichi était bien assez rapide pour les rejoindre en quelques minutes. Quelques complications avaient dû la retenir, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure. Alors qu'il pensait toujours à sa coéquipière restée derrière, son groupe rattrapa les ninjas et les encercla.

Ils avaient atteint la bordure de la cité. Par chance, les villageois étant tous allés assister à la fête qu'était ce mariage, ce quartier était quasi désert. Les seules présences étaient celles des gardes restés surveiller les hauts remparts. Dos à dos, leurs trois ennemis les observaient avec méfiance, tentant sûrement d'évaluer leur situation. Shikamaru de son côté en faisait de même, montant déjà une stratégie de combat. Il constata que les trois personnes manifestaient une certaine nervosité, comme si une inquiétude quelconque les habitait. Leur équipe était composée de deux hommes et une femme. L'un deux ne portait pas d'armes. Ses vêtements avaient l'air très souple, renforcés aux articulations, ses mains étaient recouvertes par des gants en cuir épais. Cet accoutrement fit penser à Shikamaru qu'il était spécialiste du taijustsu. Un autre était quant à lui armé d'une lame plus grande que lui et aussi large que sa tête, il ne pouvait que s'agir d'un monstre à la force anormale féru des combats à distance. Quant à la dernière, vêtue de son yukata azur déchiré sur le bas, elle ne possédait qu'une ombrelle en papier de riz fermée dont elle avait négligemment posé le bout sur son épaule.

Un certain nombre de stratégies infaillibles envahissaient son esprit, mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, ils ne pouvaient plus les communiquer à ses deux partenaires. Il devrait se contenter de frapper de front et prendre l'ennemi en combat singulier. Cette technique totalement désorganisée, n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes, il devrait pourtant s'en contenter. Toutefois, il devait diriger les garçons vers le bon adversaire. S'il se doutait que Ren avait déjà fait les mêmes appréciations que lui, il savait aussi que l'impétueux Shin n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir. Une fois le mot « combat » gravé devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Il fit un signe à l'élève d'Hinata, puis déclara d'un ton grave :

- Je m'occupe de celui à la lame ! Pour porter un truc pareil il doit être extrêmement fort... peut-être même plus que Shin...

L'homme à la lame eut un sourire carnassier, persuadé d'avoir impressionné ses adversaires et heureux d'être distingué de ses collègues. En revanche, Shin'ichi semblait bouillir de rage. Il poussa un véritable hurlement guerrier quand il s'élança sur celui censé le dépasser en puissance. L'homme prit de court, n'eut pas le temps de réagir, subit de plein fouet le coup de poing de l'adolescent qui l'envoya voler contre le mur d'enceinte vingt mètres plus loin. La muraille, défoncée à la base, se fissura sur toute la longueur, ils pouvaient à présent y voir à travers. De l'autre côté, les gravats se mêlaient au sable safran sur lequel soufflait le vent brûlant du désert. Soudain, sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'ennemi se releva. Il massa légèrement l'une de ses épaules, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit un petit signe goguenard à son agresseur. Shin'ichi tremblait d'impatience. Son sourire reflétait le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à l'affrontement. Il murmura quelques mots que Shikamaru ne comprit pas, mais qui sonnèrent tout de même dangereux à son oreille.

- On est en ville ! Oublie pas ! Tu casses encore une brique et je te bute ! Gueula-t'il.

- T'en fais pas pour ta brique... grogna l'élève qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Il prit son élan et fonça droit sur le porteur de lame, lorsqu'il fut à moins de deux mètres il sauta, fit un demi-tour pour gagner de la puissance et balança son pied vers la figure de son ennemi. Ce dernier put se défendre au dernier moment en faisant barrage de ses avants-bras, toutefois la violence de ce coup le fit reculer plus encore vers le désert où l'enfant de Konoha le suivit. Le professeur resta stupéfait, pour la première fois, le Shin'ichi avide de bataille avait écouté l'un de ses ordres. Oubliant presque l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de fierté pour son imbécile d'âne rétif. Enfin, la voix assez proche d'un des ninjas restant le réveilla de sa torpeur.

- P'tain de Takeru, toujours le premier à se lancer... marmonna le spécialiste de taijutsu.

- Calme-toi Hikaru, nous sommes bien assez embarrassés de notre côté, lui rétorqua la femme à l'ombrelle en lançant un regard appuyé à Shikamaru.

Le dénommé Hikaru tourna à son tour les yeux vers le Nara. Il eut l'air de le jauger pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que tout son corps ne changeât d'attitude, fin prêt à l'offensive. Il craqua ses doigts, étira son bras droit vers le haut et fit mine de vouloir attaquer le junnin... Il ne put faire un pas. De tout son poids, il tira vers l'avant, mais quelque chose semblait le maintenir en place, le tirant par le dos comme si un hameçon l'avait fait prisonnier. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre les mécanismes de ce sortilège... Rien. Il se débattit plus fort, sentit la pression dans son dos cesser, se crut un moment libérer quand une douleur intense le prit à la taille. C'était comme si un fil invisible lui sciait la peau à travers sa tenue.

- Ton adversaire ce sera moi... déclara une voix calme dans son dos.

Shikamaru s'accorda un petit rictus satisfait. À l'arrière de Hikaru brillait les fils qui le reliaient à présent à Ren. Tout allait comme il l'espérait. Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Shin'ichi vers l'opposant qui lui convenait le mieux. Ren n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour comprendre que le taijutsu impliquait forcément le combat rapproché, ce qui était son point fort. Pour Shikamaru restait la femme énigmatique, ce qui paraissait le plus logique. Sa capacité de réflexion et d'anticipation dépassant la moyenne, il pourrait aviser plus rapidement de la tactique à adopter face à cette dame. Il observa ses cheveux coupés court, son front couvert du bandeau frontal dont l'emblème avait été raturé, signe des nukenins, ses yeux d'un noir profond qui brillaient sous des sourcils épais, son visage mature de trentenaire, son kimono assez ouvert pour découvrir le vallon sombre entre ses seins... Il ronchonna. Soit sa malchance était sans borne, soit quelqu'un, qui écrirait le fil de leur vie, s'amusait à lui faire affronter ses diablesses aux yeux de velours. De son avis très personnel, il ne trouvait rien d'amusant à devoir se tenir une fois encore face à l'une d'entre elle. Mais après tout, avait-il son mot à dire ?

La femme s'inclina profondément et lui sourit de son air le plus charmant :

- Il semble que j'aurai l'honneur d'être votre adversaire, dit-elle poliment, je suis Saori. Faisons un bon combat.

- Shikamaru, lança ce dernier hochant la tête en guise de salut.

Ce nom lancé parut suffire à Saori. Elle bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner encore du maître des ombres.

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Shikamaru _Nara_. Tu es plus charmant que je ne me l'imaginais.

Le shinobi fronça les sourcils en l'entendant insister sur son patronyme. Il se retrouvait à présent désavantagé. Il en était certain, sa réaction à l'entente de son nom avait été claire, elle connaissait sa principale technique. Ces derniers mots cachés à peine un « je ne te crains pas manipulateur d'ombre » assez provocateur. Qui avait pu renseigner Saori ? Un seul nom venait à son esprit : Maruyama. Toutefois, il ignorait comment le Commandant avait pu contacter les nukenins. Une fois encore, une ombre fleurer derrière Maruyama. Il aurait voulu creuser plus cette idée, mais sa posture délicate l'obligeait à repousser à plus tard cette prévision. À cet instant le plus important était de trouver un moyen de combattre Saori. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ombrelle toujours repliée qui pendait de sa main. Rassembler des données, analyser, composer un plan, Shikamaru devait passer à l'action.

Rien ne servait d'utiliser son ombre dans un premier temps. Il userait son chakra pour un résultat nul. Il devait jouer la carte de l'économie, jusqu'à ce qu'il eût comprit qu'elle type de combattante elle était. Toutefois, le temps jouait en sa défaveur. Il devait faire en sorte d'avoir immobilisé les trois nukenins avant que le mariage ne se terminât et que les habitants de ce quartier ne revinssent. Il empoigna des shurikens qu'il lança vers elle. Avec vivacité, elle brandit son ombrelle qu'elle ouvrit et plaça devant elle pour faire bouclier. Dans un bruit de métal, les armes rebondirent. Il s'était apparemment trompé, loin d'être en papier de riz le parasol de la femme était une arme qui allait lui réserver bien des surprises. Un peu curieux, il observa les motifs circulaires blanc et rouge. Ils semblaient serpenter sur leur support, roulant de plus en plus vite, dansant sans arrêt. Il aurait voulu comprendre comment des lignes pouvaient être douées de vie, alors il observait avec de plus en plus d'attention le chemin que parcouraient les traces rouges sur le cercle blanc de l'ombrelle...

- SENSEI !

Une douleur vive lui claqua sur la joue alors que dans un bruit de Shamisen (1) les fils de Ren revenaient à leur propriétaire. Shikamaru tourna la tête surpris, et nota la drôle d'ombre qui s'étendait à présent sur le sol. Il leva le nez au ciel juste à temps pour apercevoir la pluie de kunai qui s'abattait sur lui. Il fit un bond sur le côté, parvint à éviter la plus grande majorité des armes qui lui pleuvaient sur le crâne, cependant ne sauta pas assez loin pour en sortir indemne. Quelques un des kunais lui blessèrent le mollet, le faisant grincer des dents. Bien heureusement, il était sauf et encore fonctionnel. Il observa la place où il se trouvait plutôt. Des centaines de kunai étaient plantés au sol. Saori, de l'autre côté, riait, fière d'elle. Son ombrelle meurtrière repliée sur son épaule. Elle l'avait hypnotisé. Il toucha l'estafilade sur sa joue. Si Ren ne l'avait pas blessé pour le ramener à la raison, il serait sûrement mort à présent. Harigane, de son côté, avait reprit son combat contre Hikaru comme si rien ne s'était passé. Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre, il avait manqué de prudence, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu... Néanmoins, ce coup n'aurait pas été donné dans le vide. Il sourit à Saori, se redressa et disparut de la zone de combat.

Ren tourna la tête vers Shikamaru au moment où celui-ci plantait là son adversaire. Il soupira, pestant contre sa mauvaise habitude, tenta de déceler la réaction de la femme puis reporta son attention à son propre ennemi. Celui-ci brisa une fois de plus la prison de fil que lui avait imposé Ren. Le Harigane était assez embêté.

Comme toujours, Hinata-sensei lui avait interdit d'employer la totalité de ses parfums. Sur les treize poisons qu'il possédait, il n'en avait jusqu'à ce jour exploité que huit. Le remède bien sûr, les cinq parfums qui causaient des dommages bénins, un des cinq qui provoquaient des séquelles irrémédiables et un des deux poisons à mort instantanée. Mis à part l'antidote, Hinata le limitait généralement aux cinq moins dangereux. Depuis le début de voyage, ils avaient mené d'assez nombreux combats, aussi avait-il déjà usé une grande partie d'entre eux. Il n'avait plus une goutte de parfum de manipulation, celui d'inhibition serait très vite réduit au même sort, tout comme celui d'aveuglement. Ainsi, des cinq parfums d'attaques aux quels il pouvait avoir recours, trois étaient déjà presque hors service, quant aux deux autres, la paralysie et l'assoupissement, ils étaient pratiques lors de mission d'infiltration discrète, mais trop peu glorieux pour un combat. Des sept parfums restants, il lui était impossible d'en manier cinq, jamais il n'avait même ouvert leur flacon, s'il en connaissait les effets, il n'avait pas encore appris à s'en servir, et les deux derniers il n'avait pas le droit de les utiliser sans l'autorisation explicite d'Hinata ou Shikamaru. Le poison n'avait de toute façon aucun intérêt puisque son but était de garder vivant cet emmerdeur. Mais le dernier aurait pu lui être utile. Ce parfum agissait directement sur le cerveau pour briser toutes les barrières que celui-ci imposait au corps et à l'esprit. En effaçant ces limites, la victime du parfum devient capable de tout et, ne sachant contrôler sa force, perd peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. C'était généralement à ce moment précis que Ren prenait l'avantage. Mais, cette expérience était aussi dangereuse pour lui. La victime, sans plus aucune entrave, pouvait gravement blesser le manipulateur avant que son corps ne se brisât pour laisser à Ren une ouverture. Harigane se trouvait donc sans parfum, ses fils inutiles, face à Hikaru doué en combat rapproché.

Son assaillant lui asséna un nouveau coup de pied que Ren cala tant bien que mal de son bras avant de répliquer par une tentative d'attaque au sommet du crâne. Hikaru se dégagea de la trajectoire du talon de Ren et reprit ses distances. Pour ne pas arranger sa situation, la production continue de fil avait gaspillé une trop grande partie de son chakra. Ren avait beau réfléchir à la situation sous tous les angles, une seule solution s'imposait à lui. Face au maître de taijutsu, lui même devrait utiliser ses poings.

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers la femme esseulée. Elle semblait s'attendre à être attaquée à tout moment par Shikamaru. Si Ren ne se trompait pas, celui-ci s'était caché dans un coin pour méditer tranquillement à une stratégie. Il espérait cependant que leur professeur ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour venir à bout de son casse-tête, où il devrait s'occuper aussi de la femme à l'ombrelle. Celle-ci montrait déjà des signes d'impatience mais aussi de victoire. Elle pensait sûrement avoir effrayé le maître des ombres et laisserait sous peu ses coéquipiers se débrouiller avec les deux bambins.

Ren pesta contre cette situation inconfortable, avant de se préparer à la défense. En premier lieu, prouver à Hikaru, qu'il était aussi bon que lui au corps à corps. Il glissa sa jambe droite un peu en avant et leva le poing pour provoquer son adversaire. Ce dernier, de nature téméraire, se précipita sur lui pour le frapper. Ren parvint à bloquer le genou qui se dirigeait vers sa tempe, il envoya son poing vers la joue de Hikaru, mais celui-ci recula juste assez pour ne pas être touché. Il balança la côte de sa main vers la nuque de Ren qui, de justesse, parvint à éviter le pire, sans pour autant pouvoir totalement esquiver et reçut l'attaque sur l'épaule. Il réprima son cri de douleur. Furieux, d'avoir été touché, il fit un bond vers l'arrière pour prendre de l'élan, fonça à toute vitesse droit sur le nukenin, concentra son chakra sur sa jambe droite et la lança vers le visage de son vis-à-vis. Emporté, par son élan, Ren fit une roue pour retrouver son équilibre. Il avait touché Hikaru en plein menton. Ce dernier fut projeté vers l'arrière, vacilla quelques secondes mais resta sur ses jambes prêt à affronter Ren. Il porta une main à sa blessure, son regard se noircit alors que son chakra sembla exploser. Ren sentit venir le danger, il devait en finir. Il enchaîna quelques mudra et créa quatre kage bunshin qui encerclèrent immédiatement l'ennemi. Il ne laissa à Hikaru, ni le temps de se ressaisir, ni celui de rassembler plus de chakra. Les cinq Ren bondirent en même temps sur Hikaru et le rouèrent de coups dans tous les sens. L'ennemi avait à peine le temps de répliquer d'un côté qu'il se faisait assaillir de l'autre. Petit à petit, Ren accrut sa vitesse jusqu'à ce que, dépassé, Hikaru se mît à balancer ses poings en tout sens, épuisé. Le chunin de Konoha avait atteint son but, déjà il voyait les jambes de l'autre flageoler. Il lui suffisait d'un coup...

Hikaru s'effondra sous le poing de Ren. Celui-ci avait rappelé tous ses clônes et avait mis toute sa force dans son dernier mouvement. Essouflé, échevelé, transpirant, il prit appui sur ses genoux pour respirer et observer son ennemi vaincu. Ce dernier était au sol, parfaitement inconscient. Par mesure de prudence, Ren préféra lui faire respirer le parfum de paralysie. Ainsi, si pour quelconques raisons il n'était pas tout près quand il se réveillerait, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Alors qu'il rebouchait son flacon, son attention fut attirée par un mouvement non loin de lui. La nukenin, lassée d'attendre Shikamaru, s'apprêtait à quitter l'enceinte du village. Malgré sa fatigue, Ren se remit sur ses jambes prêt à créer des fils pour la retenir quand la silhouette de Shin'ichi apparu par le trou béant de la muraille.

Shin'ichi observa la scène d'un œil perplexe. Un homme au sol, un Ren à bout de force, un Shikamaru absent et une femme prête à jouer la fille de l'air. Il devait intervenir. Ne serait-ce qui pour calmer cette envie de violence qui le taraudait. Son corps réclamait le merveilleux combat qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Takeru ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur des prédictions de Shikamaru. Le début avait été prometteur, il avait brandit son épée géante entre lui et Shin'ichi pour porter un coup qui avait même atteint le ninja de Konoha. Il avait trop vite pensé avoir gagné mais avait déchanté en voyant Shin'ichi se lever, tout juste écorché. Le coup aurait en effet du être mortel... si l'on ne prenait pas en ligne de compte la constitution de l'adolescent. Son corps si exigeant, ses quantités irraisonnables de nourriture qu'il ingurgitait, tout tenait de cet étrange pouvoir qui lui permettait de contrôler chaque cellule de ses muscles. Sans en changer la nature, il pouvait les rendre aussi durs que du béton ou tout au contraire souple comme de la gomme. Il pouvait en multiplier la densité pour gagner en puissance, secret de sa force digne de Godaime. La lame de Takeru avait donc déchiré son épiderme avant d'être calée par le barrage de ses muscles. Frappé de stupeur et légèrement désorienté, Takeru avait porté la même attaque, persuadé que Shin'ichi avait échappé par chance à la première. Cette fois-ci, il avait vu nettement son adversaire éviter avec aisance la trajectoire de sa lame, comme si son seul et unique précédent coup avait suffi pour qu'il eût lu à travers son jeu. Il avait été pris de peur. Ce katana démesuré avait plus de contraintes que d'intérêt à son niveau. Il ne le maîtrisait pas à la perfection et si par malheur son ennemi ne se laissait pas intimider par sa taille, il découvrait très vite qu'il ne possédait qu'une ou deux technique d'assaut et que sa défense était nulle. Sans vraiment avoir conscience de ses subtilités, le corps du ninja de Konoha, forgé par le combat, avait réagi presque par instinct mettant à mal l'opposant. Il avait ainsi esquivé coup après coup jusqu'à pouvoir se saisir de la lame et d'en briser le fer comme s'il s'était agi d'un senbei(2)... Par la suite, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Shin'ichi pour venir à bout de l'homme désarmé. Bien qu'assez fort, il ne possédait ni l'énergie démente du premier, ni l'art du combat au corps à corps. D'un coup de pied, peut-être trop violent, il avait brisé quelques côtes de Takeru, à qui la douleur avait fait perdre conscience.

Shin'ichi n'avait eu un affrontement ni assez long, ni assez intense à son goût. Alors qu'importe sa blessure, le sang qui tâchait son kimono déchiré, les conditions assez obscures de l'absence de son professeur, il devait foncer droit sur celle qui voulait partir, la retenir là et pourquoi pas, évacuer toute cette tension que le premier combat frustrant avait engendré. Il lança à la femme un sourire mutin, prêt à l'attaquer...

- Ren ! Shin ! Allez-vous faire soigner par Keitaro et Reira...

Shin'ichi releva les yeux pour apercevoir son professeur debout au sommet d'une des maisons en brique jaunâtre. Il lâcha un grognement de colère en observant l'air ennuyé et désinvolte que Shikamaru affichait toujours. Il n'était pas prêt à lui céder son moment de plaisir et il le lui fit bien comprendre en quelques termes choisis de son vocabulaire des plus châtiés. Il voulut malgré l'ordre se précipiter sur la femme à l'ombrelle, toutefois Ren fut plus rapide. Il assomma son camarade et le retint par le bras, alors qu'il s'affaissait, pour le charger sur ses épaules. Il avisa la grande entaille qui suintait de rouge sur son ventre. Même si la coupure n'était pas profonde, toute autre personne aurait été bien plus accablée par une blessure comme celle-ci. Shin était décidément bien résistant... ou peut-être trop fou. Il jugea que la dernière idée lui paraissait tout à fait plausible. Ren s'accorda un rictus moqueur avant de faire signe à Shikamaru et s'élancer tant bien que mal vers le temple où se trouvaient encore les méd-nins.

Sur le champ de bataille ne restait à présent que Shikamaru et Saori. Cette dernière semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de le quitter si tôt, préférant lui tenir compagnie dans le petit jeu qui allait débuter. Le ninja de Konoha l'observait de son perchoir, l'air plus importuné que d'habitude. Cette femme était une excellente comédienne. Son assurance et son impassibilité avait troublé Shikamaru. De plus, le mystère qu'elle avait laissé planer sur son art de combat, adjoint à sa connaissance de la technique de manipulation des ombres, avait donné à son adversaire un sentiment de méfiance, voir d'appréhension. Enfin, la surprise de son attaque avait achevé de le déstabiliser au point de lui faire douter de ses propres capacités. Cependant, quelques minutes de réflexion à tête reposée avait permis à Shikamaru de se remettre les idées en place. Les solutions les plus simples nous paraissent toujours les moins évidentes.

Leste, il bondit pour rejoindre son adversaire et se planta vis-à-vis d'elle, un poing sur la taille et l'autre bras pendu négligemment sur le côté. La femme parut s'inquiéter un moment, fit un saut vers l'arrière pour mettre une bonne distance entre Shikamaru et elle, puis, voyant que le ninja ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, reprit son air assuré :

- Et bien, je pensais t'avoir fait fuir ! S'exclama Saori sans cacher sa moquerie.

- C'est mal connaître un ninja de Konoha...

- Ils aiment prendre des coups ?

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru sourit. La confiance et l'impertinence qu'il laissait sciemment filtrer firent tressaillir Saori. Quelque chose chez ce garçon la dérangeait. _Il_ l'avait prévenu que Shikamaru Nara était un garçon sûrement très intelligent, mais d'où pouvait lui venir cet aplomb ? Il n'avait subit qu'une seule de ses attaques et, victime de l'hypnose, n'avait absolument pas pu l'observer. Par conséquence qu'il en eût compris le mécanisme était tout bonnement impossible. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur qui ne fit qu'accentuer son rictus goguenard. Elle était furieuse. Elle allait se dépêcher de lui arracher cette expression du visage. Elle ramena vers l'avant son ombrelle et l'ouvrit, comme un bouclier, entre le Nara et elle. Aucun ennemi n'avait jamais longtemps fait le fanfaron dans de telles conditions, lui ne ferait pas exception. Elle sursauta presque quand, au lieu de se décontenancer, Shikamaru se mit à avancer lentement vers elle. Ses yeux écarquillés durent la trahir car le jeune homme lança tout en marchant :

- Le même coup ne marche pas deux fois sur moi...

La trentenaire reculait à mesure que l'autre se rapprochait d'elle. Elle commençait à perdre confiance en elle, comment avait-il pu réellement comprendre son attaque ? Cette éventualité était tout bonnement impossible. Il devait essayer de la confondre en racontant des mensonges. Lorsque, sur un ton trémulent, elle exprima ses doutes, il laissa échapper un ricanement qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- On parie ? S'exclama-t'il, donne-moi quelques minutes et je t'explique non seulement ta technique mais aussi comment j'ai l'intention de t'attraper.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Saori s'immobilisa pour le détailler. Il était soit idiot, soit trop orgueilleux pour décider de lui révéler sa stratégie. Il lui donnait cependant une occasion de riposter avec plus de facilité aussi, décida-t'elle de le laisser parler tout en restant sur ses gardes. D'une œillade, elle jaugea la distance entre eux, pour être certaine que son ombre ne l'atteindrait pas. De son côté, Shikamaru resta quelques secondes immobiles, la fixant avec attention puis se mit à expliquer sur une voix monocorde :

- Ton pouvoir d'hypnose n'a jamais été un phénomène magique. Au début, j'avoue que je savais pas trop quoi en penser... je suis fatigué avec le voyage et la mission... puis tu te doutes bien qu'en tant que professeur, je me suis laissé distraire à surveiller mes deux élèves. Ajoute à ça ton air calme et ton ombrelle mystérieuse, j'ai pensé à tout sauf à une attaque. Ton principe pour débuter l'attaque c'est d'attendre un moment où l'attention est au plus bas. Dans ces conditions, tu atteins plus facilement ton objectif. Plus que l'hypnose, ton point fort c'est la vitesse...

Saori fronça les sourcils, Shikamaru avança d'un pas ou deux en lançant :

- Je m'explique. Ton accessoire et ses dessins peu communs pour une ombrelle traditionnelle, attire forcément le regard. T'as pas d'arme, t'as l'air complètement inoffensive, t'as juste ce truc entre tes mains... alors bien sûr quand tu l'ouvres on la regarde, attendant le moment où tu vas nous attaquer avec. C'est là que tu imprimes un petit mouvement discret qui, à coup sûr va deux fois plus nous attirer... et c'est là que tout se joue. Quand le regard se fixe sur un même point pendant quelques secondes d'affilée, l'attention se relâche, en plus, grâce à cette lumière qui t'es tout à fait favorable, l'image s'imprime sur la rétine, pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour te permettre d'agir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te dis que la vitesse est ton point fort, pendant la fraction de seconde que dure ce relâchement, tu invoques des armes, une pluie d'armes assez importante pour détruire ton ennemi en un seul coup et, avant que le sujet retrouve réellement conscience, tu reprends le mouvement de ton ombrelle, pour qu'il ne remarque pas le danger qui lui pend au dessus de la tête.

Saori laissa choir son ombrelle, estomaquée par ces déductions tout à fait justes. Shikamaru s'avança encore un peu vers elle, sans s'arrêter de parler :

- Partant de ses constations, j'ai cherché une parade. Tu connais le secret de ma technique héréditaire, je ne peux bien sûr plus l'utiliser, alors il fallait que je décide d'un autre plan, heureusement qu'on nous entraîne bien à Konoha, je sais faire autre chose. Alors j'ai pensé à la vitesse. À vitesse, vitesse et demi. Me suffit d'aller plus vite que toi, te désarmer, t'obliger à combattre au corps à corps avec moi et je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait fallu à peine une dizaine de minutes pour te maîtriser... un joli plan, pas vrai... mais voilà, reste encore un problème, tu vois... Moi, je suis le roi des flemmards...

Brusquement, Saori entendit Shikamaru claquer dans ses mains. Elle sursauta, sorti un peu de la rêverie dans laquelle le discours de Shikamaru l'avait plongé, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et nota qu'il était proche, beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Malgré l'étrange sensation d'engourdissement qui alourdissait ses membres, elle devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son ennemi. Elle voulut plier les jambes pour bondir... mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Elle tenta encore une fois, mais ses pieds restaient désespérément bloqués au sol. Quand elle vit le jeune en homme en face poser ses deux mains sur sa taille et se relâcher légèrement, l'air épuisé, elle sentit son corps suivre le même mouvement.

- Proie ferrée ! S'exclama-t'il d'un ton tout à fait différent, plus vivant.

- Comment ? Demanda-t'elle, incapable de comprendre à quel moment il avait accompli ce miracle.

- Je t'ai dit, je suis le roi des flemmards, rétorqua-t'il d'une voix agacée, tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie de gesticuler partout pour t'attraper ? Je garde mes forces pour autre chose !Y'a une autre femme avec qui j'ai des comptes à régler...

Une pensée à Hinata et à leur petit différent le confortèrent dans sa décision. Mieux valait mille combats qu'une minute de la confrontation qui les attendait. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie.

- J'ai fait que suivre ton modèle..., reprit-il, Y'a pas que ton ombrelle qui peut affaiblir l'attention, un discours long, sur un ton monocorde, chiant à souhait... fait le même effet ! Je sais de quoi je cause, je suis prof, je vois bien mes élèves...

Il éclata de rire, se rappelant l'expression de Shin'ichi quand le cours théorique devenait trop long à son goût. Il aurait été frappé d'une attaque d'apoplexie que ses réactions n'auraient pas été différentes. Il changea de pose, ce en quoi Saori l'imita, puis continua son explication :

- Pendant que je parlais, t'as même plus fait attention à la distance entre nous. Tu m'as laissé venir assez près pour t'attraper. Quand j'ai tapé dans les mains c'était trop tard. Au moment où tu revenais à toi, tu étais tellement agitée que t'as plus remarqué mon ombre... et te voilà ma prisonnière.

Elle ne sut que répondre à cette analyse froide et logique de la scène. Son informateur avait fait erreur, Nara n'était pas un garçon intelligent parmi tant d'autre, il était supérieur. Elle n'aurait su dire en quoi exactement, cependant garder assez de sang-froid pour engranger toutes ces informations, les dépecer, faire appel à ses connaissances pour parvenir à une telle stratégie, en si peu de temps et au centre d'un champ de bataille, n'était pas à la portée de tout un chacun. Elle avait été négligente en pensant que son seul talent était son pouvoir héréditaire et à présent elle était dans l'embarras. L'unique raison valable pour laquelle ils les auraient laissé en vie, ses partenaires et elle, était vraisemblablement la recherche d'information. Ils seraient interrogés sans pitié jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclatât. Malheureusement pour les shinobis de Konoha, le contrat avait été clair. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis sourit au jeune homme qui appelait à la rescousse les gardes de la cité.

Une fois que le garde eut attaché Saori, Shikamaru la libéra de sa domination. Il empoigna l'épaule de la dame, demanda aux sentinelles de rassembler les deux autres nukenins puis entama une fouille corporelle minutieuse de celle qu'il tenait d'ores et déjà. Il passa chaque millimètre de sa peau au crible, allant même jusqu'à la forcer à ouvrir la bouche pour s'assurer qu'elle ne cachait aucune capsule de poison sous sa langue. Une fois la même opération effectué sur les prisonniers restants, il jeta à l'attention des hommes du damiyo :

- Ramenez-les au palais. Faîtes bien gaffe à ce qu'ils vous échappent pas, j'ai absolument besoin d'eux. Enfermez-les dans un des cachots, pas de fenêtre et une seule porte. Je veux deux hommes devant la porte. Ils n'ont droit à rien tant que je ne suis pas venu leur rendre visite. Compris ?

Les gardes acquiescèrent et, sans plus attendre, Shikamaru retourna à tout allure vers le temple, inquiété par un détail : Hinata ne les avait pas rejoints...

* * *

L'héritière déchue des Hyûga recommanda au bon soin de Reira le petit homme évanoui. Si, comme elle le pensait, il était membre de la famille d'un des deux damiyos, elle devait s'assurer qu'il reçût les meilleurs premiers soins possibles. Évidemment, son drôle d'état attira l'attention des personnes les plus proches, arrachant à quelques femmes des exclamations inquiètes. Hinata soupira, impatientée par ce contretemps, prit tout de même le temps de rassurer les invités.

- Il semble qu'il ait été indisposé par la fumée de l'encens, leur chanta-t'elle pour ne pas trop éveiller leurs soupçons, il a fait un malaise, mais cela ne peut être grave. Cette jeune fille se charge de lui, elle a quelques connaissances en médecine...

Il fallut un peu de temps aux murmures qu'avait soulevé cet événement pour se tarir aussi les regards que lui lancèrent les prêtres et les damiyos lui firent comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de calmer le jeu. Elle proposa à Reira de porter l'homme dans un endroit plus calme, afin qu'elle le soignât sans plus exciter la curiosité de ces bourgeoises en kimonos sombres. Réfugiées, dans l'une des salles du temple, les deux jeunes femmes posèrent l'homme au sol. Hinata en profita pour donner ses dernières instructions prêtes à s'envoler à la poursuite des fuyards comme Shikamaru, Ren et Shin'ichi.

- Quand il ira mieux, quoi qu'il puisse te dire et même si un damiyo essaie de t'en convaincre, tu ne le laisses pas...

Elle se tût brusquement. Tout son corps s'était tendu, alerté par le chakra d'un tiers présent dans la pièce. La personne tentait bien de le dissimuler, mais quelques vagues mal contrôlées parvenaient jusqu'à elle. Elle continua à parler sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle disait tout en faisant discrètement signe à son élève qu'elles n'étaient plus seules. Puis, elle enchaîna quelques mudras et activa le byakugan. À quelques mètres d'elle, cachée par les poutres du toit, une kunoichi les surveillait. Elle tenait entre ses doigts trois aiguilles d'acupuncture, paraissant attendre une occasion propice pour attaquer. Patiente, Hinata resta un moment à discuter avec Reira afin de s'assurer de la cible visée. Cependant que sa langue battait des inepties, elle réfléchissait à tout allure à une parade, une possibilité, un risque... des dizaines lui venaient en tête, aucune n'était suffisamment convaincante pour la décider. Elle se décala légèrement vers Reira, exposant l'inconscient à la vue du ninja...

Un sifflement résonna dans l'air puis le son de métaux qui s'entrechoquent. Un kunai à la main, Hinata observa les trois aiguilles qu'elle avait déviées de leur trajectoire et qui gisaient au sol. Leurs pointes étaient marrons, comme enduites d'un produit. La kunoichi avait très certainement tenté d'assassiner l'homme qui avait été manipulé. Sans doute car il aurait pu identifier la personne qui l'avait mis sous son emprise. Hinata n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, elle ordonna à Reira de protéger la victime à tout prix et de ne surtout pas se mêler au combat avant de s'élancer vers la charpente du temple où son adversaire était resté perchée.

Comme un chat, la kunoichi de Konoha atterrit sur l'une de poutre, face à la nukenin qui, impassible, plongea ses yeux violets dans les iris d'albâtre. Vêtue d'une combinaison noire et moulante, elle apparaissait fine et souple comme une acrobate. De son visage, à moitié dissimulé derrière un masque, l'on ne pouvait apercevoir que ses yeux brûlants, au dessus des quels le bandeau frontal de Suna avait été mutilé. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du sable dont elle était l'enfant et, dans la pénombre du temple, semblaient irradier de soleil. Une large bande de cuire d'où pendaient des flacons de terre cuite enseignait sa taille. Ses aiguilles d'acupuncture étaient rangées dans le holster attaché à sa cuisse droite. En l'observant, Hinata crut reconnaître une méd-nin. Elle devrait se méfier en combat rapproché et se montrer la plus rapide. Néanmoins, elle avait conscience que son kimono la désavantageait. Pour se battre à son aise, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sur les poutres, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fît descendre la méd-nin...

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un long moment à se défier du regard avant que, sûrement lassée de ce jeu, la nukenin attaqua à coup d'aiguilles. Armée d'un kunai, Hinata dévia la trajectoire de chacune d'entre elles et se mit de nouveau en position d'attente. Sans se décontenancer, l'adversaire doubla la quantité d'armes que, aidé du byakugan et de sa maîtrise de la vitesse, Hinata parvint à esquiver. Pendant de longues minutes, la nukenin tenta d'abattre ainsi son ennemi avant de comprendre que cette stratégie ne la mènerait à rien face à une Hyûga. Pendant qu'elle esquivait avec aisance les précédentes attaques, Hinata avait minutieusement examiné la circulation des énergies de la méd-nin. Elle en avait déjà repéré les points forts et faibles ainsi que déterminé les zones à attaquer. Il ne lui restait dès lors qu'à obliger la vis-à-vis à rejoindre le sol. Elle profita d'un instant de répit que laissa l'adversaire déstabilisée par son impuissance. Féline, elle sauta vers l'avant mais, au lieu de se diriger droit sur la jeune femme, visa ses jambes qu'elle empoigna, l'entraînant avec elle vers le sol. Lorsqu'elles touchèrent presque le parquet de bois sombre, Hinata relâcha sa prise pour se poser, gracieuse comme une danseuse, alors que l'autre, qui ne s'était pas ressaisie, chuta lourdement dans un bruit mat.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata était prête à l'offensive. Doucement, elle écarta légèrement les pans de son kimono pour glisser l'une de ses jambes vers l'avant, dévoilant sa peau pâle et veloutée. Elle tendit une main, garda l'autre près de son sein et focalisa de nouveau ses pupilles blanches sur son ennemi. En parfaite Hyûga, elle démontrait sa maîtrise des arts ancestraux de combat aux Jûken. Sans se montrer provocante ou hâtive, elle invita la méd-nin à l'attaque. Cette dernière, après quelques secondes de réflexion, choisit une autre optique de combat. Au bout de ses doigts la lueur verdâtre de son chakra laissa présager à Hinata un éminent corps à corps. Moins flegmatique que sa vis-à-vis, elle se précipita pour frapper la femme aux yeux blancs. Quelques enjambées lui suffirent à être assez proche pour tenter un coup de poing. Vivement, Hinata dévia le coup du bout des doigts en heurtant le poignet. Elle profita ensuite de l'ouverture pour atteindre du plat de la main l'estomac de son ennemi qui ne put s'échapper mais ne ressentit qu'une caresse contre sa peau. Elle enchaîna donc par un coup de pied, censé lui créer une ouverture pour une seconde attaque de poing. Toutefois, à la grande surprise de l'assaillante, la jeune Hyûga arrêta le coup de la même manière puis toucha un autre point de son abdomen. La nunkenin se projeta vers l'arrière pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexion, elle devait mieux l'étudier pour trouver sa faiblesse. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle touchait le sol, ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous elle. Frappée d'incompréhension, elle recentra son attention sur elle même pour évaluer de possibles dégâts. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, pourtant elle n'était pas tout à fait à son aise, son corps lui paraissait plus lourd, moins flexible, moins puissant...

Moins d'une minute avait suffit à Hinata pour affliger quelques dégâts à la fille du sable. Outre deux de ses membres où l'énergie ne circulaient plus, elle avait par deux fois frappé le temple du chakra ce qui en amenuisait singulièrement le flux dans l'ensemble du système. Un coup, un seul suffisait à le stopper totalement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par delà la jeune femme pour regarder Reira et son protégé. Son élève avait fini de soigner l'homme et se tenait à présent sur ses gardes, considérant avec attention le déroulement de l'affrontement. Hinata n'était pas rassurée par cette situation. Bien sûr, elle avait confiance en l'adolescente, toutefois elle craignait ce pouvoir que Reira ne maîtrisait pas encore pleinement. Pour ne rien arranger elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour les convives car une cloison tout juste les séparait du lieu où la cérémonie nuptiale se tenait. Elle devait canaliser la bataille et en finir au plus vite. Elle s'arracha de la contemplation de son élève pour de nouveau dévisager son ennemi. Elle frissonna. La nukenin avait suivit son regard et fixait à présent Reira d'un air calculateur. Avant même qu'Hinata ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, elle fonçait droit sur Reira. Cette dernière parut paniquer. Elle prit une position de défense, prête à accueillir l'opposante, mais il était clair pour toutes qu'elle était terrifiée. Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement. Ce qu'elle craignait arrivait, elle devait agir au plus vite...

Doucement, le corps de Reira fut enveloppé d'un léger nuage de poussière dorée. La nunkenin n'y porta pas attention et frappa de la côte de la main. Son coup fit mouche mais au même au moment une brûlure intense lui arracha une plainte déchirante. Sous la douleur, elle perdit un peu de sa bravoure, recula de quelques pas et posa ses yeux sur sa main pour y voir la peau littéralement fondre. Son expression se chargea de stupeur. Elle releva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui paraissait incroyablement insignifiante dans sa pose mal assurée. Derrière l'homme évanoui commençait à remuer alors que de grosses cloques apparaissaient sur les portions de peau visible. Peu à peu, la brume dorée s'étendait dans l'huis-clos rongeant lentement mais sûrement ce qu'elle caressait. Soudain, la kunoichi aux yeux blancs apparut à sa droite, piocha quelques aiguilles dans son holster sans même lui adresser une parole d'explication et les lança avec précision vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci ne parut pas surprise par l'attaque de son aînée et laissa les aiguilles l'atteindre. Presque aussitôt, elle s'effondra, endormie par les aiguilles d'acupuncture. La poussière destructrice s'envola au même moment, l'atmosphère surchargée d'encens reprit ses droits. L'enfant du sable, hébétée, scrutait sa main dont la chaire était à vif. En revanche, Hinata ne perdit pas le nord. Rapide comme l'éclaire, elle donna son ultime heurt dans le ventre de la fille qui, ne sentant qu'à peine la pression de la paume d'Hinata, ne comprit pas qu'elle avait déjà été vaincue. Elle voulut s'éloigner de son adversaire, cependant celle-ci la retint d'une seule main, comme si ses résistances n'étaient qu'une plaisanterie. D'ailleurs, à bien y penser, elle ne sentait plus la poindre goutte de chakra en elle. Elle avait beau se recueillir, chercher au plus profond d'elle-même, plus aucune force ne la parcourait.

- J'ai bloqué votre circulation de chakra, expliqua Hinata de sa voix douce et polie, vous devriez faire plus attention à vous renseigner sur vos ennemis... vous auriez pu y laisser votre peau.

Elle vit très nettement la Hyûga couvrir d'œillades inquiètes son élève. La fille du sable dût elle-même reconnaître que sans l'intervention de son ennemi, elle aurait été dévorée par le pouvoir étonnant de cette enfant. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser capturer, _il_ ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle se tourna doucement vers la femme, sur le point de parler, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée :

- Hinata !

L'interpelée se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un Shikamaru sale, essoufflé et blessé pénétrer dans la pièce. Il embrassa très vite la scène du regard et s'avança vers sa collègue. Celle-ci se sentit soudain plus détendue. Elle desserra sa prise sur la nukenin et signifia à son ami qu'elle allait bien.

- Occupe-toi de Reira s'il-te-plaît, Shikamaru-kun... j'ai dû l'immobiliser... Je...

Elle se tût. Shikamaru et elle se mirent en garde. La nukenin s'était armée d'aiguilles et paraissait sur le point de les lancer. Tous les deux se jetèrent sur elle pour la désarmer mais intervinrent trop tard. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, elle cracha du sang puis tomba contre le parquet, raide comme une souche. Elle s'était plantée les aiguilles dans la poitrine. Les deux shinobis se rapprochèrent. Shikamaru se pencha, démasqua la fille et pris son poul. D'un air désolé, il secoua la tête. Hinata fixa la scène incrédule, elle était incapable de contrôler ses émotions face à ce suicide. La fille contre laquelle elle venait de se battre était encore très jeune. Peut-être avait-elle dix-huit ans, peut-être moins. Elle était belle et fraîche, entre l'adulte et l'enfant, entre l'innocence et l'expérience, entre la douceur et la violence. Hinata rappela à sa mémoire le violet de ses yeux brillants, elle revit les étincelles de vie qui les animaient. Son cœur se serra sous l'émotion. Voir cette jeune fille sans vie sous ses yeux lui suggéra qu'à tout moment elle pouvait voir ses propres élèves disparaître ainsi. Elle se mordit les lèvres. À quelques mètres Reira, inanimée, était sa principale source de soucis. Elle soupira et posa une main dans le dos de Shikamaru qui était resté accroupi devant le cadavre. Celui-ci se releva et saisi les doigts d'Hinata. Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, main dans la main, à regarder la jeune nukenin en silence. La paume de Shikamaru était chaude et réconfortante, malgré les quelques cals qui s'étaient formés à force d'entraînement, elle trouvait ce contact agréable et se sentit brusquement plus forte.

- La cérémonie ? Demanda-t'elle en brisant la calme atmosphère qui s'instaurait.

- Finie, ils retournent tous au palais en ce moment même pour le banquet. Nos élèves se chargent de les escorter.

- Et les fuyards ?

- Capturés, t'en fait pas... On ferait d'ailleurs mieux de retourner au palais nous aussi. On va devoir les interroger...

Hinata acquiesça et, à regret, retira ses doigts de la paume de Shikamaru. Elle remit assez vite de l'ordre dans ses idées. Réveiller Reira, l'homme évanoui, s'excuser auprès des prêtres, ramener le corps de cette nukenin au palais, interroger les trois autres, confondre Maruyama, en finir avec cette mission, et... enfin...

Son regard se posa sur Shikamaru, son cœur battit plus vite...

Enfin...

* * *

- Nara ! Hyûga-san !

Les deux ninja de Konoha tournèrent la tête vers l'un des corridors qui débouchaient sur le hall d'entrée d'où le damiyo Hideyoshi les avaient apostrophés. Ils venaient de franchir la porte principale du palais et se préparaient à rejoindre leurs prisonniers. Ils n'avaient pas même eu le temps de donner leurs ordres à Reira ou de déposer dans une pièce à l'écart le cadavre de la nukenin. Le damiyo leur fit signe de le rejoindre avant de disparaître à l'ombre d'un mur. Après avoir chargé leur élève de soigner l'homme qu'elle avait brûlé et de ne surtout le laisser seul sous aucun prétexte, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le couloir.

Accompagné de son fils, Ranmaru, le damiyo les attendait, très visiblement impatient. Quand ils arrivèrent près de lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour les réprimander mais la vue du corps sur l'épaule le fit ravaler son fiel.

- Qu'est-ce que...? balbutia Ranmaru, interdit.

- Celle qui a essayé de tuer votre épouse dans le temple... du moins on le suppose, rétorqua Shikamaru d'humeur massacrante.

- Vous supposez ? Répéta Hideyoshi d'un ton moqueur.

- En vérité, intervint Hinata, sentant que son partenaire perdait son calme, en vérité il s'agit d'un des invités qui a attaqué Nadeshiko-sama. Cependant, il était sous hypnose. Lorsqu'il est revenu à lui, il s'est présenté comme étant le frère de Yukimura-sama. Il a reconnu cette jeune fille, elle lui avait offert à boire et, suite à cela, il n'a plus aucun souvenir... ce sont du moins ses dires.

- Ses dires ? Répéta Ranmaru intéressé, insinueriez-vous qu'il ment ?

- Nan ! S'écria Nara devenu parfaitement irascible, on insinue qu'on a pas encore pu l'interroger sérieusement...

- Shikamaru-kun, je t'en prie ! Le réprimanda Hinata.

- Quoi ? Pendant que vous faites tranquillement la fête on essaie de régler cette histoire ! On se bat, on se fait blesser, on voit une enfant se suicider sous nos yeux, pour se faire engueuler parce que vos invités ont été un peu dérangés ?

- Engueuler ? Vous poussez loin ! Se récria le damiyo.

- Vous croyez qu'on vous a pas vu venir avec vos sourcils froncés et votre air important ! Vous...

- Arrête Shikamaru-kun ! Intervint la jeune femme en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le commanditaire de la mission et poursuivit :

- Hideyoshi-sama, Ranmaru-sama, vous devriez peut-être rejoindre la fête... Nous vous informerons dès que possible de l'évolution... Et si vous pouviez avoir aussi l'amabilité d'informer Yukimura-sama au sujet de son frère... S'il vous plaît.

Elle s'inclina. Elle entendit Ranmaru laisser échapper un petit rire avant qu'il ne déclarât :

- Non seulement vous êtes belle, mais vous êtes en plus polie et raisonnable... Si mon épouse pouvait être comme vous, l'avenir me paraîtrait moins sombre...

- RAN ! S'écria son père scandalisé.

- Pardonnez-moi père...Faisons comme Hyûga-san le conseille et accordons leur notre confiance. Ils ne l'ont pas trahie jusqu'ici...

Et sans attendre que le damiyo ne l'approuvât, il les salua et les dépassa pour disparaître par le hall lumineux. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent son départ furent tendus. Hinata était à la fois stupéfaite et scandalisée par les paroles du jeune homme. Elle trouvait son compliment déplacé, d'autant plus qu'il se faisait au détriment de la Princesse. Elle porta une main à son visage et se mit à tripoter sa lèvre inférieure, embarrassée. Elle tenta un regard vers Shikamaru qui ruminait visiblement sa rage. Il défiait le damiyo des yeux sans plus se soucier ni de sa position, ni de la mission. Le vieil homme, de son côté, semblait réellement accablé. Enfin, il ferma les yeux, respira profondément et finit par s'incliner lui aussi :

- Mon fils à raison, dit-il, et je suis désolé si je vous ai paru désagréable, mais ce mariage me cause plus de désagrément que de bonheur... Je vous en prie, continuez votre travail comme vous l'avez toujours fait jusqu'à présent !

Quand il se redressa, les yeux compatissants de la kunoichi furent pour lui le meilleur des réconforts. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois puis retourna à son tour à la salle de réception. À présent qu'ils étaient seuls, Hinata se tourna vers son collègue et demanda, pleine de reproches :

- Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ?

Shikamaru la dévisagea un moment, incrédule, avant que ses traits ne se détendissent et qu'il s'expliquât sur un ton de confidence :

- Il me paraît bizarre, Hideyoshi. J'ai voulu le tester un peu. Je voulais voir s'il nous mettrait des bâtons dans les roues, mais l'autre Ranmaru et intervenu avant...

- Tu avais tout prévu ? S'étonna Hinata.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais m'énerver sans raison ? Trop galère un truc comme ça... Grogna Shikamaru de sa voix flemmarde.

Elle le fixa les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait beau le connaître depuis longtemps et travailler quotidiennement à ses côtés, Shikamaru l'étonnerait toujours. C'était comme si aucun de ses actes n'étaient fait gratuitement, tous avaient une fin très précise.

- Bon ! S'exclama-t'il brusquement, la tirant de ses pensées, même si c'est chiant faut qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Précédés d'un des gardes du damiyo, ils arrivèrent devant le cachot où étaient retenus les trois fuyards.

- Rien à signaler ? Demanda Shikamaru à l'un des deux hommes en faction devant la porte.

- Rien Nara-san, aucun bruit, aucune plainte, ils ne se sont pas manifestés.

Après l'avoir vaguement remercié, Hinata et Shikamaru pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Immédiatement, ils furent envahis par une odeur âcre et nauséabonde. Une main sur le nez, Hinata observa la salle à la lumière de la torche. Dans un coin de la pièce trois corps gisaient, sans vie. Elle tourna la tête vers son collègue qui considérait la scène incrédule. Soudain, il posa délicatement le cadavre de la jeune fille du sable au sol et alla examiner ceux des trois autres nukenins. Il s'agissait bien de Saori, Hikaru et Takeru. Leur pouls était inexistant, leur corps s'étaient purgés de leurs impuretés, il leur ouvrit la bouche, observa leur poignet, leur carotide, palpa leur peau pâle :

- Rien, murmura-t'il, pas de blessures, ils ne se sont pas coupés la langue, je ne vois que le poison mais je les ai fouillé, ils n'en avaient pas sur eux...

Furieux de s'être fait avoir, il bondit sur ses deux pieds, fonça vers la porte et donna l'ordre qu'on allât lui chercher le Commandant Maruyama. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce labyrinthe sans fin. Cette fois-ci, quitte à le brusquer, il obtiendrait des réponses du Commandant. Il fulmina à voix basse contre cette insupportable malchance qui les poursuivait dans cette affaire.

- Shikamaru-kun, appela sa collègue.

Elle était non loin de lui, au pied d'un mur qu'elle observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Intrigué par son attitude, il la rejoignit et s'accroupit à ses côtés. D'un de ses doigts diaphanes, elle lui indiqua trois petites capsules de fer, ouvertes. Elles baignaient dans des vomissures encore visqueuses dont l'odeur lui retournait l'estomac. Il entrouvrit la bouche, étonné, avant d'articuler difficilement :

- Pas possible...

- Pourtant cela explique pourquoi tu n'as rien trouvé à la fouille. Le poison était déjà en eux. Ils attendaient juste le moment propice...

Le génie de Konoha se maudit d'avoir oublié une telle hypothèse. Souvent, pour dissimuler un document, un poison ou une substance illégale, les shinobis les glissaient dans des capsules en fer plus petites qu'un œuf qu'ils scellaient avant de l'avaler. Dissimulé dans l'estomac le petit objet voyageait en toute sécurité jusqu'à ce que son porteur en ait besoin. Par la suite, il suffisait pour le récupérer soit de le rendre, soit de le laisser poursuivre un transit normal. Aucune cachette n'était plus sûre et il aurait dû penser à une telle éventualité. S'il avait ordonné qu'ils ne fussent laissés seuls à aucun moment, sûrement seraient-ils encore vivants et prêts à être interrogés. Mais au lieu d'y réfléchir plus profondément, il avait expédié ce détail pour rejoindre au plus vite sa collègue. Il avait manqué de sang-froid, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- 'tain c'est galère... J'ai fait n'importe quoi...

- Tu ne peux pas toujours penser à tout, Shikamaru-kun, le rassura Hinata.

- Si, je...

- NARA-SAN !

Les deux ninjas se redressèrent quand le garde que Shikamaru avait envoyé quérir le Commandant entra en trombe, blême et agité :

Nara-san, Hyûga-san, c'est le Commandant ! Le Commandant Maruyama s'est fait seppuku (3) !

_Suite au chapitre 6_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !! Fini !! Ouaaaii !!

Comment que j'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre ! Ohlala !

Comme aurait dit Shikamaru : « Mendokuse »

Bien, voilà écrire un chapitre qu'avec des combats est un exercice ardu ! J'ai souffert, je l'ai fait une fois, mais pas deux !

Bon j'espère que malgré cette overdose de combat, le chapitre vous aura plu...

J'ai encore retardé la résolution des choses entre Hinata et Shikamaru mais promis le prochain chapitre, ils vont discuter, pour de bon ! (Enfin me direz-vous, mais pour eux, seul quelques heures ce sont écoulés... oui pas pour vous, je sais et j'en suis désolée - va se cacher sous son bureau - )

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre car ne l'oubliez pas : _**Un commentaire ça ne coûte rien et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, quand en plus il est bien construit, il le motive et lui donne l'occasion de s'améliorer ! Alors surtout n'hésitez pas, laissez un commentaire !**_

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°

**Lexique :**

**1-**_**Shamisen**_ : instrument à corde traditionnel du Japon

**2-**_**Senbei**_ : galette de riz traditionnelle japonaise, il en existe diverses formes, tailles et saveurs, tantôt sucrées, tantôt salées.

**3-**_**Seppuku**_ : Suicide rituel pratiqué par le nobles ou les samouraïs. Le seppuku consistait à s'ouvrir le ventre une fois dans le sens de la longueur, une fois dans celle de largeur. Il existe une forme moins honorable où un ami tranche la tête. Dans le cas d'un déshonneur, le seppuku était pratiqué comme une expiation, une purification. L'âme, libérée, s'échappe par les blessures.


	6. Partie I, Chapitre 6

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce cœur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_

**Partie I **

_It's like it's pitch black on either side of me  
I don't know what's going on; I just keep breathing_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre 6**

Essoufflé, Shikamaru ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Commandant à la volée. Immédiatement, une odeur putride envahit ses poumons, manquant de l'étouffer. Derrière lui, il entendit la toux dégoûtée d'Hinata. Elle s'accrocha soudainement au dos de son kimono de cérémonie, murmura quelques encouragements qui leur étaient à tous deux adressés, avant de, tout aussi brusquement, se redresser et braver de front cette épreuve.

De prime abord, la chambre semblait parfaitement normale. Tout y était en ordre. Sur la table, une tasse de thé refroidie côtoyait des dango mochi(1) à la couleur de pétales de sakura. Le futon était proprement plié, les affaires personnel du soldat rangées dans son sac. Un carnet de feuilles jaunies à la couverture de cuire grossièrement reliée par du raphia reposait sur les tatamis à la droite de la table. Enfin, tout au fond, un paravent de bambou était tendu et dissimulait un des coins de la pièce. Avec prudence, les deux shinobi pénétrèrent les lieux, après avoir ordonné aux gardes de bien rester postés à l'entrée. D'un même mouvement ils se dirigèrent vers le paravent, pour y découvrir le spectacle annoncé.

Baigné dans son sang, le Commandant Maruyama avait rendu son dernier souffle. Il avait, semblait-il, basculé la tête la première puis était resté recroquevillé dans cette position ridicule. Seul son bras gauche s'échappait de la boule étrange qu'il formait. Dans cette main, il serrait encore _fuyu no hasaki_, son fidèle katana, dont il s'était sûrement servi pour accomplir le rituel fatal. Il paraissait n'y avoir aucun doute, la mise en scène était bien celle d'un seppuku des plus classiques. Toutefois certains détails troublaient Shikamaru. Il s'approcha du corps nauséabond et raide pour examiner la lame du katana, il était bel et bien couvert de sang qui, déjà, commençait à cailler. Il fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers sa collègue, prêt à parler, cependant celle-ci avait l'air particulièrement concentrée. Les bouts des doigts jouant sur ses lèvres inférieures, le regard captivé par un point précis, elle réfléchissait à un problème qui la passionnait. Brusquement, elle se redressa et lança d'un ton résolu :

- Shikamaru-kun, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser examiner les lieux, je te prie ? Il y a...

Elle se tut, de nouveau absorbée par ses pensées, avant de retourner son regard vers le cadavre. Le ninja ne voulut pas discuter, tout au contraire, il préférait laisser cette tâche à sa collègue dont le byakugan pouvait dévoiler bien plus de secrets. Il lui céda donc avec facilité et lui annonça qu'il irait avertir les damiyo de la situation. En sortant de la chambre, il s'assura que les gardes restassent bien à leur place tant qu'Hinata n'aurait pas fini ses investigations puis retourna aux geôles. En premier lieu, il devait s'occuper de l'incroyable quantité de dépouilles qui jonchait les dalles de la cellule. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de leur préparer une sépulture correcte, il devait faire son travail de ninja et faire examiner les corps pour les obliger à livrer d'éventuels mystères. À grandes enjambées, il traversait les couloirs qui le séparaient de son but. Il se souvint soudain qu'il n'avait laissé qu'une sentinelle à la porte du cachot. Quoiqu'il y eût peu de chance pour que les quatre macchabées prissent leur jambes à leur cou, il accéléra un peu son rythme.

* * *

Les damiyo Hideyoshi et Yukimura quittèrent à petits pas pressés la salle de réception. Un des domestiques qui faisaient le service dans la grande pièce venait de leur passer un message d'urgence de la part de Nara. Ils devaient à tout prix le rejoindre dès que possible pour parler. Le cœur de Hideyoshi battait à tout rompre. Depuis le début de la journée, un drôle de pressentiment l'habitait aussi s'attendait-il à tout moment à de mauvaises nouvelles. Il jeta une œillade inquiète vers son fils, son enfant, le seul qui lui restait... Son regard préoccupé croisa les iris bleus de sa chair. Il frissonna avant de détourner la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui causer du souci en lui transmettant son anxiété. Il savait combien Ranmaru était intelligent, un seul regard lui suffisait à déterminer l'était d'esprit d'une personne. Le père attentionné avait d'ores et déjà compris que ce jour n'était pas des plus heureux aux yeux de son fils, il ne pouvait pas lui ajouter de poids supplémentaire à son fardeau. Il prit donc sur lui de redresser la tête et fuit les lieux.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, les deux hommes se précipitèrent sans plus aucune retenu vers le lieu où le shinobi les attendait. Appuyé contre un mur, le regard dans le vide, son beau kimono marron ouvert, sans pudeur, sur son torse, Shikamaru jouait avec la boucle d'oreille ronde et rouge qui brillait sur son lobe gauche, le plus proche du cœur...

- Nara-san ? Interpela Yukimura.

Shikamaru sursauta, tel un être soudain tiré d'une rêverie lointaine. En reconnaissant les damiyo, son air parut s'aggraver. Sans s'encombrer des fioritures habituelles de la bienséance, il leur suggéra de se réfugier dans le bureau de Hideyoshi.

Ouvrant la marche, ce dernier les conduit dans son lieu de travail sans vraiment y penser. Son esprit était tout entier au jeune homme qui, à ses côtés, lissait les plis de son hakama couleur de la glaise. Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystère ? Qu'avait-il découvert qui pût le rendre si contrarié ? Ses yeux biaisèrent vers lui. Son visage, bien qu'encore jeune, était marqué par l'épreuve, entre fatigue et maturité. Au milieu de son front, la colère avait dessiné une ride peu profonde mais bien marquée. Son habitude de mordiller ses lèvres les avaient rendues rosées. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs de jais, échappées de sa coiffure, témoignaient des rudes combats qu'il avait mené plus tôt. Hideyoshi savait que tout près de lui, ce guerrier faisait tout son possible pour satisfaire sa demande, qu'elle qu'en fût le prix. Qu'importe l'épuisement, la rage, l'insatisfaction ou la lassitude, il se démenait pour mener à bien sa mission. Sur ses pensées, il les fit pénétrer dans le bureau et, quand il en eut clos parfaitement la porte, alla se laisser choir dans l'un des coussins installés autour de la table basse, très tôt suivis de Yukimura et Shikamaru.

Avant même que le ninja pût penser à ouvrir le bal, Hideyoshi demanda :

- Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

Le regard de Shikamaru suffit à lui répondre. Immédiatement, il se leva, se dirigea vers un coffre en bois dont le parfum camphré se répandit dans la pièce dès qu'il l'ouvrit. Il en tira une bouteille de cristal étincelant et trois verres assortis. Quand il les posa sur la table en les faisant tinter, Shikamaru secoua la tête :

- Je peux pas, Hideyoshi-sama, je bosse encore...

- Êtes-vous sûr Nara-san ? Un vieux rhum que j'ai ramené d'un de mes voyages ! Il nous soulagera des tensions accumulées depuis quelques temps et nous accueillerons le cœur clair de votre récit...

- Sans moi, persista Shikamaru, y'a ma mission... et puis ma collègue...

Il se plongea dans un silence penseur. Après leur longue journée, il devrait encore prendre le temps de discuter avec Hinata. Pour lui, les épreuves n'étaient pas encore terminées. D'un air un peu absent, il fixa le liquide ambré qui coulait doucement dans les petits verres à liqueurs bombés. Il laissa les deux hommes trinquer, boire quelques gorgées avant, sur invitation de leur hôte, de commencer son compte rendu :

- L'affaire ne s'arrange en rien, messieurs. On vient de découvrir que le Commandant Maruyama s'est donné la mort.

Shikamaru vit nettement Yukimura tressaillir. Il reposa brusquement son verre et d'un air incrédule demanda confirmation.

- Non, je ne vous mens pas, il s'est, semble-t-il, fait seppuku, expliqua le ninja.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Yukimura, dont les yeux étaient voilés par les larmes qu'il contenait. Pourquoi un bushi si bon et si fidèle que ce cher Seishiro aurait-il eut besoin de recourir à... à ceci...

- Il était l'une de vos plus précieuses lames, je crois. Vous m'aviez dit que vous lui confiriez votre vie sans hésitation... déclara Hideyoshi sur un ton compatissant.

Yukimura voulut parler, mais sa voix se brisa. Il ne put qu'acquiescer en essuyant une larme sur le coin de son œil. Shikamaru plissa le nez et fit la moue. En plus de jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure qui brisait l'idéale confiance de son client, il aurait du mal à lui faire accepter la vérité. Il sentait venir de longues minutes de débats qui le fatiguaient par avances. Il claqua la langue d'un geste impatient, regretta aussi de ne pouvoir gouter au sucré de l'ébriété, toutefois il trouva le courage de se lancer.

- Je suis... vraiment désolé d'avoir à vous annoncer ça, mais... comment dire... Maruyama est celui qui a essayé de tuer votre fille.

Le verre échappa des mains du Damiyo d'Hi no Kuni, tomba dans un bruit mat sur le bois de la table et roula en déversant tout son contenu. Si Hideyoshi se démenait pour tenter de sauver sa table de si beau bois, Yukimura resta comme pétrifié, fixant Shikamaru comme si la foudre l'avait frappé. Ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche bée témoignaient de sa surprise. Il mit quelques minutes à se remettre, si bien que ce fut Hideyoshi, dont le meuble était enfin hors de danger, qui réagit le premier :

- Êtes-vous bien certain Nara-san ? Je veux dire...

- Si vous me demandez des preuves, je ne pourrai pas vous les avancer malheureusement... Jusqu'à ce matin nous n'avions que des soupçons. Avant la cérémonie, il me l'a avoué à demi mots... il n'a rien laissé derrière lui à première vu, ma collègue est en train d'enquêter dans sa chambre en ce moment...

- Et vous me demandez de vous croire ainsi ! S'écria Yukimura revenu de sa première surprise, sans preuve concrète, juste parce que vous me dites qu'il vous l'a avoué ? Y'avait-il quelqu'un d'autre quand vous avez parlé ? Un témoin qui confirmerait votre déclaration ?

Shikamaru fut tenté de lancer le nom de Ranmaru, néanmoins il dût se retenir. Sa priorité restait le mariage. Il devait se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions pour consolider la toute récente alliance de leur deux pays. S'il citait Ranmaru, la question de sa présence serait immanquablement évoquée, s'en suivrait la toute naturelle question qui tendrait à découvrir les raisons de sa rencontre avec Maruyama. Ainsi, la liaison de Nadeshiko et du Commandant serait mise à jour et les conséquences pouvaient être effroyables. Il préféra donc secouer la tête, quitte à se faire fustiger. Il parviendrait bien à ses fins, son cerveau était habitué à ce type d'exercices. Yukimura se mit à hurler son indignation, il défendait corps et âme l'honneur de son défunt soldat, mort dans l'honneur dû à son rang, n'était-ce pas plutôt ces fichus ninjas qui travaillaient mal ? N'avait-il pas fait une erreur en se remettant à eux ? Non seulement ils échouaient, mais ils rejetaient leur faute sur un fidèle bushi...

- Calmez-vous, ordonna fermement Hideyoshi en lui lançant un regard excédé, comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi à ceux qui se sont dévoués pour protéger votre fille ? Si ce soir elle est parmi nous, rayonnante au centre de ses invités, c'est uniquement grâce à Nara-san, Hyûga-san et leurs élèves ! Je crois que les ninjas de Konoha se sont montrés à la hauteur de leur réputation...

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils face à ce discours qui contrastait grandement avec ces quelques mots qu'il lui avait jeté avant le début du repas. Hideyoshi était-il réellement si versatile ou ses mots lui servaient-ils de masque ? Quelles qu'en fût les raisons profondes, ils parvinrent à calmer Yukimura qui empoigna le verre de rhum et le but d'une traite. En revanche, Hideyoshi se tourna vers le shinobi avec l'air d'un homme d'affaire désireux d'éclaircir quelques points licencieux du contrat.

- Ce que j'aimerai savoir, Nara-san, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne nous avez pas prévenus plutôt de vos soupçons.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire ? Rétorqua le jeune homme impatient, avec aucune preuve concrète j'aurai eu du mal à vous convaincre... Et puis y avait la Princesse... euh... je veux dire Nadeshiko-sama, corrigea-t-il vivement, sans pour autant se sentir gêné de son manque de respect, je voulais pas lui faire peur, elle a fait assez confiance à Maruyama pour qu'il fasse parti de l'escorte... si je disais qu'il pouvait être un traître, elle n'aurait plus voyagé tranquillement...

Les damiyos durent concéder l'argument au shinobi. Celui-ci continua à leur exposer assez clairement les faits en ne mentionnant que ceux qui pouvaient soutenir sa cause. De fil en aiguille, même Yukimura douta de la fidélité de son bushi. Quand Shikamaru eut fini, la culpabilité de Maruyama ne faisait plus aucun doute pour aucun d'entre eux. Pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes, un mutisme pesant plana sur le trio qui s'était replongé dans leur propre pensée. Enfin, Hideyoshi poussa un soupir et déclara :

- Ainsi pouvons-nous mettre un point à cette affaire...

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Les doyens se redressèrent comme sous le coup d'un fouet et toisèrent le plus jeune avec une certaine anxiété.

- Quatre ninjas ont attaqué pendant qu'on était au temple. Ils en avaient après la mariée. Trois ont été capturés et se sont donné la mort en cellule malgré toutes nos précautions. La quatrième s'est suicidé pendant le combat... du moins on le pensait. Quand je suis revenu de la chambre de Maruyama, le garde qui gardait la cellule avait été tué et le corps de la nukenin avait disparu.

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna Yukimura.

- C'est une méd-nin, elle maîtrise en plus l'acupuncture. Elle a du se mettre en léthargie pour figurer sa mort. Du moment où Hinata a retiré les aiguilles, ses facultés se sont peu à peu rétablies et, comme on ne faisait plus attention à elle, elle a juste attendu le moment propice pour prendre la fuite... moment qui s'est présenté quand on s'est précipité pour constater le suicide de Maruyama.

- Vous voulez dire... commença Yukimura.

- Qu'au moins une des personnes qui ont tenté d'empêcher ce mariage est encore en vie.

De nouveau plus personne ne dit un mot. Shikamaru avait découvert avec surprise les faits moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il était arrivé sur les lieux pour constater la déveine du soldat et la disparition de la nukenin. En un rien de temps, il avait donné l'alerte aux gardes du palais qui s'étaient chargés de fouiller le domaine de fond en comble. Pourtant, il avait tout de suite su que cette démarche était vaine. Un bon shinobi ne se serait évidemment pas attardé. Après une défaite cuisante, le bon sens recommandait un repli stratégique pour méditer à un nouveau plan d'attaque. Par la suite, il avait accompli ses devoirs en repensant à tous les faits pour en tirer les conclusions qu'il venait d'exposer à ses commanditaires. Une fois les corps des trois autres nukenin préparés, le frère du damiyo Yukimura encore longuement interrogé, il avait contacté les deux hommes avec une décision en tête. Il posa son regard sur Hideyoshi qui l'observait avec une drôle d'intensité. Quand leurs pupilles se croisèrent, le vieil homme parla :

- Vous dites : _au moins_ une des personnes ?

Shikamaru cilla. Cet homme était attentif, perspicace et intelligent. Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait de toute façon pas, tergiverser. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, joignit ses mains devant ses lèvres, plongea son regard dans celui du damiyo Hideyoshi et se mit à énoncer d'une voix grave :

- Quelles sont, d'après vous, les raisons de ces nombreuses tentatives de meurtre ? Ou devrais-je dire quelle est LA raison ?

Le calme attentif de ses locuteurs lui répondit.

- Tout simplement le traité que vous venez de signer, nous le savons tous, poursuivit-il, un tel pacte, de plus symbolisé par ce mariage, entérine les tentatives de liens que nos villages ninjas établissent depuis une bonne douzaine d'années. Bien sûr, tout le monde n'est pas d'accord, certains gardent des rancunes de la grande guerre, d'autres ont tout simplement des ambitions trop grandes et je ne mentionne pas la minorité qui voudrait vivre en autarcie... En somme, un joli petit nombre ne veut pas de paix entre Kaze no Kuni et Hi no Kuni

- Ne parlez pas d'évidences, Nara-san ! S'exclama Yukimura qui perdait patience.

Le shinobi lui lança un regard las qui alarma Hideyoshi. Il avait entendu dire que ce jeune homme ne s'embarrassait pas de tout ce qui lui causait du désagrément. Si Yukimura l'énervait de trop, il risquait de les planter là, sans plus de cérémonie, car, il en avait conscience, la mission des ninjas de Konoha touchait à sa fin. Nadeshiko arrivée à bon port, le mariage célébré sans contretemps majeurs, ils étaient libérés de tout contrat avec eux. Cependant, bien des difficultés s'amoncelaient visiblement sur leur chemin. Dans leur intérêt, il était préférable de ménager le ninja. Il tempéra assez facilement les emportements de son collègue avant d'inviter humblement Nara à poursuivre. D'une voix harassée, celui-ci continua sa démonstration :

- Avec tout ce que je viens de dire, il me paraît évident qu'on ne peut pas prendre les incidents de ces derniers temps pour des entreprises isolées ! Encore, si Maruyama avait agi seul, on aurait pu y croire, mais qu'un si grand nombre de gens s'impliquent dans ces sabotages... Il y'a eu ces ronins(2), puis les nukenin... quoi qu'on en pense, des nukenin, il faut soit être ninja soi-même, soit être très haut placé pour pouvoir les contacter et les engager... je pense qu'il s'agit d'un mouvement bien organisé qui veut réduire vos efforts à néant. Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'ils ne vont pas laisser le mariage détruire leurs espoirs.

Yukimura n'avait plus assez de mot pour exprimer son désarroi. Ce projet, au quelle il avait accordé tant d'années et de patience, était en train de lui créer plus d'ennuis que de satisfactions. Pire, dans cette entreprise risquée, il avait engagé la vie de sa fille, son adorée. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et murmura d'une voix un peu étouffée.

- Vous nous aiderez, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir...

- J'Y METTRAI LE PRIX ! Hurla Yukimura en attrapant la manche ample du kimono de Shikamaru.

D'un geste brusque, le shinobi se dégagea de son emprise. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla du regard le pathétique petit homme au visage débonnaire. Il soupira, agacé de devoir mettre au point même des trivialités pareilles, et lança d'un ton dur :

- L'argent, c'est pas mon problème ! Je vous l'ai dit, il y'a entre Suna et Konoha des accords que tout shinobi doit respecter. Maintenant que Nadeshiko est mariée, elle ne dépend plus de l'Hokage mais bien du Kazekage. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'intervenir dans les affaires de votre pays sans l'autorisation directe, et de la vieille Tsunade, et de Gaara...

- Ce qui signifie qu'un citoyen de Kaze no Kuni doit en faire la demande, je suppose, intervint Hideyoshi.

Shikamaru se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier que tout était bien clair entre eux. Il fixa ensuite les damiyos tour à tour. Bien que cette situation le frustrât grandement, il ne pouvait pas déroger aux consensus qu'il avait lui-même aidé à édifier lorsqu'il tenait encore la fonction d'ambassadeur de Konoha. Malgré son apparente mauvaise volonté, cette affaire l'intéressait, pas que la sécurité de la Princesse eut de l'importance pour lui, mais il affectionnait la paix. Il aimait à penser que les enfants qu'il aurait un jour, avec la gentille petite épouse qu'il se serait trouvé, pourraient vivre dans un pays tranquille loin des conflits qui avaient marqué sa propre adolescence.

- Je comprends, dit enfin Hideyoshi, je vais préparer à l'instant même des missives pour nos deux villages cachés. Elles seront parties avant ce soir, dans l'espoir d'une prompte réponse. En attendant, je vous invite à demeurer mes hôtes.

- Merci, rétorqua Shikamaru en se levant, on fera comme ça. Je vous laisse maintenant, je vais voir où en est Hinata avec son enquête. Ne tardez pas à retourner au banquet, vos invités pourraient s'inquiéter.

* * *

- Comme je le pensais, il s'agit un meurtre.

Shikamaru fixa Hinata droit dans les yeux, sans manifester la moindre surprise. En fait, plus que son annonce brutale, c'était sa mine déplorable qui l'hypnotisait. Sa peau, habituellement si blanche, avait prise une drôle de teinte jaunâtre. Sur son front humide, de longues traces de sang laissées par ses doigts dessinaient de drôles d'arabesque. Ses mains et ses manches, elles aussi tâchées, témoignaient de l'acharnement qu'elle avait mis au travail. À présent, elle semblait plus au bord de la nausée, incommodée par l'odeur de plus en plus forte de charogne. Compatissant, Shikamaru alla entrouvrir la porte que les gardes avaient quittée. Ils étaient seuls dans tout le quartier militaire qu'il avait fait mettre en quarantaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il invita ensuite Hinata à s'asseoir et la fit parler :

- Je... je me suis doutée de la supercherie... en voyant sa position... la position du cadavre, déclara-t-elle enfin d'un ton un peu hésitant, dégageant sa frange qui lui chatouillait l'épiderme, quand le... le suicidé retombe la tête la première, qu'il vient de commettre... son acte, son corps est encore souple, il bascule donc tout... tout naturellement... Or la position dans laquelle était le Commandant paraissait artificielle, la boule est parfaite, rien ne dépassait si ce n'est l'arme... De plus,...

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa la manche de Shikamaru et le tira jusqu'au paravent. Là, Maruyama gisait allongé sur le dos, les mains reposant sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos, comme s'il venait tout juste de s'endormir. Si ce n'avait été la pâleur de son visage et ses blessures exposées à la vue, personne ne l'aurait cru mort. Hinata se rapprocha de lui et tenta de basculer le corps sur le côté. Son collègue vint à son aide puis maintint le Commandant en place pendant qu'Hinata lui expliquait en lui montrant du bout de l'index l'arrière de la boîte crânienne.

- Regarde, ici, du sang a coagulé. Et aussi...

Elle demanda à Shikamaru de rallonger le corps sur le dos, puis lui montra une ecchymose verdâtre sur sa mâchoire droite.

- Il se serait battu... murmura Shikamaru dont la réflexion venait de se mettre en branle à tout allure...

- Oui, au... au début je me suis dite... je... j'ai pensé qu'il avait du se battre, dans la bataille il serait... mal tombé et serait mort ainsi, puis, le... enfin, celui avec qui il venait de se disputer, avait maquillé ce crime en suicide. Mais, il y a... c'est autre chose... Tu... je pense que tu me diras... que ce n'est aucunement... enfin qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de meurtre..., mais trois autres éléments poussent à écarter la thèse du suicide. Les deux premiers... ont avoir avec le rituel même du seppuku.

Elle prit _Fuyu no Hasaki_ qui reposait près de son maître et la mis dans les mains de son ami en continuant son explication :

- Ceci avait attiré ton attention, je crois. C'est... c'est une très belle lame... Toutefois, jamais... jamais un bushi aurait... aurait délibérément utilisé un katana pour libérer son âme. Pour ce rituel... c'est le tantô(3) qui s'impose... Or, Maruyama en avait un dans... dans ses affaires...

Hinata brandit de sous son kimono un fourreau rouge vif frappé d'or. Tenant dans sa main la garde sculptée de dragon dorée aux yeux rubis, elle délogea la lame étincelante dont la longueur n'excédait pas les vingt-cinq centimètres. Elle en fit briller le fil à la lumière du jour puis, les yeux rivés sur la pointe susurra :

- Elle est parfaite ! Cette lame n'a que rarement quitté la protection de son fourreau. Regarde-la, aucun accroc, aucune éraflure, pas même une tâche qui témoignerait d'une utilisation récente. Contrairement aux autres samouraïs, le Commandant Maruyama ne le portait pas à sa ceinture, toutefois...

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers son collègue, assez fière d'elle. Elle s'était habituée à échanger ses opinions avec lui lors de mission, elle adorait voir fleurir sur son visage trop souvent impassible ce sourire d'approbation qui lui prouvait que leurs idées se rejoignaient. Cependant, quand ses pupilles croisèrent celles obsidiennes de Shikamaru, une réminiscence de la nuit la troubla si bien, qu'elle laissa échapper le tantô qui heurta le sol de bois dans un bruit mat. Depuis le commencement de leur conversation, déjà, elle ne s'était pas sentie très à son aise, ce brusque tête à tête l'incommodait, mais hormis ses habituels bégaiements de gêne, elle avait réussie à se contrôler. Elle pesta contre elle-même, furieuse de n'avoir pu garder son calme, puis ramassa prestement le court sabre, le rangea maladroitement et voulut terminer.

Je... enfin, il... tu sais que... j'ai un peu... et puis... Maru... le Command... je... balbutia-t-elle, incapable de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour saisir ce qui se déroulait sous son nez. Il soupira, posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et dit avec flegme :

C'est pas le moment Hinata, je vois bien depuis tout à l'heure que tu paniques mais... on discutera ce soir... faut qu'on termine notre mission...

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils en le fixant, incrédule. Enfin, elle voulut plonger son visage dans ses mains, mais la vue du sang la fit reculer. Elle finit par fourrer son front au creux de son bras, inspira profondément pour se remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle avait repris un air digne et une certaine assurance, malgré son air toujours maladif et ses lèvres un peu tremblantes.

- Puisque son tantô était dans ses bagages, reprit-elle avec plus de fermeté, jamais le Commandant n'aurait eu recours à son katana pour un rituel de seppuku. Il était fidèle au bushido...

- Pas tant que ça, puisqu'il a été capable de trahir son seigneur, Yukimura.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai tout de même raison, non ? Pour quelle raison aurait-il pratiqué le seppuku s'il se fichait déjà de Yukimura-sama ? En quoi son honneur avait-il été entaché ?

- J'ai... j'ai pensé qu'il avait pu se vouer en secret à un autre seigneur, avoua Shikamaru après un moment d'hésitation, il aurait pu alors le faire au nom de cet autre...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, interrompu par le rire discret mais clairement moqueur d'Hinata. Elle le regarda, sourire aux lèvres et lança sur un ton provoquant :

- Je m'étonne que le stratège favori de notre Hokage ne remarque pas un détail aussi flagrant et préfère chipoter sur des théories fumeuses de maîtres, au lieu d'observer des faits...

- Que... ?

- Admettons qu'il ait un autre seigneur et qu'il ait eu une raison de se suicider. N'y a-t-il pas un détail qui t'interpelle ? _Fuyu no Hasaki_ est un sabre extrêmement long, il mesure, de la garde à la pointe, un mètre et quarante centimètres très exactement. Hors, la longueur moyenne des bras d'un homme, comme le Commandant, d'un mètre soixante-dix, varie entre soixante et soixante-dix centimètres.

- Soit deux fois trop courts pour tenir ce sabre, même à la limite de la garde, conclut Shikamaru, à moins de l'empoigner par la lame, ce qui aurait forcément blessé sa main. Mais je suppose que si tu me fais remarquer tout ça, c'est qu'y a pas la moindre blessure sur sa main.

Le sourire d'Hinata lui fit comprendre qu'ils s'étaient compris. Néanmoins, elle leva l'index en l'air pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en avait pas fini. Doucement, elle abaissa sa main pour indiquer le centre exact de la blessure fatale, puis continua.

- Ici ! Lança-t-elle, voici l'endroit précis où le meurtrier a planté sa lame la première fois. À l'aide du byakugan, j'ai observé la plaie. Vois-tu, l'avantage d'un si beau sabre que celui du Commandant réside dans son tranchant net, sans la moindre bavure. Les fibres musculaires sont coupées de manières parfaitement différentes selon le sens dans lequel la lame est passée. De plus, grâce aux croisements je peux déterminer l'ordre précis des coups.

Shikamaru la fixait passionné par sa démonstration. Séparée des autres Hyûga, elle avait appris à mettre ses yeux blancs aux services d'autres causes que le combat. La médecine, l'anatomie, l'acupuncture, dont sa famille avait, de génération en génération, délaissé la pratique, n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle. En mission, elle pouvait se montrer aussi efficace qu'un ninja médical, sans recourir à des ninjutsu de soin. Il se fiait sans scrupule à son jugement car il savait qu'elle n'avancerait rien sans preuve concrète. Avec son habituelle grâce, Hinata reprit _Fuyu no Hasaki_ des mains de son collègue pour illustrer son explication :

- D'abord, il a planté la lame dans le ventre du Commandant. Je crois que l'homme est fort ou qu'il est bon guerrier car, à en juger la blessure qui ressort par le dos, il a pu transpercer sa victime de part et d'autre. Puis, rage ou sadisme, il a retourné la lame, le fil tranchant vers le ciel. Certains de cette manière que le Commandant ne pourrait pas survivre à une telle blessure, il parachève son travail en maquillant le tout en suicide, mais là encore il a fait une erreur, rien de bien important, juste un indice supplémentaire pour... un œil avisé.

Elle s'accorda un sourire avant de poursuivre :

- Dans la tradition du seppuku, le samourai se tranche d'abord de haut en bas, puis de long en large, lui a fait l'inverse. Un bushi, formé pour l'art du combat aurait accompli comme un automatisme les règles qu'on lui avait inculquées. Un autre détail a attiré mon attention, la coupe a été faite de droite à gauche...

Elle se tût et laissa Shikamaru en venir à la même conclusion qu'elle. Le shinobi repensa à l'hématome sur le visage de Maruyama, la coupe faite de droite à gauche...

- Il y a donc de forte chance que notre meurtrier soit gaucher...

- Ce n'est pas une certitude... mais du moins une piste à creuser, répliqua timidement Hinata.

_Clap ! Clap ! Clap !_

Les deux shinobi sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. De derrière le paravent surgit Ranmaru Hideyoshi. Il applaudissait d'un air étonné... ou peut-être déçu... D'un même mouvement, Hinata et Shikamaru se relevèrent pour faire face au jeune marié. Il cessa enfin son cinéma, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, et les fixa, affichant cette fois-ci une très claire anxiété :

- Yukimura-sama m'a parlé de votre entrevue, je lui ai demandé de ne rien en dire à ma femme. Je le lui annoncerai moi-même au moment voulu.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous nous espionnez ? Questionna Shikamaru sur un ton dangereux.

Il était furieux. Non seulement cet homme avait surpris une conversation qui ne le regardait en rien, mais en plus eux, ninjas professionnels, n'avaient rien remarqué. Il retenait ses soupirs d'exaspérations, préférant fusiller de ses yeux accusateurs cet enquiquineur. Il portait de moins en moins Ranmaru dans son cœur. Sa manière de tourner autour de leurs affaires, de toujours fouiner pour se tenir au courant, il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, comprendre un tel comportement. Depuis qu'il s'était montré le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour éviter la vue du corps de Maruyama. Il observait les visages des shinobis, le mur, de temps en temps ne pouvait éviter de poser les yeux sur la dépouille mais en détournait immédiatement les yeux, affolé. Son attitude agaçait Shikamaru, elle avait quelque chose de parfaitement artificielle, comme s'il cherchait à s'attribuer une sensibilité qui n'existait pas chez lui. Après quelques secondes où une hésitation, surjouée au sens du ninja, avait déformé son beau visage au sang bleu, il prit la parole à voix basse :

- Je viens pour vous aider avec ce meurtre.

- Nous aider ? Répéta Hinata perplexe.

Elle tourna vers son collègue son visage méfiant. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et, à sa bouche entrouverte, Shikamaru devina toutes les questions qui se bousculaient au creux de son esprit en effervescence. Elle passa une langue à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de les pincer et affronter à nouveau le regard de l'aristocrate. Ranmaru Hideyoshi avait l'air troublé et de plus en plus désorienté. Il finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux et se jeter à l'eau.

- Je... souffla-t'il, j'ai... je sais qui a tué le Commandant.

Nara le considéra un long moment en silence. Depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition sur la scène, l'esprit de Shikamaru était allé bon train. Pour quelle raison ce serait-il précipité en ces lieux lorsqu'il avait appris la découverte du suicide de Maruyama ? Pour quelle raison aurait-il été si énervé par un simple témoignage ? Et son empressement à cacher la vérité à Nadeshiko ? Et cette lividité sur son front ? Et la tâche de sang sur la manche droite de son kimono ? Et son sabre porté du côté droit ?

- Vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Son venin craché, Shikamaru observa sa victime. Ranmaru avait tressailli, baissé les yeux à la manière d'une personne cherchant une échappatoire. Toutefois, aucune réponse ne lui apparut. Il se contenta donc de fermer les yeux puis de pincer les lèvres pour acquiescer douloureusement devant la vérité. Hinata laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Ses yeux ébahis sautaient d'un homme à l'autre, cherchant le moindre démenti de cette horreur. Des scénarii catastrophes défilaient dans son esprit. Ranmaru Hideyoshi accusé de meurtre, le mariage annulé, les accords rompus, les tensions entre les deux fieffes, la paix menacée... Machinalement, elle attrapa la manche du kimono de Shikamaru, comme pour se rassurer alors qu'elle posait la question fatidique :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il se rendait à la rencontre de mon père, commença à expliquer le jeune homme d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Puisqu'il avait échoué avec moi, il voulait tenter sa chance en racontant ses mensonges directement à mon père. Je vous l'ai déjà dit Nara-san, mon père est très à cheval sur les convenances. Un seul doute, _un seul_ aurait suffi à mettre en péril cette alliance. Je me suis donc décidé à parlementer avec Maruyama. Nous sommes retournés à sa chambre, pour s'abriter des oreilles indiscrètes. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de nous laisser en paix, mais il s'obstinait. Je lui ai proposé de l'argent, un sauf-conduit pour quitter le pays avant que vous ne reveniez de la cérémonie, rien n'y a fait. Nous nous disputions de plus en plus violemment, et finalement il a voulu quitter la pièce pour trouver mon père. Je l'ai donc frappé... le reste s'est passé comme vous l'avez si brillamment décrit Hyûga-san.

Pendant quelques secondes la pièce ne vibra plus d'un seul bruit. Hinata ne parvenait pas à digérer l'information. Un doute subsistait dans son esprit, les mots de Ranmaru ne parvenaient pas à calmer ses appréhensions. Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ? Que voulait-elle savoir de plus ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shikamaru, glacial.

- Pourriez-vous comprendre ma position ? Répliqua Ranmaru, tout aussi froidement, après quelques secondes de réflexions. Je suis voué à succéder à mon père, j'aime mon pays, j'aime savoir que les gens de mon fief, même s'ils ne sont pas tous heureux, ont du moins de quoi subsister ! Vous vous doutez bien que les terres arides du désert sont bien peu productives dans les domaines de l'agriculture et de l'élevage, en revanche, tous les minerais et les aciers font notre richesse... Mais le fer ne remplira pas le ventre du peuple. Yukimura a besoin de notre fer, nous avons besoin de ses ressources alimentaires... Le choix me paraît vite fait. La vie d'un homme contre celle de mon peuple ! Et imaginez qu'il était arrivé à ses fins et avait pu déclencher une guerre... Le sang, la mort, les larmes... Je n'étais pas fils unique, sachez-le. Mon frère aîné est mort il y a quinze ans, à cause des conflits qui subsistaient entre le Feu et le Vent. Je ne veux plus connaître cette douleur... Toutes ces choses que j'ai à protéger, devaient-elles être sacrifiées pour cet égoïste ?

Hinata frissonna. Cet homme parlait bien. En parfait politicien, son verbe puissant savait comment atteindre sa cible. Armé du pathos, il aurait persuadé le plus dur de ses adversaires. Sa passion, sa justesse, son amour... ces sentiments avaient atteint la jeune kunoichi, aisément émue. Toutefois, cette drôle de distance qui persistait au fond de ses yeux bleus la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je suis touché, lâcha Shikamaru sur un ton ironique, un peu plus et je vous ferais canoniser !

Sa collègue s'indigna de son manque de respect et le rappela à l'ordre. Tout au contraire, le fils d'Hideyoshi s'accorda un sourire et balaya la remarque d'un geste négligent. Enfin, il leur demanda sans la moindre crainte, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse :

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Si j'écoutais que moi, je vous ferez foutre au cachot, déclara Shikamaru sans la moindre hésitation, malheureusement, notre mission c'est de vous protéger, pour protéger le mariage, c'est galère, mais c'est comme ça. Il n'y a qu'Hinata, vous et moi qui sachions la vérité, vous salir ne nous apporterait rien de positif... Si tu es d'accord Hinata, je propose de sceller ce secret entre nous. Pour tout le monde, Maruyama s'est suicidé, ne changeons pas leur opinion. Je crois qu'il est plus sage de nous taire.

La jeune femme considéra quelques secondes la proposition. Laisser un assassin vivre en liberté, au côté de Nadeshiko, ne lui mettait pas de joie au cœur. Elle avait l'impression de trahir son code moral, les fondements de la justice de son village, l'honneur et la réputation de sa fonction de ninja... Néanmoins un shinobi a pour devoir d'accomplir les ordres, seule la mise en danger de ses coéquipiers, de ses clients, des populations pouvait les remettre en cause. Dénoncer Ranmaru Hideyoshi revenait à échouer ou plutôt à sciemment avorter leur devoir. L'un dans l'autre, elle ne parvenait pas à sauver sa dignité. Il ne lui restait alors qu'à choisir la voie qui ferait souffrir le moins de personnes possible. Elle posa un galet sur son cœur, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans ce chemin ardu.

- Faisons ainsi.

* * *

D'une main, Hinata lissa les froissures de son houmongi. Pliée sur la table, sa boîte en carton peint posé au sol, le kimono accaparait toute l'attention de sa propriétaire. Elle caressait d'un air absent l'une des manches tâchées de sang qui étaient encore humide de ses vaines tentatives de lavage. Affligée par la perte de son vêtement, la jeune femme restait assise sans réaction, laissant ses souvenirs et ses regrets l'envahir.

Avec perte et fracas, elle avait quitté la demeure paternelle à l'âge de la majorité. Pour l'amour de Naruto, elle avait été capable d'affronter le courroux de Hiashi et la disgrâce d'une abjuration publique. Malgré toute l'affection et la force qu'elle tirait de sa relation avec le blond, elle avait énormément souffert de la violente réaction de son père. Après la naissance d'Hanabi, elle avait longtemps été en défaveur. Tout son clan, son père le premier, ne lui reconnaissait aucun talent, l'avait rejeté en tant que héritière du clan, préférant placer leurs espoirs dans la petite sœur si douée. Cependant, quand elle avait réussi à devenir chunnin, elle avait noté un très net changement dans l'attitude de son père. Sans se montrer affectueux ou sympathique, ce qui eut été une utopie puisque nous parlons d'Hiashi Hyûga, il avait donné quelques marques d'amour à sa fille. Il s'intéressait de nouveau à ses entraînements, l'interrogeait parfois sur ses missions, lui conseillait la lecture de certains rouleaux qui dévoilaient des secrets de leur famille. Petit à petit, pas à pas, elle avait regagné les faveurs de son père et souvent, sur son passage, l'on murmurait qu'elle serait très bientôt chef de clan.

Elle l'avait pourtant, une fois encore, déçu. Pendant deux ans, elle avait dissimulé sa relation avec Naruto. Elle connaissait son père, quand bien même le jeune homme avait prouvé sa valeur de ninja, qu'il était le fils du quatrième Hokage, il n'était pas celui qu'il avait choisi pour aider sa fille à diriger le clan. Il voulait garder la pureté de leur pouvoir héréditaire et avait choisi un cousin éloigné pour le mariage d'Hinata. Deux années durant, elle avait laissé penser à son père qu'elle obtempérerait sans résistance. Toutefois, l'approche imminente des fiançailles l'avait fait réfléchir jusqu'à ce que, un jour qu'il lui annonçait les différentes cérémonies qui jalonneraient les mois à venir, elle lui avait révélé sa relation. Bien qu'il accueillît fort mal la nouvelle, il avait fini par tempérer son emportement en ordonnant à sa fille de rompre tout lien avec Naruto dès l'instant...

Ainsi, le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, Hinata s'était retrouvée, bagages en main, devant la porte du petit appartement de Naruto. Elle n'avait presque rien emporté de son ancienne vie. Quelques objets dont son cœur ne voulait pas se séparer, son arsenal de ninja et, vestige de sa fastueuse vie d'héritière, quelques-uns de ces merveilleux houmongi dont elle se parait pour les grandes occasions. Son père lui en avait régulièrement offert depuis son plus jeune âge. Répétant maintes fois que l'unique qualité d'Hinata était d'être agréable à regarder, il voulait qu'au moins elle comblât les regards qui se posaient sur elle. Mais, avec sa nouvelle vie, ses houmongi avaient très vite été rangés au fond d'un placard. La princesse avait quitté son palais et se confrontait à un monde différent du sien. Les premiers temps avaient été durs, et l'impatience de Naruto n'avait rien arrangé. Elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter à sa vie de concubine. Nettoyer, cuisiner, choyer son homme, l'encourager, étancher son désir... tous ces petits gestes quotidiens avaient été un calvaire insurmontable au tout début. Néanmoins, peu à peu, malgré Naruto, elle avait trouvé sa place et pris les habitudes de cet univers... ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de chérir ses souvenirs.

Elle poussa un soupir déchirant, jeta un regard circulaire sur cette chambre sobrement décorée et finit par poser son front sur la soie légère et douce de son houmongi. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Aider ses deux élèves à s'habiller n'avait déjà pas été de tout repos, mais lorsque, bouleversée, Nadeshiko était venue pleurer dans ses bras, elle avait été elle-même envahie de souvenir qui avaient consommé une grande partie de son énergie. Dans le temple, elle avait du rester tout le temps sur ses gardes, byakugan activé, ce qui lui avait valu une grande baisse de chakra. Le combat contre la blonde enfant du désert l'avait attristé, voir cette femme en devenir abréger sa vie sous ses yeux était un choc que même des années d'entraînement spartiate n'avait su atténuer. Même si Shikamaru lui avait révéler la supercherie, elle les revoyait ces aiguilles s'enfoncer, son corps choir lourdement, sa peau froide, ses lèvres bleuies...

Elle éclata en sanglot. Voir tant de morts dans une même journée, l'avait fragilisée. L'odeur d'excrément du cachot où les trois nukenins s'étaient suicidés, le parfum cadavérique de la chambre du Commandant Maruyama, la sensation de son corps raidi entre ses doigts, de sa peau froide contre sa peau... Elle fut secouée d'un violent spasme de dégoût et pleura de plus belle. Elle était épuisée. Elle se sentait seule. Elle se sentait sale. Pourtant, son épiderme avait bien l'odeur de son savon, ses cheveux embaumaient bien le shampooing qu'elle venait de terminer.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle repensait à sa famille, à ses problèmes, à Naruto, à Sakura, à leur trahison, à sa récente rupture, à Shikamaru, leur erreur... Elle fut prise de la violente envie de voir Kiba, son cher ami. En dépit des années et parfois de l'éloignement, le jeune homme était resté ce meilleur ami attentionné sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter. Quand un problème survenait, qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour le résoudre seule, elle pouvait trouver du réconfort auprès de son ancien coéquipier. Malheureusement, Kiba, dont les talents n'avaient cessé de croître avec les ans, avait très vite monté de grade. Derrière sa veste de junnin, se cachait un redoutable Anbu qui, au nom de l'Hokage, effectuait dans le plus grand secret de longues et périlleuses missions. Aussi le voyait-elle moins souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Généralement, si la jeune fille en avait le besoin il volait au secours d'Hinata et séchait ses larmes, en compagnie d'Akamaru. Le gros chien qui aimait Hinata autant que son maître, se montrait protecteur. Pourtant, quand le mois précédent elle avait découvert la vérité sur les rapports entre Naruto et Sakura, elle n'avait pu trouver refuge auprès de lui. En mission depuis trois mois pour l'Hokage, Kiba ignorait encore tout des problèmes de son amie. Elle aurait voulu qu'il pût l'aider à se sortir de cette impasse, comme elle aurait voulu qu'il lui soufflât quoi dire à Shikamaru ce soir-là.

Son collègue lui avait annoncé sa venue. Il voulait d'abord régler quelques points dérangeants avec les damiyos, s'assurer que leurs élèves ne sortiraient plus de leur chambre et se délasser de cette journée dans un bon bain avant de venir la voir. Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient à grande vitesse et elle sentait, comme une ombre grandissante, la présence de Shikamaru se rapprocher. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, courut à la salle de bain rincer son visage baigné de larmes pour se donner un semblant de contenance. Le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir faisait peur à voir. Elle était livide, ses yeux étaient rouges tout comme le bout de son nez. Déjà ses paupières commençaient à gonfler et, sous peu, elle aurait des cernes violacées. Elle se sentit honteuse, non seulement elle était horrible, mais en plus Shikamaru saurait immédiatement qu'elle s'était laissée aller à pleurer. Encore et encore, elle aspergeait sa peau d'eau fraîche pour détendre ses traits tirés. Elle se refusait à paraître faible face à Shikamaru, une fois de plus.

Cette nuit, elle serait forte pour affronter leur règlement de compte. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aux agréables souvenirs d'une nuit dans ses bras. De cette douceur, de cette volupté, elle devait faire abstraction. Étrangement, malgré cinq années de vie commune jamais Naruto l'avait si pleinement possédé que Shikamaru avait su le faire en une seule et unique nuit. Était-ce ses regards tendres, ses caresses brûlantes, ses mots enjôleurs ou simplement l'alcool, elle l'ignorait. Elle se souvenait en frissonnant de cet effrayant abandon dont elle avait fait preuve dans ses bras chaleureux...

Elle secoua la tête et la passa encore sous l'eau glacée pour être certaine de se calmer. Juste à ce moment, quelques coups résonnèrent sur le bois de la porte. Elle sursauta, rechercha en paniquant une serviette qui était sous sa main, s'essuya assez sommairement, mettant un beau désordre dans ses cheveux, puis se précipita en tentant de lisser les mèches rebelles qu'elle avait elle-même réveillées. Elle s'assura que sa tenue était correcte. Prise d'une certaine anxiété, elle avait choisi d'enfiler sa tenue de ninja, un simple pantalon noir et une tunique de même couleur pour ne pas sembler provocante. Elle tira un peu sur le tissu de son haut, souffla un grand coup et ouvrit.

Comme toujours, les yeux de Shikamaru étaient impavides. Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion qui pût, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aider Hinata à se détendre. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la table basse puis, s'installa gracieusement en face de lui. Dans les premières secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa réellement aborder la conversation. À vrai dire, la jeune femme s'intéressait même plus aux aspérités de la table qu'à son visiteur. Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Elle devait se montrer honnête avec lui, toutefois craignait de le froisser. Elle devait pourtant bien cadrer leur relation pour qu'aucun débordement d'aucune sorte ne la troublât à nouveau...

- Hinata...

Elle sourcilla, chercha des yeux un petit quelque chose auquel elle pourrait se raccrocher, mais ne vit rien. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et se mit à tripoter sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux, presque tremblante, pour affronter Shikamaru.

- À propose de la mission... continua celui-ci.

Elle se détendit. D'une certaine manière, elle était contente qu'il n'abordât pas si brutalement le sujet plus personnel. Elle acquiesça pour l'inviter à continuer sur sa lancée.

- Hideyoshi vient d'envoyer des lettres à Suna et Konoha, il demande que la mission de protection se poursuive et propose que nos deux équipes restent pour s'en charger... Je me doute que ça sera rejeté.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hinata, scandalisée que le jeune couple restât exposé aux meurtriers à cause de l'égoïsme de quelques ninjas.

- Pas la protection, répliqua Shikamaru devinant ses pensées, ils vont s'opposer à ce que nous on reste. D'abord, parce que les ninjas de Suna estimeront, à raison, qu'ils peuvent très bien s'occuper sans nous de leur terre, ensuite parce que nous ne savons pas combien de temps il faudra rester ici. Or toi et moi on est avant tout instructeurs. Y a bientôt l'examen chunnin, on doit les préparer à s'y rendre. La vieille nous laissera pas trop longtemps hors du pays, tu le sais... Je pense que le temps que les lettres leur parviennent, qu'ils se mettent d'accord et qu'ils nous répondent, on en a pour une semaine. Dans une semaine on devra quitter ce palais.

- L'as-tu dit à Hideyoshi-sama ?

- Non, pas la peine de l'inquiéter inutilement. Pendant la semaine à venir, on va faire notre boulot tranquillement, sans se poser trop de question.

- Oui. Oui, tu as raison...

- Maintenant, à propos d'hier soir, lança-t-il sans laisser la moindre seconde de répit à sa partenaire.

Celle-ci sursauta et rougit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, respira profondément et, joignant les mains sous la table, se décida à parler en première, pour ne pas perdre le peu de courage qu'elle avait trouvé en elle.

- Écoute, je... à propos... toi et moi... ce... Attend !

Elle baissa, la tête, de plus en plus rouge, inspira pour se calmer et garder les yeux baissés pour ne pas être troublée par son regard particulièrement sérieux.

- Je... hier soir, toi, tout comme moi, avions trop bu. Nous nous sommes comportés... de manière... de manière vraiment irresponsable. Nous... nous souffrons énormément de nos récentes déceptions amoureuses et peut-être est-ce ce qui... qui nous a poussé l'un vers l'autre. Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour... pour... pour se laisser aller.

Un peu malgré elle, elle tenta une œillade vers le jeune homme. Il la fixait toujours aussi intensément, sans que le moindre trouble ne traversât ses traits réguliers. Elle pinça les lèvres, fixa de nouveau son regard sur ses cuisses et poursuivit :

- Je ne suis pas... habituée, à ce genre de situation et je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je sais que tu penses toujours à Temari, comme je pense encore à Naruto. Étais-tu réellement avec moi hier quand tu m'as... tu m'as...

Elle se tût un moment et mordit ses lèvres, incapable de dire le mot. Elle était embarrassée d'avoir à exprimer ainsi une crainte si intime. Pourtant, elle ne cessait d'y penser depuis son lever...

- Étais-tu avec moi ou rêvais-tu de Temari ? Chaque fois que je pense à ceci, je m'en veux de n'avoir pas su nous arrêter, aussi je te présente mes excuses.

Elle s'inclina. Son front touchait presque la table, sa longue queue de cheval qui retombait sur sa joue, chatouillait sa peau de manière fort peu agréable. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête. Ayant évité d'observer son ami tout le long de son discours, elle ignorait parfaitement les effets qu'il avait pu produire sur lui. Elle patientait, anxieuse, qu'il daigna se manifester.

- Ça y'est, tu as fini ? Finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques secondes.

Hinata se redressa surprise. Bien que son ton fut presque aussi gelé qu'un blizzard, elle sentait comme une pointe d'ironie et de reproche perçait sous la glace. Il n'avait pas changé d'expression. Ses lèvres semblaient plus crispées peut-être, comme s'il retenait une grande colère. Il posa assez brusquement une main sur la table et, faisant bien attention à plonger son regard dans les iris ivoire d'Hinata, il exprima à son tour sa pensée.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de te demander pardon pour hier soir ! D'ailleurs je n'accepte pas tes excuses et j'aimerais autant que tu les retires.

Sourcils froncés, elle le dévisagea, plus étonnée qu'en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien où il désirait l'emmener en parlant si fermement. Si une partie d'elle craignait un peu sa drôle d'assurance, la seconde se trouvait rassurée de le voir si serein face à la situation...

- Écoute Hinata, c'est vrai qu'on n'oublie pas une relation de quatre ans en une seule nuit. Et même si c'était pas toujours la joie entre nous, je peux pas non plus dire que je ressens plus rien pour Temari. Simplement, hier, c'est à toi que j'ai fait l'amour. Pas à Temari, ni à une autre, mais bien à Hinata Hyûga. J'en avais envie, et même que depuis un bon moment j'en avais envie... alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais. Mais toi Hinata ? Toi si amoureuse de Naruto, toi qui lui as été si fidèle, si longtemps, qui est-ce que t'as pris dans tes bras hier soir ? Moi ou Naruto ?

Tout en l'écoutant, la jeune femme s'était mise à tordre ses fragiles phalanges dans tous les sens. Un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Les paroles de Shikamaru lui faisaient un drôle d'effet. De moins en moins coupable, elle se sentait heureuse de l'entendre avouer si clairement son attirance pour elle. Elle repensa à ses caresses, à ses mots rassurants et doux, à la facilité avec la quelle il avait brisé ses défenses. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, jamais aucun homme lui avait dit si clairement et si passionnément ces mots. Au mépris de leur situation inconfortable, un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

- Comment aurais-je pu penser un instant à Naruto, quand tu avais si bien dompté ma raison ? Shikamaru-kun, jamais personne n'avait eu tant de moi. Ce que je t'ai donné avec ardeur, même Naruto n'a pas su me le voler... Oui c'est vrai, j'aime Naruto, mais hier soir, je n'ai eu de pensée que pour toi, aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Elle s'étonnait elle-même de la facilité avec laquelle sa tirade avait jailli. Pas un balbutiement, pas une hésitation, juste sa sincérité qui impulsait chaque mot. Elle dévisageait Shikamaru, attendant anxieuse une réaction de sa part. S'il ne semblait pas encore avoir trouvé les mots, néanmoins son visage exprimait une sorte de soulagement mêlé d'orgueil. Il finit par retrouver la voix et demanda :

- Malgré tout, on peut rester amis, n'est-ce pas ? On a eu un moment d'égarement, on supposera que s'était parce qu'on était loin du village et on peut continuer comme on l'a toujours fait, sans trop de gêne...

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, sur le point de protester puis se ravisa. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier son approbation. Cependant, si sa raison était en accord avec les paroles de son collègue, son corps tout entier avait faim de Shikamaru. Il voulait encore, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, délesté des poids de l'alcool, goûter à sa chaire, dévorer sa tendresse, savourer sa chaleur.

- Je suis content qu'on ait pu s'entendre, lança-t-il en se levant.

De nouveau elle tenta de parler, en vain. Il l'avait tellement déconcertée en mettant subitement fin à leur entrevue, que rien ne venait à son esprit. Elle voulait juste qu'il ne partît pas. Elle avait besoin de le savoir là, encore un peu. Elle avait davantage de choses à lui dire, tant de conflits intérieurs qui faisaient rage en elle. Son corps et son cerveau se battaient avec vigueur. L'un voulait garder Shikamaru tout contre lui une nuit, une nuit de plus, l'autre le chasser de cette pièce avant de perdre tout contrôle. Déjà, le jeune homme avait atteint la porte. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle l'appela. Quand, il se tourna vers elle, interrogateur, elle perdit toute confiance et se contenta de lui souhaiter le bonsoir en virant de couleur, avant de le laisser partir. Elle le regarda, furieuse contre elle-même, tourner la poignée et l'abandonner. Était-ce possible ? Une fin si sèche ? Pas un mot de plus ? Pas un geste de désir ?

Pouvait-elle l'accepter ?

Non ! Son corps tout entier lui criait que non. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, elle fit taire son cerveau pudibond. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut rejoindre son collègue. Il n'était déjà plus dans le couloir. Elle se rua sur la porte de sa chambre et frappa avec conviction. Curieusement, elle n'eut pas à attendre pour qu'il ouvrît. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot ou même d'effacer son expression sidérée. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Dans un premier temps, un peu désorienté, il se laissa faire, mais très vite, à mesure qu'Hinata se montrait plus pressante, il redevint maître de lui et répondit à son baiser. Quand enfin, à bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur étreinte, elle le regarda avec une lueur étrange au fond de ses iris blanches. Elle posa un baiser léger comme un papillon sur sa joue, puis doucement dans une caresse terriblement sensuelle remonta jusqu'à l'oreille dont elle mordilla le lobe.

- Juste ce soir, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Il ne se fit pas prier. L'entourant de ses bras, il la souleva de terre et la mena vers le futon. Hinata se sentait étrange, comme hors d'elle-même. Elle passa ses mains dans le cou de Shikamaru, puis dans ses cheveux qu'elle libéra, tirant avec force son élastique. Malgré la grimace de douleur de son amant et ses grognements qui l'exhortait à se calmer, elle ne perdit ni son sourire ni son avidité. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme, glissa une main dans ses cheveux lâches et l'attira pour l'embrasser encore...

Juste ce soir...

* * *

Sur le sol un peu humide de la salle de bain, gisait les lettres de Konoha et Suna. Comme l'avait prédit Shikamaru, la mission leur était retirée. Gaara avait préféré la confier à des hommes de son pays. Tsunade, elle, les pressait de rentrer, avançant un certain nombre de missions qu'elle voulait qu'ils accomplissent. Ils avaient donc fait leurs adieux aux damiyos et aux nouveaux mariés, ils avaient recommandé à leurs élèves de bien se préparer pour le départ et de se coucher très tôt car ils partiraient à l'aube, puis s'étaient eux-même retirés pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires.

Dans la petite baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, Hinata se reposait tout contre le torse de Shikamaru. Un peu rêveuse, elle caressait le genou d'une des longues jambes qui l'encadraient. Elle ne se cessait de se demander ce qui se passerait ensuite. Un soir n'avait su leur suffire. Depuis une semaine, ils batifolaient comme des adolescents, se délectant de rendez-vous secrets, de baisers échangés à la volée, de main effleurée au détour d'un couloir, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prît ces badinages au sérieux. Cependant, à présent que leur village natal les rappelait, un parfum de fin s'accrochait à leurs caresses.

- Que ferons-nous demain Shikamaru ? Demanda assez brutalement Hinata.

- On va retourner à Konoha, présenter le rapport qu'on a préparé à Tsunade et retourner à notre quotidien.

- Shikamaru ! S'indigna Hinata, se dévissant le cou pour l'apercevoir, tu sais bien de quoi je parle...

Le garçon soupira. Il le savait parfaitement. Il craignait cet instant depuis une semaine. Moins que la séparation, c''était l'idée de la confrontation qui l'épuisait par avance. Les raisonnements, les regrets, la nostalgie,... il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le besoin.

- Je sais oui, grogna-t-il enfin, quand on sera à Konoha tout ira mieux. On sera dans notre univers habituel, avec nos cadres et nos repères, on pourra mettre cette aventure de côté et recommencer à nous morfondre tranquillement sur nos anciennes amours.

Bizarrement, Hinata rit à son commentaire. Elle se retourna lui présentant son dos fin et pâle, recouvert de ses cheveux noirs. Il dégagea les quelques mèches qui collaient à son épaules rondes pour y poser les lèvres et l'embrasser avec sensualité. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement qui le fit sourire. Sans qu'il ne pût vraiment parler d'amour, il devait reconnaître qu'il était bien avec elle. Son tempérament calme, ses manières douces et féminines, sa voix apaisante, lui procuraient un bien-être qu'il ne pouvait renier. Quelque part, l'idée de retourner à leur routine ne l'enchantait guère. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à reprendre une véritable relation avec qui que ce soit, tomber amoureux était évidemment hors de question, poursuivre plus avant leurs jeux actuels revenaient à construire petit à petit un engagement dont ils n'avaient pas besoin...

Soudain, Hinata se redressa et se mit à genoux bien en face de lui. De son petit sourire timide et enjôleur, elle parvint à lui faire perdre le fil de sa pensée.

- Mais pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas rentrés n'est-ce pas ?

Il observa son visage lumineux, puis baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine ronde et fière. Il s'accorda un petit sourire en coin. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Il attrapa entre ses doigts le menton de la jeune fille et la fit basculer sur lui...

_Suite au chapitre 7_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Salut !! C'est Tsubaki!

Comment ça va les gens ?

Bah voilà un nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie ! La semaine prochaine le dernier chapitre, une pause dans l'enquête pour s'attarder sur les relations (devrai-je dire la relation ?) L'enquête reviendra en puissance à la seconde partie, ne vous en fait pas !! -rire-

Et oui, je garde courage même si peu de gens aime cette fic, tant qu'il y'aura des lecteurs, je continuerai !! Gambatte !

Bon, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, **merci à ceux qui m'ont lu jusque là et à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires** !!

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°

**Lexique :**

**1- **_**dango mochi :**_ sorte de petits gateau faite à base de pâte de riz de forme ronde.

**2- **_**ronin**_** :** nom donné au samourai sans maître, des sortes de mercenaires.

**3- **_**tantô**_** :** sabre très court, assez proche d'une dague, dont la lame est inférieure à 30 cm.


	7. Partie I, Chapitre 7

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce c__œur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_

**Partie I **

_It's like it's pitch black on either side of me  
I don't know what's going on; I just keep breathing_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre 7**

Doucement, Hinata frappa à la porte de l'Hokage avant d'y pénétrer aussi discrète qu'une souris. Assise à son bureau, Tsunade, qui faisait grand cas d'une pile de papiers face à elle, n'accorda pas la moindre attention à la nouvelle arrivante. Tout au contraire, le jeune qui, affalé dans le sofa défoncé, se mordait le bout du pouce, ne la lâchait plus du regard. Elle frissonna et fuit les yeux de Shikamaru en fixant la fenêtre derrière l'Hokage.

Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour au village. Comme ils l'avaient convenu, ils avaient cessé toute relation ambiguë. Cependant, pour tenir cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits, ils avaient dû se voir le moins possible. Eux qui avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver sur le terrain d'entraînement, n'exerçaient plus leurs élèves ensemble. Si l'un se trouvait dans le bureau, l'autre évitait d'y rester. Ainsi, les longues heures qu'ils passaient le soir à travailler côte à côte appartenaient tout bonnement au passé. Au tout début, ils avaient bien essayé de continuer comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais quand au bout de deux jours, ils s'étaient vu incapable d'arrêter leur flirt, Hinata avait pris les devant pour calmer le jeu.

Elle avait pris cette décision au soir du second jour. Après une journée éreintante passée à faire travailler Ren, Kakei et Reira, elle avait retrouvé avec plaisir son petit bureau où Shikamaru, plus prompt à abréger les entraînements, se reposait déjà, un dossier ouvert devant lui et le regard vers le coin de ciel que laissait apercevoir la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas remarqué son entrée, aussi, se surprit-elle à admirer son profil rêveur et détendu. Son collègue n'était pas réellement un bel homme, il était agréable à regarder, avait quelques caractères physiques remarquables, mais ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec un Neji ou un Sasuke. Cependant, Shikamaru était charmant. Ces yeux d'un noir profond, tourné vers le rêve, qui posaient sur les choses un regard langoureux. Ses lèvres sensuelles qui devenaient de temps à autres ironiques. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, ses hanches ressentaient d'ores et déjà les caresses chaleureuses de ses mains, elle entendait déjà le rire qu'il lui arracherait,... plus elle anticipait les quelques minutes à venir, plus sa poitrine résonnait d'un rythme fou... et elle avait pris peur. Pour la première fois, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point ce génie de la paresse avait de l'importance pour elle... et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'était pas prête à recommencer. Elle n'était pas prête à oublier. Elle n'était pas prête à souffrir de nouveau. Dans une poussée d'anxiété, elle se précipita hors du bureau et n'y mit plus les pieds de la soirée.

Ainsi, sans préambule, sans grand discours, elle avait ostensiblement éviter son partenaire. Elle venait de moins en moins au bureau, ne fréquentait plus les terrain d'entraînement, préférant emmener ses élèves à la forêt sous prétexte d'endurcir leur formation, refusait de venir boire des verres entre collègues,… Au tout début, Shikamaru avait continué à se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait, n'intégrant pas encore les implications de la fuite d'Hinata. Cependant, le génie de Konoha n'avait décemment pas pu rester encore longtemps aveugle et, un peu par fierté, était entré dans le jeu de la kunoichi. Ils parvenaient à passer des journées entières sans se croiser une seule fois, tant et si bien qu'ils n'avaient plus échanger le moindre mot ou le moindre regards de puis plus d'une semaine.

Cette convocation par l'Hokage les obligeaient pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps à se retrouver face à face. La gêne d'Hinata était palpable, tout comme la colère qui suintait par tous les pores du jeune homme. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus miasmatique dans cette pièce qui donnait presque l'air de s'assombrir avec les secondes qui s'égrenaient.

- Vous allez me faire chier encore longtemps ?

Hinata sursauta et baissa vivement les yeux vers Tsunade qui baladait son regard entre une jeune femme pivoine et un jeune homme à la pose insolente.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, et d'ailleurs je me fiche de le savoir. Ça m'intéresse pas alors vous ne me dîtes rien... Mais depuis que vous êtes revenus de votre dernière mission à Kaze no Kuni, vous vous faîtes la tête et vous faîtes chier tout le monde... moi la première.

Hinata s'était peu à peu recroquevillée sous les reproches de sa supérieure, alors que Shikamaru n'avait pas changé d'attitude, toujours aussi mutin dans sa désinvolture. La femme d'expérience qu'elle était permettait à Tsunade, sans poser de question, de savoir très précisément les raisons de ce drôle de changement. Elle en avait assez vu et assez vécu pour reconnaître ces symptômes. Elle n'avait cependant aucune raison de se mêler à la vie privée de ces shinobis... du moins pas directement.

- En tout cas, je vous conseille de trouver vite fait un terrain d'entente. Kaminari no kuni(1) vient de m'envoyer une missive, les réunions pour l'organisation de l'examen des chunnin commence la semaine prochaine et j'ai décidé que vous serez les deux représentants de Konoha.

Hinata se redressa d'un bond, comme foudroyée. Cette mission impliquait de voyager en tête à tête avec Shikamaru pour au moins cinq jours, puis de rester entre trois semaines ou un mois dans un pays mal connus parmi des ninjas inconnus avec pour seul repère Shikamaru. Partager des repas, tenir des réunions, faire des bilans, des rencontres avec les organisateurs, … avec Shikamaru. Pourrait-elle tenir le coup ? Saurait-elle trouver la force de ne pas céder aux suppliques de son corps affamé de la douceur de cet homme ? Elle tressaillit. Avec un peu de chance, les deux dernières semaines avaient permis à son collègue de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits et que son cerveau aux capacités hors normes saurait mieux que le sien contenir les appétits de la chaire. Mais que se passerait-il si ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se refréner ? Tomberaient-ils une fois de plus dans la douceur du stupre et la luxure ? Elle frissonna de plaisir en se souvenant de ces heures volées à la Raison, quand au cœur de la nuit elle pensait mourir de bonheur dans ces bras à la fois fort, fermes et affectueux.

Elle se ressaisit. Elle ne tiendrait pas le coup, elle céderait à ses pulsions, elle devait refuser cette mission, pour son intégrité. Elle releva la tête, prête à affronter la colère d'une Hokage contrariée dans ses plans.

- Moi ça me va. On part quand ?

Elle posa sur son collègue une œillade incrédule, totalement interloquée. Elle aurait pensé qu'un fin stratège tel que lui aurait immédiatement perçu les dangers de la situation qui se présentait à eux. Pourtant, à présent qu'il avait donné son consentement, pouvait-elle repousser cette mission ? Comment interpréterait-il un refus de sa part ? Elle ne voulait pas le froisser, elle avait bien trop d'attachement pour ce vieil ami.

- La question serait plutôt, quand aura lieu la première réunion, Shikamaru-kun, rappela Hinata avec humilité, nous déterminerons de celle-ci le jour de notre départ.

La réunion a lieu dans très précisément neuf jours, déclara Tsunade en détaillant le rouleau qu'elle tenait à bout de bras, mais si j'étais vous je partirais dès demain, c'est la période d'hiver, beaucoup de gens vont à Kumogakure(2) pour profiter de la neige. Si vous voulez pas dormir dans la rue, arrivez le plus tôt possible.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y trouva à redire. La suggestion de l'Hokage était sensée, de plus, une soirée leur suffirait amplement pour préparer leur bagage, donner leurs instructions à leurs élèves et parer à tout autre éventualité. Ils prirent sous leur bras les piles de dossier que l'Hokage tenait qu'ils eussent avec eux, s'inclinèrent pour la saluer et quittèrent le bureau.

Fidèle à lui-même, Shikamaru ne fit preuve d'aucune galanterie. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans le corridor, laissant le soin à Hinata de refermer derrière elle le bureau de l'Hokage. La kunoichi était particulièrement tendue. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils étaient obligés de rester côte à côte, mais surtout de se parler. Leur mission commune ne leur laissaient pas de choix, trouver un terrain d'entente devenait urgent. Pourtant, cette perspective semblait d'autant plus surnaturelle à la jeune femme, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute, juste un jour où le silence avait pris la place de tout le reste. Elle frissonna, le froid, le mutisme, la distance étaient, d'une certaine façon, la solution qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux. Vivre dans un clan ancien et formaliste comme celui des Hyûga impliquait de toujours baisser la tête pour conserver les apparences. Les tabous étaient nombreux et les remous les pires ennemis du clan. Elle avait grandi dans le silence, et laissait toujours les problèmes mourir en silence. Elle aurait souhaité appliquer cette règle pour Shikamaru, observer cette passion physique trépasser lentement pour, dans un dernier soubresaut expirer son dernier souffle, la rendant ainsi à son ancienne vie. L'Hokage s'était toutefois érigée en opposante de cette triste fin et la forçait à l'affrontement, voire à la résolution.

Elle leva discrètement ses iris ivoires vers son camarade de combat qui à sa droite avançait doucement, les sourcils froncés, son index frappant en rythme son menton volontaire. Se demandait-il comme elle quoi dire, comment le dire, pourquoi le dire ? Elle était fatiguée de la gêne et des faux-semblants, épuisée aussi par la fuite permanente. Quelques mots, il suffirait de quelques mots pour qu'ils pussent, une fois pour toute en finir avec la gêne. Elle soupira et regarda de nouveau devant elle.

Soudain, un large sourire fendit son visage. Son corps tout entier se détendit enfin alors que le poids sur son cœur sembla disparaître comme par enchantement. À quelques mètres devant eux, sa grande silhouette musclée dépassant ses deux vis-à-vis, Kiba, une main sur la taille, l'autre dans la fourrure d'Akamaru, discutaient avec Naruto et Sakura. Hinata mourrait d'envie de courir vers son meilleur ami, de se jeter dans ses bras pour être enfin réconfortée, soutenue et conseillée, très mal sans l'ombre dans doute, mais qu'importe, seule la voix de Kiba suffisait à alléger son âme et ses mauvais conseils avaient au moins le mérite de lui prouver qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Sans Naruto et Sakura, elle aurait sans aucun doute sauté sur le dos d'Akamaru et glissé ses doigts sur le crâne de Kiba pour ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà hirsutes, mais elle avait peur d'affronter son ancien petit-ami, cette amie qui l'avait trahi aussi... Elle retrouverait Kiba un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'inviterait à dîner et passerait les quelques heures qui lui restaient avant sa mission en sa compagnie.

À peine avait-elle pris cette décision que son ami leva vers elle ses yeux noirs et lui fit signe de s'approcher en souriant. Bien que de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle n'avait plus d'autre échappatoire et devait les rejoindre. Cependant, ne se sentant pas assez forte pour faire face seule à cette situation, elle se rapprocha de Shikamaru, attrapa sa manche du bout des doigts et murmura.

- Tu viens leur dire bonjour ?

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le jeune homme accepta. Il avait à peu près aussi envie de voir ce trio mal assorti que de partir trois semaines à Kumogakure avec Hinata, pourtant quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme l'empêcha de l'abandonner.

- Ma Hina-chan ! S'écria Kiba en écartant les bras pour y recevoir son amie.

Celle-ci lui sourit, fit mine de se précipiter vers lui, mais dévia au dernier moment pour fourrer son visage dans le pelage épais et chaud d'Akamaru. Le chien géant jappa de plaisir alors que sa queue fouettait dangereusement l'air, manquant de peu d'assommer Sakura.

- Tu m'as manqué Akamaru, murmura-t-elle, juste assez fort pour que Kiba l'entendît, comment peux-tu rester si loin de moi si longtemps ?

- Le pauvre était en mission Hina-chan ! Chuchota Kiba qui s'était rapproché et caressait lui aussi le chien, effleurant parfois la main de la jeune femme. Il reprit : tu lui as manqué aussi, j'avais beau lui faire des remontrances, il pensait à toi tous les jours.

La jeune fille rit doucement, les larmes aux yeux, non pas triste, mais rassérénée. Il était là, il n'avait pas changé, il comprenait sa pudeur, acceptait les chemins détournés qu'elle empruntait et restait son pilier, inchangé, solide et fort.

Derrière eux, Shikamaru et Naruto se chargeaient des politesses. Inconscient des tous nouveaux types de rapports qui liaient les jeunes gens, le blond discutaillait amicalement avec Nara qui, bien que pas tout à fait à l'aise, faisait bonne figure. Sakura, elle, restait en retrait, pas un mot, pas un regard vers le groupe, la culpabilité peinte sur son visage l'empêchait d'agir normalement. Dans leur bulle, Kiba et Hinata ignoraient l'atmosphère embarrassante, tout à leurs retrouvailles.

Néanmoins, Hinata finit par relever la tête et se tourner vers les trois autres personnes. À cet instant précis, les mots manquèrent à Naruto. Il bafouilla, devint légèrement rose et choisit de se taire. Il y avait dans son regard tendresse et regrets, deux maux qui présageaient quelques complications. Son ancienne amoureuse tenta de lui sourire, la grimace crispée qu'elle lui offrit cependant n'était faite que pour lui rappeler la douleur qu'engendrait le mensonge et l'adultère. Elle lui adressa pourtant la parole, d'une voix ferme et professionnelle que seule des années d'entraînement de ninja lui avait permis à maîtriser.

- Naruto-kun, je sais que tu n'es pas instructeur normalement, mais j'ai un grand service à te demander. Peut-être te rappelles-tu de mon élève, Ren Harigane ?

Même avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, Naruto n'aurait pu oublier le glacial Harigane, tant celui-ci lui rappelait Sasuke. Sa froideur, son insolente beauté, la confiance démesurée qu'il portait en sa force, et parfois aussi son manque de pitié, étaient autant de points qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ennemi. Il acquiesça donc en silence, calmement, son actuelle attitude très lointaine de celle habituelle à l'agitateur qu'il était... puisque Hinata lui coupait toujours le souffle. Cette dernière poursuivit :

- C'est à toi que je m'adresse car toi seul, à ma connaissance, peux lui apprendre cette forme de maîtrise du chakra. Son chakra est de type vent, comme le tien, et...

Elle hésita, glissa une œillade en biais vers Shikamaru, déglutit difficilement avant de prononcer le nom accablant dans un souffle, comme une excuse :

- Asuma-sensei... il t'avait aidé à l'exploiter au mieux. Si tu pouvais lui transmettre ce savoir, je te serai très reconnaissante. Il désire renforcer les fils qui sont ses armes et accroître le contrôle qu'il a sur eux. Je pense que diffuser continuellement du chakra tout au long des fils serait le meilleur moyen, mais pour cela, il a besoin d'améliorer son adresse. Étant de type vent,...

- Oui, je peux le faire... affirma le blond sans hésitation, pour toi je peux le faire.

Naruto avait chargé sa voix d'une telle quantité de mots qu'il n'osait plus dire, qu'Hinata rougit. À ses oreilles résonnaient encore les « je t'aime » qu'il avait hurlé, en larmes, le jour où elle avait choisi de le quitter. Depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu et pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient face à face. S'il ne l'avait pas si profondément blessée, si Shikamaru ne l'avait pas si parfaitement consolée, elle aurait tout pardonné à Naruto, aurait repris leur vie commune, même si l'ombre de la trahison avait dû les faire souffrir encore longtemps. Mais il était trop tard. Gardant donc son professionnalisme, elle poursuivit :

- As-tu un moment maintenant ?

- Oui... oui, j'ai mon temps.

- Dans ce cas j'aimerais te présenter à lui tout de suite. Shikamaru-kun et moi partons en mission demain à l'aube et nous serons absents longtemps. Si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui de temps à autre durant cette période...

- Bien, bien allons-y alors, lança le blond, retrouvant un semblant de cette énergie qui le caractérisait.

- Ben moi je vous laisse, déclara brusquement Shikamaru, je préfère rendre visite à Kurenai et mon filleul avant de partir.

Hinata le regarda estomaquée. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux pris la tête de ces deux équipes, Shikamaru s'était occupé avec tant de passion de Kakei, Ren et Reira, et elle-même avait passé tellement de temps à conseiller Keitaro, Shin'ichi et Rie, qu'il lui semblait parfois qu'ils étaient qu'une seule et même grande équipe. Elle aurait donc pensé que Shikamaru se sentait aussi concerné qu'elle par la future formation d'un de leurs élèves. Ce qu'elle voulut lui faire remarquer.

- Tu ne viens pas présenté Ren-kun à Naruto-kun ? Tu...

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi ces quinze derniers jours, fit remarquer Shikamaru, acerbe, continue comme ça.

Puis, sans un mot supplémentaire, sans laisser à Hinata le temps de riposter, il tourna le dos et quitta les lieux. De sa sécheresse était née une gêne muette. La jeune Hyûga l'observa avec tristesse jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette voûtée par la paresse disparût, avalée par l'escalier le plus proche. Elle réalisait enfin combien son attitude fugitive avait pu blesser son ami. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle maudissait cette part de son caractère qui l'empêchait d'avoir les réactions adéquates et pourrissait ses relations avec autrui. Culpabilité et anxiété promettaient de rendre leur mission à venir plus ardues que prévu, aussi lâcha-t-elle un soupir avant d'inviter Naruto à la suivre chez Ren. Toutefois l'idée de se retrouver seule avec le blond ne l'enchantait guère. Elle se tourna vers Kiba et claironna avec un enthousiasme exagéré :

- Je t'invite à dîner ce soir, Ino ne sera pas très contente que tu débarques à l'improviste mais comme on ne fait que se croiser, il faut qu'on passe la soirée ensemble.

- Ino ? S'exclama Kiba, incapable de dissimuler son étonnement, Naruto et toi ne vivaient plus ensemble ?

- Non, répondit sobrement la jeune femme, viens avec nous voir Ren-kun, ensuite on ira directement chez moi.

- Écoute, je dînerai avec toi avec plaisir, mais je te rejoindrai directement chez Ino, si je ne passe pas voir ma mère tout de suite, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau de fils indigne.

Un peu à contre cœur, Hinata se vit contrainte d'accepter la proposition du garçon. Elle connaissait assez Tsume Inuzuka pour savoir que Kiba n'exagérait qu'à peine le caractère emporté de sa mère. Elle lui donna donc rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée et salua poliment Sakura avant de reprendre sa route accompagnée cette fois de Naruto.

Elle était si embêtée par cette situation qu'elle ne trouvait pas de sujet de conversation, bien sûr, elle aurait pu décrire plus en profondeur le futur élève de Naruto ou encore lui donner quelques conseils en pédagogie, le jeune homme n'étant pas particulièrement doué en la matière, mais en vérité, elle n'osait simplement pas lui adresser la parole. Elle avait peur. Peur de faire un faux pas, peur de dire le mot de trop, peur de retomber dans ses bras, parce qu'au fond, elle le savait parfaitement, elle aimait encore Naruto de cette passion candide et admirative qu'il lui avait toujours inspiré.

Ils avaient quitté le siège de l'Hokage sans un mot et s'engageaient à présent dans les rues de Konoha. Un vent frais et sec balayait l'artère principale du village, soulevant parfois de petites tornades de terre rougeâtre. À cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, une agitation impossible remuait cette grande route. Les gamins libérés de l'école caracolaient entre des adultes à l'air ennuyé, quelques vendeurs vantaient à grands cris leurs légumes, poissons, viandes et autres denrées qui rempliraient les assiettes des familles éreintées, des femmes au foyer profitaient de cette heure de grande affluence pour glaner quelques ragots qu'elles resserviraient avec plaisir à leurs époux indifférents en fin de soirée, alors que des travailleurs de toutes sortes et de tous sexes se traînaient parmi la foule pour rejoindre leur pénates.

Ne prêtant que peu d'attention à ce capharnaüm, Naruto slalomait parmi les passants alors qu'Hinata lorgnait avec attention les étales des boutiques se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait concocter à Kiba au dîner. Elle inviterait bien sûr Ino à rester avec eux, aussi devait-elle trouver un plat qui satisferait l'appétit féroce du garçon tout en satisfaisant les exigences diététiques de la jeune femme toujours aussi soucieuse de son apparence. Un nabe(3) paraissait un plat parfait pour cette soirée de début d'hiver, mais elle craignait de frustrer Kiba. Un nikujaga(4) aussi les réchaufferait très sûrement, Ino le trouverait cependant trop riche. Un Sukiyaki(5) paraissait un bon compromis : convivial, chaleureux, pas trop calorique, elle proposerait tout de même assez de viande pour plaire à Kiba et une belle quantité de légume pour amadouer Ino, un bouillon léger, un bon bol de riz, quelques bouteilles de bières, de beaux fruits de saison et quelques part d'anko(6), elle pourrait ainsi plaire à tout son petit monde et se promettait une soirée agréable au cœur de leur appartement réchauffé au poêle.

Une rafale plus forte que les autres la fit frissonner. Le mois de décembre arrivait, s'annonçant plus glacial que celui de l'année précédente. Il amènerait avec lui son anniversaire. Quelques semaines encore et elle aurait officiellement vingt-cinq ans. Cette année-là, elle le fêterait seule ou, si l'Hokage ne l'envoyait pas à l'autre bout du pays, avec son cher ami Kiba. Son regard se posa sur le dos de Naruto qui la devançait de quelques pas. Un an plus tôt, c'était avec lui qu'elle avait passé cet évènement. Ils avaient tous deux pris une journée de congé et il l'avait emmené pique-niquer au bord d'une rivière non loin de Konoha. Le soir venu, ils avaient fait l'amour. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à ce moment que cette fête était le début de la fin, elle aurait sûrement ri en traitant cette personne de mauvaise langue jalouse de leur bonheur. Elle ignorait alors que tout ne tenait qu'à un fil, elle croyait sans ombrage à la force de leur couple. La vie lui avait offert une leçon de plus, aucun amour n'est éternel sans effort. Elle se rappelait avoir dit ces mots à Nadeshiko quelques jours avant le mariage, pourtant elle doutait maintenant que la Princesse fut un jour heureuse en ménage avec un mari comme Ranmaru Hideyoshi. Soudain, Naruto se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa son bras :

- C'est encore loin ? Demanda-t-il.

Ce contact la troubla et elle rougit en lui répondant :

- N... Non... Non... suis... suis-moi...

En quelques pas pressés, elle rejoint une ruelle étroite et vide. Les perrons des quelques habitations délabrées n'étaient guère reluisants. Ici, ils purent circuler à leur aise parmi les poubelles débordantes et les chats faméliques les dardant de leurs prunelles craintives.

Ce fut dans ce lieu à l'abri des regards indiscrets que Naruto s'arrêta et l'attira contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pensa même pas à se débattre. La chaleur du jeune homme dans son dos, ses bras qui la serraient avec désespoir, sa respiration haletante, elle se mit à trembler, comme une âme retrouvant sa maison après un trop long bagne, plongée néanmoins dans l'attente tourmentée de ce qu'elle avait craint le plus. Quand il parla, la voix de Naruto n'avait rien de l'assurance qui le caractérisait. Il lui parut même fragile, prêt à se briser sous la tension que lui infligeait ces quelques secondes tout contre elle.

- J'ne t'ai pas été fidèle. J'ai pas non plus été fidèle à moi si on réfléchit. C'est pas mon genre de faire ce que je t'ai fait. J'sais pas quelle raison te donner, du coup j'en donne pas. Je veux juste te dire que je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre.

Elle sursauta en entendant ces derniers mots. Sa réaction permit à Naruto de se sentir plus en confiance et ils renforça sa prise sur elle avant d'ajouter :

- Tu seras de nouveau à moi Hinata. Je te jure que je n'aurai pas de repos tant que tu ne seras pas revenue avec moi.

Et tout aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait enlacée, il la relâcha pour reprendre leur route vers la demeure des Harigane.

- Il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher, dit enfin Ino en se levant de la table, je pars en mission très tôt demain matin. Ne tardez pas trop non plus, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu pars aussi demain Hina, non ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ino-chan.

La fine jeune femme au cheveux blond fit un petit signe amical à Kiba avant de se retirer, avec la grâce d'une sylphide dans sa chambre. Restés en tête à tête, les deux amis se dévisagèrent quelques minutes sans échangés un mot. Depuis le début de la soirée, en présence d'Ino, ils n'avaient bavardé que de banalités, s'exprimant surtout sur leurs dernières missions et rapportant quelques on-dits croustillants. Bien évidemment, en quinze jours Ino avait plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de rencontrer son vieil ami et collègue Shikamaru. Elle s'était fait un plaisir de leur décrire avec quelle subtilité et quelle patience elle avait réussi à le faire passer aux aveux :

- J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, avait-elle annoncé à un Kiba plus attentif aux petites indiscrétions qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était allé à Suna avant de rejoindre Hina et les gosses en mission, reprit-elle, quand je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de Temari il est resté flou... _là_, je me suis dit : « ça va pas ». Ils se disputaient tout le temps depuis quelques mois, mais d'habitude il s'en plaignait avec moi... Rien ? Pfff, j'ai tout de suite compris ! Alors je l'ai titillé et hier soir quand on est allé boire un verre, il m'a tout dit. Shika et Temari, c'est fini. Quoiqu'il en dise, elle a été un peu garce quand même. Elle a attendu d'en trouver un autre avant de le quitter.

En entendant ces derniers mots, Hinata avait tenté de prendre la défense de la pauvre Temari. Elle avait sûrement essayé de sauver leur couple, puis elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse en rencontrant quelqu'un d'autre et s'était montrée honnête.

- Foutaises ! S'était écrié Ino en balayant les protestations de son amie d'un revers de la main, elle a joué avec Shika et ça je lui pardonnerai pas ! Mais ce qui est bizarre, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton des confidences coquines, c'est que Shika est pas plus affecté que ça ! Il l'aimait tellement ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'est déjà consolé dans les bras d'une autre... mais il a pas voulu me dire qui.

Embarrassée mais contente que Shikamaru eût été discret, Hinata avait fait dévié la conversation avant que les deux autres ne se missent à supputer sur la nouvelle conquête du jeune homme.

- Si tu m'expliquais maintenant comment tu t'es retrouvée à vivre avec Ino, jeta soudain Kiba qui estimait s'être montré bien assez patient pour les cent prochaines années.

Hinata, absolument pas surprise par le nouveau tour que prenait la conversation, ne se fit pas prier pour vider son sac. En fait, elle avait attendu avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait tout avouer à son meilleur ami et son plus fidèle confident. Elle lui relata par le menu les causes de sa séparation avec Naruto, puis le hasard qui l'avait mené à s'installer en collocation avec Ino :

- C'est vrai que nous n'avions jamais été proche, Ino-chan et moi. Quand j'ai quitté l'appartement de Naruto-kun, j'étais désemparée. Tu étais hors du village depuis trois mois déjà, je ne pouvais donc pas me réfugier dans ton appartement. Allez chez Kurenai-sensei aurait été un poids pour elle. Elle vit seule avec son fils et son appartement est trop petit pour que je m'y installe. Je sais qu'elle m'aurait accueillie les bras ouverts mais... non vraiment je ne me sentais pas à l'aise à l'idée de lui imposer cela. Shino-kun est en couple et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans leur vie. Quant à mon père il m'aurait tout simplement ri au nez, vu la façon dont nous nous sommes quittés. J'en étais venue à penser que seules ta mère ou ta sœur pourraient m'aider. Elles m'aiment bien, et depuis que nous nous sommes amis elles m'ont adoptée. C'est à ce moment qu'Ino-chan m'a rattrapée. Elle me cherchait depuis un moment apparemment. Sakura-chan, que Naruto-kun avait mis au courant de mon départ, était venue se confier à elle. La culpabilité selon Ino-chan. Après lui avoir mis les pendules à l'heure, selon ses dires, elle est venue me proposer d'être sa colocataire. Il y avait cette pièce dont elle avait fait un dressing mais qui était bien assez grande pour que nous en fassions ma chambre. J'ai été touchée qu'elle se propose de m'aider alors que nous ne nous étions jamais réellement parlé. J'ai accepté.

Content de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Kiba se contenta de grogner quelques imprécations à l'encontre de Naruto, souriant en imaginant les milles tortures qu'il lui ferait subir. Bien que riant aux bêtises de son ami, Hinata ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait légère. Elle continua donc son récit, avouant pour la première fois son aventure avec Shikamaru. En entendant le nom de l'amant d'Hinata, Kiba aboya un « Oh putain ! » sonore qui résonna dans le salon. À mesure que les mots se précipitaient hors des lèvres de la jeune fille, ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Quand elle se tût enfin, sur la déclaration que lui avait faite Naruto l'après-midi même, il se contenta de murmurer :

- Bon dieu, Hina-chan...

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains, je suis horrible...

- Non... non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

- Mais Kiba-kun, cela ne me ressemble tellement pas... comment ai-je pu ? Ce n'est pas moi...

- Bah t'es adulte, et une femme comme les autres, si Shikamaru te plaît...

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! L'interrompit-elle, me comporter ainsi ! Jamais je n'aurai... je veux dire... je ne suis... pourras-tu encore me regarder de la même façon ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais d'avis sur toi ! S'emporta-t-il, Hina-chan, tu n'as pas trompé Naruto, tu n'as pas non plus menti à Shikamaru. Si tu as envie de te lancer dans ce genre de relation avec lui, tu as le droit ! Je préfère juste quand tu es... franche et claire. Alors parle-lui à Shika... et à Naruto aussi.

Elle baissa les yeux, perdue. Discuter avec son amant était justement ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Quant à affronter Naruto, elle ne préférait pas même y penser. Comme un chien qui flaire sa proie, Kiba sentit immédiatement son trouble. Il attrapa avec un peu de brutalité la petite main d'Hinata dans la sienne et se mit à regarder le mur à sa gauche en bougonnant :

- Tu es mon lieu ensoleillé(7), Hina-chan. Où que j'aille, quelque soit la mission et combien elle a été difficile, quand je rentre tu es là. Konoha est si bien parce que tu es là. Douce, patiente, naturelle, j'ai un endroit où rentrer parce que tu es là. Ce que tu fais j'en ai rien à faire, tu es toujours ce lieu ensoleillé que j'aime retrouvé. Ton amitié est précieuse et le choix que tu vas faire pour Shikamaru et Naruto, n'y changera rien. Mais choisis.

Elle le fixa cherchant un peu de confiance dans ces mots. Bien que sa timidité la bloquait, elle voulait lui dire combien elle aussi aimait Konoha parce qu'il y était et que rien ne remplacerait jamais leur amitié, qu'aucune relation n'égalait la leur. Mais elle se tût et se contenta de serrer plus fort les doigts rugueux du maître chien. Il avait raison et elle l'écouterait. Elle devait donner une fin propre à son aventure avec Shikamaru.

Le village caché de Kumo était enseveli sous un épais manteau de neige. Comme partout l'hiver s'était montré précoce dans ce pays, mais bien plus qu'ailleurs les signes de la saison froide étaient visibles. Chaque matin était un combat contre les montagne de flocons blancs que la nuit avait laissé. Le mois de décembre commençant à peine laissait présager quelques rudes semaines à venir.

Lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le village, Hinata avait vite compris qu'elle ne s'était pas assez équipée pour l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait en maîtresse sur ces terres. Aussi, avait-elle à peine posée ses bagages dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient fini par dénicher qu'elle était repartie, sur le pied de guerre, pour une après-midi d'achat, bravant la bise mordante. Comme l'avait prédit l'Hokage, le village était envahi par une foule croissante de visiteurs. Non seulement un grand nombre de ninjas venus des divers villages cachés à l'occasion des préparatifs de l'examen chunnin arpentaient les rues, mais il fallait en plus compter avec les curieux attirés par la belle neige du pays. Trouver un hôtel où séjourner s'était révélé bien plus compliqué que Shikamaru et elle l'avait escompté. Ce ne fut qu'au sixième essai, dans un établissement éloigné du centre de la cité qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer deux chambres, certes éloignées l'une de l'autre, mais au moins restaient-ils dans le même bâtiment.

Hinata s'était sentie délivrée de pouvoir rester un peu seule car voyager avec Shikamaru n'avait pas été des plus plaisants. Le jeune homme avait montré à Hinata ce qu'il en coûtait d'attirer sa colère. Les quatre jours qu'avait duré leur périple, il s'était conduit de façon peu cavalière, avait ignoré sa coéquipière et même explosé un jour face aux persistantes tentatives de conciliation de la jeune femme : « Je suis obligé de bosser avec toi, mais pas obliger d'être sympa. Alors arrête tes simagrées ! Ce qui t'arrive, tu l'as cherché ! ». Par la suite, elle avait abandonné, préférant l'indifférence aux disputes.

Au quatrième matin suivant leur arrivée, Hinata constata douloureusement qu'elle devrait passer une journée de plus sans apercevoir l'ombre de l'héritier du clan Nara. Il ne se montra pas dans la salle à manger, non plus quand elle quitta l'hôtel pour explorer les rues du village où ils devraient passer un mois entier. La tristesse avait cédé la place à la colère en elle. Elle était irritée par Shikamaru et les gamineries dictées par son orgueil blessé. Elle craignait aussi que ces bêtises n'entravât leur travail. Bien qu'elle sût parfaitement qu'elle avait engendré cette situation inconfortable, qu'elle le regrettât de tout son cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Shikamaru.

Elle avait finalement passé sa journée hors de l'hôtel, malgré le froid, avait déjeuner dans un adorable bar à tempura(8), s'était aventurée hors des remparts pour explorer un peu les alentours, avant de choisir de dîner dans une échoppe à ramen(9) pour être certaine de ne pas être rentrée trop tôt à sa chambre. L'ennui l'avait gagné et elle supportait de moins en moins bien les quatre murs écrasants de la pièce. Elle ne la regagna donc que lorsqu'elle n'avait plus d'autres opportunités, le froid ayant rendu toute excursion dans les rues impossible.

Elle venait tout juste de retirer sa première couche de manteau quand quelques coups secs furent frappés à sa porte. Tirant sur son pull pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable, elle alla ouvrir et découvrit un Shikamaru au visage grognon. Ce dernier brandit sous son nez un dossier assez épais :

- Réunion dans deux jours avec le Raikage[10), faut se préparer.

- Oui... oui, b... bien sûr, balbutia la jeune femme prise entre rage et embarras, où ve... ?

- On descend au salon, cracha-t-il en se détournant d'elle pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Peu convaincue par la pertinence du lieux envisagé par son collègue, Hinata le suivit de mauvaise grâce en refermant soigneusement sa porte.

Évidemment, le salon de l'établissement était plein à craquer. Aucun locataire n'était assez fou pour s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Sauf peut-être un que la rancune aveuglait :

- On va sortir, un bar ou un resto en ville, lança Shikamaru.

- Franchement, pour un génie tu manques de jugeote, ironisa Hinata, incapable de se retenir une seconde de plus, premièrement, un lieu public est très mal choisi pour parler d'informations confidentielles, ensuite tu remarqueras sûrement qu'il neige et que le vent est de la partie. C'est une véritable tempête dehors. Je retourne dans ma chambre, quand tu te seras décidé à redevenir raisonnable, tu m'y rejoindras pour travailler. En t'attendant je vais allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

Et elle l'abandonna là, le laissant revenir de sa stupeur.

Une grosse demi heure fût tout de même nécessaire à Shikamaru pour laisser de côté sa fierté et rejoindre sa collègue. Celle-ci lui ouvrit sur une chambre tout différente de la sienne et il y pénétra avec quelques réticences. À dire vrai, la chambre d'Hinata lui paraissait bien plus confortable et accueillante que celle où il logeait. Moins moderne, elle était principalement faite de bois sombre. Les propriétaires n'avaient pas remplacé la cheminé par un chauffage d'appoint et une beau feu crépité furieusement dans l'âtre. Sur le lit au drap blanc était jeté négligemment une épaisse couverture de fourrure crème. Juste devant la cheminée, imitant à la perfection une peau d'ours blanc, un tapis de sol semblait le supplier de venir se vautrer au chaud. Ce fut d'ailleurs le conseil d'Hinata, qui alla fermer la porte de sa salle de bain avant de le rejoindre.

Pendant presque une minute, ils ne furent que silence et gêne, réalisant combien les circonstances n'étaient pas les plus favorables au travail et que l'ambiance, comme écrite par des mains sarcastiques, se prêtait bien plus à l'intimité et la volupté. Hinata toussota en rougissant, pour trouver la force de dire :

- Bien, nous sommes là pour travailler, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai encore jamais organiser d'examen chunnin, il faudra que tu m'aides. Par quoi commençons-nous ? Le nombre de participants ? Les logements ? Les règles de l'examen ? La sécurité ? Les épreuves ?

En guise de réponse, Shikamaru, assis en tailleur sur la fausse fourrure, balança le dossier sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Celui-ci s'ouvrit, vomissant son contenu sur le tapis. D'abord prise de cours, Hinata regarda incrédule le dossier jeté et mis quelques secondes avant de se décider à ramasser son contenu. Cette opération prenait du temps, tant ses mains tremblaient et que les larmes embuaient sa vue. Bien sûr, bien sûr elle avait mérité son dédain. Elle s'était mal conduite, avait manqué de considération à son égard, avait délibérément déchiré le lien qui les unissait. Elle ne s'était plus attendu à leur complicité d'antan et n'osait même pas espérer construire quelque chose de neuf... Mais n'avait-elle pas assez payé ? Elle souffrait déjà de leur différent et savait que la perte de cet ami lui causerait encore du chagrin, n'était-ce pas suffisant pour lui ? Devait-il à chaque minute lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux, n'avait pas même droit à un minimum de respect ? Son estomac était rendu douloureux par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitait. Elle avait envie, ou plutôt besoin de hurler pour exorciser cette boule d'émotion. Pour une fois, le calme et l'impassibilité ne lui paraissaient pas la meilleure solution, or sa réserve ne parvenait plus à mettre un frein à la violence. Elle allait exploser, elle le savait, elle le sentait, ils étaient au bord de l'incident.

Le dossier rassemblé avec soin, elle releva la tête vers Shikamaru qui n'avait pas pris la peine de s'excuser et ne semblait pas près de le faire. Impavide, il fixait les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre comme s'il était seule dans la pièce, qu'Hinata n'existait pas. Elle était pourtant là, bien vivante et visible, animée par l'intention féroce de lui rappeler sa présence. Sans crier gare, elle lança le dossier, prenant soin de bien viser la face de son vis-à-vis. Le projectile atteint sa cible, frappant de son angle cartonné la joue du garçon. Celui-ci sursauta en poussant une exclamation de douleur et se préparait à enguirlander sa collègue quand cette dernière éclata :

- C'est assez à présent ! Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai assez payé ? Jusqu'à quand as-tu l'intention de me punir ? Je n'en peux plus ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !

Jamais Shikamaru n'avait vu Hinata Hyûga se départir de son calme timide bien qu'ils se connussent depuis l'école ninja. Il l'avait vu se passionner pour des combats, pour des êtres, pourtant, elle l'avait toujours exprimé avec mesure. C'était la première fois qu'elle élevait la voix devant lui, si bien qu'il avait du mal à retrouver contenance. La tâche devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus difficile puisqu'elle s'était à présent transformée en cascade de larmes sanglotante. En dépit de son état, la jeune femme tenta d'articuler :

- I...Il fo... faut f...f...faire qu..quelque chose Shikamaru-kun, nous... nous... nous ne..ne pouvons p...pas rester comme ça...

Faire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? En quinze jours que son génial cerveau travaillât à la question, il en était venu à la conclusion que seule la distance et la froideur pouvait être leur terrain d'entente. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas rester serein face à elle. La raison le quittait aussi. Lui aurait continué sans arrière pensée leurs petits jeux, cependant, si Hinata voulait cesser, si elle ne se sentait pas assez bien avec lui pour rester sa maîtresse à Konoha aussi, et bien il n'y avait aucune autre voie que l'acceptation. Il avait dû fuir au début pour résister aux appels de son corps, puis le désir et la frustration se mêlant, il ne ressentit plus que de la colère et le besoin de vengeance. Pourquoi Hinata ne devrait-elle pas ressentir cette douleur qui naissait de ses instincts muselés. Toutefois, les femmes avaient toujours étaient sa faiblesse. Face à celles qu'ils affectionnaient, lorsqu'elles brandissaient leurs armes de femme, il perdait tous ces moyens. Hinata était d'ores et déjà gagnant de cette joute, elle obtiendrait de lui tout ce qu'elle désirerait, mais par besoin de savoir, il retardait le moment de la réconciliation :

- Faire quelque chose ? Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine brusquerie.

- Je... je ne sais pas... me pardonner par exemple. Dis... Dis-moi ce... ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle même, le front posé sur ses genoux, ses mains jointes devant ses lèvres. Sa voix étouffée était tout juste perceptible pour l'oreille du ninja. À la voir ainsi, il se maudissait presque de la torturer plus longtemps, pourtant... pourtant.

- Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi. Pourquoi tu t'es comportée comme ça ?

Il vit nettement ses yeux s'écarquiller, effarement ou crainte ? Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras comme pour créer un repart entre eux deux, hésita une longue minute avant de céder, préférant leur amitié aux secrets :

- Je... Ce jour-là, quand je suis arrivée... quand... je... je suis entrée dans le bureau, que... que j'ai vu ton visage... je... je me suis sentie... si... bien. J'ai eu peur.

Elle avait lâché ses derniers mots à tout allure, dans un souffle, comme si elle pouvait ainsi les empêcher d'exister. Elle était devenue rouge comme une pivoine mais Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de souligner ce mot qui l'intriguait :

- Peur ?

- Oui... je... tu... Oh Shikamaru-kun, c'est si fou ce qui nous est arrivé. Ce n'est tellement pas moi d'agir ainsi. Je n'ai connu que Naruto-kun, j'ai attendu dix ans avant de me déclarer... alors... tomber... tomber dans tes bras de la sorte, me sentir si bien dans les bras d'un autre homme alors que Naruto-kun est encore là... ne quitte pas tout à fait mon cœur. J'ai eu peur... M... mais... mais attention, ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation, réalisant qu'il pouvait y avoir confusion, quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense pas à Naruto-kun, je suis bien parce que c'est toi... et c'est ce qui me fait peur justement. Peux-tu le comprendre Shikamaru-kun ?

Dire qu'il la comprenait totalement aurait été un mensonge. Il comprenait tout au moins que c'était tout à fait Hinata de réfléchir de la sorte, que ce raisonnement lui ressemblait tout à fait, il voyait les cheminements de sa pensée, mais n'aurait jamais emprunté ses voies-là et ne serait jamais arrivé à la même conclusion. Il secoua donc la tête et murmura en la fixant :

- Tu compliques toujours tout Hinata. Tu te prends la tête pour rien. Entre toi et moi, il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit aussi compliqué. Quand un garçon te plaît, et que tu as envie d'être avec lui, pas besoin d'annoncer à tout le monde des fiançailles et de s'exposer comme des imbéciles. On fait ce qu'on a envie... on avisera plus tard... tu veux quoi Hinata ?

Elle parut ébranler par la question, pourtant il vit au fond de ses yeux qu'elle en connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle n'eut pas le courage de la donner, le fil de ses pensées entravée par un problème de taille :

- Tu me détestes.

Shikamaru claqua la langue avec impatience. Elle était sans aucun doute une excellente kunoichi, mais sur le plan des relations humaines, elle était encore pire que lui.

- Je te déteste pas, soupira-t-il, j'étais en colère, tu m'agaçais à agir comme ça, je te comprenais pas... alors voilà, j'ai réagi comme ça. Je ne comprends pas moi-même tout à fait pourquoi, ça ne me ressemble pas non plus... je sais juste que j'étais en colère.

Il se leva, alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de murmurer :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu veux quoi ?

Elle releva ses iris ivoire pleins de larmes et les plongea dans ceux obsidiennes de l'homme qui la tenait si fermement. Elle pensa un instant à Naruto, à la promesse qu'il avait fait de la récupérer. Mais ces mots sonnaient faux à ses oreilles, non que son ancien amour fût un menteur, plutôt parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait rester libre, auprès de Shikamaru, comme avant, dans la même accommodante tiédeur.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas être amis comme nous l'avons toujours été ? Tenta-t-elle de proposer tout en connaissant la réponse.

- Pour moi ce sera dur, répondit Shikamaru, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Non, non, elle se mentait, elle lui mentait. Elle voulait ce goût de sel et d'inconnu qu'elle avait découvert dans ses bras. Elle voulait encore connaître l'abandon que ses caresses seules pouvaient apporter. Doucement, avec hésitation, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Au contact de ses lèvres brûlantes et de ses joues humides, Shikamaru retrouva enfin la quiétude. Pouvait-on désirer une femme à ce point ? Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient découvert une drogue étrange qui les poussaient à la pire dépendance. Qu'importe à présent la raison et la bienséance, puisqu'il pouvait se plonger l'un dans l'autre.

Doucement, il l'allongea sur le tapis de fausse fourrure et retira ses pulls. Ce corps qui l'avait rendu fou, étranger à lui-même, il le punirait, l'assujettirait, en prendrait totalement possession ou alors ni elle, ni lui ne seraient apaisés.

Les membres lourds de sommeil, Shikamaru glissait dans la somnolence, quand le corps leste d'Hinata s'échappa de son étreinte. D'un œil discret, il observa sa silhouette nue à la taille fine, aux hanches rondes, aux cuisses musclées mais tout en courbe. Elle marchait avec la légèreté et la grâce d'un félin vers le lit, où elle prit la couverture de fourrure pour s'emmitoufler, puis ainsi vêtue, alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le nez tourné vers la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Les hurlements du vent était plus frigorifiant encore que la température, tant ils faisaient penser à des plaintes morbides. Les flocons venaient s'abattre sur la vitre et il aurait été facile de croire qu'Hinata suivait leurs arabesques étranges en observant ses yeux qui dansaient au gré des mouvements fous de l'extérieur. Mais en réalité elle semblait perdue, entre rêverie et réflexion, à des milliers de kilomètres des neiges de Kumogakure. Parfois son visage mobile était doux, puis il s'assombrissait avant de laisser place à de l'inquiétude, revenant avec culpabilité au sourire.

Intrigué, Shikamaru se leva à son tour, enfila rapidement quelques vêtements chauds pour aller la rejoindre. Il s'assit derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il l'obligeait à revenir de très loin visiblement, pourtant, la première surprise passée, elle semblait heureuse qu'il fut là tout près d'elle. Elle se saisit d'une de ses mains pour en embrasser tendrement la paume, où elle posa sa joue déjà refroidi par la fenêtre, et repartit sans un mot dans son voyage rêveur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Comment cela ? Susurra-t-elle, encore lointaine.

- Tu n'es plus avec moi.

- Oh mais si, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique, je pensais à Kaze no kuni, à Nadeshiko-sama, à notre mission. Je me demandais si nous nous serions trouvé si nous n'étions pas parti là-bas... et je préfère croire que oui.

Il s'accorda un petit rire moqueur. Le romantisme n'était pas son point fort et, le roi des probabilités qu'il était, se doutait que sans ces circonstances exceptionnelles, ils seraient très certainement restés dans leur routine habituelle, amicale et confortable. Il ne croyait ni au destin, ni aux grandes fariboles d'amoureux. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas briser cet instant de paix et préféra le silence, laissant Hinata à ses songes idéalistes.

- Mais penser à Kaze no kuni me rappelle le mariage de Nadeshiko-sama, reprit cette dernière, la voix changée, plus sombre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Shikamaru-kun, je regrette de ne pas avoir dénoncer Ranmaru Hideyoshi. Il a tout de même tuer un homme, laisser cet assassin aux côtés de Nadeshiko-sama...

- T'en fais pas pour la Princesse, ricana Shikamaru, elle va l'assommer juste en ouvrant la bouche !

- Shikamaru-kun ! Je suis sérieuse ! S'indigna Hinata.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec cette fois une inquiétante gravité, j'étais pas non plus satisfait de partir comme ça. Rien a été élucidé, je suis sûre que Maruyama n'était qu'une pièce de l'échiquier et sa mort ne changera pas grand chose au plan du cerveau de toute cette histoire. Tu vas voir Hinata, peut-être le mois prochain, peut-être dans un an, on va ré-entendre parler de ça. Crois-moi, cette histoire n'est pas finie.

_Fin de partie I,_

_la suite très bientôt !_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Salut, c'est Tsubaki ! Comment va tout le monde ?

Moi, ça ne peut qu'aller, j'écris ma fic en mangeant du riz au lait (allez savoir pourquoi une envie de riz au lait, avec une grosse gousse de vanille dedans, Miam !)

Oui, je sais, vous vous fichez du riz au lait et vous attendez que je m'excuse platement pour ma longue absence. Je m'agenouille pour implorer votre pardon !

Je sais que depuis le temps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre, l'histoire de Naruto a beaucoup évolué. Je m'en tiens cependant à mon plan de départ, d'autant que je n'ai plus suivi Shippunden depuis un moment ! Si des détails vous choquent par rapport aux mangas, je vous pris par avance de m'excuser (je suis très en retard, snirf!)

Mais dîtes-moi, n'ai-je pas fait Kiba un peu OoC ? Mmhh, je crois que si...

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il est très centré sur les sentiments et l'évolution du couple. Mais ne vous laisser pas rebuter ! L'aventure reviendra dans la partie II.

Ainsi donc s'achève la première partie de ma fanfic _Misetekure_, je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite. Et surtout n'oublier pas : _**Un commentaire ça ne coûte rien et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, quand en plus il est bien construit, il le motive et lui donne l'occasion de s'améliorer ! Alors surtout n'hésitez pas, laissez un commentaire !**_

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°

**Lexique :**

_**1-Kaminari no kuni :**_ le pays de la foudre, c'est le pays le plus au nord du monde de _Naruto_.

_**2-Kumogakure :**_ le village caché des nuages

_**3-Nabe :**_ plat japonais fait d'un bouillon auquel on ajoute légumes et viande/poissons/crustacés/tofu, etc. Il existe plusieurs types de nabe selon les ingrédients utilisé. Exemple de recette : .com/recettes/japonaises/ishikari-nabe,

_**4- Nikujaga :**_ Plat mijoté fait de bœuf ou porc, de carotte et de patate douce, servi avec du riz. Pour les hommes japonais, ce plat est synonyme de « cuisine de maman », une épreuve de feu pour celles qui prétends aux épousailles -rire-. Plus de détail ici : /txt_

_**5-Sukiyaki :**_ La fameuse fondu japonaise. Le bouillon est présenté à table sur un réchaud et l'on y plonge au fur et à mesure légumes, viandes, poissons, etc. pour les cuire rapidement et les consommer immédiatement avec du riz. Le Sukiyaki se termine en ajoutant au bouillon des nouilles qui son consommé en soupe. La recette ici : .com/v2/categoriespublications/publicuisine/40-recette-sukiyaki

_**6- Anko :**_ « dessert japonais », c'est de la pâte de haricot rouge sucré. Il entre dans la composition de nombreuses sucreries. Avouons -le, son goût est surprenant, mais finalement on s'y fait ! .

_**7- « tu es mon lieu ensoleillé » :**_ Les kanjani qui composent le prénom d'Hinata signifient littéralement « lieu ensoleillé ».

_**8- Tempura :**_ beignet de toute sorte de légumes, frit dans une pâte très légère. Recette : /txt_CUIS/cuisine_

_**9- Ramen :**_ tout bon fan de Naruto qui se respecte connait les ramen, mais ne sait-on jamais. Voici une belle photo de ramen, avec en prime un Naruto qui flotte : .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/2010/04/13/lettre-dasie-petite-sociologie-du-bol-de-nouilles/&usg=_F5KkKTNQPNYjoomBLi_Auad5-bo=&h=600&w=800&sz=117&hl=fr&start=2&sig2=luoF718EopEG9Bwm95XCKQ&zoom=1&tbnid=xJrGGVyiGAlHKM:&tbnh=107&tbnw=143&ei=x3JJTbjuN9T24Aap77HjCw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dramen%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dfr%26client%3Dubuntu%26sa%3DX%26channel%3Dfs%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D608%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1

_**10-Raikage :**_ ombre de la foudre, chef ninja du pays de la foudre.


	8. Partie II, Chapitre 1

**IMPORTANT** : Je recherche un béta-lecteur, si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous est intéressés, il ou elle peut me contacter par MP. Merci !

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce c__œur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_

**Partie I****I**

_What face will you show me?  
Dev__ilish eyes, magic line [...]  
An angel in the morning, a devil at night  
I want your everything in my heart. _(1)

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre ****1**

- Joyeux Anniversaire !

Hinata, riante, frappa d'impatience dans ses mains pendant que Kiba se penchait de mauvaise grâce pour souffler les vingt-six bougies du gâteau d'anniversaire que son amie lui avait apporté. Lorsqu'elle l'avait déballé à son arrivée, le jeune homme avait fait une drôle de grimace, entre amusement et dégoût, puis qualifia cette montagne de sucre de « un peu trop girly ». Il n'était d'ailleurs pas dans le faux.

« Framboise » avait claironné la jeune fille toute fière de son choix. Certes, Kiba adoré les framboises, sûrement le seul fruit qu'il appréciait réellement par ailleurs, mais cette couleur ! Sur une crème rose vive posée au dessus d'une génoise verte tendre, pistache selon les précisions d'Hinata, une gelée de framboise rouge sang la recouvrant, parsemée de fleurs en sucre allant du rose pastel au fushia, accompagné de feuilles au vert impossible à trouver dans la nature, était écrit en chocolat blanc un sémillant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KIBA-KUN » dans une calligraphie si complexe qu'elle en devenait illisible. Face à cet oppressant gâteau pour jeune fille romanesque, il n'avait pu cacher son scepticisme et jouer avec l'ironie pour faire comprendre à Hinata combien ce choix ne correspondait pas à son image d'homme. Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux quand elle s'était excusée en bafouillant :

- Je... j'ai pourtant voulu qu... qu'il te plaise. C... Comme tu... tu n'aimes pas les choses trop sucrée, j'ai dû... je l'ai fait moi-même... dans... dans une pâtisserie cela ne t'aurait pas plu ! Et... et comme, comme à cause de ton pouvoir héréditaire... ton... ton palais et ton odorat son plus sensibles... je... j'ai fait très attention aux ingrédients... ils sont de première qualité... ils sont d'une extrême fraîcheur... je...

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! S'était-il écrié, se blâmant à présent de ses mots déplacés, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux, et il est très beau ! Juste un peu trop girly.

Elle avait fini par rire en entendant cet anglicisme devenu un borborygme étrange dans la bouche de Kiba. Puis ils s'étaient attablés pour partager un copieux déjeuner d'anniversaire concocter par Hinata, laissant pour un temps le fameux gâteau de côté.

- Il est délicieux Hina-chan, juste comme j'aime, déclara finalement Kiba après sa seconde bouchée. Il était désarmant de sincérité avec son sourire satisfait. Comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir douter de ses talents de cuisinière, il s'était servi une part monstrueuse qu'il dévorait avec enthousiasme. Akamaru aussi avait eu droit à une belle part et Hinata s'était aussi laissé gagner par la gourmandise. Malgré tout, il restait plus de la moitié du gâteau.

- Tu en ramèneras à Ino-chan, tenta d'articuler Kiba en dépit de sa bouche pleine, je pourrai pas finir ça avant ce soir et je repars en mission demain.

- C'est... c'est que...

Hinata vira au rouge pivoine quand elle marmonna qu'elle dormait chez Shikamaru ce soir-là. Elle sentit se poser sur elle le regard de Kiba et voulut l'affronter. Ses yeux, qu'elle lisait habituellement avec toute l'aisance du monde, étaient à ce moment précis indéchiffrables. Qu'était-ce ? De la colère ? Son désaccord ? De la lassitude ? Ses yeux n'étaient pas agressifs, mais pas positifs non plus. Elle baissa les paupières, et bafouilla que son amant n'était pas un grand adepte des sucreries :

- T'inquiète, lança Kiba, caustique, un homme peu tout faire pour coucher avec une fille. Il le mangera !

- Kiba-kun! S'exclama Hinata scandalisée.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je plaisante.

Pourtant ces mots d'apaisement sonnaient faux. Bien qu'elle le sentit, Hinata feignit de l'ignorer pour ne pas provoquer de disputes, non plus pour entendre ces quelques vérités, sur lesquelles elle fermait les yeux. Elle savait qu'à travers ses sarcasmes, Kiba ne cherchait pas à la blesser, mais plutôt à la bousculer, pour lui ouvrir les portes d'une réalité qu'elle connaissait déjà et qu'elle préférait pourtant ignorer.

- Et ça va entre vous ? Demanda-t-il soudain, comme pour enterrer plus profondément ses vrais sentiments.

Hinata regarda son ami dans les yeux pour réfléchir à la question. Elle savait très précisément ce qui, dans sa relation avec Shikamaru, embêtait le jeune homme, au point de le rendre désagréable : le secret. Mis à part lui, seul Chôji était au courant. Shikamaru avait fini par lui avouer cette relation quand ce dernier s'étonna de ne plus être autorisé à passer à l'improviste chez son vieux copain. Pour ne pas froisser et perdre son meilleur ami, Shikamaru avait, sur les conseils d'Hinata, dû le mettre dans la confidence en lui ordonnant bien sûr de tenir sa langue. Entre Hinata et Shikamaru rien n'étant décidé, ils étaient comme en test et préféraient voir comment les choses évolueraient avant d'alerter toute la populace d'emmerdeurs qui leur servaient de camarades. Cependant, six mois étaient passés. Six mois merveilleux où elle avait vécu avec sérénité une relation ni trop passionnelle, ni trop indifférente.

Ils avaient retrouvé une saine ambiance de travail et entraînaient rigoureusement leurs deux équipes. Trois de leurs élèves devaient encore passer l'examen chunnin, ainsi, aidés des trois autres déjà gradés, ils les menaient souvent durant quelques jours ou plus hors du village, pour des parcours de survies ou des stages de renforcement physique et mental qui complétaient les missions confiées par l'Hokage.

Ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais n'étaient réellement un couple qu'à la nuit tombée, quand les ténèbres dissimulaient baisers et caresses. Ils se retrouvaient chez Shikamaru, sous prétexte de peaufiner des dossiers et Hinata ne retournait chez elle qu'à l'aube, repue d'amour. Il était doux avec elle, attentif à sa manière. Ils se disputaient peu, uniquement pour des broutilles. Leurs chamailleries ne duraient jamais bien longtemps et aucune rancœur, aucune blessure tue ne venaient entacher leur réconciliation. Il l'avait pleinement acceptée tel qu'elle était, sans vouloir la transformer. Hinata était presque comblée... presque. Deux points noirs venaient gâcher son tableau idyllique : le silence autour de leur couple, qui lui rappelait sa famille et la faisait se sentir comme une tare, une erreur à cacher, et Naruto.

Comme il le lui avait promis, son ancien petit-ami tentait tout pour la séduire de nouveau. Depuis six mois, il la poursuivait de ses assiduités, Ren étant sa parfaite arme pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Il l'invitait à dîner sous prétexte de lui faire un bilan de l'évolution du jeune homme, ou à boire un verre pour discuter d'un problème qu'ils avaient rencontré. Formatrice attentive et consciencieuse, elle se laissait prendre à ses filets, le suivant au restaurant ou au bar. Bien qu'elle fût embarrassée par la situation, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait le don de l'amuser, aussi passait-elle d'excellent moment en sa compagnie. De fait, malgré les élans amoureux du garçon qu'elle devait parfois réfréner, elle n'arrivait pas à refuser ses invitations, émue et admirative de ses efforts et appréciant la fierté avec laquelle il se promenait à son bras.

En dépit des démonstrations de Naruto, de leurs nombreuses apparitions publiques côte à côte et des rumeurs qui circulaient de plus en plus sur la reformation du couple, Shikamaru ne disait rien. Aucun reproche n'accablait Hinata, aucune allusion à ce rival n'était non plus faite. Vexée par son détachement, inquiète pour leur couple, Hinata lui avait demandé une fois, sur un ton badin, s'il n'était pas gêné qu'elle vît si souvent Naruto. Il avait rit avant de répondre qu'elle était libre, qu'ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment engagés, et qu'il comprenait qu'elle hésitait, puisqu'elle avait aimé si longtemps le blond. Cependant, lui avait-il confié, il ne doutait pas d'elle. Elle était honnêteté, si elle avait choisi Naruto, elle ne reviendrait pas chaque soir dans son lit, et quoiqu'il arriverait elle ne choisirait plus Naruto, car elle était trop entière. « Même le jour où tu en auras assez de moi, de nous, avait-il affirmé sans ambages, tu ne retourneras pas auprès de Naruto, tu ne t'en es peut-être pas encore rendue compte, mais tu ne laisses aucune seconde chance, tu pardonnes, oui, mais plus rien ne redevient comme avant avec toi. Regarde Sakura. »

Évidemment, il avait raison. Elle avait accepté les excuses de la jeune femme, avait tenté de la fréquenter de nouveau, sans parvenir à se comporter comme avant. Elle restait distante, froide et d'une certaine façon méfiante. Quand bien même le raisonnement de Nara était juste, Hinata avait été glacée par cette réponse. À ce moment précis, elle avait un peu compris Temari. La tiédeur de sentiments dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de ses compagnes pouvait être blessante, désespérante. Mais la tiédeur était confortable, pas d'éclats, pas de larmes, juste un endroit où se réfugier, un corps où se plonger. Alors Hinata restait, effrayée par la passion de Naruto qui l'avait une fois déjà dévorée, et apaisée par l'équanimité de Shikamaru qui lui évitait de se brûler.

Néanmoins, elle était perdue, comblée par Shikamaru mais triste de devoir se cacher, troublée par Naruto mais incapable d'oublier. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se confier à Kiba, malgré le poids de cette situation, pour ne pas ouvrir la voie à une flopée de reproches qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre de vive voix, se les martelant toute seule bien assez souvent. Elle sourit finalement à son ami et déclara avec simplicité :

- Tout va bien Kiba-kun. Tout est parfait.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, les deux amis évitèrent d'aborder des sujets qui pouvaient créer la discorde. Ils se cantonnèrent aux souvenirs communs de leur adolescence, aux derniers grands potins en date ou aux pronostiques sur les prochains couples qui se formeraient à Konoha. Hinata avait ri aux larmes quand Kiba lui avait rapporté que d'aucun le mariait d'ores et déjà à Ino. Ses visites de plus en plus fréquentes à l'appartement des filles, ne pouvait avoir d'autres raisons. Hinata savait, elle, que ce couple était en dehors de toute probabilités, non que les deux intéressés fussent incompatibles mais parce que presque cinq années plus tôt, elle avait assisté à sa naissance et à sa destruction. Comme Shikamaru et elle, Ino et Kiba avaient gardé leur relation secrète. Néanmoins, le jeune homme, désespéré par les difficultés qui s'amoncelaient depuis le commencement de leur histoire avait besoin des conseils d'une femme. Or qui mieux que son amie pouvait le soutenir ? Trois mois avait suffit à l'érosion pour faire son œuvre, il ne restait du couple que le souvenir informe d'un début de passion. Ils s'étaient déchirés jusqu'à l'épuisement. S'ils pouvaient s'entendre, ils ne pouvaient être ensemble.

Au finale, Hinata s'était amusée à imaginer Kiba en couple avec plus de la moitié du village, prétextant qu'à vingt-six ans, il serait tant pour lui de se caser. Bien qu'il se rendît compte qu'elle le taquinait, il répondit avec le plus grand sérieux : « Le mariage ne doit pas être fait pour moi, je les fais toutes fuir. » Mieux que quiconque, elle connaissait les déboires amoureux du garçon. Des filles sans lendemain aux courtes relations, elles étaient toutes des bouffeuses de cœur qui le vampirisaient. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance, aussi depuis trois ans, avait-il choisi de ne se consacrer qu'à son travail. Il n'acceptait des femmes que les caresses professionnelles des prostituées, pour soulager son corps, et le cœur de sa meilleure amie, pour soulager son cœur.

Au moment où elle quitta le logement du garçon, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns, avant de, choses qu'elle ne faisait qu'en très rares occasions, lui poser un baiser sur la joue :

- Il y en a une faite pour toi quelque part, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

- Je le sais, oui. J'attends juste qu'elle le réalise, qu'elle est faite pour moi et aucun autre.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter, sans en comprendre de façon tangible la raison. Il posait sur elle un regard intense, si triste, si solitaire, qu'elle lâcha tous ses sacs pour se jeter dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Il avait froid, elle le savait. Il avait peur, elle le savait. Il avait mal, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui apporter un peu de sa tendresse, un semblant de chaleur. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, elle le sentait aspirer avec avidité le feu de ce contact, se gorger de peau, de respiration, de douceur, de flamme, pour affronter de nouveau, avec plus de courage encore, son célibat. Enfin, sans un mot, sans un regard vers son visage, elle le quitta.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas si tard, la rue dans laquelle elle s'engagea était déserte. Peut-être l'implacable soleil estival avait-il eu raison des plus courageux ? Elle déambulait lentement, comme si ses pas étaient dépourvues de but, repensant à Kiba, à son étreinte. Jamais encore, ils n'avaient eu un tel contact car jamais encore, son ami lui avait paru si fragile. Était-ce ses mots qui l'avait déstabilisée ? « J'attends juste qu'elle le réaliste... pour moi... aucun autre. » Personne d'autre... Était-il déjà amoureux ? Attendait-il depuis longtemps que cette fille vînt à lui ? Ou était-ce la perspective de perdre Kiba qui lui faisait peur ? Jamais elle n'avait connu Kiba dans une relation à long terme, et s'il changeait ? Et s'il l'abandonnait ? Elle frissonna d'horreur. Impossible. Impossible. Elle ne le supporterait tout simplement pas. Déjà, son corps tout entier se révoltait, manifestant son mécontentement par une douleur sourde et des tremblements. Elle préféra donc chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il n'était de toute façon pas question pour l'instant que Kiba se mît en couple. Repousser cette éventualité au plus loin, loin dans le temps et l'espace. Elle ne s'en sentirait que mieux.

Elle tourna à gauche et s'engagea dans le premier immeuble à sa gauche, escalada les les marches de l'escalier deux à deux jusqu'au troisième étage, puis glissa sa clé dans la serrure de la quatrième porte. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans un salon confiné, étrangement rangé mais d'une propreté maniaque, elle entendit des voix en provenance de la cuisine. Elle reconnût celle traînante de Shikamaru, puis celle plus grave et posée de Chôji. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle alla poser son sac de linge dans la chambre de son amant avant de les rejoindre.

- Déjà là ? Marmotta Shikamaru en l'apercevant au pas de la petite cuisine.

Choji et lui étaient assis autour de la table ronde qui occupait le centre de la pièce et paraissaient trop grands pour cette espace restreint, surtout l'Akimishi qui était déjà trop grand et trop gros pour un espace aux dimensions normales. Attrapant les mots de son amant au vol, Hinata fit mine de bouder.

- Tu as l'air déçu, grogna-t-elle.

- Non, au contraire, mais comme c'est l'anniversaire de Kiba, je pensais que t'y passerais plus de temps.

- J'aurai bien voulu mais il part en mission. Déclara Hinata en pénétrant enfin dans la pièce. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Shikamaru, qu'il saisit tendrement sans la regarder. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui exposent à la vue de tous leur intimité, ainsi, même devant leur ami, ils n'osaient se lancer dans de grandes démonstrations d'affection, gardant ces petits plaisirs pour leur tête à tête. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers leur invité et lui sourit avec gentillesse :

- Tu vas bien Chôji-kun ? Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'ai ramené une grosse part de gâteau, je vous fait un thé avec ?

La suggestion fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par les deux compères affamés. Pendant cette pause gourmande, autour de leurs tasses de thé, les trois jeunes gens commencèrent pas échanger des banalités, comme si l'embarras les paralysait. D'une certaine façon, c'était bel et bien le cas. Deux univers différents se percutaient dans cette petite cuisine, deux mondes qui ne s'étaient que très précautionneusement mêlés sur des terrains neutres jusqu'alors : le monde de Shikamaru et Hinata se heurtait au monde de Shikamaru et Chôji. Pour ce dernier, il s'agissait presque de les obliger à faire marcher le passé et le présent main dans la main. Il appréhendait avec clairvoyance tous les changements qui s'opéraient en son ami depuis qu'il fréquentait la Hyûga et se sentait presque coupable d'imposer, dans ce nid où ils se construisaient, le passé qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Non qu'il fût plus lourd qu'un autre, plus misérable qu'un autre, mais ce passé paraissait être un frein pour eux deux. Un terrible frein pour leur futur.

Toutefois, l'ambiance se dérida à la première bouchée de gâteau. Chôji lui demanda si elle avait pris les habitudes d'Ino à force de vivre avec elle et s'était mise au régime pour si peu sucré le gâteau. Dans un grand éclat de rire, Hinata lui expliqua les vraies raisons, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'immense jeune homme de se lancer sur un discours prolixe sur les vertus d'une femme bien en chaire, avec des formes bien nourries et à la gourmandise révélatrice. Chacune de ses phrases étaient ponctuées par les acquiescements d'un Shikamaru entre le rire et le sérieux, convaincue par le propos, mais pas par la pertinence du lieu et du public choisi. Hinata souriait, se demandant quelle femme se laisserait jamais séduire par ce discours. Il était charmant, tentant même, d'adhérer aux points de vue de Chôji, mais les femmes sont si critiques envers elles-mêmes pourraient-elles jamais lâcher la bride, comme le suggérait le jeune homme ?

Ils débattirent tant, que Chôji resta dîner avec eux et ne quitta l'appartement que sur les coups de vingt-deux heures. De la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Hinata regardait Shikamaru fermer la porte sur son meilleur ami. Elle se sentait soulagée, non que Chôji fut désagréable ou ennuyeux, mais elle avait besoin de Shikamaru, tout contre elle, juste à elle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Kiba, un grand vide la grignotait de l'intérieure agrandissant le néant qui l'habitait. Était-ce la solitude de Kiba qu'elle revivait ? Ou était-ce sa propre solitude qui avait été réveillée par celle de son ami ? Qu'importe, penser à Kiba, à ses vingt-six ans, à une possible petite-amie la faisait souffrir, elle voulait panser ses blessures, combler son néant, mordre dans la vie, fût-elle celle d'un autre.

Quand son amant se retourna et lui sourit, elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle arborait un air mutin et provocateur, exhibait dans ses gestes son appétit de lui. Quand doucement il passa ses bras autour d'elle, elle se jeta sur ces lèvres, comme une affamée sur son premier bol de riz, et tenta sans attendre de le déshabiller.

- Tu m'étonnes, déclara Shikamaru entre deux baisers, d'habitude tu passes trois heures en palabre avant de passer au l'action.

Elle sourit en arrachant le tee-shirt du garçon, posa ses lèvres avides dans son cou, puis glissa doucement avec sensualité, jusqu'à son oreille où elle susurra :

- Je suis une gourmande et j'ai faim, si faim...

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression qu'une chose précise l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Sans bouger, elle sonda l'air autour d'elle. Les premiers rayons de soleil diffusait une clarté terne et grise, presque sale. La brise matinale déjà chaude léchait mollement sa peau. Les bras de Shikamaru entouraient sa taille nue alors que la joue de la jeune femme reposait sur ses pectoraux, guettant le moindre changement dans la mélopée de son cœur. Un peu plus loin, un robinet mal fermé gouttait obstinément. Tout autour d'elle planait le parfum musqué du jeune homme où se mêlaient tabac froid, vétiver piquant de son eau de Cologne et citron de son shampoing. Tout ressemblait à une matinée comme un autre, un réveil comme un autre après un nuit enivrante sous les assauts de son amant.

Pourtant...

Elle chercha à remuer, mais prisonnière d'un étau de chair, elle renonça bien vite, vaincue, prête à sombrer de nouveau dans la torpeur. À cet instant précis, elle entendit trois coups secs contre le verre de la fenêtre. Elle sursauta, puis bondit pour se retourner, provoquant des protestations apathiques de la part de Shikamaru. À la fenêtre, deux faucons aux yeux vifs et abyssaux, leurs plumages fauves luisants sous le soleil levant, étaient attentifs à ses moindres faits et gestes. À la patte droite de chacun d'eux était attaché un bracelet rouge qui enleva tous les doutes de l'esprit d'Hinata. Elle se leva en enroulant la couverture autour d'elle et ouvrit la fenêtre pour accorder aux rapaces dressés une caresse de reconnaissance. Leur mission accomplie, les oiseaux s'envolèrent sans demander leur reste.

La jeune femme retourna près du lit et posa un baiser sur le front de Shikamaru :

- Lève-toi, murmura-t-elle, l'Hokage nous attend dans son bureau.

Sans bouger, il ouvrit un œil et avisa l'heure sur le réveil à son chevet :

- Il est cinq heures et demi... elle peut attendre non ?

- Non et tu le sais, je vais à la douche, quand j'en sors, tu devras être sorti du lit.

Elle s'exécuta prestement, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour sa toilette. Il était rare que l'Hokage soit à son bureau à cette heure indue et plus encore qu'elle y convoquât qui que ce fût. La situation devait être très urgente et une sorte d'impatience malsaine commençait à l'envahir. Savoir pour se rassurer, connaître pour mieux régler, chaque minute qui l'éloignait de la réunion avec Tsunade était source d'angoisse. Elle s'habilla à tout allure et se rua hors de la pièce pour trouver, comme elle s'y attendait, Shikamaru profondément endormi. Sans plus de douceur, elle lui balança des vêtements propres à la figure en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher, l'embrassa pour le saluer et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour quitter les lieux.

Elle sautait de toit en toit, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de déjeuner avant de partir, ne sachant pas qu'elle serait les ordres de l'Hokage. Malheureusement, son estomac protesta, se nourrir était hors de ses capacités actuelles. De toutes les façons, à une heure aussi matinale, bien que les rues fussent déjà agitées, aucun magasins n'étaient ouverts. Seuls les commis de cuisine caracolaient de boutique en boutique pour que tout fût prêt à l'arrivée du chef. Les commerçants fulminaient après les paysans qui déchargeaient de leur carrioles de grosses caisses de bois pleines de fruits et de légumes. À quelques mètres de là, le charcutier, aidé de ses fils, achevait de découper en quartier les porcs qu'ils avaient égorgés un peu plus tôt. De son perchoir, Hinata voyait à la perfection les éclats de vie qui éveillait peu à peu Konoha, admirant in petto la vitalité de son village natal.

Elle atteignit le quartier général, se glissa par une fenêtre et alla frapper à la porte de l'office de Tsunade. Cette dernière, assise derrière son bureau, avait le nez plongé dans son dossier et ne le releva pas lorsqu'elle dit :

- Assied-toi Hinata, comme tu peux le voir, tu es la première et connaissant Shikamaru, mieux vaut que tu sois confortablement installée.

Une demi-heure passa avant que ne se présentât le plus intelligent et le plus fainéant des ninja de Konoha. Shikamaru entra en traînant les pieds dans la pièce où l'attendait une Tsunade impassible, une Hinata impavide et un Naruto impatient. Le blond se dressa immédiatement sur ces jambes en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le nouveau venu :

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ? Hurla-t-il. T'as pas hon...

- La ferme gamin ! S'écria Tsunade pour couvrir le vacarme qu'à lui seul, le ninja produisait.

Hinata soupira. Si, comme le laissait pressentir cet étrange rassemblement, Tsunade avait l'intention de les envoyer tous les trois ensemble en mission, elle ne jurait plus de rien. Au mieux elle déclinait la demande au pire elle désertait le village. Les dieux l'avaient-ils abandonnée ? Ou alors s'ennuyaient-ils tant dans leur éternité qu'il leur fallait écrire des destins si tortueux. Shikamaru et Naruto l'entourant des jours durant, son amant et son ancien amant dans la même équipe, une douleur lancinante commençait à lui vriller la naissance du crâne et elle avait la drôle d'impression qu'elle ne la quitterait pas de sitôt.

Avec lenteur et grâce, elle se leva, se composa un masque de tranquillité pour se planter en position martial devant l'Hokage. Très vite, les deux garçons l'imitèrent, Shikamaru à sa droite, Naruto à sa gauche. Ils attendirent tel de bons soldats l'ordre de leur capitaine. La dame ne leur prêta pas immédiatement attention, griffonna quelques mots supplémentaire sur le feuillet d'un dossier, avant d'en tirer deux feuilles qu'elle plaqua, accompagnées d'un énorme cri de douleur du bois, à l'extrémité du bureau, juste sous leur nez.

- Peut-être le sais-tu Naruto, se décida-t-elle à dire enfin, il y a à peine plus de six mois, Shikamaru et Hinata se sont rendus à Kaze no Kuni pour assurer la sécurité de la fille d'un de nos damiyos, Nadeshiko Yukimura... ou devrais-je dire Nadeshiko Hideyoshi vu qu'elle s'est mariée.

- Je l'ignorais, rétorqua Naruto, sur un ton impoli. Il haïssait ces trop longs moment où la vieille lui expliquait sa mission. Il aurait voulu passer directement à l'action, mais par prudence, connaissant trop bien le mauvais caractère de cet Hokage, il choisit d'écouter en silence.

- Yukimura et Hideyoshi ont mariés leurs enfants pour sceller leurs accords commerciaux, et jusqu'à présent tout allez plutôt bien...

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Nadeshiko-sama, l'interrompît Hinata, le souffle court. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le palais d'Hideyoshi, qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux cette mission ratée, Hinata craignait ce moment. La culpabilité avait fait parti de ces jours, la peur aussi de cette minute où on lui annoncerait ce qu'elle savait inévitable. Cette personne qu'il n'avait pas arrêté s'était de nouveau attaquée à Nadeshiko. Ils l'avaient abandonnée, ils l'avaient négligée, ils avaient échoué. Les yeux pleins d'épouvante, elle fixait sa supérieure dans l'attente d'une confirmation, mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Ranmaru Hideyoshi a été assassiné.

Hinata reçut cette nouvelle comme un coup de poing au plexus solaire. Elle sentait ses genoux faiblirent et fit un effort de volonté monstrueux pour rester sur ces deux jambes. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé que le fils du damiyo pût être visé. Nadeshiko avait toujours été la cible de toutes les agressions, même pendant la cérémonie, pourquoi brusquement ce changement de stratégie ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Tsunade d'un voix grave, tout porte à croire que le meurtrier... ou devrais-je dire la meurtrière est sa femme, Nadeshiko-sama.

- Impossible ! S'écria Hinata du tac-au-tac.

Elle recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés, secouant le chef dans un geste de dénégation et de refus. Était-ce possible ? Non, elle le savait. Pourquoi Nadeshiko aurait-elle tué un époux qui comblait ses prétentions au pouvoir et à la somptuosité ? Elle n'avait aucune raison, pas un mobile pour tout briser ainsi. Cependant, dans le chaos de son esprit choqué, Hinata entendit une voix lui hurler : elle en a au moins un.

- Hinata a raison, intervint Shikamaru brisant le mutisme gêné qu'avait engendré la réaction vive de la jeune femme. La Princesse, continua-t-il, est une peste d'un égoïsme incomparable. Elle est amoureuse du luxe, n'a de respect que pour le pouvoir et n'accorde son intérêt qu'à son petit confort. Pour rien au monde elle aurait tout envoyé en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Demanda Naruto avec brusquerie, qu'est-ce tu connais de leur vie, ça se trouve c'était un monstre qui lui menait la vie dure !

- Que Ranmaru Hideyoshi soit un monstre je n'en ai jamais douté, balança le brun d'un ton péremptoire, et que la Princesse capricieuse soit encore plus monstrueuse que lui, j'en doute encore moins... mais elle n'a pas de raison...

Au ton de sa voix, Hinata comprit que les mêmes souvenirs venaient d'assaillir Shikamaru, tout comme elle sut reconnaître dans les yeux de Tsunade une lueur d'attention sagace qu'elle baladait sur ses trois shinobis.

- Tu sais quelque chose Shikamaru et je veux le savoir moi aussi, affirma-t-elle.

Hinata sentit toute vie quitter son corps. Si jamais leur Hokage apprenait les choix qu'ils avaient opérer pendant la mission précédente, ils risquaient de très graves sanctions. Toutefois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot. Aux regards inquiets que lui lançait Naruto, à l'attention excessive que lui portait la dame face à elle, la jeune femme sut que ses traits avaient trahi sa peur. Lorsque, Tsunade parla de nouveau, sa voix était toujours aussi calme, mais il y grondait une menace lourde :

- Hinata Hyûga et Shikamaru Nara, peut-être ignorez-vous la gravité de la situation. Cette lettre-ci est du damiyo Hideyoshi, persuadé de l'innocence de sa belle-fille, mais obligé de reconnaître la gravité des preuves accumulées contre elle. Les ninjas de Suna n'arrive à rien avec Nadeshiko, car elle se tait. Elle a décrété qu'elle ne parlerai qu'en présence d'Hinata et a engagé une grève de la faim depuis. Ayant confiance en Shikamaru, il exige qu'il se joigne à Hinata pour l'affaire. Dans cette lettre-là, notre cher Kazekage, me supplie d'accéder aux requêtes du damiyo. Il me rappelle aussi combien l'entente entre nos pays est encore fragile et me conseille donc de garder Yukimura le plus longtemps possible en dehors de cette affaire. Vous vous doutez de la raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, alors que Naruto s'exclamait :

- Moi je ne sais pas !

- Yukimura est littéralement fou de sa fille, expliqua Hinata d'une voix anémiée, s'il apprenait qu'elle est accusée de meurtre et retenue prisonnière, il serait capable de déclencher une guerre pour la récupérer. Qu'importe la vie des autres et les dégâts pour nos pays, seule sa vie a de l'importance. Et il en a le pouvoir et les moyens financier, précisa-t-elle lorsque Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il serait capable d'inventer n'importe quel prétexte pour faire la guerre à Hideyoshi et Suna, si c'est pour sa fille adorée, insista Tsunade, alors si vous avez la moindre information, surtout si elle peut prouver l'innocence de Nadeshiko...

Hinata lança un regard désespéré à son collègue. Les traits de Shikamaru étaient durs et décidés, elle saisit immédiatement le conflit qui s'annonçait. Shikamaru ne lâcherait rien sur le secret qu'ils avaient scellés entre eux et Tsunade ferait tout pour le déterrer. Néanmoins, s'ils parlaient dès maintenant, ils seraient bien moins châtiés que si l'Hokage découvrait par elle-même la vérité. Or cette sennin de légende n'avait pas été nommée au poste de Hokage sans raison, ce qu'elle voulait, toujours elle l'obtenait.

- Ce...ce qu... que nous sa... savons serait plu... plu... plutôt in... incriminant, finit par lâcher Hinata en baissant la tête.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle savait qu'elle le décevait, mais elle ne voulait que le protéger, même contre sa propre volonté.

- Incriminant ? Répéta la femme.

- Ou.. oui, ce pou...pourrait tai... être le mob... bile de Nadeshiko-sama si elle a commis ce meurtre, ce dont je... je doute fort, balbutia la Hyûga, en proie à une angoisse grandissante. Sans relever la tête, elle poursuivit :

- Na... Nadeshiko-sama av...v...vait un a... amant, vous vous vous vous vous en souvenez, nous nous l'a... l'avons mentio... mentionné dans notre rap... rapport.

- Hmmm, Maruyama, acquiesça Tsunade en jetant un coup d'œil aux lignes du dit document, présumé coupable des attaques, suicide, aucune preuve concluante de son implication.

Hinata sentit son cœur accélérait alors que la vérité allait franchir ses lèvres, elle prit une profonde inspiration et jeta ses quelques mots à toute allure, comme si la vitesse de la phrase atténuerait la fureur de l'Hokage :

- Il ne s'est pas suicidé, c'est un meurtre. Ranmaru Hideyoshi l'a tué.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit cette phrase, mais à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, un chakra brûlant, rouge, enflait dans la pièce, oppressant ses occupants...

- QUOI ! Éclata enfin Tsunade.

Hinata recula encore de quelques pas, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules pour accuser le coup. Soudain, Shikamaru fit un pas de côté, dissimulant sa maîtresse du courroux de leur chef. Il tenta de les disculper avec calme.

- J'étais chef de mission et j'ai ordonné pour son bon déroulement que cette information ne filtre pas !

- Qu'est-ce que... s'étrangla son vis-à-vis.

- Selon vos propres termes, et vous avez le dossier entre les mains, donc vous pouvez vérifier, on devait s'assurer du bon déroulement des noces et du maintient des accords commerciaux entre nos deux pays. Accuser Ranmaru Hideyoshi de meurtre ne servait pas notre cause, d'autant qu'il n'avait fait qu'éliminer un traitre. Okay, ce n'étaitpas son travail. Mais...

- Il a fait entrave au bon déroulement de l'enquête, tempêta Tsunade, refusant d'entendre plus longtemps le beau discours de ce génie emberlificoteur. Hinata !

La jeune femme se dressa comme un ressort et repassa devant Shikamaru, tentant de ne pas trembler sous le regard sans pitié de l'Hokage :

- Quand Shikamaru te donne des ordres complétement insensés, tu dois les contester et désobéir.

- Mais..., tenta de protester la jeune femme, gênée. Cette décision, ils l'avaient prise à deux, elle ne voulait pas laisser Shikamaru subir tous les blâmes.

- PAS DE MAIS ! Gronda la doyenne en tapant de la paume de la main sur son bureau, Grand Dieu Hinata, tu es pourtant raisonnable ! Vous risquez la cours martial ! Je devrais réunir le conseil du village sur le champs pour vous et vous bannir de l'ordre des ninjas !

- Oh ! Baabaa ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Intervint Naruto, tapant à son tour sur le pauvre bureau.

Elle les fixa tour à tour pendant quelques minutes. Le cœur d'Hinata avait cessé de battre, sa vie était suspendue aux lèvres de l'Hokage. Que deviendrait-elle si elle n'était plus kunoichi ? Que vaudrait son existence si elle ne pouvait plus servir son village ? Supporterait-elle de ne plus rien partager avec des élèves avides de savoir ? Elle aimait son métier, mais à quel point ? Serait-elle toujours la même sans lui ? Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres objectifs dans la vie que de servir son village et mourir pour son Hokage. Elle ne connaissait que la loyauté envers son pays et ses amis, ne vivant que pour leur protection. Elle n'avait rien imaginé d'autre et un vide effrayant s'étendait face à elle. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Je _peux_ le faire, mais je ne le _veux_ pas, concéda enfin Tsunade avec douceur, ébranlée par le désarroi d'une de ses protégés. Elle était arrivée à ce poste alors qu'ils n'étaient que de jeunes gennins impétueux et inexpérimentés. Elle les avait observé prendre de l'âge, de la force et de la sagesse, accompagnant même cette métamorphose. Elle en était fière comme de ses propres enfants, et particulièrement de ses superbes jeunes femmes qui, avec un grand courage, prouvait la valeur des kunoichi à ce monde d'homme. Elle n'était pas prête à leur couper les ailes.

- Vous êtes d'excellents éléments, Shikamaru et Hinata. J'ai de grands espoirs pour votre avenir de professeurs. Privés les générations à venir des vos compétences, serait presque une trahison au village, pouffa-t-elle hésitant entre l'ironie et le compliment. Cependant, je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser vous en tirer ainsi. Je déciderai donc d'une sanction, une fois que vous serez revenus de Kaze no Kuni. Hinata, tu es la seule à pouvoir faire parler Nadeshiko Hideyoshi, quant à toi Shikamaru tu connais assez le terrain et la situation pour accélérer l'enquête. Naruto, au début, je voulais juste que tu portes ton regard objectif sur cette affaire, mais tu devras en plus surveiller ces deux imbéciles qu'ils ne commettent pas d'autres impairs que je ne pourrais plus couvrir. Je voulais me fier à toi comme toujours Shikamaru, mais finalement, je préfère m'en remettre au bon sens féminin, Hinata tu seras chef d'équipe. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Oui, madame. Scandèrent les trois ninja d'une même voix.

- Vous partez dans l'heure, l'équipe de Suna vous attend au palais du damiyo, ils vous donneront les détails sur place. Allez !

Après un bref salut, ils quittèrent le bureau, se donnant rendez-vous à l'entrée du village une heure plus tard, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires et préparer leurs paquets. Côte à côte, Hinata et Shikamaru se rendirent à leur bureau afin de laisser des ordres à leurs élèves dont l'entraînement restait une de leurs priorités. À peine avait-elle refermé la porte du bureau sur eux qu'Hinata murmura :

- Je suis désolée Shikamaru, je ne pouvais pas mentir à notre Hokage.

Depuis l'instant où elle avait opté pour la vérité, la jeune femme était en proie à la crainte. Shikamaru la détesterait. Son amant n'aurait plus confiance en elle. Comme à son habitude, il s'était montré inébranlable, présentant à tous un visage d'indifférence lasse, pourtant, elle le trouvait plus glacial, plus cassant dans ses regards et ses mots.

- Je sais, répondit-il sèchement, tu as bien fait. Elle aurait pas été si clémente si elle avait découvert elle-même cette histoire.

Malgré ces mots rassurants, Hinata sentait une sorte de rancœur poindre dans sa voix. Elle se mordit les lèvres et soupira :

- Shikamaru... pourquoi as-tu dit que tu étais seul responsable. Nous sommes une équipe, nous devrions assumer ensemble les conséquences de nos actes.

- Si je ne peux même pas te protéger un peu, je ne vois pas à quoi ça me sert d'être ton petit-ami.

Ébahie par ses mots, prise de cours par leur misogynie, elle resta bouche bée. Elle aurait voulu le frapper, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était son égale, ninja de Konoha, junnin et professeur, tout en étant touchée par cette marque de tendresse qu'il manifestait pour la première fois. Elle aima mieux le silence, se refusant à une querelle à l'aube de leur départ. Shikamaru lui tournait le dos, observant par la fenêtre les nuages qui suivait leur paisible voyage dans l'immensité bleue.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé au mariage Hinata ? Demanda brusquement le jeune homme, quitter ce travail, ne plus courir de risque, te faire dorloter par un homme, dorloter tes enfants,... Je m'inquiéterais moins pour toi...

Avant qu'une réponse ne parviennent à se former dans l'esprit de la demoiselle paralysé par la surprise, Shikamaru releva la tête et sembla se reprendre.

- On se dépêche, ordonna-t-il, on ne doit pas faire attendre Naruto.

Ils posèrent le pieds devant le portail en bois épais du palais. En tête, Hinata leva les yeux vers le sommet de cette écrasante muraille.

Ils avaient voyagé à pleine vitesse de jours, comme de nuits, ne prenant que de courtes pauses d'une heure pour se ressourcer afin d'atteindre leur objectif en moins de quarante-huit heure. Rien n'avait été simple. Comme s'il pressentait le lien particulier qui unissait à présent ces deux compagnons, Naruto s'était montré hargneux envers Shikamaru. De son côté, le Nara, habitué à diriger, contestait tous les ordres d'Hinata. Sa migraine ne cessait d'empirer et à présent, face à ce mur, pas encore assez épais à son goût, qui la séparait de leur mission effective, des mauvaises humeurs de Naruto, des contestations de Shikamaru, de l'indiscipline de Naruto, de la paresse de Shikamaru, de l'impétuosité de Naruto, de l'indifférence de Shikamaru, elle eut le vertige. De désagréables nausées lui souillaient la gorge, mais elle les fit refluer pour demander aux gardes d'annoncer leur arrivée au palais.

Aucun des trois ne prononcèrent le moindre mot le temps que dura l'attente. Une demi-heure ne s'était pas écoulée depuis la dernière disputes des deux garçons et Hinata n'avait plus le courage d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu. En fait de dispute, Naruto s'était époumoné sur un Shikamaru qui lui opposait calme et logique. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter au moment où ils pénétreraient le château, foncer dans le tas et poser les questions ensuite, selon l'avis de Naruto, ou analyser et prendre ensuite une décision, selon les préférences de Shikamaru. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait songé à consulter leur chef d'équipe sur le sujet. Embêtée d'être mise à l'écart et si peu considérée, mais incurablement timide, elle les avait laissé se chamailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombassent dans un froid mutisme.

Elle soupira, elle voulait déjà retrouver le calme de sa vie à Konoha.

Enfin, l'immense porte en bois s'ouvrit et une grande femme blonde aux corps sculpturales se dirigea vers eux. Hinata écarquilla les yeux incrédules. Celui qui écrivait son destin s'amusait visiblement en la torturant. Comme si Naruto et Shikamaru n'était pas une punition assez amère pour la laver de tout le mauvais karma qu'elle avait accumulé dans ses vies précédentes, il lui fallait alourdir sa peine.

- Ton Hokage a de l'humour Shika, t'envoyer pour me prêter main forte ! S'exclama Temari en ignorant les deux autres.

_Fin d__u chapitre 1_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

_**Les commentaires sont bons pour la santé, surtout celle de l'auteur ! **_Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Salut !

Ici Tsubaki qui termine son chapitre sur une tasse de chocolat chaud aux épices... oui, oui encore entrain de bouffer... mais ça m'inspire ! Hi ! Hi !

Bref, nous voilà à la seconde partie de Misetekure, certaines (certains?) d'entre vous seront peut-être déçus de ne pas lire le séjour d'Hinata et Shikamaru à Kumo, mais tel n'était pas mes plans à la conception de cette fic et je ne voulais pas me perdre (plus) dans des circonlocutions amoureuses et revenir au plus vite à l'enquête principale.

De plus, peut-être certains seront-ils déçus mais les élèves de Shika et Hina ne seront pas (ou très peu, je verrai) présent dans cette partie. Choix narratif, je voulais revenir à des personnages connus de tous et capable de tourmenter notre chère Hina.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue par ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit à la va-vite entre deux pages de mémoire et je me dis qu'il me faudra le retravailler un peu... Je vous le livre tout de même, n'hésitait pas à me donner votre avis !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici !

À bientôt !

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°

LEXIQUE :

_**1-**_ Petite traduction pour ceux qui aurait du mal en anglais :

« Quel visage me montreras-tu ?

Yeux diabolique, lignes magiques […]

Un ange au matin, un démon la nuit,

Je veux ton Tout dans mon cœur . »


	9. Partie II, Chapitre 2

**IMPORTANT** : Je recherche un béta-lecteur, si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous est intéressé, il ou elle peut me contacter par MP. Merci !

**MISETEKURE**

_Ce corps et ce c__œur, montre-les-moi tout entier_

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure **_

**Partie I****I**

_What face will you show me?  
Dev__ilish eyes, magic line [...]  
An angel in the morning, a devil at night  
I want your everything in my heart. _(1)

**Kanjani 8**_**, Misetekure**__. _

**Chapitre ****2**

Bien que le mois de juillet fût insupportable dans les régions désertiques de Kaze no Kuni, les couloirs du palais semblaient échapper à l'étouffante chaleur qui régnait partout ailleurs en grande maîtresse. Hinata ignorait ce qui la glaçait le plus, les épais mur blanc, suintant la mort et le mensonge, ou la main de Temari qui emprisonnait sans vergogne le bras de Shikamaru. À côté d'elle, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Naruto ne semblait toujours pas disposé à desserrer les lèvres, bien qu'elle sentit avec netteté qu'il avait gagné un peu de sérénité quand il avait trouvé une place près d'elle. Elle soupira, massant du bout des doigts ses tempes. Devant eux, l'ancien couple discutait avec légèreté, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en mission et se retrouvaient pour une plaisante ballade.

- C'est ennuyeux que tu ne viennes plus du tout à Suna, bougonna Temari, jouant à la perfection la femme en colère, mais adorable, je ne connais personne qui boit aussi bien que toi. Faut qu'on se fasse une virée bar ensemble, pour reprendre de bonnes habitudes !

- J'pourrai pas venir à Suna pendant un moment, rétorqua le jeune homme impassible, l'examen chunnin, c'est dans deux mois, Hinata et moi, on s'en occupe. Et y a nos élèves qui y participent.

- Roooh, tu joues la carte de l'homme débordé ! Pouffa Temari, sans se laisser démonter. Mais je te lâcherai pas comme ça, je veux qu'on soit amis... C'est moi qui viendrai à Konoha un de ses quatre.

- P'tain ! T'es chiante ! Qui te dit que je veux aller boire avec toi ?

Elle éclata de son grand rire tonitruant, qui ressemblait par sa force et son sans gêne à celui d'un homme. Amis ? Pourquoi ce mot sonnait-il faux aux oreilles d'Hinata ? Elle savait pourtant que Temari n'était pas célibataire, que c'était l'amour d'un autre homme qui l'avait éloigné de Shikamaru. Pourquoi alors n'arrivait-elle pas à croire en ce mot, ami, qu'elle balançait à tous vents ? Était-ce la poigne tremblante de sa main sur le coude du garçon ? Ou sa voix qui malgré ses efforts manquait d'assurance ? N'était-ce pas plutôt ses yeux qui hurlaient ? La Hyûga se ressaisit et secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées. Ils avaient une mission, rien n'était plus important qu'elle.

Il sembla que Temari s'en rendit compte elle aussi, elle demanda à Shikamaru :

- Qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? Faire le point avec nous ? Parler à Hideyoshi ? Voir tout de suite Nadeshiko ?

- Je crois que le mieux ce ser... commença-t-il.

- OH !

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Naruto qui s'était immobilisé et avait laissé retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il posait sur son collègue des yeux pleins de colère qu'il ne voulait même pas dissimuler.

- T'es pas chef de mission. C'est pas toi qui décide.

Temari parut désemparée. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Shikamaru, il avait eu la confiance de l'Hokage. Aussi avait-elle toujours eu à faire à l'ambassadeur ou au chef de mission. Elle sentait une drôle de tension émaner de ce trio et tenta de minimiser la chose en adoptant un ton badin :

- Alors ça y'est ? Tsunade s'est rendue compte que t'était trop pantouflard pour être chef ? Allez, avoue, qu'est-ce t'as fait ?

- Rien, aboya Shikamaru qui dardait sur le blond ses prunelles meurtrières.

- Alors c'est qui le chef ? Si tu me dis que c'est Naruto, je vais croire que votre vieille Hokage commence à gnognotter !

- C'est Hinata ! Déclara Naruto avec la fierté d'un parent annonçant la première victoire de son rejeton.

Cette dernière vit très clairement l'incrédulité de sa vis-à-vis. Certes, elle n'avait jamais eu l'étoffe d'un dirigeant. Trop timide, trop hésitant, elle manquait de caractère pour s'imposer et unifier l'équipe. Son voyage avec les deux garçons en était la preuve. Elle avait bien assez souvent vu avec quelle facilité Shikamaru calmait les querelles entre leurs élèves pour savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée à la hauteur. Néanmoins, face à Temari, face à celle que son amant avait tant aimé, elle se sentait humiliée par cette surprise. Elle pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils et tenta de mettre de l'autorité dans son ton, que la douceur naturelle de sa voix rendait dérisoire, lorsqu'elle parla :

- Je voudrais d'abord que toi et tes coéquipiers nous fassiez un compte-rendu de la situation. J'irai directement voir Nadeshiko-sama ensuite, ma priorité est de la faire manger, s'il était donc possible de faire préparer un plateau à son attention.

Temari acquiesça pour lui faire comprendre que sa requête était accordée.

- Le damiyo passera en dernier, conclut Hinata.

Appuyée à la chambranle de la large fenêtre, son front posé sur le marbre frais pour tenter d'estomper sa migraine, Hinata scrutait le ciel qui ne laissait aucun espoir de rafraîchissement. L'éblouissant soleil estival était déjà bas dans l'infini myosotis, rappelant à la jeune femme que leur journée était très avancée. Elle jeta un regard à l'équipe à qui elle avait tourné le dos, Temari leur avait présenté son coéquipier, Kyoshiro, un petit homme maigre au faciès de souris et à la chevelure grisonnante. Pendant que les hommes avaient tenté de se montrer bien élevé en échangeant quelques banalités d'usage, Hinata, épuisée et exaspérée depuis des jours, s'étaient éloignée du groupe pour se poster à la fenêtre.

Elle n'était pas rassurer, pouvait-elle guider quatre personnes et garder la tête assez froide pour établir un raisonnement cohérent ? Elle en doutait de plus en plus. Elle aurait pu abdiquer son poste en faveur de Shikamaru et, sans en parler à l'Hokage, lui céder les rênes. Pourtant sa fierté voyait autrement les choses. Elle devait le faire, leur prouver à tous. Leur prouver quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire, elle savait toutefois qu'elle voulait faire ses preuves. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air chaud et se décida à leur faire face. Quand elle leur adressa un petit sourire si forcé qu'il en était crispé, ils s'étaient tus depuis quelques minutes, attendant qu'elle indiqua le début de la réunion :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous savez à ce jour ? Requit-elle armée de son habituelle délicatesse.

Kyoshiro se tourna et d'un signe de main, céda la parole à Temari qui ne se fit pas prier pour exposer leur enquête.

- Ranmaru Hideyoshi a été tué il y a six jours, dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Son corps n'a été retrouvé que le vendredi matin par la servante qui s'occupe toujours de Nadeshiko-sama.

La voix de la jeune femme était posée et professionnelle. La méfiance et la gêne qui étreignait Hinata depuis son arrivée, s'estompèrent. Elle n'avait qu'un but, éclaircir cette affaire, innocenter Nadeshiko, et rien ne l'en écarterait.

- Voilà ce qui s'est passé, selon les témoignages que nous avons rassemblé depuis notre arrivée, continua Temari. La veille au soir, tout paraissait normal. Les deux époux se sont comportés comme à leur habitude. Ranmaru-sama est revenu d'une réunion avec son père et tous les trois ont dîné dans la plus petite salle à manger du palais. Ils ne se sont pas parlés, comme tous les jours. Pendant les repas, Nadeshiko-sama reste en retrait alors que le père et le fils parlent politique. Comme ils ont dîné plus tard que d'habitude, les deux époux se sont immédiatement retirés dans leur chambre et pendant plus d'une heure, rien n'a bougé. Les gardes qui surveillent leur chambre sont formels. Ensuite, il devait être vingt-deux heure, quand Ranmaru-sama est ressorti. Il n'est revenu que deux heures plus tard, un peu éméché. Au dire des gens d'ici, il fait ça tous les soirs. Il sort une heure ou deux pour boire, voir des amis ou aller au bordel. Donc jusqu'ici rien d'anormal.

Hinata haussa les sourcils peu convaincue. Qu'y avait-il de normal à ce qu'un homme marié s'en allât visiter les prostituées, aux vus et aux sus de tous, laissant sa femme seule ? Qui, de toutes les façons, avait suivi son itinéraire pour s'assurer qu'il ne dérogeait pas à ses habitudes ? Personne à n'en point douter. L'un des avantages à être un noble seigneur, est sans conteste celui d'être perpétuellement au dessus de tout soupçon. Elle préféra, tout de même, garder ses réflexions pour elle et écouta encore la kunoichi de Suna.

- Pour le reste de la nuit, personne n'a rien entendu. Aucun des gardes qui ne se sont succédés. Pourtant, à ce qu'y disent, s'y s'étaient disputés, ils auraient tout entendu. Ça arrivait parfois que ces deux là se tirent dans les pattes et les gardes ont souvent profité du divertissement. Alors ils sont formels, ce soir-là, il n'y a pas eu de dispute et personne n'est rentré dans cette chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Elle marqua une courte pause, qu'aucun d'eux ne releva, pendus à ses lèvres.

- La fille qui s'occupe de la toilette de Nadeshiko-sama s'est présentée à huit heure, comme tous les matins. À c' qu'elle a dit, elle est rentrée et a senti tout de suite l'odeur de cadavre, elle a même été surprise de ne pas voir Ranmaru-sama s'activer. En général, il est levé à c'tte heure-là. Elle s'est quand même approché du lit et à tirer le rideau. Le Ranmaru-sama était nu sur le lit et baignait dans son sang et ses excréments. Le corps et le visage complètement lardés. Un massacre. L'a pas pas reconnu facilement. Nadeshiko-sama était entrain de dormir juste à côté, couverte de sang et le poignard en main. La servante se rappelle avoir hurlé, puis plus rien. Le garde est arrivé en entendant son cri. Il a essayé de réveiller Nadeshiko-sama mais y est pas arrivé. Elle a émergé qu'une heure et demi plus tard, bien qu'il l'est transportée et remuée.

Temari se tût pour fixer intensément Hinata. Celle-ci, blême, l'air ailleurs, triturait du bout des doigts la couture d'une des manches de sa tunique rendue grise par leur précédente pérégrination. Elle semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Temari connaissait mal Hinata. Elle ne savait d'elle que des impressions fugaces liées à l'adolescence. Elle ne la voyait pas autrement que comme une ombre, fidèle et utile, mais sans personnalité. Même à cet instant, alors qu'elle devait être la tête de leur bande, elle ne renvoyait que l'image d'un fantôme volatile, incapable de s'affirmer et de prendre des décisions.

- Elle a été droguée, c'est évident, déclara soudain la Hyûga. Qu'avez-vous trouvé de ce côté ?

- Rien, aboya Temari. Agacée, interloquée par la simple reconnaissance qui teintait la voix de la kunoichi, elle ne pouvait en dire plus. Était-ce normal d'être si sûre de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine ? Elle ne paraissait pas douter un instant qu'ils fussent arriver au même conclusion qu'elle et eussent, avec efficacité, déjà accomplie le nécessaire. Une candide déduction qui irritait la blonde. Cette génération d'être ouvert et simple que vomissait Konoha, elle la haïssait. Ils se reposaient sans hésitation les uns sur les autres, se confiait leur vie sans arrière pensée. Hinata, Shikamaru et surtout Naruto étaient de cette génération. Et elle, elle, qui avait grandi et travaillé seule, ne comptant que sur ses propres forces, détestait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle se renfrogna si bien dans son silence que Kyoshiro se sentit l'obligation de développer la réponse laconique de sa collègue.

- Nous sommes arrivés deux jours après le meurtre, Hideyoshi avait fait nettoyer la chambre. Il dit qu'il ne supportait plus de voir ça... la douleur, précisa-t-il d'un air entendu. Bien sûr, Temari et moi on lui est rentré dans les plumes, mais le mal est fait. On a fouillé quand même la chambre, mais il ne restait pas grand chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Intervint Shikamaru.

- Quelques traces de sang oubliées, du sable, des traces de pas du côté de la penderie, mais on s'est vite rendu compte que c'était celles du mort, des coups de couteau dans le bois du lit... rien en somme.

- Les vêtements d'Hideyoshi ? Persista l'insaisissable génie.

- Ces vêtements ! S'exclama Kyoshiro sceptique, de quoi habiller la ville entière si tu veux, c'était quand même ses appartements.

- Je veux dire, ceux qu'il portait ce soir-là ?

- Déchiquetés, au sol.

- Les chaussures, insista le jeune homme.

- J't'avoue qu'on a pas cherché ce genre de conneries, s'énerva Temari, mais où tu veux en venir à la fin ?

- Et avec la Princesse qui n'ouvre pas la bouche, poursuivit le Nara ignorant superbement son ancienne amoureuse, on ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ricana Naruto, qu'elle va t'avouer avoir poignardé son mari.

- Non, sûrement pas, rétorqua l'autre enfant de Konoha, sec comme un claquement de fouet. D'abord j'espère encore l'innocenter et puisqu'elle n'a pas quitté la pièce, il se peut qu'inconsciemment elle est enregistrée un détail important. Ensuite, si jamais elle est coupable, elle nous mentira et ça, on le verra. On est ninja oui ou non ? On apprend à déceler les mensonges dès les premières classes de l'académie ninja !

Le ton railleur qu'avait employé son amant déplu à Hinata. Il était cruel de rappeler à Naruto cette époque douloureuse où, cancre de la classe, détesté de tous, le réceptacle de Kyubi avait tant souffert. Elle sentait d'ailleurs émaner de Naruto cette aura colérique qui tenait plus du démon en lui que de son caractère propre. Avant qu'il ne put se jeter sur Shikamaru pour imprimer sur son corps la rancœur qui l'habitait, Hinata fit un pas en avant pour déclarer posément, forte de son calme assuré :

- Je m'occupe de Nadeshiko-sama, elle m'attend d'ailleurs pour parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- On t'accompagne, s'écria Naruto sautant sur ses jambes.

- Impossible, soupira Shikamaru, lui aussi mécontent de laisser Hinata seule avec cette despote. La Princesse ne dira pas un mot, si on accompagne Hinata. Tu devrais plutôt aller...

Le regard que lui lança Naruto le fit taire. Il avait une nouvelle fois céder à sa propension à diriger. Depuis treize ans, le jour où il avait reçu son titre de chunnin, il avait pris la charge de nombreuses équipes. Trop vite habitué à cette place, il distribuait naturellement à chacun sa part de travail. Cependant, pour une fois, il se laisserait commander par Hinata, parce que c'était elle, qu'elle était particulière, sensée et unique, et qu'elle avait, sans le vouloir, acquis sa plus totale confiance.

- Comment veux-tu procéder Hinata ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment sans répondre. Elle était nerveuse. Elle se sentait obligée de prouver à son collègue qu'elle était aussi douée que lui pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Or, son manque de confiance en elle embrouillait son esprit et la faisait douter de ses analyses. Toutefois, une autre chose la préoccupait. Les questions si étranges de Shikamaru trouvaient en elle un écho désagréable. Elle plongea ses iris ivoires au plus profond de ceux assurés du jeune homme. Elle voulait y trouver un peu de courage, l'assurance qu'elle pouvait être à sa hauteur. Il la fixait de ses yeux sans ombrage, un demi-sourire, tendrement tourné vers elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

- Naruto-kun, tu as de bons contacts avec les gens, j'aimerai donc que tu partes avec Kyoshiro et Temari discuter avec les gardes qui étaient là ce soir-là. Si possible, réessayez à vous trois de leur arracher le moindre petit détail. Comment étaient arrangés les tours de garde ? Y-a-t-il eu des moments de battement ou des fois où l'un d'eux est resté seul ? Si c'est un ninja qui est dans le coup, il a pu déjouer leur attention et vous le devinerez aisément. Pourriez-vous aussi leur demander des détails sur le moment où Ranmaru Hideyoshi est revenu à ses appartements. Semblait-il différent ? Avait-il l'air préoccupé ? N'importe quoi qui leur paraîtra un changement dans son allure général.

Ils acquiescèrent pour signifier que l'ordre était bien passé. Elle se tourna donc vers Shikamaru qui arborait un air satisfait.

- Shikamaru-kun, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes du damiyô. Pendant ce temps, j'irai voir Nadeshiko-sama. Je propose que nous nous retrouvions tous dans une heure au bureau du damiyô. En tant que responsable, il faut tout de même que je le rencontre aujourd'hui.

Shikamaru lui sourit, pour toute réponse. Néanmoins, alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers la porte pour aller travailler au corps la garde du seigneur Hideyoshi, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je n'aurais pas fait d'autres choix, murmura-t-il. On aurait du mal à imaginer Naruto discuter tranquillement avec quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent qu'Hideyoshi.

- Mais n'est-ce pas trop de trois pour interroger les hommes du palais ? Interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

- Non. T'avais pas le choix. Si Temari était venue avec moi, elle aurait agacée Hideyoshi avec sa brusquerie. Mais l'envoyer seule avec Naruto dans la salle des gardes, n'était pas non plus raisonnable. Kyoshiro a l'air assez patient pour les tenir tous les deux. Mais à part ça, j'ai comme l'impression que tu vois où je veux en venir avec mes question.

- Je pense, oui, confirma-t-elle dans un souffle, avant de continuer, plus ferme. Tu te demandes si une autre personne n'aurait pas pris l'apparence de Ranmaru Hideyoshi pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Une technique de métamorphose ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais le problème est le même, non ? À quel moment serait-il ressorti et Ranmaru-sama re-rentré ? À moins qu'il est pris la place de Ranmaru-sama depuis plus longtemps et l'avait séquestré dans sa chambre, s'exclama Hinata, les yeux écarquillés par cette soudaine révélation.

- Toujours plus content de bosser avec toi, susurra Shikamaru, tu comprends vite et surtout tu me comprends moi.

Elle rougit violemment, heureuse et fière. Son amant se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la pièce et se pencha pour poser un baiser léger sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Je crois qu'on vous a déjà tout dit, grogna le chef de la garde seigneurial, contenant très mal sa mauvaise humeur.

- Tout j'sais pas, répondit Temari, et même si z'avez vraiment tout dit, mon ami, là, il a rien entendu.

Elle pointa du pouce Naruto qui, dans son dos, lança un sourire si candide que le chef des gardes douta un instant que ce jeune homme aux joues de bébé fut un ninja. Pendant quelques secondes, il l'observa en silence, évaluant la dangerosité de ce nouveau venu. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il avait le visage d'un adolescent, le corps d'un homme et ces yeux... Des yeux qui en savaient trop, qui en avaient trop vu. Il soupira mais, malgré la sympathie que lui inspirait ce garçon sans âge, il s'entêta.

- Et bien s'il ne m'a pas entendu, faîtes-lui donc un résumé.

- On préfère que vous convoquiez les soldats qui ont surveillé la chambre ce soir-là, intervint Kyoshiro.

- Vous croyiez qu'on a que ça à faire, rétorqua le premier, se plier aux quatre volontés de ninjas venus empiéter sur notre boulot ?

- Empiéter ? Répéta incrédule le jeune blond, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés d'étonnement.

- On est aussi capable que vous d'enquêter sur une affaire comme ça, expliqua l'homme, pas besoin d'être ninja pour accumuler des preuves. Mais comme il s'agit de cette princesse capricieuse, évidemment on déploie les grands moyens et on balance par la fenêtre les impôts du peuples.

S'il voyait très nettement de la commisération dans le visage au sourcil froncé du ninja blond, il n'y avait en revanche que de la méfiance dans ceux des deux autres.

- Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dîtes, déclara brusquement Kyoshiro, on pourrait croire que vous avez quelques griefs contre votre Seigneur et...

- Et quoi ? Tonna le vieux soldat. Et que j'ai bouclé l'affaire pour faire accuser cette étrangère venue faire la loi ici ? Que j'aurai participé à un coup monté pour exclure cette catin d'ici ? Vous croyez quoi ? Je sais bien que si elle se fait officiellement arrêter, ce sera la guerre. Vous croyez que c'est ce que je veux ? On est des soldats, pas des ninjas. On est pas comme vous, depuis les langes bercés à grand coup de « tu mourras pour ton pays ». Vous n'avez peut-être pas le choix, et pas peur de la guerre et de la mort... Nous, si on peut l'éviter, on l'évite. On n'a pas envie d'y aller. Alors même si personne ne l'aime dans ce palais, on a tout essayé pour la sauver.

Un silence embarrassé suivit sa diatribe passionnée. Naruto ne savait que penser. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été conditionné. Sans parents, il n'avait suivi aucun modèle fixe pendant les premières années de sa vie. Certes, étant né et ayant grandi dans un village plein de ninja, il avait observé ces combattants avec admiration plus d'une fois. Personne ne l'avait obligé à suivre leur exemple comme personne ne l'en avait empêché. Toutefois, à bien y penser, quel choix avait-il eu quand une seule voie lui était apparu. Il avait toujours su qu'il serait un shinobi. Il les avait tant admiré. Aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, allez-vous en ! J'ai autre chose à f...

Sous le coup de la violence dont avait fait preuve Naruto, il ne put finir sa phrase et toussa, le souffle coupé. Plaqué contre le mur, l'avant bras du jeune homme, qui lui barrait la poitrine, le maintenant dans sa position, il ne se remettait pas de son ahurissement. Il ne l'avait pas même vu bouger. Il n'aurait jamais pu prédire cette expression sérieuse qui avait soudain transformé ses traits enfantins. Par dessus l'épaule du ninja, il voyait que ses deux collègues reprenaient difficilement contenance eux aussi.

Temari fut la plus prompt à se ressaisir. Elle ne devait pas perdre cette occasion, pour une fois, l'impulsivité de Naruto jouerait en leur faveur. Elle se rapprocha lentement et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du blond.

- Allez, allez, Naruto. Lâche-le un peu. Laisse-le respirer ce pauvre vieux.

Tel un animal docile, le jeune homme s'exécuta, laissant le chef des gardes retomber sur ses pieds. Le quinquagénaire s'était à peine redressé, que Temari le propulsa d'un coup de poing dans le ventre contre le mur. Il lâcha un grognement rauque, souffle coupé, et se serait effondré si elle ne l'avait pas retenu d'une main par le col de la chemise.

- Bah quoi papi tu es étonné par cet interrogatoire ? Susurra le jeune femme, pourtant on est que de vilains ninjas venus empiéter sur ton enquête, pas vrai Naruto ?

Le ninja de Konoha se prit immédiatement au jeu. Il décocha un coup de coude dans l'épaule de leur victime et ricanant :

- On peut pas toujours faire les choses doucement pas vrais ?

- Non, confirma sa coéquipière en ponctuant sa réponse d'une claque dans le dos du soldat. Parfois y a des gens agaçants, continua-t-elle, et comme on est de méchants vilains ninjas et bien on se défoule un peu sur ces gens-là.

- Surtout quand ces emmerdeurs ne veulent pas nous aider, poursuivit Naruto en claquant l'homme au même endroit que Temari, alors là il faut les taper... jusqu'à ce qu'ils veulent bien nous aider.

Kyoshiro fit un pas en arrière, dans quoi cette Hyûga l'avait-il fourré ? N'en avait-il pas assez d'une Temari à gérer ? Il lui fallait à présent son double masculin ? Certes, il ne leur faudrait pas bien longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, par quelle méthode dégradante cependant. S'il survivait à cette interrogatoire, il expliquerait à la jeune brune que pour le bien de leur mission, pour leur bien à tous, mieux valait éviter de laisser les deux blonds dans la même pièce.

Shikamaru salua d'un signe de tête les gardes postés devant la porte du bureau du damiyô et leur demanda de l'introduire au seigneur Hideyoshi.

- Je suis désolé, lui répondit l'homme, le damiyô a réuni ses conseillers...

- Allez juste lui dire que je suis là et que je veux le voir, qu'il sache que les ninjas de Konoha sont arrivés et il décidera ensuite combien de temps durera sa réunion avec le conseil.

Perplexe, mais surtout mécontent de recevoir des ordres d'un inconnu, le garde pénétra dans la pièce. À travers la porte entrebâillée, le shinobi avisa et analysa la scène en moins d'une seconde. Devant le bureau, douze chaises étaient installées pour les hommes du conseil seigneurial. Derrière l'imposant meuble en lourd bois de chêne, les mains jointes sous son menton, le regard perdu dans le vague, Hideyoshi restait indifférent aux disputes qui agitaient ses collaborateurs. Ceux-ci hurlaient en brandissant le poing les uns vers les autres, formant trois groupes bien distincts. De leurs vociférations, émergèrent quelques propos éclairants : « étrangère », « impunie », « guerre », « hécatombe ». Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur le jeune visage de Shikamaru, où qu'il allât les peurs étaient les mêmes, les préjugés aussi. Dans le calme relatif que l'entrée du garde avait instauré, le ninja capta sans interférence la conversation :

- Hideyoshi-sama, je vous prie de me pardonner cette intrusion, mais un certain Shikamaru Nara est ici et a insisté pour que je vous annonce sa...

- Faites-le entrer, aboya brusquement le damiyô, moins violent qu'impatient.

- Hideyoshi-sama, interpela une voix écœurante de déférence, sauf votre respect le conseil...

- Toutes les horreurs que vous crachez, je les ai entendues cent fois depuis cinq jours, coupa l'homme endeuillé d'un ton excluant toute réponse. J'ai besoin d'entendre un autre discours. Mon fils est mort, ma belle-fille risque la potence. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, j'aimerais savoir comment et ce n'est pas vous qui m'apporterez ces réponses. Nous nous réunirons dans deux jours, quand l'enquête aura avancé.

- Damiyô-sama, ces gens sont d'Hi no kuni, ils risquent de trafiquer l'enquête.

- Des ninjas de Kaze no Kuni sont là aussi, si cela vous rassure, répliqua Hideyoshi, pour ma part, j'ai confiance en ces hommes de Konoha. Maintenant, je vous ordonne de sortir.

Il y eut quelques protestations que le damiyô dompta en hurlant un « Sortez » menaçant.

- Si vous n'obéissez pas, expliqua-t-il d'un grondement enragé, j'appelle la garde et je vous fais tous mettre à la geôle.

Sous le regard médusé du second garde resté à ses côtés, Shikamaru laissa échapper un bref rire ironique. Il doutait vraiment que le damiyô eut un tel pouvoir. Les lois étaient ainsi faîtes que s'il abusait de son autorité, Hideyoshi perdrait son fief. Pourtant, crédules et effrayés par les bas-fonds insalubres du palais, les conseillers quittèrent un à un le bureau, n'oubliant bien sûr pas, pour l'honneur, de frapper violemment le Nara de leurs œillades outrées. À chacun, le ninja répondait par un rictus sardonique, qui aggravait leur rancœur. Enfin, le dernier d'entre eux sortit. Shikamaru reconnut le visage oblong et les yeux dorés du conseiller-serpent qui le jour du mariage, six mois plus tôt, s'était montré si enthousiaste en évoquant un possible enlèvement de la fiancée. Le serpent adressa un sourire qui se voulait aimable au jeune homme, tout en inclinant légèrement la tête pour le saluer. Parfait acteur, Shikamaru l'imita, puis n'attendit pas d'être invité pour rejoindre le damiyô. Ce dernier renvoya le garde alors que Shikamaru se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, pour profiter de la légère brise que la fin de journée avait rafraîchi. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se ferma sur le dernier gêneur que Hideyoshi se leva et rejoignit son invité. Il avait maigri, il était pâle, il semblait vieilli par la perte de son enfant, et pendant quelques secondes, Shikamaru éprouva pour lui de la pitié.

- Vous n'imaginez pas combien je suis heureux que vous soyez là, Nara-san.

Moins que heureux, il paraissait soulagée, remarqua Shikamaru. Il s'inclina devant son aîné et dit d'une voix monocorde et conventionnelle.

- Je suis désolé, pour votre fils.

- C'est aimable.

- N'est-ce pas trop dur d'assumer vos responsabilités de damiyô dans un moment pareil ? Demanda Shikamaru, interpelé par les vives réactions qu'avait eu l'homme précédemment. Je veux dire... Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait vous seconder le temps que vous fassiez votre deuil...

- On ne sort jamais du deuil d'un enfant, Nara-san, murmura Hideyoshi d'une voix étranglée, je vous l'assure, un parent ne devrait pas avoir à enterrer un enfant. Je ne pensais pas devoir revivre une tragédie pareil.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il compatissait à la douleur du damiyô. Bien qu'il n'eut pas encore d'enfant, il la comprenait. Il rêvait de fonder une famille, plus que tout il voulait des enfants. Non. Non, il le savait, jamais il ne survivrait à leur mort. Il aimait comme un père ses élèves. Il frémissait à chaque seconde à l'idée de les perdre. Il revit son visage rond au joues roses et rebondis. Elle avait onze ans, brillante et pleine de vie. Saya...

Il ferma les yeux, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, prit un inspiration et demanda :

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous revivre ?

Pendant quelques secondes, le vieil homme le jaugea sans répondre. Puis il tourna les yeux vers le ciel.

- J'avais deux fils Nara-san. Mon premier, Kiyomaru, et mon second, Ranmaru, avait dix ans de différences et des caractères presque contradictoires. Kiyomaru était un guerrier alors que Ranmaru était fait pour diriger une administration. Ran était encore un enfant, il devait avoir douze ou treize ans, quand nous sommes entrés en conflit avec Ame no Kuni. Évidemment, Kiyomaru, déjà adulte, n'a pas écouté mes avertissements, il est parti se battre. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? Une armée de simple soldats face à des ninjas ? Il n'est jamais revenu... et aujourd'hui... Ranmaru...

Une larme coula le long de la joue émaciée du seigneur. Peu habitué aux débordements d'émotion, Shikamaru était embarrassé. Il n'osait pas même affronter le visage attristé de son vis-à-vis et préférait observer cette pièce qui n'avait en rien changé depuis six mois.

- C'était il y a quinze ans, poursuivit le damiyô qui s'était un peu ressaisi, et pendant toutes ces années je n'ai fait que pleurer mon fils disparu, parfois au dépend de Ran, je l'avoue. Je vivais dans le passé, j'idolâtrais mon fils guerrier mort et négligeait souvent celui qui restait. Je le regrette aujourd'hui, de là où il est, il doit me haïr.

- Je...

Shikamaru hésita un moment quant à la conduite à adopter. Il n'était pas venu à Kaze no Kuni pour soigner les cas de conscience du damiyô, mais se sentait concerné par cette douleur. Il n'était toutefois pas fait pour consoler les gens, ne connaissant que des banalités vides de sens et faciles à répéter à la moindre occasion. Il choisit donc de couper court aux lamentations de l'homme et revenir à ce qu'il savait le mieux gérer.

- Je suis désolé Hideyoshi-sama, mais j'aimerais revenir à l'enquête. Vous vous rappelez sûrement de ma collègue, Hinata Hyûga.

Un pâle sourire éclaira la face livide du vieux damiyô.

- Hyûga-san, bien sûr, une si gentille fille.

- Elle est en ce moment en compagnie de Nadeshiko-sama pour tenter de la faire manger, elle a jugé que c'était la priorité, expliqua le Nara, mais comme elle est notre chef de mission, elle pense venir vous saluer dans une petite heure, quand elle aura un peu rassurée votre belle-fille. Elle s'excuse pour son impolitesse.

- Non, s'exclama le damiyô en secouant la tête, non, elle n'a pas à s'excuser. Je suis soulagée qu'elle prenne soin de Nadeshiko. J'étais si inquiet pour elle.

- Vous vous entendez bien avec votre belle-fille ?

- Oui. Cela n'a pas été facile au début, je l'avoue. Elle a un caractère bien trempée et a été trop gâtée par son père. Mais nous nous sommes découverts au fil des mois et sa gentillesse a fini par percer sous sa carapace de dignité.

Le ninja fit une grimace pour retenir son rire incrédule. Pour lui, il paraissait tout simplement impossible que la Princesse fut autre chose qu'une peste quinteuse, couinante, fatigante, exaspérante, une goule, un monstre, une horrible sorcière n'ayant pas même réussi à prendre forme humaine... mais jugea bon de taire son opinion. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer sobrement et de poursuivre :

- Vous faisait-elle des confidences ? Ou bien votre fils ? Savez-vous comment les choses se passaient dans leur couple ?

- Pas vraiment... juste un peu, concéda Hideyoshi. Pour ne pas vous mentir Nara-san, ils n'étaient pas heureux ensemble. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, n'acceptaient aucun compromis. Ils s'ignoraient la majorité du temps et j'ai dû intervenir pour qu'ils sauvent au moins les apparences lors de leurs apparitions publiques. Je ne saurais vous en dire plus.

- Elle n'avait pas un caractère facile.

- Ran non plus, soupira le damiyô, bien qu'il soit...

Sa voix se brisa et il frissonna. Pendant quelques secondes, il parut paralysé. Il dût fermer les yeux, pour se concentrer et enfin parvenir à utiliser le passé :

- Bien qu'il fût mon fils, je ne peux que le reconnaître, Ranmaru n'était pas facile à vivre au quotidien. Deux caractères comme les leurs réunis...

- Ça devait être explosif, commenta Shikamaru.

D'un sourire sans joie, Hideyoshi confirma la déduction du jeune homme qui se désintéressa bien vite de cette facette du problème. Suivant sa logique géniale et hermétique, Shikamaru posa une question qui rendit Hideyoshi perplexe quant à sa pertinence et à sa cohérence.

- Vos conseillers ne l'aiment pas non plus, Nadeshiko-sama ?

- Je... je ne sais quoi vous dire... souffla Hideyoshi dont le teint grisâtre pris une couleur rouge brique.

- Allons, vous vous doutez que j'ai tout entendu, quand votre garde à ouvert la porte, susurra Shikamaru moqueur, il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle était étrangère. Si j'ai bien saisi la situation, ils se disputaient au sujet de la conduite à tenir dans cette affaire. Trois groupes ce sont formés : ceux qui veulent étouffé l'affaire, et ce en dépit de leur haine pour cette étrangère, pour éviter la guerre. Les autres les trouvent couards, ceux qui veulent qu'elle soit exécutée et sont bien contents qu'une guerre éclate, jugeant ce climat tiède d'entente cordiale complètement insoutenable. Et puis, ceux qui veulent punir Nadeshiko-sama tout en gardant de bonnes relations avec Hi no Kuni, pas beaucoup plus courageux que les premiers mais très naïfs... enfin... peut-être pas, car ils doivent se proposer d'engager quelques nukenins pour éliminer la seule personne que la disparition de la Princesse capricieuse gênerait, le damiyô Yukimura... Ai-je tord ?

Son regard perçant foudroya le vieil homme. Comment quelques mots saisit au détour d'une conversation avait pu le mener tout droit à la vérité. Il se l'était déjà dit six mois plus tôt, il pensait la même chose ce jour-là. Ce ninja-là était plus inquiétant encore que les autres, trop calme, trop mature, trop intelligent. Son expression dut le trahir car Shikamaru adopta un air satisfait et siffla :

- J'en étais sûr. Et dites-moi encore si je me trompe, mais votre poste est menacé car vous refusez ces trois positions.

- Évidemment que je les refuse, s'emporta Hideyoshi. Depuis la mort de Kiyomaru, j'ai passé mon temps à tenter d'aplanir nos relations avec les autres pays. Certes, au début, je ne pouvais accepter des liens amicaux avec aucun d'entre eux et l'alliance qu'avait voulu contracter Gaara-sama avec Hi no Kuni m'avait paru révoltante, mais je voulais au moins éviter des conflits inutiles en établissant des rapports cordiaux. Ce fut ma rencontre avec Yukimura qui me fit changer d'opinion. Il s'est montré compréhensif, voulait à tout prix que nos échanges soient équitables et, à cause de moi il est vrai, nous avons mis six ans à tomber d'accord. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui ruinent des années de travail acharné avec facilité, d'autant moins quand le résultat est aussi probant que celui-ci. Depuis que nous avons conclu ces accords commerciaux, le pays s'est enrichi, particulièrement mon fief où les gens ont un net meilleur niveau de vie. Certains de mes collaborateurs sont furieux, c'est vrai, car je me suis arrangé pour que cette prospérité n'entre pas dans leur poche et aille directement à ceux qui creusent la terre pour extraire nos précieux métaux. Ils n'éprouvent donc aucune bienveillance pour mes efforts et n'auront aucun scrupule à les ruiner.

Shikamaru sourit. Quel parfait orateur ! Quel grand politicien ! Il devinait sans mal les passions que ce damiyô devait éveiller chez son peuple. Mais il n'était ni naïf, ni passionné, et plus que les gigantesques efforts de cet homme pour créer un monde meilleur, Shikamaru était intéressé par les tensions qui commençaient à poindre dans l'administration seigneuriale. Et si la démission de Hideyoshi était le but de toute cette affaire ?

Hinata posa son pied sur la dernière marche poisseuse de l'escalier et s'immobilisa un moment pour observer l'endroit où elle avait débouché. L'imposante pièce circulaire avait pour seule lumière les flammes vacillantes de trois torches mises à mal par l'humidité ambiante. Jamais Hinata n'aurait deviné qu'il pût exister des murs si suintants en plein cœur du désert. Certes, ils étaient descendus une bonne centaine de mètres sous-terre, peut-être même plus. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pensé se noyer dans l'air aqueux en coulant vers les souterrains de ce palais. Les miasmes que transpiraient les douze portes de ce lieux lui collaient à la peau comme une maladie incurable. Des relents de peur et de mort agressaient ses narines et piquaient ses yeux. Elle eut un haut le cœur qu'elle parvint difficilement à contrôler pour demander au garde qui la guidait :

- Comment se fait-il que ce soit si humide ?

- L'oasis, dit simplement l'homme laconique.

- L'oasis ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? S'exclama-t-il surpris, ça paraît évident ! Dans un pays désertique comme Kaze no Kuni on construit les villes près des oasis ou carrément dessus. Ici, c'est pareil. Y avait un grand lac au centre de la ville avant, mais à force qu'on y puise, il s'est asséché, maintenant c'est la grande place. On vit plus que de l'eau en sous-sol mais ce sera pareil, on va l'épuiser. Dans vingt ans, plus si on a de la chance, on sera obligé d'abandonner cette ville.

Elle observait l'homme, se remémorant les ruines rongées par le vent chaud qu'elle avait plusieurs fois rencontrées lors de ces nombreux voyage vers Suna. Cette drôle de précarité la mettait mal à l'aise. Élevée dans l'immuable Konoha, certaine d'y retrouver toujours une place, elle appréhendait avec anxiété l'image d'un lieu qui ne serait pas éternellement sien. Elle frissonna une fois de plus, étouffée par cette idée d'éphémérité, écœurée par l'atmosphère viciée et transie par la fraîcheur que répandaient ses murs creusés à même la roche.

- Nadeshiko-sama, murmura-t-elle comme une requête, mais l'homme sursauta comme-ci un ordre violent lui avait été donné.

Elle était belle cette femme au teint délicat et à la peau comme un pétale de lys. Ses longs cheveux noirs sagement ramassés en queue de cheval avaient un reflet hypnotisant. Son corps ferme et voluptueux était ensorcelant. Ses grands yeux mélancoliques étaient captivants, des iris blancs sans pupilles synonyme d'un vide infini, d'un éternel appétit, d'une vampirique domination. Deux blancs ouverts sur le monde, prêts à l'absorber dans leur sempiternel néant. Elle était effrayante cette femme, trop belle, trop patiente, elle étendait son emprise tout en douceur et il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Il la mena au cachot où était retenue la Princesse déchue. Dès qu'elle fut face à la porte, Hinata sentit son malaise s'agrandir et faillit renverser le plateau qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Quelle était cette sensation ? Une aura noire et meurtrière. Venait-elle de la cellule de Nadeshiko ou d'une autre ? Elle ne parvenait à bien la distinguer tant se mêlait en ce lieu tensions et énergies de toutes couleurs : peur, folie, violence, vengeance, déchéance, renoncement...

Elle pinça les lèvres pour contenir une fois de plus ses nausées et fit signe à l'homme de lui ouvrir, requérant au passage qu'il l'attendît sans bouger jusqu'à la fin de cet entretien. Dans l'espace réduit de la cellule, tout semblait plus étouffant encore. Le sol et les murs étaient couverts de mousse plus noire que verte, à certains endroits, des éclats de porcelaine et de la nourriture pourrissante témoignaient des incontournables crises de colères de la prisonnière. Même enfermée, Nadeshiko avait gardé ce tempérament impulsif et irascible de noble trop choyée. Néanmoins, à cet instant, dos tourné à la porte, allongée en position fœtale sur la paille détrempée qui jonchait un coin de la pièce, elle semblait fragile et misérable, comme tout autre être humain.

- Votre repas Nadeshiko-sama, dit simplement Hinata.

- J'ai déjà dit que je ne mangerai pas tant que Hinata Hyûga ne serait pas là ! Hurla-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Et bien cela tombe bien, je suis là.

Nadeshiko se retourna si vivement qu'elle dut s'appuyer au sol pour ne pas tomber. Le choc fut rude pour Hinata. La jeune femme était si possible plus maigre encore que lors de leur première rencontre. En réalité, elle ressemblait à un squelette sur lequel aurait été tendu un cuir jaunâtre, chaque os était saillant comme une arme. Sa tête paraissait trop grosse pour ce corps efflanqué et ses longs cheveux avaient perdu leur vitalité et s'étaient clairsemés. Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux pleins de lassitude et de gratitude.

- Hyûga-san, murmura-t-elle en tentant de se lever. Mais la tâche fut au dessus de ses dernières forces et elle s'écroula sur la paille de sa couche. La kunoichi s'empressa de la rejoindre, posa le plateau face à elle et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Il faut que vous mangiez Nadeshiko-sama, déclara Hinata d'une voix maternelle, il faut que vous repreniez des forces, pour que nous prouvions ensemble votre innocence.

- Mais est-ce au moins possible ? Tout joue contre moi !

- Nous trouverons, il reste toujours des preuves... Mangez, Nadeshiko-sama, regardez ce beau plateau... il n'y a que des plats de choix...

La jeune prisonnière baissa les yeux vers la nourriture. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur, tenta de se détourner mais vomi malgré tout sur Hinata. Celle-ci réagit à peine, en dépit de sa répugnance, préférant rassurer et consoler sa cadette.

- Je suis désolée, souffla cette dernière d'une voix gutturale, c'est la viande... cela me rappelle... Ranmaru... le sang... l'odeur... Je ne peux pas manger de viande.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous en débarrasser.

Elle se leva gracieusement, profitant pour essuyer sa tenue de ninja souillée, puis se saisissant de l'assiette de viande, elle alla la déposer à l'extérieure de la salle, au pied du garde en s'excusant pour le dérangement. Elle profita pour faire un point sur la situation. Nadeshiko n'avait jamais eu un grand appétit, presque une semaine de jeûne devait avoir fragilisé son estomac, il serait donc ardu de la sustenter normalement. Un souvenir lointain envahit Hinata. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, souvent malade, un peu plus chétive que les autres. Le visage fripé d'une vieille femme à la natte blanche souriait au dessus de sa tête. Le goût doucereux de l'okayu envahit sa bouche, un goût d'enfance, un goût de tradition. Elle eut un faible sourire.

En quelques pas, elle rejoint Nadeshiko, s'agenouilla devant le plateau et poussa fermement les légumes sautés, les fruits et autres aliments trop consistants. Elle saisit le bol de riz et en versa la moitié dans la soupe miso, avant de fouetter vigoureusement le tout à l'aide de baguette. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un véritable oyaku, mais il serait plus facile pour Nadeshiko d'ingérer ce type de nourriture. Elle tendit fièrement le bol à sa vis-à-vis en lui conseillant de boire vite sa soupe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Grinça la Princesse, caustique malgré sa faiblesse.

- Un presque-oyaku. Je demanderai qu'à l'avenir on vous en prépare de vrais, ce sera plus digeste pour vous et vous reprendrez vite des forces.

- Un oyaku ? Je n'en ai jamais mangé, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une bouillie de riz, c'est pratique quand on est malade, car c'est nourrissant tout en restant facile à manger. Je trouve ce plat réconfortant, ma vieille servante m'en préparer quand j'étais malade... mangez, je vous en prie.

La jeune femme, toujours peu convaincue par le discours de la Hyûga, se saisit du bol avec dégoût et hésita à le porter à ses lèvres. Elle avait toutefois donné sa parole et en dépit de son aspect peu ragoûtant, ce bol d'oyaku improvisé paraissait un compromis acceptable entre sa promesse et son inappétence. Elle but une gorgée du bout des lèvres... À sa grande surprise, cette chose était presque bonne.

Le temps que dura son repas, Hinata jugea bon de ne pas presser Nadeshiko de questions. Et même quand elle reposa son bol, repue, elle lui ménagea encore quelques secondes de trêve. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler du meurtre ce jour même, il lui semblait plus censé de laisser la jeune femme reprendre quelques forces pour affronter toutes les émotions et les mauvais souvenirs. Il lui fallait cependant glaner quelques informations, le ton de la conversation parut opportun.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous choisissiez de me parler à moi, lança-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Durant quelques secondes, Nadeshiko fut surprise de ne pas être interrogés de but en blanc. Toute la tension qui l'habitait depuis quelques minutes quitta brusquement son corps en un râle morbide qui fit frémir la kunoichi. La Princesse eut un pâle sourire et répondit :

- Vous m'aviez bien conseillée lors de notre première rencontre, je sentais en vous une alliée.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en entendant la Princesse capricieuse la vouvoyer. Lors du premier voyage, elle ne l'avait pas traité différemment que ses servantes, la tutoyant, la rabrouant, l'humiliant parfois. Cette soudaine déférence parurent à Hinata comme une grande marque d'abattement. Elle soupira.

- L'ai-je vraiment été ? Demanda-t-elle, pouvez-vous m'affirmer que vous étes heureuse ?

- Non, murmura Nadeshiko, rougissant à cet aveux, non, rien n'allait entre Ranmaru-sama et moi.

- Racontez-moi, chuchota Hinata d'une voix protectrice.

- Quoi dire ? Il me détestait et me l'a clairement fait comprendre dès notre nuit de noces. Au début, il se contentait de m'ignorer, il ne me parlait pas, ne me regardait pas... il ne m'a jamais touché. Mon mari n'a jamais posé un doigt sur moi. Je ne suis pas assez belle pour qu'il me fasse cette honneur m'a-t-il dit un jour. J'étais tout le temps furieuse et déçue... et frustrée aussi... et si triste... Ranmaru-sama m'a parlé du Commandant... de ses manigances et de son suicide.

Hinata ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement. À première vue, Nadeshiko ignorait que Seishiro Maruyama avait été assassiné par son propre époux. Si tel était bien la vérité, ils avaient une raison de moins d'accuser la Princesse.

- Bien sûr, j'étais effondrée, poursuivait Nadeshiko, mais j'ai repris le dessus, dans un milieu comme le nôtre, nous apprenons vite qu'il ne faut se fier à personne. Alors, j'ai commencé à me battre contre Ranmaru pour améliorer notre couple. Mais plus je faisais des efforts, plus il devenait vindicatif à mon encontre. Il s'est mis à sortir le soir pour boire ou voir des filles de joies, et lorsqu'il rentrait, saoul, il m'insultait. Il m'a traitait de laideron, d'idiote, de sale despote, de putain d'emmerdeuse... et j'en ai entendu des pires que je n'oserai répéter. Certains soirs quand sa colère était à son paroxysme, il a même levé la main sur moi.

La kunoichi sursauta, bouche bée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Ranmaru Hideyoshi en homme violent. Désagréable et froid, sans aucun doute, mais pas violent. Le plus troublant était de voir la jeune veuve parler d'une voix brisée, dénuée de force, sans qu'aucune larme ne mouillât son visage, n'aurait-elle pas dû être effondrée par ses honteuses révélations, sans oublier que de telles rfaits accablaient une fois de plus. N'avait-elle pas voulu se débarrasser d'un mari abusif ? Nadeshiko paraissait cependant au delà des larmes, comme si sa douleur les avaient faites évaporer sous son feu. Hinata se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, passa un bras autour des épaules maigres de la prisonnière et murmura :

- Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir mener à cette torture.

- Comme si vous étiez respon... aaaaaaaah...

Nadeshiko se plia en deux, les mains crispées sur son ventre et le visage brusquement livide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria Hinata, perdant son sang froid.

- Mon ventre... j'ai si mal.

- Ce doit être parce que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis longtemps, déclara la kunoichi pour rassurer sa cadette autant que pour garder contenance. Mais la seconde secoua la tête et précisa d'une voix hâchée.

- C'est... c'est déjà ar... arrivé avant... ils... ils m'ont tellement bousculée en... en m'emmenant ici...

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se sentait pas tranquille, avait-on blessé Nadeshiko par esprit de vengeance ? Comment pouvait-on encore se comporter ainsi dans ce pays au loi si stricte. En dépit de sa colère et de son inquiétude, elle invita la Princesse à s'allonger pour qu'elle puisse contrôler à l'aide de son byakugan qu'elle n'avait aucune lésion interne. Elle doutait qu'il y eût le moindre choc grave, sinon l'état de la jeune femme se serait autrement dégradé durant la semaine écoulée. Toutefois, elle voulait par ce geste la rasséréner car elle ne doutait pas que ces crampes abdominales fussent une conséquence de l'angoisse.

Elle aida la Princesse à prendre place sur la paille, caressa un moment son front pour l'apaiser puis fit quelques mûdras pour activer sa pupille blanche et se concentra sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Hinata sursauta si violemment qu'elle retomba sur ses fesses, elle fixait sa vis-à-vis, incrédule, bayant comme une carpe, le visage décomposé. Elle porta une main à son front, incapable de réagir plus, impuissante à prendre une immédiate décision. Qu'est-ce que ce cinéma signifiait ? Nadeshiko mentait-elle ? Il n'y avait aucun doute, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Quelle partie était fausse ? Elle se ressaisit, il fallait qu'elle la fasse transporter en des lieux plus salubre. Sinon ni l'un ni l'autre ne survivrait.

Nadeshiko était enceinte.

_Fin d__u chapitre 2_

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à écrire la suite...

Ce chapitre est assez important, car j'y ai glissé des données essentielles pour la suite de l'histoire...

J'espère que mon Naruto n'est pas trop bizarre. J'ai toujours du mal à le manipuler sans tomber dans la caricature ni dans le OoC, bref qu'il reste naturel et proche du manga... Bah, c'est pas gagné avec cette fic me direz-vous... tant pis, je ferai mieux une autre fois !

Écrire la fin du chapitre a été une épreuve horrible, j'espère qu'on ne ressent pas trop que je l'ai bâclé. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Il est arrivé plein de choses ce week-end. Pourtant, j'étais si proche de la fin, que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre une semaine de plus. J'ai repris aujourd'hui, j'ai mis trois heure à écrire une page... l'enfer... J'espère que cela ne se ressent pas trop.

J'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite, mais bon...

°oO°Oo_Tsubaki no Tsuki_ oO°Oo°


End file.
